Stealing Pink
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Tommy starts to feel off. Nobody thinks much of it until he starts hearing the sound of a crying crane and Kimberly's voice screaming for help! But it all starts after he gets the letter. Tommy believes something is wrong with Kim the others think it's the letter. Is he right? Will the others be able to help Kim if they don't believe she is really hurt? What is wrong with Kim?
1. Chapter 1 - Crying out for Help

**A/N Power Rangers Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Isaac Florentine, Vickie Bronaugh, Robert Radler, Douglas Slon, Terence H Winkless, Koichi Sakamoto, and Larry Litton** **and Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **This is my new story. Tell me what you think in a review.**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Angel Grove. Tommy and his friends were just leaving the Youth Center.

"I don't know, Guys. But I've been feeling off lately." He told his friends.

"What do you mean off?" His friend Kat asked.

"Like dull aches and random chills. Also, I've been having the strangest dreams and not able to sleep."

"Maybe you're getting sick." Kat suggested.

"Are you really stressed, maybe it's just that you're too stressed?' Tanya suggested.

"Is something bothering you, like something maybe you're worrying about so you're having nightmares about it?' Rocky asked.

"Maybe you're just sore and tired from all the battling we've had to do lately." Adam guessed.

Tommy shook his head. "I'm not stressed or worried about anything. I'm sore but not that much. I hardly ever get sick so it's not that. I've also been getting these weird pinching sensations on my right inner arm."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Like when you get a shot and it pinches your skin for a second. That's what it feels like. I've also been…well my parents have noticed sometimes…I've been a little well…moody. I'm snapping at my parents for no reason and even breaking out into tears for no reason at all."

"Hmmm, well it doesn't sound like anything too serious, but it might be best if you go to the Command Center and have a scan done, just to be sure." Billy said.

"I guess you're right. I'll catch up with you guys later." Tommy said.

Tommy looked around, and once it was clear, he teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

It was a few days later, and the scans had come back fine. Nothing was wrong with him. But he was still feeling off if anything it was getting worse. He couldn't even spar without getting winded and tired.

"Still not feeling well, Tommy?" Adam asked as he threw a punch that just nearly missed Tommy.

"Yeah. I can't seem to shake whatever is going on. Alpha and Zordon can't find anything wrong, I've even gone to the doctor, and they can't find anything either." Tommy rubbed his inner arm again. The pinching sensation had become so frequent that his arm was sore.

"It's been a stressful week. King Mondo has been relentless lately. Maybe it would do us all some good to go home and just get some rest."

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea." Tommy nodded.

Everyone started to head to their cars to go home. Just as Kat was about to open her car, 50 cogs appeared and before she could even move to scream or contact Zordon. They grabbed her and teleported away.

After a few hours when Kat returned she didn't remember anything that happen to her. She didn't even remember being taken.

* * *

A few weeks passed by uneventfully, until the dreaded day when Tommy got a break-up letter from his girlfriend Kimberly Hart in Florida.

So Katherine decided to plan a trip away to get his mind off it. Plus he needed it. He was still off, and he said his nightmares are getting worse and worse.

She set up for herself, Billy, and Tommy to go skiing for the weekend.

As they were packing up the car Billy asked: "How are you feeling Tommy?"

Tommy shrugged. "I'm still in shock about this whole thing. But at the same time, I guess I'm raw too."

"What about the sick feeling and the nightmares?"

"Just getting worse and worse, but nobody knows what's going on."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Kat said as she walked over. "You've been under a lot of stress lately. Besides…Kimberly doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you." Her voice was cold as ice, and her eyes flashed red, but neither Tommy nor Billy noticed.

"Someone is a bit protective." Billy teased.

They all laughed it off and got in the car ready for whatever adventure awaited them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Florida Kimberly laid on the cold cement floor of the coach's office, gasping for air. She was severely beaten and bloody, and currently alone, locked in the office. She started to cry as she thought about everything that had happened which led up to this moment. It was hard to believe that someone would react so badly to her wanting to leave, so badly that they would beat her to a pulp! She had been naive enough to believe that their horrid treatment would have stopped short of physical violence. That being one of the gym's shining stars, that she be too valuable to actually harm, because broken girls can't compete, but she had been wrong.

Hadn't she been through enough? From the verbal abuse, to being forcefully administered with their "special medicine'? She wasn't even quitting the program, she just wanted to take a break and go back home for a visit and check on something. Now all she wanted was to go home for good. She had left her perfect little life in Angel Grove for this? She had left all her friends and family behind; She had left Tommy behind. She started to cry harder at the thought, Tommy would never have let this happen to her, he would have protected her. She missed him so much, all she wanted at this point was to be in his arms again! To have him hold her, comfort her, kiss her hair, tell her everything was going to be okay…a sudden pink glow appeared around her. It got brighter and brighter until…the last thing Kim heard was the loud anguished cry of her crane before she vanished in a stream of pink.

* * *

She landed someplace she didn't know, all she knew was that it was cold, and she landed in a pile of snow. Through her blurry vision, she saw Kat. She gasped out the best she could.

"Kat, help, please, Kat help me." She begged.

Kat looked at her and glared. "What are you doing here? How dare you show up here after what you've done to Tommy."

"What? I didn't do anything, help me, please. I need help." Kim cried.

"I'm not going to help you. You don't deserve Tommy. He's mine now."

Kat kicked some snow covering her completely and then she walked away.

Kimberly started to shake, but we too weak to shake the snow off. She let out a cry. "Tommy please help me!"

The loud cry of the crane was heard again and in a flash of pink Kimberly was gone.

* * *

Tommy was just about to head down a ski hill when he heard the loud sound of a crane crying out. "Tommy please help me!"

"Ah!" He grabbed his head and dropped to his knees.

"Tommy!" Billy cried out. He rushed to his side. "What's wrong?"

"The Crane, she's hurt." Tommy groaned out in pain. "She needs my help."

Billy shook his head. "Kat's fine. She's right here."

"Tommy, I'm right here. I'm ok." Kat said.

Tommy stood up and looked around as the pain lessened. "You guys didn't hear that?"

"All we heard was you screaming," Billy said.

"It sounded like Kimberly."

"Did you hear Kimberly, or did you hear the sound of a crane crying out?"

"Both. First, it was the crane but then I heard Kimberly's voice crying out for me to help her."

Kat laughed. "I think we need to take a break and get some food. I'm sure it's nothing. Kimberly is just fine. Your mind is playing tricks on you because of the letter."

"Yeah, let's go eat," Tommy said.

As Kat started to walk away, Billy whispered so only Tommy could hear, "Kim is the true crane. Kat just took over the zord, but Kim is the true crane. Your nightmares have been about a crane too right?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes. But this is the first time it's spoken to me. Usually, it just cries out, but this was the first time it spoke to me."

"It was Kimberly's voice right?"

Tommy nodded.

"You and Kim have always been connected because of the Falcon and Crane. Maybe there is more going on then we know. But I also know you're still thinking about her and the letter. So there is a good chance it might just be from that."

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right. Maybe I should call her."

"Ok, but I'd wait a few hours. Don't forget the time difference. We are 3 hours behind her. I really don't think it's anything to worry about."

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They caught up with Kat and headed to get lunch. After lunch Tommy tried to call Kim, but she didn't answer.

* * *

The rest of the trip Kat tried to set Tommy up with a woman they had met named Heather. The woman was nice enough, but she wasn't Kimberly.

While he was out on his "date" with Heather, Billy and Kat were inside the lounge drinking some hot chocolate.

Billy had just gotten up to get a refill when a flash of pink landed at Kat's feet and a bruised and bloody Kim laid there gasping for air.

"Kat, please, please I need help, please." She begged.

Kat scoffed and kicked her in ribs making Kim cry out. "I am helping you, Kim. I'm saving you from the heartache of finding out the truth. Tommy has cheated on you, with me. We're together now. He's forgotten all about you."

"You're lying." Kimberly gasped. "Help, please."

"I'm not," Katherine said. As Kim squirmed around in agony Kat noticed some strange scars on her inner arm. They were tiny needle holes covered by tiny bruises. "Besides, it doesn't really matter after he sees your arm and finds out you're a druggie he's not going to want anything to do with you."

"No, I'm not. I can explain. Just please help me."

"Not a chance."

Kat threw a blanket over Kim and walked away.

Kim laid there crying and gasping for air. She was feeling weaker and weaker with each passing second. A pink light surrounded her again, and a loud crane cry was heard, and she was gone.

"Tommy I love you, please don't hate me. I need your help."

* * *

Tommy was talking with Heather when all of a sudden he heard the crane again, only louder this time. He grabbed his head and dropped to his knees.

"Tommy, I love you. Please don't hate me. I need your help."

"Kimberly! Hang on!" He cried out.

"Tommy, what's going on! Tommy, are you ok? Tommy, what's wrong?" Heather asked frantically.

Just like that, Tommy stood up as if nothing happen.

"Tommy, are you all right?" Heather asked.

"Fine. I sometimes get these migraines. Look do you mind if we head inside? I'm not feeling so well."

"Sure, let's go. You might just be hungry." Heather said.

"It's not food," Tommy muttered to himself. "Kimberly needs me. I can feel it."

* * *

As they made it back to the lounge, Kat and Billy went over to them.

"Hey, Back so soon?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, we were getting a little too cold." Tommy lied smoothly.

"That's not true," Heather said. "Something happens to Tommy out there. He dropped to his knees and cried out in pain. Then he yelled something about Kimberly hanging on."

Billy and Kat shared a looked and then to Tommy who refused to look them in the eyes.

"He said it was a migraine, but it had to be a pretty powerful one." Heather said.

"Yeah, he gets those sometimes." Kat nodded.

"The best thing for him after that is rest. I think we're going back to our rooms. DO you mind?"

"Not at all. Feel better Tommy." Heather walked away.

"What happen?" Billy asked.

"Why did you lie to us?" Kat asked a little harsher than she meant to.

"I couldn't tell you the truth with Heather standing right there, and you'd have no idea what I was talking about if I just said I had a migraine."

"That doesn't matter, just tell us what really happen."

"I heard the Crane again. Only this time it was louder. This time, I'm sure I heard Kim's voice. She said she loved me, not to hate her and that she needed my help."

"Tommy, I've told you it's your mind playing tricks on you. You're so hurt by the letter that you want to believe it's a lie." Kat said.

Tommy shook his head. "I can feel it, Kat. Something isn't right."

"You're just hungry we haven't had dinner yet," Kat said.

"I'm not hungry!" Tommy growled. "Stop trying to feed me!"

"Tommy, calm down. We're just trying to help you." Billy said.

Tommy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Look, Kat, maybe we should look into this a little more. Maybe Kim really is in trouble." Billy said.

"Don't encourage this, Billy. I'm sure Tommy's mind is just playing tricks on him so he has an excuse to go see Kim. But all that will do it make it worse." Before either of them could object Kat spoke again. "Why don't you boys go up to the room. I'll get us some dinner and bring it up." Kat suggested.

Tommy just nodded. He honestly wasn't hungry. But he knew they weren't going to believe him. He and Billy headed to their room.

As Kat waited for her food, she smiled thinking of Tommy. Soon enough she'd have him all to herself, and Kimberly would be a thing of his past.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Talk with Billy

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to** ** **Haim Saban and Toei Company** a** **nd the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

* * *

As Kat waited for her food, she smiled thinking of Tommy. Soon enough she'd have him all to herself, and Kimberly would be a thing of his past.

Suddenly a flash of pink landed in front of her again.

"Kat please, please I'll do anything. Just help me." A weak, tired Kimberly begged.

Kat just laughed. "Help you? Why would I help you, you hurt Tommy."

"No, I didn't. Kat, I swear I have no idea what I did, please help me I can explain."

"Poor Pathetic little Kimberly. Tell you what Kim, if you can stand up I'll let you explain." Kat smirked.

Kimberly used every ounce of strength she had to get herself on her hands and knees only to be knocked back down by Kat.

"Too bad," Kat smirked, and her eyes flashed red.

Kimberly gasped. "You're…evil."

"No, I'm not the evil one. You are. You broke Tommy's heart, and now you're going to pay."

"Number 24." A male's voice called.

"That's me. Time to go. Tommy and I are having a romantic dinner in his room. I'm sure it will lead to more if you know what I mean."

Kimberly's eyes went wide, and she gasped as Kat walked away.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry." She cried. "Whatever I did to hurt you I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I love you. I need your help."

* * *

Upstairs in the room, Tommy and Billy had just finished getting into sweats and a t-shirt. Out of nowhere Tommy dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. The crane was practically screeching out loud.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry." He heard Kimberly cry. "Whatever I did to hurt you I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I love you. I need your help."

"Kimberly! I love you too. Where are you! How do I help you? I don't hate you."

"Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!"

Tommy stood panting and looked to Billy.

"You ok?" Billy asked.

"She's hurt, Billy. Something is wrong with Kim. I can just feel it."

"Look, Tommy, you might be right. But don't you also think that maybe, just maybe you're mind is coming up with a reason for the letter not to be true and give you an excuse to go see her." Billy said.

"I thought you believed me."

"I believe that you're hurting, and that's why you're having this episodes. We've already tried calling her, and she didn't answer, and she hasn't called us back."

"But they've been happening before the letter, remember? Ever since we came to this stupid ski lounge, they've just gotten worse."

"Tommy, just think about this a for a minute, really think about it. What if you're wrong, and you go to Florida and you see Kim with her boyfriend. Wouldn't that hurt you even worse?"

"Fine, don't believe me. I'm going to bed."

"But…"

"I'm not hungry," Tommy said.

He got right into bed and faced away from him. Billy sighed. "I do believe you, Tommy. I've always believed in the Falcon and Crane having a special bond, one that nobody, not even Zordon could explain. But at the same time, I care about you too much to let you hurt yourself worse by going over there and risking seeing her with her new boyfriend."

Kat walked in with take-out bags.

"What happen?" She asked.

"Tommy had another episode. They are getting stronger."

"This thing with Kimberly is really tearing him up." Kat sighed.

"I know. Hopefully, he'll feel better once we get back home."

Kat just nodded. She knew the episodes wouldn't stop until Kimberly stopped trying to reach out to him.

* * *

Later that evening everyone was sleeping.

Tommy suddenly found himself alone in an empty white room.

"Hello? Hello? Where am I?"

"Tommy, help me."

Tommy spun around but didn't see anything or anything. He suddenly heard the crane cry again. He turned back to the front and saw a crane falling from the sky. She looked hurt and was struggling to stay in the air.

As it crashed to the ground, Tommy ran over to it.

"Tommy, help me." It cried out in Kimberly's voice.

"How, Beautiful, please tell me how? Where are you, what's wrong?"

"Tommy."

He spun around and gasped when he saw Kimberly standing there. She was beaten and bloody. "Don't trust Kat. She's evil."

"What? Kim, what does that mean?"

"Help me, Tommy. Please, I need your help. Don't trust Kat."

Kimberly started to vanish.

"Kimberly, wait! Come back, what does that mean?"

"Don't trust Kat, don't trust Kat." The voice started to echo as he faded.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!"

Tommy shot up in bed gasping for air. He was sweating, and his heart was racing.

"Tommy, it's ok. It was just a nightmare." Billy said. "You're safe."

Tommy looked around, and he was back in his room with Billy and Kat. As he looked at Kat Kimberly's voice echoed in his head. "Don't trust Kat."

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare? You were screaming in your sleep." Kat said.

"It's the same dream I've been having for months. There is a crane, she's struggling to fly and stay in the sky, but then she crashes to the ground, and she's hurt. She cries and begs me to help her." Tommy said. He left out the rest of purpose. They would just say it was the letter, but he knew better.

"But I'm fine. I'm right here." Kat said.

Tommy bit his lip to keep from snapping. She wasn't the true crane. "I'm fine. It's just a nightmare."

Tommy turned his back to them and laid back down. He pretended to go back to sleep so they'd leave him alone.

After hearing them, both sigh they both left his bed and went to their own. Tommy stayed awake to think and try to figure out what his dream meant. Why shouldn't he trust Kat? Where was Kim and how did he help her?

* * *

The next night Tommy woke up panting from another nightmare. He looked to his right to see Kat sleeping peacefully in her bed. He figured Billy would be in his bed on his left so he didn't bother looking. Tommy sighed softly and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Suddenly their cabin door opened, Tommy jumped from his bed and got in defense mode ready to attack whoever this person was. He was surprised to see it was just Billy.

"Billy?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. Did I wake you?" Billy asked.

"No. My nightmares did. Why are you up?" Tommy asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I went to the vending machine to get some water." Billy answered. He closed and locked the door and sat back on his bed.

"What's keeping you up?" Tommy asked.

"Same thing as you," Billy said honestly.

"You think there is something wrong too?"

"I don't know what I think, yet. I do know that we have left Kim several messages saying it was important and to call us back and she hasn't. I know that is very unlike Kim."

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, exactly. That means she's in danger."

"No. It could just mean she's very busy training."

"Or with her new boyfriend," Tommy said bitterly.

"Look, Tommy, I'm going, to be honest with you about something," Billy said. "I had the letter Kim sent you analyzed. I compared it to other letters Kim has sent to me in the past."

"And?" Tommy turned whiter than his old ranger suit. "Please don't tell me there was blood or something horrible like that hidden on there?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I found that the handwritings didn't match at all. Her signature was different too."

"How so?" Tommy asked.

"You know normally Kim writes her letters with a sparkly pink pen. Your letter was written in a regular blue pen. She always signed her name but dotting her I with a heart. Her e's always had two dots in the middle to look like a smiley face right?"

"Yeah." Tommy smiled. "I remember that."

"Your letter didn't have anything. It was just signed."

"What are you saying, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"I'm saying…maybe Kimberly didn't write that letter. Maybe your falcon and crane connection is stronger than anyone expected. Maybe Kim really is in danger."

"So you do believe me?" Tommy asked.

"I believe that there is more going on than just you being upset by the letter. What is really going on? I don't know yet. How much do you know about this Falcon and crane connection?"

Tommy shrugged. "Not much. I've researched soulmates, though, and I've read a few articles that have mentioned having the same feelings I was. But I don't know if any of it is true. Some others have said they were able to read their lover's mind. It could just be a bunch of fairytale talk. Besides Kim and I are connected by something stronger than that because of the falcon and crane."

"Why don't we look more into this. We can talk to Zordon when we get home and see what he knows."

"Kat won't let me do that," Tommy said.

"I know Kat is just protective since the letter. But Tommy, you can't let her control you like this. You're a big boy, and you can make your own choices and do what you want to do. If she doesn't agree with you, that's fine, but she can't stop you."

"You're right." Tommy sighed.

"Look, if you really don't want to I can do it by myself, and I'll just tell you when I find something," Billy said.

Tommy nodded. A part of him was scared of what he would find.

"Do you think you're able to go to sleep?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for talking this through with me."

"Not a problem. Whatever is going on, I promise I'm going to figure it out."

Tommy nodded and laid back down. He knew Billy would figure it out, but it still scared him of what he was going to find.

* * *

After that, the episodes became less frequent. Even his nightmares had lessened. He would never admit it, but he was happy when it was time for them to go home.

He was helping Billy load up the car as Kat went to get more stuff from their room.

Kat had just grabbed the last bag when Kimberly once again appeared. "Kat please, I'm weak, I'm tried, I can't keep doing this. Please help me and I'll explain everything."

Kat looked to her. She looked almost dead. She was white as a ghost, was beaten and bloody, and trembling from head to toe. She even had bits of frozen ice in her hair from when Kat kicked the snow on her. She was gasping for air.

Kat just shook her head and threw one of the blankets from the bed on top of her. Then walked out. Kimberly cried harder. She didn't have the strength to teleport anymore. What was she going to do now?

"I have to wait." She whispered to herself. Conserve what energy I have left and use the last of it to get to Tommy. But how?"

Just as Kat made it to the car, she saw Tommy on the ground next to the car. She ran over. "What happen?"

"Another episode," Billy said.

"This is the longest lasting one. I'm starting to worry, Kat. Maybe we should talk to Zordon. Maybe Kimberly is really hurt."

Kat shook her head. "Don't encourage this, Billy. He's just acting so we let him go see Kim. But that will be worse. Think about it, what happens if he walks in when she's with her new boyfriend. It will destroy him."

Billy sighed. "I guess you're right."

Tommy stood. "Let's go home."

He got into the car without another word.

"I hope you're right, anyway," Billy said. He got into the car too.

"He won't be yours for much longer, Kimberly," Kat said, and her eyes flashed red. Then she got into the car smiling as they got further and further away from the room.

* * *

Billy started his research the moment they arrived back in Angel Grove. He didn't mention anything to Zordon until he had more proof.

Even after getting home the nightmares continued, but the episodes lessoned. Kat continued trying to set him up, and when it didn't work out, she decided to set up a dinner for just the two of them at the Youth Center.

After eating Kat offered to dance so he agreed.

Now here they were holding each other close as they danced to soft music. Tommy couldn't help but think of Kim, and how he wished Kim was here, he wanted to be holding her and dancing with her. He loved Kat, but more like a sister than a girlfriend. Kimberly was the only women he'd ever love.

He was thrown from his thoughts when Kat pressed her lips to his. He quickly pulled away.

"Kat, what was that?"

"A kiss." Kat smiled. "Come on, Tommy. Now that Kimberly is out of the picture we can finally be together. I know you want to."

"Kat I…" he was cut off by the strange sound of a whimper….

* * *

 **A/N I'm sorry for the late update. I am doing my best to have the 3rd chapter ready to post on Sunday. :D Anyway** **What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	3. Chapter 3 - Safe at Last

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

* * *

 **Last time:**

After eating Kat offered to dance so he agreed.

Now here they were holding each other close as they danced to soft music. Tommy couldn't help but think of Kim, and how he wished Kim was here, he wanted to be holding her and dancing with her. He loved Kat, but more like a sister than a girlfriend. Kimberly was the only women he'd ever love.

He was thrown from his thoughts when Kat pressed her lips to his. He quickly pulled away.

"Kat, what was that?"

"A kiss." Kat smiled. "Come on, Tommy. Now that Kimberly is out of the picture we can finally be together. I know you want to."

"Kat I…" he was cut off by the strange sound of a whimper.

 **Now:**

As Tommy spun around, he gasped. Laying on the ground was Kimberly herself, but it was different. Her hair was all bundled together in one giant knot. She was covered in dirt, mud, and other things Tommy couldn't identify. Her clothes were ripped, torn and covered in the same things as the rest of her. Was that frozen ice stuck in her hair? If that wasn't bad enough she was covered in bruises, some were darker than others, but it was hard to tell because of how pale she was. Her wounds were covered in dried blood, some had been infected from all the dirt. She was whiter than his old ranger uniform. Her body shook from head to toe, as tears streamed like waterfalls down her cheeks.

"Kimberly!" He rushed over to her and knelt down by her and quickly wrapped his jacket around her. "Kat, call 911," Tommy said.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Tommy growled.

"Because they will be asking questions how she suddenly went from being in Florida to here in California without a plane."

"You're right. Go get the others I'm going to take her to the command center. Zordon will know what to do."

Before Kat could respond, Tommy teleported them both out.

"Thanks a lot, Kim. I almost had him." Kat mumbled. She went in search of her phone she could call the others.

* * *

Tommy landed in the Command Center. "Zordon help, please. It's Kimberly, she's hurt."

"Lay her on the table, Alpha scan her body so we know what's going on," Zordon said.

A table appeared, and Tommy laid Kimberly down on it. She squirmed around and whimpered.

"It hurts, Tommy it hurts." She whimpered.

"Shhh, Beautiful, Shhh." Tommy cooed. "It's ok. You're safe. We're going to help you."

"Kimberly, please you must lay still." Alpha said.

"No, no, I can't, I can't, I can't." She whimpered. "It hurts, please make it stop, it hurts."

"Alpha give her this, it will help her relax and numb the pain," Zordon said as a needle appeared.

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said.

The second Alpha neared Kim with the needle in his hand she let out a scream. "NO!" She tried to pull away but almost fell off the table.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok." Tommy said as he caught her and gently laid her back down.

"NO! NO MORE NEEDLES! PLEASE, NO MORE NEEDLES!" She screamed.

"Kimberly it's just to help the pain stop. It will only pinch for a second and then it's all over." Tommy promised.

"No, please, no, please, no please no, please no," Kimberly begged. Her body becoming too weak to fight back.

"I promise it will help, Beautiful. I wouldn't let anyone else do it unless I trusted them. It's Zordon and Alpha they would never give you anything that would hurt you." Tommy cooed gently. He kissed her hair and held out her arm for Alpha. It was then he noticed a lot of scars, and bruises, like after you get a shot, there was multiple tiny needle holes all over her arm.

"No, stop, please, please stop. Please." She begged.

"Shhh, it's almost over. Just relax." Tommy whispered and stroked her hair. "I'm right here. You're safe. Shhhh."

The medicine took effect instantly, and Kimberly fell into a deep sleep.

"I didn't give her much, if she starts waking up just try and keep her calm," Zordon said.

Tommy nodded as he stroked her hair just letting Alpha get to work and helping her. He couldn't help but wonder what happen to her arm, and it angered him to think of anyone hurting his Crane.

* * *

After about an hour Alpha looked to Tommy. "There, she's all better…well sort of."

Tommy chuckled. "What was wrong with her?"

"Nothing too serious, just some broken ribs and bad bruises. Everything else is fine."

"What about her arm? What has she been injected with?"

"I'm still waiting for the scans to come back and tell us," Zordon answered. "But I'm going to guess it wasn't good."

Tommy sighed. He wanted to strangle whoever did to this to Kim. He vowed he would make them pay one way or another.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kim to start to stir. "Where am I?"

"You're safe."

Kimberly smiled at Tommy's voice. "Tommy."

"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up." He kissed her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered but then opened and landed on Tommy. "I don't believe it, is it really you?"

"In the flesh" he winked.

"You're not a dream? I mean…I really found you."

"Yes, You found me. Now you're safe in the command center where you belong."

Kim nodded.

"Do you think you can answer some questions?" Tommy asked gently.

Kimberly shook her head and looked away.

"Shhh." Tommy soothed. "It's ok. You don't have to hide. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Kimberly looked back to him. "I'm not ready."

"It's ok. Then just rest." Tommy kissed her forehead once more. It was one of the few places that weren't covered in bruises or cuts or needle wounds. He had noticed more needle wounds on her thighs as well.

"Is it ok if I ask a few?" Kimberly asked softly.

"Of course, anything you want. Well any except math, that I might not have answers for."

Kimberly giggled making Tommy smile. She flinched softly but never lost her smile. "Are you with Katherine?"

Tommy looked confused. "With her how?"

"In love?"

"No way. Kat and I are friends we've never been more than…" Then he gasped. "You saw her kiss me?"

Kimberly nodded.

"I pushed her away, Kim I promise. You saw that right?"

Kimberly nodded. "I just wanted to be sure."

"My heart belongs to you and only you," Tommy promised.

"Mine too."

"Really? What about your new boyfriend?"

Now Kimberly looked confused. "New boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the one you broke up with me for in your letter?"

Kimberly looked even more confused. "Letter? Tommy, I never wrote you a letter."

"But I got a letter from you saying you've met someone else, and you saw me as a brother."

Kimberly shook her head. "I got a letter from you, it said you were with Kat and didn't love me anymore. It was harsh and cold and mean and it didn't sound like you. I was coming back to make sure you were ok and not under a spell or something…that's what started this whole mess…"

"What mess?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly looked away and didn't answer.

Tommy sighed. "I didn't write that letter to you, Beautiful. I believe you when you say you didn't write the one to me either."

Kimberly looked to him. "You do?"

Tommy nodded. "But clearly someone is trying to break us up. We just have to figure out who."

"I don't know."

"We are not going to let then win." Tommy smiled. He kissed Kimberly gently on the lips. "You're my Beautiful forever."

Kimberly smiled. "You're my Handsome forever."

"I hate to interrupt Rangers but I have the results back and I know what Kimberly has been injected with."

Kimberly gasped and looked away squeezing her eyes shut.

"Kimberly, please do not fear. I will not say anything without your permission first." Zordon said

"No, no, no, no." Kimberly whimpered. Tears filled her eyes as she looked back to Zordon and Tommy. "I begged. I pleaded. I fought, I didn't want it. I didn't want it. Don't be mad, please don't be mad, I'm not a druggie, Tommy I'm not I promise. Please don't hate me, please, please."

"Oh my Beautiful Angel. I could never ever hate you." Tommy said. "I believe you, when you say you didn't take…whatever this drug is willingly. Will you please let Zordon tell me what it is?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Kimberly has been injected with steroids. Based off the damage done to her body I can confirm that this wasn't self-inflicted." Zordon explained.

"So who did this to her?" Tommy asked keeping calm so his anger didn't scare Kim.

"That we don't know. Only Kimberly can answer that for us."

"No!" Kimberly screamed.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe. Shhh." Tommy soothed her. "If you're not ready to talk I won't force you. But when you are ready I'll be here."

Just then a flash of different colors was seen and seconds later the others were standing there.

"Zordon, Kat said Kim was sick what happen?" Adam asked frantically.

"Kimberly is fine, as you can see. I do not know exactly what has happened. Kimberly has not yet shared that information with us."

Kimberly looked at all her friends and smiled softly, then she saw Kat. The past memories returned to her and she looked away.

"She's pretty shut down and withdrawn so just be gentle." Tommy said stroking her hair.

"What happen?" Aisha asked.

"We don't know." Tommy said. "Someone hurt Kim. That's all I know."

"Who was it Kim? Just give us his name and we will do the rest." Adam said.

"Or her name. We aren't going to assume it was a guy." Aisha said.

Kim just curled her legs under her and refused to look at them.

Tommy leaned down and gently kissed her temple. Nobody noticed Kat flinch.

"Can I tell them, Beautiful? It's your choice."

Kimberly shook her head. Her next words shocked him. "Make them leave."

"What?"

"Make them leave."

"Kim…"

"Please, make her leave." Her voice shook and

Tommy sighed. He lowered his voice so only she would hear. "You mean, Kat?"

Kimberly nodded.

Tommy gave her one last kiss and looked to the others. "Look, I appreciate you guys all coming so quickly and I know Kim does too. But it's late and Kim needs her rest. Why doesn't everyone go home and we can regroup tomorrow."

"We're not going to leave her, Tommy. She's our friend." Adam said.

"She's just going to sleep. There isn't much you can do."

"Are you leaving?" Kat asked.

"No. I'll be staying the night here." Tommy answered.

"So how can you expect us to leave when you won't do it either?"

"Rangers, Tommy is correct. It has been a long day and I'm sure everyone is tired. It is best for you all to get some sleep. Tommy will stay because Kimberly feels safe and comfortable with him nearby. If he goes home he will just hear his crane crying out to him again, just like before."

"So she was trying to send me a message." Tommy said. "I knew it. I should have listened to my gut."

"It is too late to discuss what you should have done, Tommy. Now Rangers please go home and get some sleep. You all need it."

"Fine, but we're coming back first thing tomorrow." Kat said. She and the others teleported out.

Kimberly let out a shaky breath.

"Shhh, hey, what's wrong?" Tommy cooed gently. "Is this because of Kat? Is this because of the kiss?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"In one of my dreams you told me not to trust Kat. Why? What's going on?"

Kimberly stayed silent and kept her gaze on the floor.

"Please talk to me." Tommy said.

Kimberly didn't speak

Tommy sighed. He kissed her gently and stroked her hair. "Let's talk about something else for a minute then. How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Kim asked softly.

"Send me those messages?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I didn't even realize I was doing it. I just…I was…I was scared, I was alone, I was hurt physically and mentally. I just missed you so much! I wanted you so badly and the next thing I knew there was this pink glow around me. I somehow teleported myself out of…where I was."

"Once you're better we're really going to have to figure this out. I think our Falcon and Crane are connected by more than we realized."

"I don't know how I did it, Tommy. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I felt it. All of it." Tommy said. "Every time that monster, whoever they are, injected you I felt it in my arm. I couldn't explain it. Now it all makes sense."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." Kimberly told him.

"It's not your fault. But we do need to figure it out. We need to figure out just how strong the connection is."

"Ok."

Sighing softly Tommy kissed her forehead. "Close your eyes, Beautiful. Get some sleep. I'll be right here."

Kimberly closed her eyes. She was out like a light in no time.

Tommy looked to Zordon. "Why is Kim so scared of Kat? What's going on?"

"I am not sure, Tommy. The only answer I can come up is because she feels betrayed by Kat somehow. Maybe it is the kiss she saw, maybe it is not. I do not know."

Tommy sighed. "I was worried you say that."

"It is not your fault. You must not blame yourself." Zordon said.

"I should have listened to my Falcon. He knew something was wrong with Kim and I ignored it. If I had listened to it sooner, maybe she wouldn't be in this bad shape right now."

"There is nothing that can be done now, Tommy. You did not know, you could not have known, blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone." Zordon said.

"You're right." Tommy said. "I have to focus on Kimberly."

"What you need to do now is get some sleep. You need your rest just as much as Kim does."

Tommy nodded. He carefully climbed onto the bed with Kim pulling her into his arms.

She snuggled closer to him. "Tommy."

"I'm right here, Beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her head and they were both out like a light.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Return of Jason

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **I'm out of town for the weekend so I'm updating early. All future updates will be on Sunday morning.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

* * *

The next morning just as the sun rose, a flash of pink was seen, and Kat was in the command center.

"Katherine, what are you doing here so early? Is there a problem?" Zordon asked quietly to not wake Tommy and Kim. "Even Alpha is still getting his rest."

"Everything is fine, Zordon. I just wanted to check on Kim." Kat smiled nicely.

"Kimberly is fine, Kat. She is sleeping peacefully."

"I know but still. It's all my fault she is like this. I should have encouraged Tommy to listen to the messages he was being sent. I didn't."

"You must not blame yourself, Kat. None of us knew the strength of this connection between the Falcon and crane. Not even Alpha or myself. None of us knew what was going on."

"I just want to be sure she is ok," Kat said.

"What's going on?" Tommy slowly stirred and opened his eyes. "Kat?"

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted to check on Kim."

"She's resting. She's ok. She was a little restless last night, but she's fine. Her wounds are already healing."

"Yeah but she's still terrified," Kat said. "Right?"

"She was attacked. She has good reason to be. But we will get her through this." Tommy said.

Suddenly a whimper cut them off. Kimberly was squirming around. "No."

"Shhh, you're safe." Tommy soothed. "I'm right here. You're safe."

"No. Help, please. Kat, please help please." Kimberly whimpered.

"Why is she calling for you?" Tommy asked.

Kat shrugged.

"Don't leave me here, please help me." Kimberly cried in her sleep.

"Why would you leave her?" Tommy asked curiously.

"I wouldn't. It's a nightmare." Kat said. "You should wake her. I have to get home before my roommate notices I'm gone." In another flash of pink Kat was gone.

"That was weird." Tommy shook his head and turned to Kim. She was awake now just staring at him.

"Morning Beautiful." He greeted softly. He kissed her forehead.

"What did Kat want?" Kim asked.

"Just to check and make sure you were ok?"

Kim just nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Tommy asked.

"Fine." She answered.

"No pain?"

"None at all." Kimberly lied. She went to sit up but stopped when her body surged with pain. She hissed softly and laid back down.

"Kim…" Tommy sighed.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Tommy said. "I know why you're lying to me."

"You do?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy nodded. "You don't want any more injections."

Kimberly looked away.

"They will stop the pain, Beautiful. Please, it's just a pinch and then it's over."

"That's what he used to tell me." Kimberly whispered. "It will stop the pain, help improve my skills, make me better, stronger, faster. It wouldn't hurt at all. Just a pinch and then it's over."

"He? So it was a man hurting you. Who was the man, Kimberly?"

Kimberly didn't answer.

Tommy sighed. "Kimberly, please. You need them, they will help you."

"NO!" Kimberly shrieked and turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "No! That's exactly what he told me! They would help me. I needed to have them! I kicked, I screamed, I fought back with every ounce of strength I had. It made what I did to the Putties and Taygas look like a gentle attack. It didn't matter. They pinned me down and forced the needle into my arm!"

"Beautiful, I would never pin you down and force anything in or on your body. Unless of course you count the times I've pinned you down and tickled you to death." He teased gently.

She giggled softly her tears vanishing.

"Whoever this man was is a liar. You did not need those drugs. But I do think the ones Zordon has will stop the pain." Tommy told her gently.

More tears slipped down her cheeks, and she shook her head. "Tommy, no."

"I can help you, without pinning you down."

"How?"

"Sit on my lap and hide your face in my shoulder. You won't have to see it."

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know, Beautiful. But I'm right here. I'd never let anything hurt you. It will stop the pain."

Sighing softly Kimberly shrugged. "K." she mumbled.

Tommy moved so he was sitting at the edge of the medical bed and moved Kimberly onto his lap. She buried her face into his shoulder. He held out one of her arms, helping her hold still.

Kimberly just about hit the roof when she felt something cold and wet touch her arm. "Stop!" she cried out.

"Shhh." Tommy soothed. "It's just to clean the area."

Kimberly started to squirm on his lap and try to pull her arm free.

"Shhh, Beautiful. Shhh. I've got you, you're safe. I'm right here." He whispered gently into her ear.

Kimberly felt the pinch and let out a muffled scream. Then started to cry.

"It's over, Baby. It's over. Shhh. You're safe." Tommy soothed rubbing her back. There wasn't enough pain medicine in the world that would be able to stop the pain he felt every time Kimberly screamed or cried.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kimberly pulled away silently and looked to Tommy. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He kissed her head one last time and then just held her close in his arms rubbing her back.

"Tommy, what's going to happen to me?" Kimberly asked. "As much fun as it would be, I can't live in the command center for the rest of my life, No offense Zordon."

"None was taken, Kimberly. You are right to question your future living conditions. Do you have any plans?"

Kimberly shook her head. "My mom is still in Paris with her husband. I wasn't expecting to leave Florida so soon um…" Kimberly shook her head. "I have no plans."

"How about moving in with me? Jason and I live together, it's a small two bedroom apartment. We can share my room."

"I would get to live with you and Jason?"

"Yeah, Unless you would rather live with one of the girls. I'd completely understand if you would rather that."

"I don't know. I feel safe with you. I want to stay with you."

"What's the problem?"

"I don't want to cramp your style. If you and Jason have your own little bro cave, bachelor pad type place."

Tommy laughed. "Bro cave? Bachelor pad? Kimberly, I'm in a relationship with you and Jason is in one with Trini. She comes over a lot."

"Oh."

"Tell you what, let's keep thinking about it. We can talk with the girls about it and when you're ready to leave the command center you can decide."

Kimberly nodded. "I miss, Jason."

"Does he know?" Tommy asked gently stroking his finger down her arm, which was still bruised and covered I tiny needle holes.

Kimberly shook her head. "No. Nobody does. You and Zordon are the only ones." She self-consciously pulled her arm away using her other hand to cover the wounds. "I'm dreading telling the other Rangers. But I can't hide these scars forever."

"You know they won't judge you," Tommy said.

"What if they don't believe that it wasn't self-inflicted?"

"We will convince them. I'll defend you, Zordon will defend you. We will make sure they know the truth."

Kimberly nodded.

* * *

After a few days Kimberly was allowed to leave the Command Center. At least for a few hours, Zordon had provided them with a wheelchair so Kim could get around. Kimberly was grateful, but she hated being in the wheelchair. So Tommy carried her a lot of the time.

They were currently at the park at their special spot where they had shared their first kiss. Kimberly was laying in between Tommy's legs with her back resting against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. Tommy had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Tommy?" Kimberly spoke softly.

"Yeah Beautiful?" he kissed her head and stroked her hair.

"Do you remember the other day you asked me why I was so scared of Kat?"

"Yes. You didn't answer me."

"I want to answer your question now."

"Ok."

"Kat's evil."

Tommy looked confused. "I know she's been kind of cranky since you've been back but I wouldn't say she was evil. Why do you think that?"

"I've seen her eyes flash red."

"When?"

"Before I came back."

Tommy gently turned Kim to face him. "You saw Kat before you came back here?"

Kimberly nodded.

"How? When?"

"When you guys were on your Ski trip."

"You were there? I never saw you."

"I know. But Kat did."

"Beautiful, did you teleport there like you did at the Youth Center?"

Kimberly nodded. "I was in so much pain. I was so weak, and tired. I knew you would make it all better. I let my crane lead me but I couldn't find you. I kept getting Katherine."

"Kimberly, are you saying Kat saw you lying there beaten and bloody and injured and didn't help you?"

Kimberly nodded. "More than once."

"That's why the nightmares and crane calls were so much worse, you were there. We were so close and yet so far away."

"No matter how hard I tried I always landed with Kat instead of you."

"And she just walked away?" Tommy's voice rose as his anger grew.

Kimberly nodded and looked down. She didn't like when he raised his voice like that. "I'm sorry." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh no, Beautiful, hey. Come here. I'm sorry." His voice soften instantly and he pulled Kimberly back into his arms as he rubbed her back. "I'm the one who is sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you."

Kimberly relaxed in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I forgive you."

"Thank you." He kissed her head and continued to rub her back. "Can you tell me more?"

"What else do you want to know?"

"How did nobody else see you, the place was packed with people."

"Kat always made sure to cover me somehow, with a blanket or snow or something."

"So not only did she not help you, but then she hid you so nobody else could help you either?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Tell me, tell me all the times you saw Kat." He gently pulled her back again to look at her face. Please."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "The first time, I don't know where I was, I was outside though. I landed in a pile of snow. I saw Kat and cried out for her, begging for help. She refused and kicked snow on me and walked away. The second time I was inside. I think I was in the lounge. I begged Kat for help again. She…she kicked me." Kimberly choked out. She wrapped her arms around her ribs as they ached from the memory. "She…she told me…"Kimberly tried to choke back her sob but it came out like a gagging sound.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh it's ok. I'm right here. You're safe." Tommy said pulling her into his arms. "I'm right here. You're safe. I love you."

He always knew just what to say. She clung to his shirt tightly as she continued to tell her story. "She told me you had cheated on me with her, that the two of you had…you know… and that she was helping me by saving me the heartache because once you found out about my scars…" Kimberly self-consciously pulled her long sleeves down. "You wouldn't want me anymore." Kimberly whispered.

Tommy gently pulled her sleeve back up. He could understand why she liked wearing long sleeves, but it was a hot day out and he didn't want her to be overheated. Plus she had learn that he wasn't disgusted by the scars. He gently took her arm and brought it up to his lips.

"Tommy…" Kimberly whimpered trying to pull her arm free.

He kissed her scars over and over.

She couldn't stop the giggles that streamed from her mouth. "Tommy, that tickles."

He chuckled softly. He couldn't resist tickling her armpit while he had her arm in his hands.

She squealed and pulled her arm back. He chuckled again. "Always so ticklish." He teased. Then he took both her arms back in his. "You are beautiful, Kimberly. No amount of scars will ever change that. I will always love you, nothing will ever change that. Kat was wrong."

Kimberly nodded. "I believe you."

"Good. Can you continue with your story?"

Kimberly nodded. She inhaled and exhaled another deep breath. "The next time I saw her she was standing by some counter. I guess she was ordering food. She kept telling me I had hurt you and I didn't deserve to see you again. Now I know she was talking about the letter. I begged her to let me explain that I had never written a letter and I didn't know what she was talking about. She agreed only if I could stand up. It took every ounce of strength I had just to get to my hands and knees and then she…she knocked me down again. That's when I saw it. Her eyes flashed red. The last time I was in your hotel room. Kat had just grabbed the last of your bags. I begged her for help. She didn't even speak. She just threw a blanket on me and walked away." Kimberly started to cry. "I was so weak and tired, I couldn't teleport again. That was my last chance and she didn't help me. I was so scared when I heard the car drive away. I thought…I thought…" Kimberly started to gasp for air, suddenly not able to breathe.

"Shhhh." Tommy soothed rubbing her back hugging her close to his chest. "It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here. You're home, you're safe."

Kimberly slowly calmed down and regained her breath. She clung to him like a lifeline.

"Thank you for telling me, I know it wasn't easy. I'm so proud of you."

"You had to know the truth."

"We will talk with the others about Kat and make sure we help her. But before that happens, I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?"

Tommy carefully helped Kim stand. "Look."

Kimberly looked out into the distance and saw Jason. She screamed like a little kid. "Jason!"

He chuckled and ran over to them. He took Kim into his arms hugging her tightly and swinging her around.

Kimberly giggled hysterically making Tommy smile. "Careful of her ribs Jase."

Jason set Kim back down on the ground. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kimberly hugged him tightly burring her face into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to be here sooner but due to weather I couldn't get a flight out."

"It's ok. Tommy has been taken good care of me."

"Good. He better be. If not, I just might have to hurt him." Jason teased.

Kimberly pulled away and glared at him as tears filled her eyes. "He's been amazing! Don't you dare hurt him! I wouldn't be getting through this without him."

"Hey, easy, I was just kidding." Jason said.

"Don't hurt Tommy!"

"I would never."

Kimberly turned back into Tommy's arms and buried her face into his chest. Tommy hugged her with one arm around her waist and rubbed her back. "Kim's been feeling a little…emotional lately." Tommy explained. Due to the withdrawals of the drugs Kimberly's emotions had been heightened. She was either crying at the drop of a hat or snapping at people for no reason.

"I can understand. It's a lot to go through." Jason said.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I'm sorry." Kimberly cried, too scared to look at him.

"Kim, look at me." Jason said.

Kimberly turned to look at him.

"There is nothing to forgive. I'm sorry my joke upset you."

Kimberly pulled away and they shared another hug.

As they pulled away Jason noticed Kim's arm. He gasped. "Kimberly, what happen to your arm?"

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	5. Chapter 5 - Picking Sides

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

* * *

 **Last Time:**

Kimberly pulled away, and they shared another hug.

As they pulled away, Jason noticed Kim's arm. He gasped. "Kimberly, what happened to your arm?"

 **Now:**

"No!" Kimberly cried out. She was about to pull her sleeve back down, but Jason grabbed her arm and lifted it up higher. "NO!" Kimberly struggled to pull away. "Tommy! Help, help!" she begged.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe." Tommy said walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're ok."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Stop! Stop!" Kimberly cried out struggling to pull her arms free.

Sighing Jason let her arm go. Kimberly quickly pulled her sleeve down and turned, hiding her face in Tommy's chest again. "What happened?" Jason asked again.

"She was attacked, you know that," Tommy said.

"No, this doesn't look like regular attack wounds," Jason said. "What happened!"

"Stop yelling! Please! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! I said no! He didn't listen." Kimberly cried.

"Calm down." Tommy said to Jason as Kim started to shake in his arms. "Screaming at her will only hurt her more."

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry. Please, can someone tell me what happened?"

"Only with Kim's permission." Tommy said.

"Tell him." Kimberly whimpered.

"We aren't sure who, but someone was injecting Kim with steroids at the gym. They aren't self-inflicted, Jason. I promise."

"I believe you. That's awful. Kim, I'm so sorry."

"Do you still love me?" Kimberly whimpered.

"Tommy, let me see my sister." Jason said.

Tommy pulled away gently. Kimberly whimpered. Jason gently turned her to face him. "Do I still love you? Kimberly Ann Hart what kind of question is that? There is nothing in this world that could cause me to stop loving you. You've been like my baby sister since the day I saw you in the hospital after you were born."

"You were a year old." Kimberly muttered.

"You were introduced as my baby sister. I was so excited." Jason said.

Kimberly smiled softly.

"Nothing you do can ever make me stop loving you, Kim."

They shared another hug.

They all moved and sat down on a bench allowing Kim to rest.

"Who else knows?" Jason asked.

"Zordon, Alpha, myself, and now you, are the only ones who know about the injections. The other Rangers just know someone beat Kim up."

"Why haven't you told them about the injections?"

"Kimberly is worried about how they will react." Tommy said. "When the time is right we will tell them."

"They won't hear it from me." Jason said.

"Thanks, Man."

"Thank you, Jason." Kimberly smiled softly.

"Who was it, Kim? Who would inject you full of drugs?" Jason asked.

Kimberly didn't speak.

"I still can't get an answer out of her." Tommy said.

"Who beat her?" Jason asked again.

"We don't know that either." Tommy sighed.

"Does Kim even know?" Jason asked. "Could it have been a stranger?"

"I know." Kimberly whispered looking at the ground. "It wasn't a stranger."

"Please tell us who it is?" Jason said. "Please."

Kimberly didn't speak.

"When she's ready." Tommy said. "In the mean time we've got a bigger problem."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"Kat is under an evil spell. Kim just told me."

"What?"

"How can you be sure?" Jason asked.

"Her eyes flashed red and the way she treated Kim, her actions prove it too."

"Have you told the others?"

"Not yet. I just found out."

"What do you mean the way she treated Kim?"

"Nothing. It's a long story. We have to find the others." Tommy said.

"Call them, have them meet us here." Jason said.

"The park is too big. It gives Kat too much space to run." Kimberly mumbled.

Tommy and Jason chuckled. "I'll call everyone you two just sit here." Tommy said. He stood from the bench and walked away.

Jason moved to kneel in front of Kim. "You ok?"

She shrugged. "I…what if nobody believes me?"

"Why wouldn't they believe you?" Jason asked.

"Kat's perfectly nice and normal when they are around. It's just when I'm alone with her that she's mean."

"When were you alone with her?"

"It's a long story." Kimberly sighed.

"I've got time."

"Not really."

Jason sighed. "We could try and set her up."

"What do you mean?"

"Wear a hidden camera or something and meet her alone. Then we have proof."

"No. That's not going to happen."

Jason sighed softly. "You're scared of her, aren't you?"

Kimberly blushed and looked down to her hands. "She abandoned me when I needed her the most. How can I…I can't trust her after that."

"What does that mean? She abandon you?"

Kimberly didn't speak.

Jason let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "I'll stop asking questions. I just have one more and then I promise I'm done."

"What?" Kimberly asked softly.

"Are your knees still ticklish?"

Before Kim could register what he said he started to pinch the top of her knee. Kimberly squealed and giggles instantly escaped her lips as she tried to push him away but once she got him to stop tickling one knee he would just go and tickle the other.

Tommy returned and chuckled at the sight. "Careful, Jase, not too much tickling. Her ribs are still healing."

Jason stopped. "I was just keeping her busy until you got back. Did you reach the others?"

"Yeah, they are on their way."

"Even Kat?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm not going to let her hurt you." Tommy said.

"Tommy they still don't know about…" Kimberly pulled down her sleeves once more. "Everything."

"They don't need to know until you're ready." Tommy told her.

Kimberly nodded. "Kat knows. She'll tell them."

"Don't worry about Kat." Tommy said. "Jason and I will protect you."

Sighing softly Kimberly just nodded. "I want you to tell them, Tommy. Either before or after Kat I don't care. But I can't tell them. I need you too."

"I will."

"It might be better to do that first." Jason said. "Kat's going to be pretty mad when she finds out what's going on and she might lash out verbally at Kim if you want till after."

"That's a good idea, Jason." Tommy looked to Kim. "Do you want Jason to take you back to the command center while I talk with the others? You don't have to be here for this If you don't want to."

"I want to stay with you." Kim said softly.

"Then you will." Tommy kissed her head and pulled her into his side.

* * *

A few minutes later the other rangers arrived. They all hugged Kim excited to see her looking much better than before.

"So what's going on, Tommy?" Adam asked. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

"A few things." Tommy started. He looked to Kim just to make sure she was really ready for this. She nodded so he looked back to the others and continued. "First, you all know Kim was attacked, but what you don't know is that before that someone was forcefully injecting her with steroids."

"What do you mean forcefully?" Billy asked.

"I mean she didn't do it to herself." Tommy said. "I mean someone pinned her down and forced the needle into her skin without her consent."

"That's why she's been so moody lately." Kat said.

"Zordon has been helping her with the withdrawals, but yes. She is still dealing with some moodiness."

"Is the person who injected her the same person who attacked her?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know. Kim hasn't told me who either person was." Tommy explained. "Now…" Tommy sighed and looked to Kim and Jason who nodded. Then he looked back to the others. "It has come to my attention that one of us is once again being controlled by an evil spell."

"That's crazy Tommy. I think we would have noticed if someone was evil." Rockey said.

"Who is it?" Billy asked.

"It's Kat."

Kat laughed. "Excuse me? I think I would know if I was evil."

"No, you wouldn't actually." Tommy said.

"Why do you think she's evil?" Tanya asked.

"Because Kimberly saw her eyes flash red." Tommy explained.

"Kimberly? That's your sources?" Kat asked. "How can you trust anything she says?"

"Why would I not?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, she's not exactly in her right mind, right now. I mean you said it yourself. She's been going through some moodiness."

"First of all, Kat just because her emotions are a bit more intense than normal doesn't mean she isn't in her right mind. Second of despite what Kim is going through she is a caring, compassionate person and she'd never say a person is evil without being sure first."

"Tommy you said it yourself her emotions are more intense than normal. Anger is an emotion, how can we be sure Kimberly isn't just lashing out because of anger." Kat said. "Besides there is no proof I'm evil. Have I been acting evil?"

"No, you haven't." Billy said. "But you're better at hiding it than most of us. When we first met you, you were under Rita's spell and we had no idea. What's to say it's not the same thing now? I believe Kimberly."

"Of course." Kat rolled her eyes.

"If it's not true, Kat then just let Zordon run a small scan and then you can prove us wrong." Tommy said.

"No. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. You should believe me because I'm your friend." Kat said. Tears filled her eyes but Tommy had a good feeling they were fake. "I just can't believe you would say I was evil when I've been nothing but nice to you." Kat said looking at Kim. "Yeah I made a mistake by kissing Tommy but that doesn't mean I'm evil! I'm your friend, Kim."

"Then why did you just abandon her?" Tommy asked. He could see the guilt all over Kim's face and he knew she would soon start to regret telling him. He had to stop it.

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. When we went skiing.

"Kimberly wasn't there." Kat said. "It was just you, Billy, and I."

"Liar," Tommy growled. "Kimberly was there, and she was hurt, and she needed help, and you ignored her."

"Did you see Kim, Billy?" Kat asked.

"No, but I do have to say Tommy's episodes were a lot worse when we were skiing, so it is possible Kim was there," Billy said. "Is Tommy telling the truth, did you see Kim hurt and weak and just walk away?"

"Of course he's not. He's buying into this whole story that Kim made up to get back at me for kissing Tommy."

"Kim is not one to make up lies about her friends," Billy said.

"She's on drugs how can we know what she capable of doing."

Kimberly whimpered. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arm around her knees and buried her face into her knees. She felt Jason rubbing her back and leaned into him.

"Tommy, I'm going to take her back to the command center," Jason said as Billy and Kat continued to argue. "This is only upsetting her."

Tommy turned to Jason and Kim on the bench and nodded. He kissed Kim on the head. "I'll be back soon, Beautiful." He put his communicator to his lips. "Zordon, can you please teleport Jason and Kim back to the command center?"

In a flash of pink and red Jason and Kim were gone. Tommy turned his attention back to the others. Billy was standing next to him.

"Kim is not on drugs. The steroids are completely out of her system. Zordon made sure of that before he allowed her to leave the command center. So don't you dare say she is on drugs." Tommy told Kat.

"Even if she's not on drugs she went through a terrible attack. She's still in shock from it all. She's confused and doesn't know who to trust."

"I agree with Kat," Tayna said. "I mean who knows what those drugs did to her head. They could have done anything to her mind, not to mention the other attack could have her confused as well. I'm sorry, Tommy. I think Kim is wrong about this one. Kim has been through a lot in a short amount of time, and that can really mess with someone's head."

"Adam, Rocky, what do you think?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, Man. I mean Billy is right, Kim is a pretty honest person. She'd never start a rumor or lie about someone. But at the same time, I know certain drugs can change a person if you take them long enough. We don't know how long Kim has been given those injections for. It's possible she's not the same person we remember her to be." Rocky said.

Adam sighed. "Tommy, Look, Kimberly went through a lot. Not only was she forced into taking steroids but then someone physically attacks her and beats her up leaving her almost dead. That kind of trauma can really do some damage to a person's mind. I'm sure she's confused, and she's hurting. If Kat kissed you and Kim saw it, she might be trying to come up with a reason why her friend would hurt her like that. So the only thing she can come up with that Kat is evil. But then again, Kim is an honest person, and I've never seen her do anything to hurt anyone or anything, not even a fly. This is a tough one. Kat isn't showing any signs of being under a spell so…it's hard to agree that she is when it's possible Kim is confused and as a result making up stories."

Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath to keep from screaming. "Fine. If that's how it's going to be then, you can all forget about coming to visit Kim at the command center. I don't want you near Kim if you're going to call her a liar and tell her she's crazy."

"I must say I am deeply saddened by this as well. I thought Kimberly's friendship meant more to you all." Billy said.

He and Billy teleported to the command center without another word.

After Tommy and Billy left the other rangers looked around among themselves, but mainly at Kat. All left to ponder the validity of the accusations just made by one of their own.

Adam turned to Rocky and asked, "Did we make the right choice?"

"Of course you did! Don't give it a second thought," answered Tanya in an indignant huff. Clearly choosing the side of her friend over some girl she only ever heard of, but never met before.

Rocky sighed deeply before he answered, "'I honestly don't know, doesn't feel like it though." As he his eyes reflect the same wounded and sightly guilty look that Adam's has.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Flashback

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

 **I'm so sorry I didn't get a preview out this week. My family and I are in the process of getting ready to move again. So I've been super busy getting ready. But here is the story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

They landed on their feet and looked around. Kim was back on the medical table. She had her back to everyone as she laid there with her legs curled under her. She wasn't speaking a word, and Jason was trying everything to get her to respond again.

"I should have known this was a bad idea. I should have had Kim leave the second the others showed up." Tommy sighed. "I promised her it would be ok and they'd believe her. Now they made me a liar."

"It's not your fault, Tommy. You did what you thought was best for Kim." Billy said.

 **"Ranger, will someone please tell me what is going on? Why is Kimberly upset?" Zordon asked.**

"Jason hasn't told you?" Tommy asked.

 **"No. He has been focusing on Kimberly. Tommy, as the leader I'm hoping you understand that it is your responsibility to tell me if there is something going on that affects the team."**

"I know, Zordon. It's just…I believe in what's going on, but I have no proof so without that proof I don't want to tell you something that may end up being a lie."

 **"Tommy, I trust your judgment. If you believe something is wrong with a member of the team, you need to tell me." Zordon said.**

Sighing softly Tommy nodded. "I have reason to believe that Kat may be under King Mondo's evil spell."

 **"And what has caused you to believe that?"**

"A situation between Kat and Kim. The whole story is up to Kim to tell you."

" **I see, and what has you doubting this information?"**

"Well, she isn't acting evil toward anyone, including Kimberly, since Kim's return to us. She is almost normal. But Kimberly swears she saw Kat's eyes flash." Tommy said.

 **"Thank you, Tommy. I will tell you what I will do. I am going to keep a closer eye on Kat, see how she acts when she is alone or with Kim alone. If I see anything suspicions or out of place, I'll have her teleported her right away, and we can do a scan."**

"Thank you, Zordon," Tommy said.

 **"Kimberly, when you are ready to tell me what happen to you and Kat I will be willing to listen. Until then I will take your word for it and keep an extra close eye on Kat to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else." Zordon said.**

"K" Kimberly answered.

Tommy sighed and went over to Kim. He knelt down in front of and stroked her hair. "It's not your fault, Beautiful. Zordon and I both believe you. That's why we're doing what we can to help Kat."

"Nobody else does." Kimberly whimpered. "Kat has them all convinced that I'm crazy."

"Don't worry. Kat will show her true colors soon enough." Tommy said.

Kim sighed. "I never should have said anything."

"Yes, you should have," Tommy said. "You might have just prevented her from doing some real damage."

Kim inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She didn't speak again after that.

"Kim, Beautiful, please don't do this. Don't shut me out. Talk to me. We don't have to talk about Kat. We can talk about whatever you want."

"We can talk about how much you missed your big brother." Jason teased going over to the front of her.

"Lots and lots," Kimberly answered.

"Good answer." Jason teased once more. "We can also talk about how awesome I am?"

"You are?" Tommy asked.

Jason glared at him, and Kimberly giggled. She rolled onto her back, not being able to lay on her side anymore. She instinctively rubbed her hands over her sore ribs. Tommy had learned that was a sign she was in pain. He also learned that she would never admit to being in pain because she was so scared of having to get the shots.

"Sore?" Jason asked her.

"What? No. Why would you ask me that?" Kimberly lied.

"You're rubbing your ribs pretty hard there," Jason said.

Kimberly didn't even realize she had been doing it. She quickly stopped. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'm sure Zordon has something to help you." Jason said.

"Jase, don't," Tommy warned.

"I don't need anything. I'm not in pain." Kimberly said.

"Liar." Jason said. "You are one of the worst liars I've never met. I know you're in pain. I also know you're terrified of needles and will do and say anything to avoid getting one."

"Wait, you know?" Tommy asked.

"Of course. She's been terrified of needles since she was a baby. She once told me she was she was a vampire, and she didn't get sick, so she didn't have to get a flu shot."

"Really?" Tommy couldn't help but chuckle. "Did you believe her?"

Jason blushed. "Maybe…but our parents didn't. Kimberly still had to get her flu shot that year. She screamed until her throat hurt. She screamed so loud once she actually lost her voice. But she had to get them to be healthy."

"Lies." Kimberly glared. "They didn't make me healthy. In fact, I always felt sick after they forced the injections on me! No means no!"

"Sometimes they made you sick, but only for a day and then you were fine," Jason said.

"Jason, I don't think she's talking about her flu shot…" Tommy said softly.

"That's what they always told me! 'Just take it, it will help you.' 'It will make you healthy and prevent you from getting sick.' 'It will take away the aches and pains of a hard work out.' 'It will make working out easier.' LIES! THEY WERE ALL LIES!"

"They?" There was more than one person?" Jason asked.

"Of course. You think I let him inject me without a fight. He had helpers! His helpers would pin me down and cover my mouth so I couldn't scream. Then He would inject me with his "special medicine."" She put air quotes around 'special medicine.'

Jason sighed softly. "It's gotten worse. Her fear of shots has gotten worse since she came back."

Tommy nodded. "I've learned how to tell when she's in pain. She won't ever tell me."

"How do you get her to take them?" Jason asked. "Distraction usually works."

"Tried it."

"Bribery?"

"Tried it."

"Reward?"

"Tried it. I've tried everything. Usually she'll sit on my lap and hide her face in my shoulder, and I'll hold her arm out. She just screams and cries until it's over."

"She is in the room you know," Kimberly said. "Nothing you two say will get me to change my mind. I'm done with those stupid shots. I can handle the pain. It's not that bad."

"She needs it, Tommy. You don't really believe her do you?" Jason asked.

"At least I don't believe she's a vampire." Tommy teased.

"Not funny." Jason glared.

Kimberly giggled but groaned as her ribs ached. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Jason said. "You need the medicine, Kim."

"I do not!"

"Jase, we're no better than those other men if we force Kim into this," Tommy said. "I don't believe her when she says she's not in pain. I know she is. But I do my best to convince her, and if she doesn't want it, then she doesn't have to get it. Some days I can convince her, others days I can't."

"Have you tried begging?" Jason asked with a sigh, knowing he was right.

Tommy nodded.

"It's not as bad as it used to be. They are healing." Kimberly said. "I want to try and cut back on how often I take medicine. My body is still fighting the after-effects of one drug. I'd rather not go through it again. If the pain were more than I could bare I'd tell you…well…maybe I wouldn't, but you'd both be able to tell because I'd be crying."

Tommy sighed. "You promise?"

Kimberly nodded.

 **"She is telling the truth, Tommy. The medical bed she is on is able to test Kim's pain level. Right now it's not very high." Zordon said.**

"Then we will stop pushing," Jason said.

"Sure, you listen to Zordon." Kimberly teased.

Tommy and Jason laughed. They could tell Kim was feeling better already. "Tommy did I ever tell you what happen the first time Jason saw me getting a shot?"

"You mean back when we thought you were a vampire?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly nodded. "His parents were out of town and were babysitting him. We both went together to get our flu shots. The entire car ride I managed to convince Jason that I was a vampire and I'm keeping the truth from our parents to protect them. I needed his help though because if you gave a vampire a shot she'd explode and it would hurt everyone close by."

Tommy started to laugh. "And he believed you?"

"Ok, that's enough," Jason said with a small blush.

"OH yeah!" Kimberly nodded. "That's not even the best part."

"Yeah it is, there is nothing else to tell," Jason said.

"I want to hear the rest of this." Tommy laughed. "What happen?"

"So, he went first he got his shot he didn't scream or cry or anything. Then it was my turn. It always took both my parents to hold me down, so Jason was waiting in the corner for me to finish. As the nurse came near me with the needle, Jason suddenly ran screaming from the room 'don't give her the shot she'll explode!'"

Tommy and Kim burst into giggles as Jason blushed.

"Oh man, Jase, that's classic. I can't believe you really believed she was a vampire." Tommy laughed.

"All right, that's enough of picking on Jason," Jason said.

"Sorry, Jason. I just love that story." Kimberly said.

"If it wasn't for those ribs you'd be getting a major tickle attack right now." Jason said.

Kimberly poked her tongue out at him.

Jason laughed and shook his head. "You're just asking for it today, aren't you."

Kimberly just smiled innocently. "Who me?"

Jason just shook his head laughing. Then he looked to Zordon. "Can I tickle her, please please?"

 **"I cannot allow that, Jason. Not until her ribs have fully healed." Zordon said.**

"Fine." Jason pouted like a child.

Kimberly giggled. "Ha-ha."

"As soon as those ribs are better you're going to get it," Jason warned.

"As soon as my ribs heal I'll be able to kick your butt just like I used to."

"Not if Tommy and I hold you down you can't."

Kimberly didn't respond. She had this far away look in her eyes.

"Kim?"

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Tommy asked. "Zordon, what's wrong with her?"

 **"I'm not sure, Tommy,"** Zordon said. **"It appears Jason's words may have triggered a flashback of some kind."**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

Kimberly walked into her Coach's office. She had been told someone was looking for her.

"You wanted to see me?" she said to the man standing by the desk.

"Yes. You see Kimberly I wanted to talk to you about your performances. You've been slacking."

"I'm sorry? I'm one of the best in this class." Kimberly said. "You've told me so yourself.

"Yes, you are. But you can be even better. I can help you."

"How?"

"A "special medicine." I just need you to sign this form so I have your permission to give it to you."

Kimberly shook her head. "I'm not signing anything until I know more. What is this "special medicine." And what 's in it?"

"Nothing. It's a small injection that will help you become the best gymnisist this world has ever seen."

"Steroids? You want me to take steroids?"

"It's for your own good."

Kimberly shook her head. "I can be a great gymnasts without the drugs!. I'm not signing the papers."

The man she was meeting pulled a needle from behind his back. "This will help you, Kim. All you need to do it let me inject it into your arm."

"No. Stay away from me." She turned to leave the office, but there were two large, muscular, men blocking her path. She growled and got into a fighting stance. She had battled putties these two shouldn't be a problem. "Get out of my way."

"Not a chance."

"I will fight you. I know how." Kimberly said.

"Not if He and I hold you down you can't." One of the men blocking the door said.

Kimberly gulped and looked behind her to the man holding the needle. She was trapped. All three men slowly walked toward her.

 **ENDFLASHBACK**

* * *

"NO!" Kimberly screamed and jumped back almost falling off the medical bed.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe." Tommy said quickly catching her and placing her back on the bed.

Kimberly looked around and realized she was safe. She sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Jason said. "I shouldn't have made that comment about holding you down. I should have been more sensitive to what you've been through."

"What did you remember?" Tommy asked.

"The first time I was injected. I did my best to fight them off. I promise I hit and kicked and screamed and punched and even bit. I couldn't stop them." Kimberly cried.

"No, please don't cry," Tommy said. He pulled Kimberly into his arms holding her close. "We know you fought back. Sometimes it's not enough. Even when we battle the cogs, there are times when it's not enough."

"Really?"

"Really. It's not your fault. Jason and I are very proud of you."

Kimberly relaxed in his arms.

"Are you mad at me?" Jason asked.

"No. I know you didn't mean it. I'm more scared."

"By the flashback?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I want to forget about it."

Both Tommy and Jason rubbed her back as they hugged her close.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Confidence Booster

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

* * *

A few days later Kimberly had healed physically enough to go home. She was excited and nervous at the same time. After the fight in the park, it had become clear that Kim staying with the girls wasn't a good idea. So she was moving in with Tommy and Jason.

Kimberly giggled as they walked through the door. Well, Tommy and Jason walked. Tommy had carried her. "Tommy, Zordon said I was well enough to walk. You don't have to carry me anymore."

"I know exactly what Zordon said. But I'm just making sure." Tommy said as he walked her over to the couch and set her down.

Kimberly giggled and stood up. "Ok, Mr. Overprotective, can I used the bathroom by myself or would you like to come hold my hand?"

"Honest answer?" Tommy blushed.

Kimberly laughed. "Tommy!" She shook her head. "I'll be fine. If you want to help me go make lunch, I'm starving."

"Fine, but if you need anything…"

"My crane will tell your Falcon. Don't worry. I'm fine."

Tommy chuckled. "I'm being a little paranoid aren't I?"

"It's ok. It's cute." Kimberly kissed his lips. Jason gave her instructions to the bathroom, and she walked away.

"How long until her surprise gets here?" Tommy asked once she was out of earshot.

"Ten minutes," Jason said checking his wrist watch.

Tommy smiled. "Good."

* * *

Once Kimberly finished her business she went to wash her hands. As she was washing them, she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed softly. It had been a while since she had looked at herself. But she still didn't look anything like the girl she used to be, before Florida. A lot of her bruises and other wounds were gone. The swelling in her eyes had gone away, and the rat's nest that used to be her hair had been painfully brushed out with the help Tommy and Zordon she had been able to wash it and brush it.

Billy had brought over some fresh, clean clothes for her to wear during her stay. Switching bodies with him did have its upside. He now knew her clothing size without having to ask.

Every though she looked cleaner, fresher, and healthier, she still couldn't see herself as beautiful. She looked down at her arm, where she had pulled her sleeve up to keep them dry. Her arms did look a lot better from when she first left, but it was going to take a long time before the scars were gone completely.

She quickly pulled her sleeve back down and dried her hands. Looking at the scars brought back memories.

Exiting the bathroom she went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey Beautiful, you ok?" Tommy asked. He walked over and sat next to her.

Kimberly nodded softly.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" Tommy could feel her being upset, but he didn't know what was causing it.

"Will I ever be beautiful again?" she whispered.

"When did you stop?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly gave him a small smile. "Tommy, I'm serious."

"So am I. As far as I'm concerned you've never stopped being beautiful."

"But my scars…"

"We all have them. Some worse than others but we all have scars. That doesn't make them any less beautiful."

Kimberly sighed. "Then why can't I feel it?"

"You will. It's going to take time."

"I guess."

"In the meantime, I have something that might help move the process along."

Kimberly looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look behind you."

Kimberly turned her head and gasped. She stood quickly. "Trini!" she squealed and ran into the girls waiting arms. They hugged tightly.

"Surprise," Trini said.

"I missed you so much." Kimberly whimpered clinging to her best friend, practically her sister, as tight as she could.

"I know. I missed you too. I don't know the details, but I promise nobody is ever going to hurt you again." Trini told her.

Kimberly nodded and pulled back wiping her eyes.

"Come on, let's go," Trini said.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asked.

"To give you what you need."

"What do I need?"

"A confidence booster." Trini said and pulled Kimberly into her bedroom that she shared with Jason.

Trini opened her closet. "I have quite a bit of pink stuff in here. I went through a phase where I missed you so much so I wore pink as much as I could to help remember you."

Kimberly giggled.

"So, take your pick, I've got tons of stuff. How about this pretty pink shirt with the sparkles on it?" Trini asked holding up a 'V' cut short sleeve sparkling pink shirt.

"Um…" Kimberly bit her bottom lip. She shook her head. Between the V cut and the short sleeve, she'd never be able to hide her scars. "Do you have anything long sleeves?"

"Sure, but it's like a million degrees outside. Won't you be hot?"

Kim shrugged and looked to the floor. "Yes."

Trini sighed softly. "I don't have many. I have this one." She reached into the back of the closet and pulled out a long sleeved pink shirt with white hearts on it. "The others are turtlenecks. These are long enough to cover whatever you're trying to hide but short enough to still be cool."

"Thanks, Trini," Kimberly said with a soft smile.

"For pants I have jeans, sweats, or shorts, all in pink."

"Jeans." She answered.

"You got it." Trini grabbed her clothes and handed them to Kim. "Now once you get dressed we can work on the hair and maybe even a bit of make-up."

Kimberly smiled. She was feeling more like herself already.

* * *

Tommy was in the living room watching some random tv show. But he wasn't paying much attention to it. He was worried about Kim. He just hoped Trini could help her.

After what felt like forever the door opened and Trini walked out with Kimberly at her side.

"Wow." Tommy gasped when he saw her. Her long hair had been pulled up and back into a long braid. She had a nice amount of make-up on that brought out her natural brown eyes. The pink shirt and jeans made her look more like Kimberly than anything else.

"There is the Kimberly Hart I know and love," Tommy said. "You know, you're usually the one to faint, but you're so beautiful it's making me light headed."

Kimberly blushed. "Thanks, Tommy."

"Feeling better?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, much better."

"Good. Then let's celebrate you being home." Trini said.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Tommy said. "Zordon said she needed to take it easy still."

"Has he been like this all day?" Trini asked.

"Oh yeah." Kimberly nodded with a giggle. "He even offered to hold my hand while I went to the bathroom."

"Technically, you offered. I just accepted." Tommy said with a blush.

Everyone laughed.

"He carried me all the way home and we teleported here." Kimberly giggled.

"I'm not sorry," Tommy said.

"Awwww Mr. Overprotective." Trini teased.

"If it means Kimberly never getting hurt again I'll be Mr. Overprotective as long as I live," Tommy said.

A feeling of guilt washed over Kimberly, and she carefully turned in his arms. "Don't you dare blame yourself Thomas James Oliver!"

"Ooo full name. You're in trouble now." Jason teased.

Kimberly ignored him. "It's not your fault! If it's anyone's fault, it's Kat's fault. If she hadn't been under a spell she would have gone to get you the second she saw me."

"If you want to blame someone, blame the…" Jason paused and looked at Kim and then back to Tommy. "The jerk who attacked Kim in the first place."

Tommy sighed. "I should have listened to my instincts. Everything in me was telling me something was wrong. It was literally, screaming at me and I ignored it."

"You're right. But if Kat had just done the right thing you would have been able to help me. Neither of us had any idea what was going on. Neither of us had any idea about the strength of our connection. I didn't even know I was doing it. I don't blame you, Tommy. I don't want you blaming yourself."

"I guess but…"

"No. Stop blaming yourself. If it's anyone fault, it's my own." Kimberly said. She looked away from Tommy and found a spot on the floor to stare at. "I should have fought harder. I should have been stronger. I should have…"

"Stop!" Tommy said. "Let's make a deal right here and right now. From this moment on neither of us is going to blame ourselves for your attack, ok? It wasn't my fault, and it wasn't your fault. It was the fault of whoever attacked you."

Kimberly sighed. "It's a deal."

"Deal."

They shook hands. Then Tommy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Sealed with a kiss."

She giggled and nodded.

"Are you ready to tell us who attacked you?" Jason asked.

Kimberly stayed quiet.

Jason sighed. "I still have so many questions. It just doesn't make sense."

"When Kimberly is ready she will tell us everything," Trini said. "Asking her, and pushing her to talk about it will only make her quieter."

"I know I just…I want to hurt whoever hurt her."

"You will. Just wait until the time is right."

Jason nodded.

"So, now can we celebrate?" Trini asked.

"No way, Kimberly isn't ready for any kind of celebration," Tommy said.

Kimberly, Trini, and Jason looked at each other and then to Tommy.

"What?" Tommy asked. Seconds later he was dodging three flying pillows headed his way.

He caught them all one by one and then set them flying back, to Jason and Trini. He had the last one to use to defend himself.

Kimberly grabbed another pillow and raised it over her head. "Get him!" Kimberly cried out.

A pillow fight quickly broke out, everyone of course being careful and more gentle with Kim than with each other.

Kimberly smacked Tommy in the back of the head with her pillow. He spun around, and she took one last shot hitting him right in the face.

Tommy's hands went to her stomach, squeezing the sides of her tummy. Kimberly screamed and burst into giggles as she fell onto her back squirming. "Tommy stop!" she squealed trying to push him away.

Tommy laughed. "Oh no. You asked for this."

Kimberly continued to squeal with giggles. "Tommy stop! My ribs!"

Tommy stopped instantly.

"Truce?" Kimberly gasped through her laughter.

"Truce." Tommy nodded.

"Truce." Jason agreed.

"Truce." Trini giggled.

They all carefully moved back to the couch and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked Kim. "Was that too rough?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. That was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Tommy you have to remember Kimberly was never a preppy, girly girl who was worried about being too rough or breaking a nail. She used to wrestle and spar with us all the time." Jason reminded him. "As she begins to heal from her attack she'll be that girl again."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Tommy looked to Kim. "I'm sorry. I'll try to let you be more independent."

"It's ok. Like I said, it's cute." Kimberly giggled.

They shared a gentle kiss on the lips. Slowly but surely Kimberly was coming out of her shell again. Things were slowly starting to get better. But what was going to happen to Kat and when would the truth finally come out?

* * *

It had taken a few more days, but Kimberly was almost 100%. She was beginning to go stir crazy being on the couch all the time. Tommy and Jason decided she was ready to start sparring again and even doing some exercises to help build up her strength.

They knew they best place to do that was the Youth Center. So that's exactly where they went. Kimberly couldn't have been more excited.

Trini, Jason, and Tommy took her over to the mats. "First thing you need to do is stretch," Jason said.

"Can I go on the beam?" Kimberly asked. "Please."

"Later." Jason nodded. "First you need to stretch."

Kimberly nodded and reached her arms up over her head as high as she could and stretched out her arms.

She lowered her arms and started to stretch out her legs. "What are we going to do next?" Kimberly asked.

"A few exercises on the machines. If you're feeling up to it after that, we can spar." Jason said.

Kimberly nodded. She always liked to know what was going to happen before it happens. It had been that way ever since her attack.

* * *

After stretching she did a few weight lifting machines on both her arms and legs.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked after a few minutes.

"Good. Ready to run a marathon. Can I go on the beam now?"

Jason laughed. "Not until you tell me the truth."

"You'll make me stop." Kimberly pouted.

"You promised us you wouldn't push yourself," Tommy said. "It was part of the deal of us coming here."

Kimberly sighed. "I feel a little sore but I'm not ready to stop. Please, I want to keep going."

"Kimberly, if you're sore you should rest for a little bit," Tommy said.

"Yeah, you should take a break for a few minutes." Jason said.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Trini said and took the boys over to the corner. "Stop babying her."

"Do you want her to reinjure herself?" Jason asked.

"No, of course not. Do you want to destroy her confidence?" Trini bit back

"What? No! Why would I?" Jason gasped.

"That's what's going to happen if you keep trying to baby her. Kimberly has always used sparring and the beam as a way to gain confidence in herself. That's what she's trying to do now. That's why she's pushing herself. She needs to prove to herself that she is the same girl she once was before whatever happen in Florida." Trini explained. "Kimberly is a smart girl. She'll push herself just enough, but not enough to hurt herself."

"Trini…" Tommy started.

"Don't," Trini said. "Kimberly is my best friend, and I know her better than almost all of you. Trust me, Tommy. I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't think it was best for Kim."

Sighing softly both Tommy and Jason nodded. They went back over to Kim who had just finished doing another set of leg lifts with the weights.

"You want to do more?" Tommy asked.

"No. I'm ready to move on to something else." Kimberly answered.

"You want to spar?" Jason asked.

Kimberly smiled. "Can we?"

"Sure." Jason nodded. "Let's go."

Together the two of them went over to the mats and got into position.

"Do you remember how to block?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Kimberly nodded. Why did she suddenly feel nervous?

"Good." With that, Jason threw a punch her way. It was an easy punch. A beginner could have blocked it easily.

Kimberly gasped and jumped back. "Stop!" she begged.

Jason sighed. He walked over to her. "I had a feeling that was going to happen. You're not ready for this. Let's go back to the machines."

"What? No! I want to do this!" Kimberly cried.

"You're not ready, Kim. It's too soon after your attack to be sparring." Jason said.

"I am too ready. It was just…That was a practice. Let's do it again."

"No." Jason walked away.

Tears filled Kimberly's eyes. Maybe she really was that weak. If Jason didn't believe she had the strength to fight him anymore, maybe she really was just too weak. Maybe that's why 'he' was able to hurt her so easily.

Tommy walked over to her. "Don't cry. You want to know the truth."

Kimberly sniffed and nodded. For some reason when someone says 'don't cry' it made her cry harder.

"Jason is the one who is scared. He's scared of hurting you or upsetting you, so he's not going to fight with you." Tommy explained. "He doesn't want to trigger another flashback. He still feels guilty for the last time."

"I want to spar. I'm ready."

"Prove it," Tommy said. "Fight me."

"Wait," Kimberly said.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't go easy on me, Tommy," Kimberly said. "I'm not some weak little girl."

"Have I ever gone easy on you?" Tommy asked.

"No. But I've never been atta…just don't go easy on me." Kimberly said.

Something suddenly sparked inside Tommy. Ever since she got back, Kimberly has been having a hard time admitting to the fact she was attacked and injected with a drug against her will. She always had Tommy do it for her. Maybe it was time he helped her through that. It was either going to make her stronger, or destroy her completely. Tommy was hoping for the first one.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	8. Chapter 8 - Betryaing or Helping?

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

Sorry **this is late. It has been a busy day!**

* * *

Something suddenly sparked inside Tommy. Ever since she got back, Kimberly has been having a hard time admitting to the fact she was attacked and injected with the drug against her will. She always had Tommy do it for her. Maybe it was time he helped her through that.

"Don't worry Kim; I'm not going to go easy on you," Tommy said. With that, he walked over to the mats. Kimberly followed him. They got into position.

"Do you really remember how to block or were you just humoring, Jason?" Tommy asked.

"I really remember. But when I saw his first coming toward I just remembered…"

"Remembered what?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing." Kimberly shook her head. "Just forget it. Are we going to stand here and talk all day, or are we going to fight?"

Tommy chuckled. Then out of now where he threw a punch at her. She knew how to block, she really did, but the second she saw Tommy's fist she was hit with a flashback and stumbled back with a gasp. "Stop!" she cried out again.

Tommy waited until she was calm and then said "Again." He threw another punch at her and it had the same reaction.

This time Kimberly fell on her butt. She groaned in frustration and hit the mats with her fist.

Tommy walked over to her and put his hand out to her. "Get up. Let's go again."

Kimberly sighed and stood up. She shook her head. "I can't do it, Tommy. Jason Is right, I'm not ready."

"Yes, you are ready. I'm not letting you stop now. You made me promise not to go easy on you, so I won't. That means not letting you give up on yourself. Let's go again. Get into position."

"Tommy I…" She was cut off by a gasp when she saw his fist coming at her again. This time she threw her arms up in front of her, squeezing her eyes shut as she did so.

After a minute she opened her eyes to see Tommy smirking at her. She had blocked him. She had done it. "See, told you I could do it." She smirked.

"Good. Then do it again." Tommy answered. He pulled his hand away and then threw another punch at her. Kimberly blocked it and then used her legs to sweep Tommy's legs out from under him, knocking him to the floor. She smirked. "Never mess with the pink ranger." After a minute she went over and helped Tommy stand up. But instead of standing up Tommy pulled her down to him. She squealed but giggled when she landed on his chest.

"What was the point of that?" She giggled.

"Like I said, I'm not going easy on you." With that he rolled them both over so he was on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and then stood up, helping her up. "Let's go again."

"You got it." She smirked. She threw a punch toward his face, but he dodged it and grabbed her wrist in his hands. Then threw another punch toward her. She quickly blocked and kicked her leg out causing Tommy to let go of her wrist and jump back. She missed him by an inch.

She giggled when she realized how close she had just come to kicking him right in the middle of his legs.

"Oops." She giggled innocently.

"Ok, that's it Kim, no more Mr. Nice Guy." He smirked

Suddenly Kimberly frowned. "Don't say that." She shook her head, and Tommy wondered if she was shaking away another flashback.

"Say what?" Tommy asked. "No more Mr. Nice Guy?"

"Yes." Kimberly squeaked. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Don't say that."

"Why?"

"He used to say that right before… Just don't say it." Kimberly shook her head once more and got back into position. "Come on, let's go again."

Tommy slowly walked toward Kim. "Right before what?" He pushed gently.

"Nothing. Forget I said it. Come on, let's get back to sparring."

"No. I've been 'forgetting it' for a long time now. It's time you talk about your attack, Kim. Tell me what happen and who hurt you."

"I told you, it was nothing. Let's fight." Kimberly said with a slight growl.

Tommy continued to slowly walk toward her. "No, I want you to tell me the truth. Why do you hate when I say "No more Mr. Nice Guy?"

"Stop saying that!" Kimberly squealed.

"Why? Does it make you scared of me?" Tommy asked.

"Just don't say it!"

"Who else said it?"

"Nobody! Let's fight now! I'm done talking about it."

"If nobody said it why do you hate it so much when I say, no more Mr. Nice Guy."

"Tommy stop it!" Kimberly cried. Tears filled her eyes.

"All I'm looking for is an answer," Tommy said calmly. He was right in front of her now. "Tell me the truth, and I'll never say it again."

"No! I've already told you. He used to say it before he would…" Kimberly shook her head. She took a step back. She threw a punch at him, but he caught her wrist easily. She growled. "Let go!"

"No. We're not fighting until you tell me the truth," Tommy said. He slowly started to push up her long sleeves.

"No!" Kimberly squealed. "Tommy stop it!"

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Everyone will see my scars." She tried to pull her arm free, but he was too strong.

"Scars from what?" Tommy asked.

"You know what!" Kimberly squealed. "Let me go!" She kicked out her leg, sweeping Tommy's feet out from under him. "I said let me go!"

Tommy released her arm and fell to the ground. He didn't waste another second and the stood back up.

* * *

Not too far away Jason and Trini were watching. Jason was furious. "Why is he doing this to her! I'm going to…"

"Don't!" Trini said grabbed his arm. "If you go over there right now you'll ruin everything Tommy is trying to do."

"Which is what?" Jason asked. "Betray Kimberly's trust and hurt her in the worst way possible."

"No. Help her admit she was attacked so she can start moving forward from it," Trini said. "He needs to do this, to help Kim. I don't like it either, but it needs to be done. I'd never be able to do this. You tried and you couldn't either. Tommy is the only one."

Sighing Jason looked back to the pair fighting. He didn't like it, but he knew deep down Trini was right.

* * *

Tommy stood back up. "Fine, you want to fight, let's fight. But just remember what I said. "No more Mr. Nice Guy."

"I said stop saying that!" Kimberly screamed.

"Why?" Tommy asked. "Why does it upset you so much for me to say "no more Mr. Nice Guy"? Why?"

"STOP!" Kimberly screamed with tears in her eyes and threw a punch just missing his face by a mere inch. "STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Why?" Tommy asked again blocking her attack. "Tell me why!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HE WOULD SAY RIGHT BEFORE HE HAD HIS MUSCLE MEN COME IN AND HOLD ME DOWN, AND THEN HE WOULD INJECT ME WITH THE STERIODS! EVERY TIME YOU SAY THAT I REMEMBER HIM AND I REMEMBER HIM INJECTING ME! I REMEMBER HIM HURTING ME!" Kimberly screamed as she threw punch, after punch, after punch at Tommy's chest. This time he didn't block her. He let her attack him.

"Good! What else did he do to you, Kim?"

Kimberly was too angry and too upset to realize what he was doing so she answered him as she punched his chest with tears of anger and hurt rushing down her cheeks. "HE BEAT ME!" She screamed. "HE BEAT ME TO A BLOODY PULP AND THEN LEFT ME FOR DEAD! HE MADE ME FEEL WEAK! HE MADE ME FEEL POWERLESS! HE MADE ME FEEL DEFENSELESS! HE MADE ME FEEL LIKE MY CHOICES OR MY WANTS DIDN'T MATTER! HE MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS UNDER HIS CONTROL AND NOT MY OWN! HE MADE ME FEEL HURT AND BETRAYED! HE…HE MADE ME…." Kim's punches were getting weaker and weaker as she cried. "HE MADE ME FEEL SCARED OF HIM! I'VE NEVER BEEN SCARED OF ANOTHER PERSON BEFORE BUT HE MADE ME FEEL SCARED!" She threw one last punch which Tommy caught before she dropped to the floor and cried.

Tommy caught her easily and let her cry into him. He just rubbed her back and let her cry into his chest, for the first time she really cried out all her pain, hurt, and anger.

Jason and Trini ran over and helped Tommy comfort her. Now that she had gotten her anger and hurt out in the open and admitted to the attack, maybe now she could really start to heal from it.

Tommy looked to Kim. She was hiding her face in his chest as she clung to him like a lifeline. She wasn't crying anymore, but she wasn't speaking either. Tommy was starting to wonder if he had helped her, or if he had just made it worse. He hoped for the first one.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kimberly slowly peeked her head up. "Thank you." She whispered.

Tommy felt relief rush through him. She didn't hate him. "I love you, Beautiful." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She said.

"I promise, I'll never say those words again. I just kept saying them to help you. Starting now I will never say those words again." Tommy promised.

"What words?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you later," Tommy said. "I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it."

"Good. That was a test." Jason laughed. "You better not break it."

Everyone laughed softly.

"Are you ok, Kim?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Better now. But I do want Tommy to tell you the words he said because I don't want anyone to say them. But we can do that later. Right now I just want to stay close to Tommy."

Tommy hugged her and kissed her, happy he had been able to help her.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kimberly carefully stood up with Tommy's help. "Can I go work out on the beam for a little while, please?"

"Sure. I'll be over in just a second to spot you." Tommy nodded.

Kimberly walked away, and Tommy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "That was harder than I thought it was going to be."

"Yeah, that was rough. But you did it, Tommy. You help her." Jason said.

"There was a moment when I thought I had hurt her worse." Tommy sighed.

"You didn't. She's better and stronger than she was earlier. You have to know that." Trini said.

"I do know that. Thank you." Tommy smiled. "I'm going to spot Kim for a bit then we can head out."

Jason and Trini nodded. Tommy went over to watch Kim on the beam. He smiled as he watched her. She was a natural.

"Maybe one day you can show me some new tricks you learned while in Florida," Tommy said.

"Yeah. I learned so much!" Kimberly said as she walked back and forth across the beam. Then she started jumping a bit. "I was the best on the whole team. At least that's what the other girls would say. I'm not sure if it's true or not. I was Coach's favorite student. I…" Kimberly stopped as she suddenly felt breathless. "Tommy…" she reached out for him as she started to wobble.

Tommy quickly grabbed her hand helped her down. "It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here." He rubbed her back and hugged her close. "You're safe. I'm right here."

Kimberly sighed and clung to Tommy as tight as she could. She used to be the Coach's favorite. Now she wasn't so sure.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kimberly calmed down. "I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry for your feelings," Tommy said kissing her head. "Are you ok?"

"Better now. Can I get back on the beam?"

"How about some lunch?" Tommy said.

Kimberly pouted making Tommy laugh. "Ok. I'll go and order. Once the food gets here, you are going to come eat, deal?"

Kimberly nodded. "Deal."

They shared a kiss on the lips, and Tommy went over to the counter to order their food.

* * *

After he had ordered, he took a seat at a table with Jason and Trini.

"Kim ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Just a small flashback. She's ok." Tommy nodded.

"Good. She looks so comfortable up there." Jason said.

"Always has." Tommy nodded once more.

"So what did you order to eat?" Tommy wondered turning his attention back to the table.

"Cheeseburger, fries and apple and banana smoothie," Jason said.

Tommy laughed. "I got the same thing only I got a different smoothie."

"Great minds." Jason laughed.

Ernie walked over and set the smoothies down on the table.

"Thanks, Ernie," Tommy said.

"Not a problem. Your food should be out soon enough too."

"Great, we're starving," Jason said.

"You guys were working hard out there. I was watching you. I hope you don't mind me asking but…is Kimberly ok? She seemed really upset earlier."

"She's ok." Tommy nodded. "She's just been going through… a lot of stuff and I was helping her get it all out in a healthy way."

"Are you sure?"

"We're positive." Jason smiled. "Kimberly's a strong girl. Nothing is going to keep her down for long."

"Well if you guys need anything at all please let me know," Ernie said and walked away.

Suddenly Tommy heard the sound of the crane crying in his head. Before he could look to check on Kim, she was running full speed toward him, and then on his lap hiding in his arms.

"What is it, Beautiful? What's wrong?"

"Let's go home. I'm ready to go home. Can we go home?" She whimpered.

"Shhh," Tommy soothed rubbing her back. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Let's go home. I'm ready to go home. Can we go home?" Kimberly repeated.

"Take her to the car I'll get the food packaged to go and pay the bill," Jason said. He stood up and turned to the counter but stopped. "I think I know what spooked her."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"The other Rangers just walked in with Kat."

Tommy sighed. They really hadn't spoken since the fight in the park. The fought the cogs together, but that was it. They were more like teammates than friends and Tommy hated it.

"I didn't realize she was scared of them," Trini said.

"It's not all of them she's scared of," Tommy said. "There is just one person."

Trini sighed but nodded. She didn't understand, but she didn't know the full story either.

Carefully Tommy stood keeping Kim in his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Let's show these guys how strong you've gotten, let's show them how much you're improved since you saw them last."

"Kat is there." Kimberly whimpered.

"She won't hurt you in front of everyone. She'll blow her cover." Tommy told her.

Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath Kimberly nodded. She pulled away from Tommy and started to walk toward the exit with her head held high. As she walked past the Rangers, she stopped.

"Good afternoon." She said nicely. Then she turned and walked out.

Tommy stopped when he reached the rangers. He opened his mouth to speak but then exhaled and shook his head. "It's not even worth it." Then he walked out after Kim. He wanted to yell at them, scream at them, tell them they were making a huge mistake and that they should have trusted Kim. But deep down he knew it wasn't going to do any good to keep fighting with them.

* * *

"That was pretty harsh," Tanya said.

"Well, we did call his girlfriend a liar. What did you expect?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure we did the right thing," Rocky said.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"I mean, Kim didn't look like someone who had been confused and messed up by drugs. She seemed normal. She didn't even look scared or anything."

"Rocky is right. I've never seen Kim more confident and strong than I did just now." Adam nodded.

"Oh please." Kat laughed. "Didn't you see her when we first walked in. She ran to Tommy and clung to him, like a cat before a bath."

"I didn't see anything."

"Me neither." Rocky nodded. "Kimberly looked very confident and strong just now when she left. Maybe we made a mistake."

"I agree." Adam nodded.

"Oh please." Kat rolled her eyes. "Don't let her innocent act fool you. She's just pretending to act this way, so you go on her side. Don't fall for it."

"I've known Kim a long time, now. I know she isn't that good of an actress." Rocky said.

"You don't know that for sure. Maybe she's been practicing." Kat said.

"She didn't seem to be acting, Kat," Adam said. "If Kim is wrong why don't you just go and take a test and let Zordon check you. Then we will know for sure."

"No. I'm not taking any stupid test. I refuse to give Kimberly what she wants. I get she is mad at me for kissing Tommy, but she doesn't have to accuse me of being evil. That's just mean and it…it really hurts my feelings." Kat said as fake tears filled her eyes. "I don't feel like eating lunch anymore. My feelings are too hurt." With that, Kat turned and stormed out of the Youth Center.

"I can't believe you guys are still questioning her. She has done everything in her power to prove to you she is nice. You still don't believe her." Tanya said and went after Kat.

Adam and Rocky sighed and looked to each other. Now they were even more confused than ever.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Bad News

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

* * *

Kimberly was quiet the entire way home. She didn't say a word. It worried Tommy. They arrived home, and Kimberly went inside and right over to the couch and sat down.

"Do you want to eat, Kim?" Jason asked setting down the prepared food on the dining room table.

She didn't answer him. Instead, she stood up and looked to them. "You deserve to know the truth."

"What truth is that?" Jason asked.

"About Kat. Trini, you and Jason deserve to know why I'm so…what she did to me." Kimberly said. She hated to admit or even say the words that she was scared of Kat. It made her feel weak, and she hated that feeling.

"Let's do it while we eat. I'm starving." Jason said.

"Oh yeah, because watching Tommy and I spar must have been a huge workout." Kimberly teased lightly.

"Watch it," Jason teased back. "Your ribs are officially healed enough to be tickled."

Kimberly squeaked.

Jason chuckled. "Come on, sit down and let's eat. You can tell us anything you want."

Sighing softly Kimberly went over to the table and sat down.

Once everyone had their food Kimberly told the story about what happen with Kat.

"I'm going to be very honest," Jason said. "I'm glad I didn't know that story a few minutes ago. I would have taken Kat down right there."

Kimberly giggled. "It's not her fault. She's under a spell."

"Says the girl who is scared of her," Trini said.

"I'm not…" Kimberly stopped and looked at Trini who just stared at her with a look that said 'don't lie to me.' Kimberly sighed. "OK. I am."

"You are what?" Tommy asked.

"I'm scared of her. I'm scared of Kat, is that what everyone wants to hear?"

"You have every right to be," Jason said. "Spell or not, she was your friend, and she betrayed you. It's only natural that you would feel scared of her."

"It's more than that, Jason. She reminds me of him. She reminds me of the man who hurt me. I can't explain how or why but she just does, and I'm terrified of him."

"With good reason," Jason said. "Who was he anyway?" Jason hoped if he asked casually enough he could trick Kim into telling them who had attacked her.

"He was…" Kimberly opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. All she needed was to give them a name. One name and they would know who did it. But her mouth suddenly felt dry, and she couldn't speak. She closed her mouth with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"It's ok. When you're ready." Trini said.

Kimberly nodded and looked down at her food. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. "I'm full."

"You've barely eaten anything," Tommy said. "I don't think I've seen you take more than 5 bites this entire time."

Kimberly shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"Try and eat a little more. You need the nutrition to help your body heal." Jason said.

"I'm just…I'm not hungry."

"What's really going on, it's more than you being hungry or not hungry," Tommy said. "I don't need my Falcon to tell me that."

Kimberly looked down to her plate and then to her tiny stomach. "He was always very strict about what I ate when I ate it, and how much of it I ate. I wasn't there 24 hours before he would put me on a diet and tell me I was too fat and needed to lose weight. He controlled everything about my meals. He'd come into my dorm room at the end of the night and dig through my trash to make sure I hadn't snuck any food in behind his back. Then he started to inject me, and it got worse. Those steroids make you hungry; you feel like you haven't eaten in days. He would starve me sometimes. I wasn't allowed more than three apples the entire day."

"Kim that's crazy! Even your Doctor has told you that you were at a perfectly healthy weight, ate a perfectly good diet, and were getting a perfect amount of exercise." Jason said

"Yeah, 'were' as in past tense. I'm not anymore. Even Zordon has told me I need to eat more." Kimberly said. "But I can't."

"Wait a second," Tommy started. "You were able to eat the entire plate of every meal Zordon served us."

"Zordon knew. He and Alpha knew how much I'd be able to handle at that point and time and served me accordingly."

"I can't believe this guy would treat you like that! Kim, please tell us his name. We need to know." Jason said, his anger was boiling over, and he wanted to hit something or someone.

"I already did," Kimberly said softly. "I spoke about him when I was on the beam with Tommy. I can't say his name. I physically can't. But Tommy can figure it out."

Tommy thought back to the conversation they had, had together. Seconds later his eyes went wide.

"You figured it out," Kimberly said.

"I think so. Are we talking about the one person you mentioned before you felt dizzy and breathless and had to get down?" Tommy asked. He wanted to be sure before he told anyone anything.

Kimberly nodded. "Saying his name is the reason I got so upset like that."

Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, trying very hard to keep his anger in check. "The person who hurt Kim was…her coach."

"No!" Trini gasped.

Jason punched the table, causing Kimberly to jump. He stood up and left the room. Seconds later Jason could be heard punching a bag and screaming from inside his bedroom.

"Why could Coach Schmit do that to you? He seemed so nice." Tommy said.

Kimberly shook her head. "It wasn't him. He was needed at another Gym shortly after I arrived there. He left to go help them. It was our new Co…he was new." Kimberly sighed. Suddenly a soft yawn escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Tommy automatically yawned too.

"It's contagious." Trini giggled as she let out a yawn.

Tommy chuckled and looked to Kim. "Come here, Beautiful." He carefully pulled Kim from her chair into his arms. Kimberly laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and moved her hair behind her ears. He could easily see how tired she was but knew she was fighting the sleep.

"Why don't you take a nap? You deserve it. You worked very hard today and made a lot of progress."

"Ok. I guess one nap won't hurt." Kimberly nodded.

"Good. Why don't you go lay down in our bed? I'll be in soon to check on you."

Kimberly didn't move. She gripped Tommy tighter.

"Ok, how about the couch?"

She still didn't move. He chuckled. "You want to sleep right here in my arms, don't you?"

She nodded, and he laughed. He kissed her forehead once more. "All right, go lay on the couch, and I'll be over in a second to snuggle with you."

Kimberly didn't move.

Tommy smiled gently and decided to give her, her wish. He rubbed her back and allowed her to fall asleep in his arms.

Once she was asleep, he moved her into the bedroom and tucked her in, keeping the door open.

* * *

Just as everyone finished eating and cleaning up there was a knock at the door. Tommy answered it to see Billy, but he wasn't alone. Rocky was with him.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"I was on my way to see, Kim. Rocky asked to join me." Billy said. "I understand if you prefer not to allow him near Kim, but I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Billy, you're always welcome here and welcome near Kimberly. You can go inside and see her if you want to. Just try and stay quiet because she's taking a nap." Tommy said looking to Billy. Then he looked to Rocky. "Why are you even here? Last time I saw you, you made it perfectly clear you thought Kim was just a messed up, crazy, drug addict, who didn't know what she was talking about."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're going to have to do a lot better than sorry. If you're here does that mean you've changed your mind or are you here as a spy for Kat?"

"No. Nobody knows I'm here. They think I'm home sick with a stomach bug."

"You didn't answer my question. Have you changed your mind? Until you can answer that you're not allowed to see or speak to Kim."

"I just…I want to see her. I want to make sure she's ok." Rocky said.

"She's fine. No thanks to you or the others." Tommy answered. "If that's all you came here for you can leave now." He went to shut the door when Rocky stopped him.

"I'm sorry! I believe you!"

Tommy stopped and opened the door. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I believe you; I believe Kim. I was stupid. I'm an idiot, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life, but I believe her."

Tommy just crossed his arms over his chest. "Why should I believe anything you say? You made it perfectly clear you thought Kim was a crazy druggie."

"I was wrong," Rocky answered. "I've been feeling sick over it, physically ill. I hardly sleep anymore and eating? I don't even remember the last time I ate. The guilt is eating me alive, Tommy. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize it, but Kim was right, she's been right since the beginning, and I was wrong to doubt her. She's like my sister and never should have believed she would make up a lie about someone."

"I accept your apology. But Rocky you have to understand it's going to take a long time before Kim or I can trust you again. You really hurt both of us."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll do whatever it takes to make things right with you and Kim. I'll do whatever I have to in order to gain your trust back."

"Tommy who is at the door?"

Tommy turned and saw a sleepy Kim walking toward him.

"Hey, Beautiful. I thought you were taking a nap." Tommy wrapped her in a hug as she rested her head on his chest.

"I had to use the bathroom, and then I heard the doorbell ring," Kimberly answered.

"It's Rocky," Tommy said rubbing her back. "He has come to apologize."

Kimberly looked to Rocky and then turned and hid her face in Tommy's chest. "Go away."

Rocky sighed. "I deserved that. You don't have to speak or even look at me if you don't want to. Please just listen. I'm an idiot Kim. It was so stupid of me to believe Kat over you. It was stupid of me to think you would ever lie about another human being, none the less one of our friends. I feel terrible, physically terrible and mentally terrible. I can't eat, I can't sleep, it's literally destroying me."

Kimberly looked over at him. "You can't eat?"

"No. I can't eat. I never thought I'd be the one to say that, but it's true. You like my sister, Kim. I've been a terrible big brother to you, and for that, I am so sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or even have the right to ask for it, but I am. I'm so sorry, please, please, please, forgive me."

"Did Kat hurt you?" Kimberly asked.

"No. But I did see a side of Kat that I haven't seen before and it scared me. I realized I had made a huge mistake."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She slowly pulled away from Tommy. "I accept your apology." She gave Rocky and a big hug and Tommy saw tears fill Rocky eyes.

"Thank you, Kim. Thank you."

They pulled away.

"I hate to be rude, but I'm still pretty tired. I think I'm going to lay back down." Kimberly said.

"Sure. I'll see you later." Kimberly gave him one last hug and walked away.

"Would you like to come inside?" Tommy offered "We are just hanging out."

"Sure, just for a few minutes." Rocky nodded.

* * *

They all walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"I'm curious," Tommy started. "What did Kat do to cause you to see her true colors?"

"It was shortly after you guys left earlier. We fought but then…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

There was a long pause as Adam and Rocky tried to figure out what to do and who to believe. The pause was broken by Ernie.

"Hey Guys, come check this out they are interviewing one of the Coaches from Florida. It was advertised that he was going to be talking about one of his best students. Maybe they will mention Kim."

As everyone headed over to the TV Kat muttered to herself "Great, just what we need, more pathetic, whiny, attention seeking, junkie Kimberly. As if hearing about her and seeing her in person isn't bad enough now I have to see her on every TV channel!"

Rocky stopped and turned to face her. "What did you just say?"

"Me? Nothing. Come on let's go watch Kim." Kat faked a smile.

"Actually, I'm not feeling too good. I think I caught that stomach bug going around. I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going home."

Without another word Rocky left in a hurry.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"I didn't tell Kat; I knew she was lying. But I heard every word she said perfectly clear. I've never heard her talk about Kim that way and to be honest it made me angry to hear someone talking about my little sister that way."

"Welcome to the club," Jason said.

"I'm glad you finally the saw the truth. Thanks for coming over to tell us." Tommy said.

"It was the least I could do after how badly I hurt you."

"You did the right thing."

"I know I did. Anyway, I think I'm going to head out. I'm still not feeling all that well."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I'm starving."

Everyone laughed, and Tommy stood. "I'll walk you out."

"I'll go check on Kim," Billy said as he also stood up.

After Rocky left Tommy closed and locked the door behind him and made his way into the living room where Billy, Jason, and Trini were watching tv.

"Did you check on Kim?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Sleeping peacefully snuggling some white teddy bear. I think you gave it to her when she fell off the beam and hit her head." Billy answered.

Tommy chuckled. "I can't believe she still has that. How did she even get that back?"

"Zordon," Trini answered. "She told me the other day when the two of you were out. He was able to teleport some of Kim's most important treasures back to her. That bear was one of them."

"But you're sure she's ok?"

"Perfectly fine, why?" Billy asked.

"I just want to be sure. What are you watching?" Tommy went to join them on the couch when a loud screeching sound was heard; His Crane was crying out loudly again causing him to drop to his knees. "Kimberly!" he cried out.

Not able to stand through the screeching Tommy dragged himself, on hands and knees into the bedroom and over to Kim on the bed. Sure enough, Kimberly was tossing and turning wildly in her bed as she cried and muttered words Tommy didn't understand.

He climbed onto his knees and stroked Kimberly's hair. "Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

Kimberly sat up with a scream as she looked around and panted hard. She saw Tommy and started to cry harder. Tommy climbed into bed with her and hugged her close as she cried into him.

"It's ok, Beautiful. It's ok." He cooed. "It was just a bad dream. You're safe."

"No more!" Kimberly cried. "Please no more. I promise I'll be good. Please!"

"Shhhh, hey, it's ok. You're safe. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you." Tommy soothed rubbing her back.

"I…I was…I was back…back in the…the gym. I…the injections, the beatings, they happen all over again. I could feel everything like it was really happening." Kimberly cried.

"It was just a bad dream. You're safe. You're home where you belong." Tommy told her. "You're safe. I've got you."

Kimberly slowly started to calm down.

Just as Kimberly's breathing returned to normal, her crying had stopped and, she was just about to fall back to sleep in Tommy's arms, Billy, Jason, and Trini rushed into the room. "Tommy, we've got a big problem," Jason said.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. "Kim is almost back to sleep."

"We just saw it on the news," Jason said.

"Saw what on the news?"

"Kim's Coach. They figured out she's gone and now they are looking for her. My guess would be to cover their tracks of what they've done. But her face is plastered on every TV channel in the city. If someone sees her, not knowing what's really going on they could call that number and tell the Coach everything."

Tommy gasped, and Kimberly let out a scream.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Test

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO MY AMERICAN READERS! I'M SO THANKFUL FOR ALL MY FANS AND READERS! Thank you all for waiting while my family and I went through another move. I should be able to update more frequently again.**

* * *

Tommy gasped, and Kimberly let out a scream. Tommy hugged Kimberly tighter as she started to breathe heavier and heavier and her body shook with fear.

"We have to try and keep her inside as much as possible, and if we go out, we need to be extra careful. Maybe we should have Kim wear a disguise or cut or dye her hair." Jason said.

"I think it's best if Kim went back to living in the command center until we get this figured out," Billy said.

"That might not be a bad idea. That's one place nobody will find her. Most of the world doesn't even know it's there." Tommy said. "Zordon and Alpha can help protect her too. Let's do it."

Everyone quickly got to work packing up Kim things to help keep her comfortable during her stay at the Command Center. Tommy stayed holding Kim, trying to comfort her as she panicked from the news.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone froze and looked to each other. Kimberly whimpered and hid her face in Tommy's chest.

"Ignore it. Maybe they will go away." Tommy whispered.

The doorbell rang once more and then there was a knock.

"This is ridiculous!" Jason rolled his eyes. "All four of us have a lifetime experience of the highest level of martial arts underneath our belt, and we're standing here like deer in headlights."

"Jason does have a point. I highly doubt that's Kim coach outside right now."

"For all, we know it could be Rocky, maybe he forgot something," Billy said.

The knocking and ringing doorbell continued.

"I'll go answer it," Trini said. "Stay in here. I'll be right back."

She left the room, and Kimberly whimpered.

"She'll be back," Tommy said softly. Why did he suddenly feel like he was trapped in a bad horror movie? The one person who says 'I'll be right back' never actually comes back.

* * *

Trini slowly approached the door. She couldn't stop the gulp that formed in her throat as she slowly reached for the handle.

She turned the handle ever so slowly and…

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." Trini sighed in relief.

"Hello, Trini, are you ok?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about the wait. I was just getting out of the shower."

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Mr. Oliver said

"I was watching a scary movie, and I'm home alone, so I freaked myself out." Trini smiled softly.

"I thought you just said you were getting out of the shower?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Oh! I was. What I meant to say was that I was watching TV after the shower as I was getting dressed. The movie that was playing was a scary movie. I like to have the tv playing when I'm home alone to create noise."

"Oh, so Jason and Tommy aren't home?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"No." Trini lied smoothly.

"Are you sure. It's very important we speak to them."

"What's this about?" Trini asked.

"Have you seen the news? Kimberly has gone missing from the gym."

"What? Oh my gosh, that's awful!" Trini faked a shocked gasp. "Please come in. I can check to see if they came home while I was in the shower."

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "I'll be just a minute," Trini said nicely.

* * *

"Jason? Tommy? Are you home? Hello?" Trini called a little louder than she really needed as she walked down the hallway.

Jason came out of the bedroom closing the door a little on his way out.

"What's going on?" he asked. "It's Tommy's parents. They saw the news and need to talk to you and Tommy right away."

"We can't let anyone see Kim right now. It's too risky. Not to mention we need to figure out a cover story since she did teleport here." Jason said. "Tommy can't leave her alone right now she'll have a panic attack."

Trini nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The two of them went into the living room.

"Look who I found," Trini said.

"I'm so sorry. I was working out, and I had the music pretty loud." Jason said.

"I didn't hear any music." Mrs. Oliver said.

"Oh yeah, that's because,…I had my headphones in."

"Have you seen the news?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Not recently. Why, what's going on?"

"It's Kimberly. She's missing from the gym in Florida. Nobody has seen her, and nobody knows where she is or how long ago she left."

"What? No!" Jason faked a gasp and shook his head. "No. How could they let that happen!"

"I don't know. But we need to inform Tommy as soon as we can. Have you seen him?"

"No. I…"

Before he could finish, there was a familiar six beep tone coming from the other room.

"What was that?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Nothing. Just my alarm for my push ups, I forgot to shut it." Jason lied.

"That sounds a lot like Tommy's pager. He never leaves it at home."

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver stood up and went to follow the sound. Jason and Trini tried to stop them but they couldn't.

They went into Tommy's room and gasped.

Jason and Trini sighed in relief. Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy were gone.

"Where did they go?" Jason mouthed.

Trini shrugged.

"If you hear or see from Tommy please tell him to call us. He needs to know about Kimberly." Mrs. Oliver said.

"We will," Jason said.

Trini walked them out, and Jason, let out a sigh of relief. That was a close call. But where did Tommy and Kimberly go?

* * *

With Tommy and Kim a few minutes before, Kimberly was crying in Tommy's arms shaking.

"It's going to be ok, Beautiful. I'm right here. You're safe. Shhh, breathe, breathe, just breathe." Tommy soothed rubbing her back.

Suddenly his communicator went off. He mentally growled. "Machine Empire has the worst timing." He brought his communicator to his lips. "Zordon this is Tommy."

"Tommy, you, Kimberly, and Billy need to teleport to the command center right away."

"ON our way," Tommy said.

He held Kimberly tighter and teleported him along with Billy to the command center. They vanished in streams of color just as the door opened.

* * *

As they landed in the command center, Tommy looked to Zordon. "I can't leave Kimberly right now, Zordon. She'll have a panic attack. I won't be any good in battle if Kimberly's Crane calls her Falcon."

"Relax, Tommy. You aren't here for a ranger battle. You are here because Alpha and I have become aware of the situation. Rocky informed us of what he saw. He also passed your parents on the way out and informed them. Jason and Trini handled the situation. We are working on a plan to help protect Kimberly. In the meantime, it is best that she stay here when she is safe."

"I agree. Thank you, Zordon." Tommy sighed in relief.

"Alpha and I have expanded the Command Center a little bit, and we have added another room. You can only get there by teleporting. It is just another way to keep Kimberly safe." Zordon explained. "However it looks like a normal bedroom. There is a bed, dresser, closet, and built in a bathroom with working shower and bathtub."

"Thank you, Zordon," Kimberly said softly.

"It is our pleasure. Kimberly, the room has been made big enough for two people. But if you ever want your privacy just tell me, and we can put Tommy in a different room." Zordon explained.

"No!" Kimberly cried. "I want Tommy with me."

"That is what I figured, but I just wanted to be sure. It is also good you're staying here. The two of you really need to work on your connection. We need test it and see just how strong it is and also learn to control it, so Tommy isn't forced into crippling pain every time you are spooked by something."

"Yeah. That might make watching horror movies a bit more difficult." Billy teased lightly.

Kimberly giggled. "I never watched horror movies before the connection. I'm not about to start now. But Zordon does have a point. If you're in battle and I get spooked by a spider or something, I don't want you to be affected by it."

Tommy chuckled. "A girl who used to battle freaky clay creatures and strange monsters is scared of spiders?"

Kimberly stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not funny. They are like so gross."

"And there is the old Kimberly we know and love." Billy laughed.

Tommy hugged Kim and kissed her head. "How would we test this connection, Zordon?"

"Different situations, sometimes you two will be in the same room, other times you two will be in different rooms."

"I don't like that idea." Kimberly said softly looking at the floor.

"We will not be starting today. You are understandably still shaken by the news. We will start in a few days when you've had some time to relax and readjust to your new living situation."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. She still didn't like the idea of testing her connection with him. What if she really hurt him?

* * *

A few days went by, and Kimberly got settled back at the command center. Tommy practically lived there with her.

One afternoon Zordon had them meet him in the main room.

"Rangers, I feel it is time to test your connection , we had discussed earlier," Zordon told them.

"Ok, how exactly do we test it?" Tommy asked.

"Today's test will be very simple. You will both sit back to back. Tommy, you will wear a blindfold, and then Alpha will show Kimberly a picture of an object. We want to see if you're able to see what Kimberly sees through your connection."

"Ok, just no pictures of Jason naked or anything." Tommy teased knowing Kim was nervous.

Kimberly giggled and shook her head. "Even I don't want to see that."

"They will only be pictures of objects," Zordon said. "Now take a seat."

Tommy and Kim took a seat on the floor pressing their backs to each other. Alpha wrapped a white blindfold over his eyes.

"Zordon this isn't a good idea. When my Crane called Tommy I didn't even realize I was doing it. I don't know how I did it." Kimberly said.

"We will work on that at another time. Right now all you're doing is looking at pictures. Do not worry, my Crane. I would never do anything that would cause you or Tommy to be hurt."

"I…I'm still your Crane?" Kimberly asked. "I thought Kat…"

"Kat controls the zord and the pink power coin. The Crane is your spirit animal. A spirit animal is an animal that lives deep within you, within your soul. Nobody can take that away from you. You are and always will my be my Crane just not as much as you're Tommy's."

Kimberly smiled with happy tears in her eyes. "Ok, let's do this."

Alpha walked over to Kimberly and held up a small white card with a red ball on it.

"Tommy, what do you see?" Zordon asked.

"Darkness." Tommy answered.

"I'm trying." Kimberly sighed. "I don't know how I did it the first time."

"What were you thinking about?" Tommy asked. He reached behind him and took Kim's hand giving it a squeeze.

"I was scared." Kimberly's voice cracked as she spoke. "I was scared and I just really wanted you. I wanted you to hold me and tell me everything was ok. I wanted you to promise me that nobody was ever going to hurt me again. I wanted you…"

A loud screeching sound was heard.

"Ah!" Tommy cried out grabbing his head as he fell over.

"Oops." Kimberly whimpered. "Tommy, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Tommy sat up and grabbed her hand again. "I'm fine. That was nothing compared to some of the other times."

"Kimberly, I want you to close your eyes for a minute, take a deep breath, relax. Try and focus all your thoughts and all your energy on your Crane connecting to her Falcon." Zordon said.

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She closed her eyes as thought about Tommy and nothing but Tommy. She opened her eyes and looked at the picture of the ball once more.

"It's a ball," Tommy said.

"Amazing!" Alpha said. He switched the card to something else.

"It's a cat," Tommy answered again.

"It's so cute!" Kimberly squealed making everyone laugh.

Alpha changed the card again. "It's a bird."

"This is amazing," Zordon said.

"It's a chair. It's a table. It's a bed. It's a dog. It's a desk" Tommy started flying through the flashcard faster and faster each time.

* * *

About an hour later Tommy removed his blindfold. "That was so cool."

"It was fun." Kimberly nodded.

"Good. Now it's time to switch." Zordon said.

"Switch?" Kimberly gasped.

"Yes, now Tommy must practice at connecting with you the same way."

Alpha walked over and wrapped a pink blindfold over her eyes. It wasn't complete darkness, but she couldn't see where she was or who was around her. She gasped softly, and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. "Tommy!"

"I'm right here, Beautiful." Tommy soothed grabbing her hand again. "You're safe."

"No. Stop! I don't like this!" She ripped the blindfold from over her eyes and panted as she looked around.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe." Tommy soothed. He pulled her into his arms. "You're safe."

"I can't." Kimberly gasped. "I can't. Please. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Shhh, breathe. You're safe." Tommy soothed rubbing her back.

Tommy nor Kimberly were sure how it happen but the next thing they knew they were in a field full of flowers. A pink crane sat on the floor crying and shaking. Seconds later her White Falcon flew down and wrapped the pink Crane safely in his wings. The Crane stopped shaking and stopped crying and relaxed feeling safe in the arms/wings of her true love.

Seconds later they were back in the command center, and Kimberly was calm.

"What just happen?" Alpha asked.

"I have no idea." Tommy said.

"Where did the two of you go?" Zordon asked. "All we saw was a pink and white glow around both of your bodies."

"I honestly don't know. All I know is I wanted to calm Kimberly down. I wanted her to feel safe again." All of a sudden a pink and white glow formed around them again.

"What's happening?" Kimberly asked.

"Your Falcon is working hard to keep his Crane safe and making sure she feels safe." Zordon said with a smile.

"We can do anything as long as we focus on our Falcon and Crane," Tommy said. "When you cried out to me the first time you were scared, and you really needed me. Just now I wanted to do whatever I could to make you feel safe again. I wanted to show you that you were safe with me and always will be."

"Your connection is truly remarkable." Zordon said. "I firmly believe that through your connection there isn't anything you two can't do."

Kimberly and Tommy shared a hug and kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For extended version of the tickle fights in chapters 7 and 8 please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016" It will be called "Stealing Pink Continuation"**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Nightmare

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

 **A/N IMPORTANT READ: I'm so sorry! I know I said I'd be able to post regularly again and then I failed at that. :( To be honest, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. My family and I are now attending a Church on Sunday mornings so that will no longer work. I will put a poll up on my page with my current options of when I'll be able to update again. Please go vote! I will do my best to have the next chapter up soon. In the meantime read and review! :D**

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy shared a hug and kiss on the lips.

Kimberly snuggled into Tommy's arms. "I don't like the blindfold." She clung to Tommy's shirt. "Once my Co…he thought I'd be more willing to take the injections if I couldn't see them. So he would blindfold me and then have his men pin me down, and he would inject me. I just…" Kimberly shook her head, shaking away the memories. "I can't handle being blindfolded. It scares me."

"Then you won't be," Zordon said. "At least not for right now. For now, you can just close your eyes."

Kimberly nodded. She felt a lot better now.

They sat back to back again. Kimberly closed her eyes. Seconds later there was a picture of a tv in her head. "Tv?"

"Good Kimberly." She heard Alpha said.

Another second went by, and she saw a picture of a lamp.

"Lamp," Kimberly spoke.

"Amazing!" Alpha cheered.

"Couch, blanket, pillow, fireplace, dog, cat, star, flower, angels, and shells." Kimberly started listing the things just as fast as Tommy had.

"That is amazing!" Alpha said.

"Indeed it is," Zordon said.

The training continued for another few hours. It wore them both out, so they decided to go to bed early.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly laid together in bed snuggled up in each other's arms sound asleep.

Alpha had powered down for the night, and Zordon had gone into a resting stage as well.

 _All was quiet in the Command Center when a flash of pink teleported inside. Kat stood there with her eyes glowing so red she looked like a vampire. She slowly stalked toward the couple on the bed._

 _She reached them and looked down to Kimberly. She smirked as she shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk poor little Kimberly, just couldn't take the pressure. Not as a ranger, or as a gymnast. All you are is a pathetic, nuisance, or roadblock between me and what I want. Your crane can't save you this time" With that Kat raised her dagger over her head and..._

Kimberly shot up in bed with a blood-curdling scream. Her Crane screamed out as loud as it could. Tommy woke up with a loud cry, grabbing his head as he fell off the bed.

Kimberly continued to scream and cry, as her body shook, trembling from head to toe.

Tommy finally realized what was going on and he quickly sat up and grabbed Kim gently pulling her down onto the floor with him. He could barely reach her with the unbearable amount of pain he was feeling, but he managed to grab her around the waist and bring her into his lap. "Hey Beautiful, Hey, It's ok. You're safe. Shhh, it was just a nightmare. Shhh, I'm here. Shhhh. You're safe." He soothed the best he could through the pain. He rubbed her back and helped to soothe her.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but Kimberly finally calmed down enough that the pain ended. Tommy carefully stood up, keeping Kim in his arms and sat down on the edge of the bed letting Kimberly sit on his lap as he held her close.

"You're safe, Beautiful. It was just a nightmare. You're safe." He soothed. He stroked her hair behind her ear as he rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear.

Her crying slowed to soft sniffles, but her shaking and panting continued.

"You're ok, Angel. I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you. You're safe."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before collapsing onto Tommy's chest. Her shaking stopped as she panted softly getting her breath back.

Once she was fully calmed down Tommy stroked the hair behind her hair once more and spoke. "What was your nightmare about? Was it your Coach?"

Kimberly shook her head but didn't speak.

"Can you tell me what it was about?"

Kimberly shook her head.

Tommy sighed. He kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back. **"Why won't you talk to me?"** He thought to himself.

"I-I'm scared." She whimpered.

It took Tommy a few seconds to realize she had heard his thoughts. The question was, did she realize it? So he tried again. " **Beautiful, you don't need to be scared. You're in the safest place you can be. Not to mention that you are completely 100% safe in my arms."**

Kimberly didn't respond.

Tommy sighed once more. **"Beautiful, can you hear me?"** he thought.

Kimberly nodded.

 **"Angel, I'm not speaking."** Tommy thought once more.

Kimberly looked up to Tommy confused.

 **"I'm thinking things to myself. You're just hearing it in your head."** Tommy said.

Kimberly noticed his mouth didn't move once. She could hear his thoughts, did that mean he could hear hers? " **Testing 1 2 3, Tommy can you hear me? Testing 1 2 3?"**

Tommy chuckled. **"Yeah, I can hear you. I guess we found another thing we can do with connection."**

"Yeah." Kimberly nodded.

Tommy sighed softly and stroked her hair. "Can you think about your nightmare and I'll see it?"

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She closed her eyes. To both of their surprises, they saw themselves sleeping together on the bed.

"Whoa, you can show me exactly what your dream was?" Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded. "I can just think it…"

The room started to vanish.

"No, no, no," Tommy said quickly. "Please, let me see it."

Kimberly nodded and inhaled a deep breath allowing the room to return.

They both watched as a flash of pink light was seen, and Kat went over to them. They heard everything she had said and then they both gasped as she raised the dagger above her head. The room vanished quickly, and Kimberly shook her head. "She was just about to kill me when I woke up." Kimberly thought.

Tommy hugged her and rubbed her back. "Kat's slipping. Every day she gets closer and closer to revealing her true colors and soon everyone will know the truth. She already blew it with Rocky he's back on our side again. It's only a matter of time before the others are too."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "I hope so."

Tommy hugged her close and rubbed her back. He was hoping so too. **"Hey."** He thought suddenly. **"Let's keep practicing our talking telepathically so we can show Zordon when he wakes up."**

 **"Ok."** Kimberly nodded.

Tommy chuckled. "You're going to have to say more than ok if we're going to practice."

" **Ok."**

He smiled softly. He kissed the top of her head. Lucky for him he knew exactly how to get her to talk. **"So Kim, I was going to buy my mom this nice suit for work because her birthday is coming up, but it had these weird pad things where the shoulders are. Is that a woman thing or…"**

 **"No, no, no, no, no."** Kimberly thought quickly. **"Don't you dare get her that. Shoulder pads are totally out of fashion."**

" **But…"**

 **"No, no buts. If you want to get her, a nice gift try jewelry, or flowers, maybe a new purse, shoes! Women love shoes! If you want to get her clothes you can…"**

Tommy smiled softly as Kimberly went off on a rant about clothes. He loved every second of it, even if he had no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

The next few days went by fast. Tommy and Kim continued to test their connection and practice being able to control it. They were pretty much pro at speaking telepathically and being able to see what the other saw, as well as being able to show each other events just using their connections.

* * *

One afternoon Kimberly was at the command center with Billy, Trini, and Jason. Tommy was out in a cog battle with the others.

They were laughing as they talked about old times.

"Kimberly, do you remember that time we convinced Jason to dress up like a girl for Halloween?" Trini giggled.

"How could I forget? He used my make-up and my clothes."

Everyone laughed.

"I only did it because you said it would help me get girls. All it did was scare the girls away." Jason answered.

Trini giggled. "I may have had other reasons for asking you to do that."

"You knew you liked me even back then when we were younger?" Jason asked.

Trini nodded. "I wasn't about to let you go out where any other girls."

"Awww how cute." Kimberly squealed.

"You're lucky I love you." Jason leaned in and kissed Trini on the lips.

"I love you too."

Suddenly Kimberly let out a gasp, and her hands flew behind her as a pain surged through her back.

"Kim, you ok?" Billy asked.

"Yeah. Just stiff from sitting so much." Kimberly said. She slowly climbed off her bed and stood up. "See…all better." The second she finished her sentence she collapsed to the floor screaming in pain.

"Kimberly!" they all rushed over to her. "Kimberly what is it, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"It hurts!"

"What does?" Jason asked.

"My back! My back!" Kimberly screamed. She hunched over and squirmed around trying to relive the pain.

Billy lifted the back of her shirt. There was nothing to be seen that would cause pain. "Is it from her attack? I don't see any marks."

"No." Jason shook his head. "Zordon said her body had completely healed."

"What's happening!" Trini cried.

"Wait a second..." Billy said. "Tommy could feel Kimberly's pain when she was forced to have those injections and even felt the aftermath of them. So isn't possible that if Tommy is hurt in battle..."

"'NO!" Kimberly screamed. "TOMMY!"

Suddenly all four of them were teleported into the main room of the Command Center.

* * *

Kimberly was still on the ground crying and squirming in pain asking for Tommy.

"Rangers, observe the viewing globe. Billy is right. Tommy was thrown into a tree and hit his back. He is fine. Except, for now, that Kimberly is worried about him..."

As everyone looked to the globe, they saw Tommy on his knees holding his head crying out for Kimberly. The other Rangers formed a circle around him to protect him from the cogs that were surrounding him.

"Kimberly, you must turn it off," Zordon said. "You must shut Tommy out, so he can battle again."

"I can't just shut him out." Kimberly whimpered.

"You must. It is important for you to help him."

"But I..."

"Kimberly don't listen to him," Trini said.

"Trini!" Jason and Billy gasped.

Trini ignored them. "Don't shut it down completely. Don't ever shut him out completely! Just turn it down, like a volume button on a stereo remote. Turn it down a little."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She closed her eyes and did her best to focus on Tommy.

When she opened them again, she looked at the viewing globe to see Tommy was back to fighting again. She was happy he was ok, but she felt different somehow, different in a way that couldn't be explained in words. She sighed softly.

"You did the right thing, Kim," Jason said.

"Then why do I do feel so terrible?" Kimberly asked.

"It wasn't easy what you did, Kim. But you did it to help Tommy."

"Yeah…I guess."

"Kimberly, Jason is right. You should not feel terrible. You did what was best for Tommy, to help him in battle." Zordon said. "You should be very proud of yourself."

"Ok," Kimberly answered softly.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"I just want Tommy to come back." Kimberly whimpered. She was scared. Trini had told her to pretend her connection was like a stereo remote control and she had. But now she was worried that instead of just lowering the volume she had completely muted it and turned it off all together. What if she couldn't get it back on? Her connection with Tommy would be ruined forever.

Trini went over and hugged Kimberly tightly. She knew her best friend, and she knew she wasn't as "ok" as she was pretending to be. "It's going to be ok. Tommy will be back soon."

Kimberly didn't speak after that. She just stayed in Trini's arms allowing her best friend to comfort her.

* * *

After what felt like years a flash of colors was seen, and the Rangers appeared back in the command center.

"Zordon, is Kimberly ok?" Tommy asked. "I heard her crane, and then it just vanished."

"Kimberly is fine. She was just worried about you." Zordon explained.

Tommy looked around and saw Kimberly sitting curled up in a fetal position with Trini hugging her close. He sighed and went over to them. Trini saw Tommy and stood up and gave them some privacy.

Tommy knelt down next to Kim. "Hey, Beautiful. What's going on?"

Kimberly didn't speak or even show she heard him.

"Hey, let's not do that. Don't shut me out." Tommy said. "Talk to me."

Kimberly continued to ignore him. He sighed. He pulled her into his arms and rested his head on hers. He kissed the top of her head and then closed his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly they were at the Angel Grove Park, the same spot they had shared their first kiss. Kimberly looked around to see where they were but still refused to speak.

Tommy tried to read her mind.

 **I don't understand. How is he not mad at me? How can he still love me and care about me? I shut him out! I turned off our connection. I don't know how or even if I'll ever be able to turn it back on again. I hurt him! He's going to be hurt, and it will be all my fault.**

 **It is not your fault Kim.**

Kimberly jumped and looked to Tommy who smirked but didn't speak.

 **What? Did you forget we could do this?**

 **No, I didn't forget I just…I thought…Zordon had me….I'm sorry.**

Kimberly laid her head on his chest and started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I'm really so sorry. Zordon had me turn off our connection so you could go battle again! I didn't know what I was doing! I think I turned it off forever and I don't know how to get it back on!"

Tommy rubbed her back and gently kissed her head. He didn't speak. **Kimberly, don't cry. Don't you realize that if you had shut off the connection completely, we wouldn't be able to read each other's minds? I wouldn't be able to take us to this place where we can be alone.**

"I don't know how to turn it back on!" Kimberly cried.

"All you have to do is focus on our connection, think about your Crane and let her do the rest." Tommy soothed her. "It's not off, just turned down."

Kimberly sniffed softly and looked to Tommy. "Why are you not mad at me?"

"Because you've done nothing wrong," Tommy told her. "You were just practicing like we've been doing. We've all been so excited to see how strong out connection really was that we've forgotten about the downside of our connection. I think it's good. We need to start practicing how to control the intensity of our connection. Why do you think the pain in your back stopped. We both turned it down, so we didn't hurt each other. We need to keep learning how to do that so my battling doesn't hurt you and how your crane doesn't cry out to her Falcon every time she gets a little nervous or worried."

Kimberly just sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tommy sighed too. Then he got an idea. "Would you feel better if I was mad at you?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Ok. Then I am very mad at you. In fact, I am so mad I feel like you should be punished." Tommy said.

"Ok." Kimberly nodded. "I deserve it."

Tommy just shook his head. "You deserve everything you're about to get." With that, he started to tickle her.

She squealed and pulled away from him but, his fingers followed her. She giggled as she tried to get away from him. "Tommy stop it!"

"Nope."

He continued to attack her sides and belly as she squealed and giggled. She managed to stand up and then she took off running. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

Then he pinned her arms to her chest and tickled her stomach and sides. She squealed and giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Stop it!" she begged in giggles.

He chuckled but continued. "No. I'm not going to stop until you can stop apologizing."

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorr…stop it now!"

He chuckled. "Nope. You have to ask me to stop without saying sorry first." He moved his hands up higher, getting to her ribs.

She let out a small scream, and her giggles turned to laughter. "Ok! Ok! Stop it!"

Tommy stopped and kissed her head. "Just close your eyes and focus on us. The connection will come back. I promise."

Kimberly nodded and closed her eyes. She took a few calming breaths and suddenly she felt normal again. She opened her eyes and smiled. "It works."

"Of course it does." Tommy smiled. He kissed her one last time, and then Tommy let the image fade, and they were back in the command center.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! Please go take my poll!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	12. Chapter 12 - Virus or Something More?

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

 **PLEASE GO TAKE MY POLL!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I have made a New Years Resolution to be more active on my Facebook page and update my stories more often than I have been. If you feel like it, leave your New Years Resolution in the comments. :D**

* * *

They were back in the command center. Everyone was looking at them in shock.

He chuckled. "What?"

"That was impressive," Jason said.

"We're working on it," Tommy said.

"Are you ok now?" Jason asked Kim.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Kimberly smiled.

"She turned it back up." Trini chuckled.

"Why would you do that?" Kat asked.

"Don't!" Jason growled.

Kat ignored him. "I mean seriously, I thought after seeing what you did to him in battle because of your connection you'd be smart enough to turn it off and leave it off."

"I…" Kimberly didn't know what to say.

"What? How could you do that to a man you claim to love? He could have been seriously hurt today! If it hadn't been for us protecting him, the cogs would have destroyed him! All because of you! Because you got scared."

"Kat that's enough," Tommy growled. He pulled Kimberly into his arms. "I told Kim to turn it back on! She did it for me! What happened today was not her fault! We are still working on our connection, and we will continue to work on it until we have it under control."

"Practice or not Kimberly almost got you killed! What if we hadn't stepped in, what if the cogs had captured you? Kimberly is a danger to you as well as everyone else on this team! I can't believe someone like her was ever a power ranger." Kat growled.

"Back off, Kat!" Rocky said. "Now!"

Kat ignored him and looked to Kim. "If you really love him the way you say you do, then you need to let him go. Go back to FL go back to that other boyfriend you wrote about. Leave Tommy and the rest of us alone."

Kimberly let tears fill her eyes, but she looked down so nobody could see them. She went to pull away from Tommy, but he just tightened his hold on her. "Kimberly isn't going anywhere, and the fact that you would say that to her is disgusting. You know what kind of life she had in FL! You know the way she was treated. Besides sending Kim away will only make the connection stronger and the episodes I've been having in the past will come back. Only this time they will be even stronger. I don't want you to ever say that again."

"But she's right, Tommy," Tanya said.

"No, she isn't!" Rocky yelled. "I was there too! It's not Kimberly's fault."

Soon everyone was fighting and yelling at each other.

Kimberly started to cry as she tried to pull away from Tommy but he refused to let her go. Instead, he teleported them back to her room and away from everyone. He knew it wouldn't be long until Kat's true colors were seen. But he was starting to worry about what was going to happen to the team when it did.

* * *

He sat down on the bed and kept Kimberly in his arms. "It's ok, Beautiful. Kat is wrong. You don't have to listen to her. Nothing about what happen in that battle is your fault."

Kimberly didn't respond to him. She didn't even show she could hear him. He sighed softly. "What are you thinking?" He placed his head on her head, but he couldn't hear her thoughts. "Oh no," he whispered. He closed his eyes and tried to take them back to their special place, but it didn't work. He inhaled and exhaled a deep breath when he realized she had turned it off. She had completely shut him out.

"No." He said. "I'm not going to let you do this." He said. "Why are you doing this? You know Kat is lying!"

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore." She said softly. "The first few times I didn't know what I was doing but now that I know what's happening and how to control it I'm not going to hurt you anymore Tommy."

"But you already are." Tommy sighed. "Don't you see, this is hurting me. You completely shutting me out like this is hurting me."

Kimberly didn't speak.

"This is worse than anything else I've ever felt from our connection; worse than the injections, worse than your messages and your screeching crane. This is the worse pain I've ever felt. Please Beautiful, if you don't want to hurt me turn it back on."

Kimberly just sighed. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Kat is right, I got a little nervous about you in battle today, and it almost got you captured or worse killed. I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"I hurt you first!" Tommy cried out. "I'm the one who hurt you first. Remember? When I hit that tree, you felt it. It brought you to your knees. If I hadn't done that you never would have been scared or worried for me and your Crane wouldn't have called out to me."

"That wasn't your fault. A stupid puttie threw you into a tree."

Tommy chuckled. "They are cogs now but close enough."

"Either way they threw you into a tree and hurt you. I felt it. That doesn't make it your fault."

"So then why is it your fault when all you did was feel my pain and become worried?"

Kimberly didn't answer him. She didn't have an answer to give.

"You can't answer me because you know I'm right. Kimberly, we've been having so much fun with learning about all the fun things we can do with our connection and practicing to make the powers stronger. But we forgot that there is a downside to all this. We have to work on controlling this side of our connection just like we've had to work and practice everything else. In order to do that, you have to turn it on."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later she opened them again. "It's on."

"Good Girl." Tommy kissed her head. "Don't ever shut it off again."

Kimberly nodded. "I promise."

"Now we just have to figure out how to control it, so we don't hurt each other anymore."

"I don't understand, though, you've been through a lot of battles since I've been back and I've never experienced that before."

"You've been so sore from your attack nobody would have thought anything of it. But now that you have physically healed the random spots of pain aren't as common." Tommy said.

"Oh."

"That doesn't mean it's your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"So we're both agreed it's not either of our faults. Deal?" Tommy asked.

"Deal."

"Good, seal it with a kiss?"

They shared a kiss on the lips, and then Kimberly laid her head on his chest. Tommy stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Zordon had sent all the other Rangers home to get some rest before more words were said that couldn't be taken back.

* * *

Rocky was headed home when a voice called out behind him.

"Rocky, wait up!"

He stopped and turned to see Adam running over to him.

"What's up?" Rocky asked once Adam caught up to him.

"Do you remember a while back you said you hadn't been feeling good?"

"Yeah. I was physically ill, couldn't eat or sleep, and I could never keep food down. Why do you ask?" Rocky answered.

"I think I caught what you had. How did you get rid of it? What kind of medicine?"

Rocky just smiled and shook his head. "This isn't the kind of stuff you can buy in the store, Adam. You're not sick."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't start feeling better until I spoke with Tommy and Kim and told them that I believed them about Kat and I'm sorry for ever doubting them. Only I didn't just say it to make myself feel better I really believed it."

"Yeah. I'm starting to wonder myself. I mean the way Kat went off on Kim today after the battle was not normal." Adam said. "But at the same time, she's always been overprotective of Tommy."

"See." Rocky sighed. "If you were really ready to go talk to Kim and Tommy there would be no buts." With that, Rocky turned and walked away.

Adam sighed feeling completely and utterly stumped. Kat was just being over protective of Tommy…wasn't she?

* * *

In an unknown location, Aisha sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around her aching stomach.

"Hey Aisha, still not feeling well?" Another young girl around Aisha's age asked.

"Yeah. I just can't seem to shake this cold. I've tried every over the counter medicine possible. I've been to every doctor in the area, and nobody can figure out what's wrong with me."

"It's your stomach right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, and I can't eat or sleep. When I do sleep, I have these terrible nightmares. There are six animals, A Falcon, A Cane, A Bear, A Wolf, An Ape and a Frog. In my dream, I know they are supposed to be friends, but instead, they are fighting each other. It feels like everyone is trying to attack the Falcon and the Crane but recently the Wolf and the Ape have joined forces to help protect the Falcon and Crane. The Frog keep trying to attack them, though. The bear is standing in the corner feeling helpless, almost like he's trapped. He wants to help but he physically can't. He wants to stop all the fighting…but he can't. "

"Maybe you've been watching too many nature shows. Anyway, I've got to go. Feel better." The young girl walked away.

Aisha sighed. It wasn't the nature shows and deep down she knew it. She looked at an old picture of her and the other rangers and sighed once more. "What's going on back home? Why would Adam's frog try and attack Kim's Crane or Tommy's Falcon?"

* * *

Back in the Command Center Tommy and Kim had teleported back to the main room once they others had gone.

"Zordon, we need to learn to control that part of our connection, we have no idea how" Tommy said. "But we can't let what happen today happen again."

"You are absolutely right, Tommy," Zordon said. "However you must understand this will not be easy. The other tests and trials you've have gone through were very different, easier than what you will have to face now."

"We understand. We're willing to do whatever it takes." Tommy said. "We just need to know how."

"You're not going to prick us with a needle or something like that…are you?" Kimberly asked.

"No. No physical harm will come to either of you. You will, however, be forced to endure things that you fear most."

"Like on Rita's Island of Illusions?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, exactly like that. However, the fears you face here may be different than you faced all those years ago, for example, needles. I will never actually touch you with the needle, but you will have to think it will."

"Oh," Kimberly answered softly.

"And we're not going to vanish into thin air," Tommy added teasingly.

"We hope." Kimberly teased back.

"You will not vanish into thin air. However, you will be pushed further than you have in the past. Kimberly, you must know that at some point we're going to have to test the length of this connection and how far it can reach. That means you will have to face these fears with Tommy in another room."

"Why?" Kimberly asked softly.

"Because having Tommy here with you will help soothe the fears. We won't know how to control the connection until it's at it's maxed point again."

"But…but I…I was in Florida, and he was here, and we could communicate just fine."

"Yes, when the connection was on the max setting. However, once we lower that setting, we will need to figure out how far it will reach."

Kimberly sighed. She looked down to the floor. "I don't like this idea anymore."

"It's ok, Beautiful. I will never be far away." Tommy said. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "I'm right here."

Kimberly was willing to do just about anything to learn to control her connection with Tommy but doing it without him by her side was not something she was going to do easily.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review! PLEASE GO TAKE MY POLL IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	13. Chapter 13 - Facing the First Fear

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

That night the couple lay in bed. Kimberly couldn't sleep. She laid on Tommy's chest wide awake.

"Why are you still awake?" Tommy asked softly.

"I'm not." She lied.

He chuckled. "You don't talk in your sleep."

"Oh…right…" Kimberly blushed and let out a sigh. "I can't sleep."

"Are you worried about the nightmares, the ones with Kat?"

"I wasn't until you mentioned that…" Kimberly sighed.

"Then what else is bothering you?" Tommy asked. He gently let his fingertips sweep up and down her back, and he felt Kimberly's tense body relax against him.

"I know we have to but…I don't want to test our connection anymore. I'm not ready for what Zordon has planned for us."

"How do you know you're not ready? You don't even know what the plan is."

"He said we're going to have to conquer our worst fears. I don't think he plans on dangling a plastic spider in front of my face and see if I scream or not."

"You're worried about your coach and your fear of needles," Tommy said. He didn't need to ask. He already knew.

Kimberly nodded. "I'm not ready to face him. Even if it's just a picture…same with the needles."

Tommy sighed. "We don't know what Zordon has planned for us. So let's not worry about it. This is Zordon. He'd never do anything to physically harm us or hurt us mentally."

"Why do we have to do this?" She asked as her voice cracked.

Tommy hated seeing her so upset, but he knew it was something they had to do. "Because we need to learn to control it. Otherwise, I'll continue to hurt you when I battle, and you'll continue to hurt me when you worry about me. It's not safe for either of us."

She didn't say anything, and Tommy wondered if she had finally fallen asleep. Then he heard her voice in his head.

"I'm scared, Tommy. I'm really scared."

"What scares you the most?" he asked.

"Seeing him…I can't…I just can't…"

Kimberly grabbed fistfuls of Tommy's shirt and squeezed her eyes shut like she was in physical pain. Her breathing increased, and she started to shake.

"Shhhh." Tommy soothed and rubbed her back. He sent her calming visions to override what she saw right now. "You're safe. He's not here. He can't hurt you."

Kimberly slowly relaxed, and she released his shirt and opened her eyes. Her breathing returned to normal, and her shaking stopped.

"That's why you're so scared," Tommy said. "Even the mention of him and you have a panic attack." It was no longer a question.

Kimberly nodded. "Zordon said we have to face these fears alone. If you're not there to calm my panic attack…I don't know what's going to happen."

"I'll tell you what tomorrow, in the morning, we will talk to Zordon about your fears and what we can do to work around them. Ok?"

Kimberly nodded. "Thank you, Tommy.

"Of course, Beautiful. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"If you keep scratching my back and…" Kimberly blushed. "And keep sending me happy thoughts to keep away the nightmares."

Tommy chuckled. "You got it. Close your eyes."

Kimberly did as he asked and she fell asleep quickly, dreaming of her and Tommy.

* * *

The next morning the Rangers were up and ready early. Neither of them were really ready for what they were about to face, but they knew they were never going to be ready.

"Good Morning, Rangers." Zordon greeted them. "Are you ready?"

"No," Tommy said honestly. "I don't think we will ever be ready. That's why we just have to do this."

"I do not want you two to worry. I would never do anything to harm you or hurt you physically." Zordon said. "You will starting off small, and it won't be for a very long this time, that you have to face your greatest fears."

"Like my…"Kimberly shook her head.

"Yes, Kimberly. He will be the very last fear you have to face. Like I said we would be starting off small."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled. "Ok. What's first?"

Alpha walked over with a pink blindfold.

"Really?" Kimberly asked. "You can't just dangle a spider in my face and see how loud I scream?"

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly. Your fear of spiders is not strong enough to do what we need to do."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Ok.

"Have a seat on the floor; Tommy, please go stand by the viewing globe," Zordon said.

Tommy kissed Kimberly on the head. "I'm right here. You're safe. I promise." He walked over to the viewing globe as Kimberly sat on the floor. Alpha wrapped the blindfold over her eyes.

"Now Kimberly, how do you feel?" Zordon asked.

"Fine." She squeaked out.

"Good. Now what I want you to do is when you feel that surge of panic where you so terrified that you need to cry out to Tommy, I want you to picture yourself in a calming situation. It can be on the beach or with your friends, anything that is calming and relaxing to you. You must be able to calm that fear before it gets too strong."

"I'll try." She squeaked out. Her voice reminded everyone of a chipmunk.

"Just focus on your breathing. You're here in the command center, and you're safe." Zordon said. "Remember to try and treat your connection as a remote control and turn it down just enough to not hurt Tommy."

Kimberly's breathing got harder as she tried to listen to Zordon and do as he instructed her to. To be honest, she liked it when he was talking to her, it was when it got too quiet that made her nervous.

"How are you feeling, Kim?" Zordon asked.

"Ok."

"You're doing a fantastic job. Just hang on a little longer." Zordon said.

"K." She squeaked out once more.

Then it got too quiet. She didn't like when it was that quiet. "Hello?" She cried out. "Is anyone there?"

"We are all still here, Beautiful. You're safe." Tommy said.

"Tommy…" Kim squeaked out.

It got quiet again after that. She had a good feeling Zordon had told Tommy not to speak anymore. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath…was it getting harder to breathe? Why was it so hard to inhale and exhale. "Hello?" she squeaked out once more.

"Hello there. Long time no see. I've wondered where you've gone of too."

Kimberly gasped. She knew that voice anywhere. "No…" How did her coach get inside the command center?

"I have missed you, Kimberly. I've even brought a little present."

"NO!" She shrieked and jumped back ripping the blindfold off her face.

A loud crane cry was heard through the command center, and Tommy cried out, grabbing his head and falling to the floor.

Kimberly panted as she looked around. Her coach was nowhere to be seen. In a flash, Tommy was by her side.

"It's ok, Beautiful. You're safe. I'm right here." He soothed as he hugged her and rubbed her back.

"That was very good, Kimberly," Zordon said.

"No, it wasn't." Kimberly whimpered. "It was awful."

"It was good for your first try."

"I still hurt, Tommy."

"Yes, but it wasn't as strong, and it didn't last as long. When we first put the blindfold on you, you couldn't handle five seconds with it on. Just now you lasted 5 minutes." Zordon told her. "You should be proud."

Kimberly shook her head and stood up. "No, I shouldn't be proud. I keep hurting Tommy because I'm a stupid scaredy cat who can't be by myself. Kat's right." Kimberly sighed as she looked to Tommy. "If I really love you I…I have to….I have to let you go!" Kimberly started to cry, and before anyone could say any more, she teleported herself out.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy cried out.

"Alpha, teleport Kimberly back here." Zordon said.

"Wait," Tommy said. "Let me go after her. I can get her to come back. I know exactly where she went."

Tommy teleported out.

* * *

He landed in Angel Grove Park. He went over to his special spot by the lake where he and Kim had shared their first kiss. He wasn't surprised to see her sitting on the rock crying.

He didn't waste any more time before running over to her and pulling her into his arms. She cried into his chest as she clung to him as tightly as she could. "Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry for what I said."

"Oh Beautiful, I would never leave you. I know you didn't mean it. You were upset, and you were scared. It's normal."

"I could hear him." Kimberly whimpered. "I could hear his voice. He was coming closer and closer, and he had the injection in his hand."

"It's ok. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore." Tommy said. "You did amazing for your first day. I am so proud of you."

"Really?" Kimberly.

"Really, I promise." He kissed her head and held her close. She inhaled and exhaled and relaxed against Tommy's chest.

"Are you ready to go back?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to try again." she answered.

"Good girl." He kissed her once more, and they teleported back to the Command Center.

* * *

They landed on their feet. "Zordon, I'm so sorry. I'm ready to try again."

"Are you sure?" Zordon asked. "We can try again tomorrow."

"No. I want to try again now. I might lose my nerve by tomorrow."

"Very well. Please sit on the floor."

Kimberly nodded and sat on the floor. Alpha wrapped the blindfold around her eyes again. She took a few calming breaths. It was quiet…too quiet. Her calming breaths turned to panicked gasps. She closed her eyes, and she tried to picture her and Tommy back at the park in their special spot. She felt safe wrapped in his arms as they both relaxed in the sun…

"Kimberly? Kimberly? Kimberly!"

Kimberly's eyes snapped open. She looked around, and she was back in the command center. The blindfold had been removed, and she was laying in Tommy's arms.

"What happen?" she asked.

Tommy chuckled. "You fell asleep."

"I did what?" Kimberly blushed.

"Zordon said to try and think of something to help relax and calm yourself to lessen the fear. I guess you were so relaxed that you feel asleep." Tommy said. "But on the bright side, you lasted ten minutes and not once did your crane cry out to me."

Kimberly smiled as she sat up. "I did it? I really did it?"

"Yes, Kimberly. You should be very proud." Zordon said.

"Thanks, Zordon. Thanks, Tommy."

They shared a kiss, and Kimberly relaxed in his arms again. Maybe this training thing wasn't going to be so hard after all.

"Now it's Tommy's turn," Zordon said. "Are you ready, Tommy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tommy sighed. "But if Kim can do it. I can do it."

"Then let's get started."

* * *

They were both teleported into a strange area. They looked around and saw that they were in a large almost empty room. In front of them was a table with what looked like two headbands that look like one of Billy's inventions, and there was large flat screen TVs plastered all over the walls. Zordon's face appeared on all of them.

"Welcome to the training room. This is where the most extreme training will take place. Kimberly when you are more confident, this is where you will come as well. For now, it is just for Tommy."

"What does it do?"

"Alpha is controlling it from the main room. Once we set it up it will turn into a stimulation room. It will take the fear the person fears the most and turn it into a situation you must defeat. It will do so by use of those headbands that will enable your minds to transmit those fears directly to the main computer, thus personalizing to each user. Each level will test you on a different fear. Level 1 is just a little fear, and 10 is your biggest fear. You will be starting out at level 1."

"I don't need my own room. I'd be just as happy sitting on the floor in the command center wearing a blindfold." Tommy said.

"I know it will not be easy, but you can do it, Tommy. Now we will be monitoring your vitals through the headband as well, but just in case it gets to be too much, and you are not able to defeat it I want you to call out pecan pie. It is a safe word that makes the stimulation vanish."

"Were you and Alpha hungry when you made this room?" Kimberly teased.

Everyone laughed. "No, it is just a word that you don't normally hear in regular conversation," Zordon said. "Now, are you ready Tommy?"

Tommy reached out and picked up one of the headbands and put it on his head like a hat and then inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Good, Just remember the code word." Zordon said. In a flash, Kimberly and Zordon were gone. The room suddenly changed, and he was outside somewhere. He didn't know where, all he knew was there was snow on the ground.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Where am I?"

"Tommy? What are you doing back here?"

Tommy spun around to see Heather.

"Heather?"

"Yeah. I thought you guys left. What happen?" Heather asked.

"I'm not really sure," Tommy said. "Have you seen, Kat anywhere."

"Yeah, she was over there at the top of that hill talking to some girl. She kept calling her Kim."

"Kimberly is here?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see."

"TOMMY HELP ME!" Her voice and crippling pain simultaneously ripped thru his head.

"KIM!" Tommy cried. He went running towards the sound, but Heather grabbed his arm. "Wait, where are you going? I thought we were going to get some hot cocoa."

"You didn't hear that scream? I have to save her," Tommy said.

"What scream? I didn't hear anything." Heather said.

Another loud scream was heard, causing his head to throb even worse then before.

"That scream," Tommy said. He pulled himself free and went to run toward the sound. But he crashed into Kat. "Kat, we have to save Kim, I think she's hurt."

"Tommy, you've really got to stop this! Kim isn't hurt she's fine. This letter is just making you think that,"

"I heard her scream." Tommy said.

"I think you need to eat, your hearing things again," Kat said, as she places a hand on his shoulder to comfort and attempt to guide him along.

"No, Kim is hurt I can feel it," Tommy told her.

"She's fine. Come on, let's go get some hot cocoa." Kat said, with a slight edge to her voice.

"NO, I have to find Kim!" Tommy said. He shrugs her hand away and runs in the direction where he had heard the scream come from.

He sees a large pile of snow come into view and he quickly runs over to it. He drops to his knees and quickly starts to dig, he doesn't even bother to question why the snow didn't feel cold at all in his bare hands.

When he made it to the bottom of the snow pile after an agonizing few moments he froze with fear, there was Kimberly, her battered body had a blue pallor to it and she wasn't breathing.

"NO!" He cried. "Kimberly wake up! Please, Kimberly, wake up!"

Kimberly didn't move.

He quickly reached for her body and checked her pulse but found nothing at all, but the chill coming off her body. He lifted her out of the snow and held her close, but she just hung limply is his arms. He knew in that moment that he had been too late, she was gone. He had failed her when she needed him most.

"NO!" Tommy screamed out in utter agony, his pain echoing over the frozen slopes. He broke down completely as he started to cry over her frozen and broken body.

* * *

In the main room, Kimberly was watching him go through his test on the viewing globe. Tears had started to stream down her face at watching him go through such a heart wrenching moment, when all of a sudden a loud Falcon cry was heard. Kimberly cried out, grabbing her head and falling to her knees from such intense pain. A pain so raw and savage, that it made what she recovered from seem insignificant in comparison.

"Zordon we have to stop this!" she cried out. "He doesn't remember it's not real."

Not long after she spoke but the computer console Alpha was monitoring started flashing and blaring loudly.

"AY YI YI!" shouted Alpha as he started to quickly hit buttons and turn knobs on the panel in front of him. "Tommy's vitals are spiking off the charts and becoming erratic," the robot announced as he worked to shut down the simulation.

All of a sudden they were back in the large room. Tommy looked around, and noticed that the ice and snow were gone and he was back in the training room. He saw Kim standing there. and jumped to his feet faster than he physically thought was possible, and rushed over to Kim sweeping her up in his arms. He hugged her so tightly, as he completely broke down emotionally.

"You're alive! Oh my gosh! You're alive! Kimberly I was so scared!" he cried.

"It's ok, Tommy. I'm right here. I'm not hurt. I'm safe." She said rubbing his back. She could feel him trembling all over as he held on to her, and that made her heart ache.

He didn't answer. He just held her close; he needed her to be close to remind himself she was alive and well.

* * *

Several minutes later they were back in the main room and Tommy had finally calmed down

"That was terrible," Tommy said.

"I know, but you did well," Zordon said.

Tommy sighed. "I can't go back there."

"You won't. Not today at least. You have both done a wonderful job for your first day. Now you both deserve some rest."

"Thanks, Zordon," Tommy said.

They were both teleported to the bedroom. Where they immediately climbed onto their bed and just held each other close. Seeking solace each other's embrace, they stayed like that for a long time. Until their weariness from the day overcame them and pulled them down into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account **"writingqueen2016"**


	14. Chapter 14 - Training Continued

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta and assisting me with writing this chapter. Tommy's nightmare was planned and written by mae-E as well. Thank you for allowing me to use it in my chapter! :D**

* * *

When the morning came, it found them intertwined on the bed. Tommy woke first and looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled. As he thought back on last night he couldn't help it, for the moment he not just happy but blissfully content. At some point during the night, they had both woken from nightmares, and the need for comfort from the other led them passed just solely holding each other, and into other actions. While he didn't regret anything they did, in fact, t felt like their bond was even stronger now for it. His determination to make all of what they were currently going through for worth it, grew as strong as steel at that moment. For he knew that no matter what was to come he had to find a way to ensure a future for them both. Living without her was not an option, not now, not ever again.

Kim slowly began to stir, before her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Tommy.

"Hey, Beautiful." he said softly as he gently rubbed her back.

She smiles before replying, "Hey yourself."

"How you feeling Kim?" he asked with genuine but loving concern.

"Meh, I'm a little sore, but it's not like I haven't been through worse and survived," she answered in a calm tone though her voice was still gruff from sleep.

"Very true," he comments, then adds "Any regrets?"

"None at all Handsome. We love each other it was bound to happen eventually," she responds with a smirk.

"I was worried about you, though. I was able to watch what you were going through, and it broke my heart," she says softly.

"I lost you, and it was all my fault. I didn't figure it out quick enough, I didn't act soon enough, you needed me, and I failed you." He said in a pained tone.

Kim shifted just enough to prop herself up on her left elbow and be eye level with him. "Listen to me very carefully Tommy, because I'm only going to say this once, It was not your fault! Nothing that happened to me was, you couldn't help it any more than I could. You had no idea what was going on, and someone was purposely pulling you in the wrong direction. All that matters is that that I'm here now and you did figure it out. Just like I told you all those years ago when you were dealing with the guilt of your actions from Rita's spell. You may be a Ranger, but it is not your job to single-handedly fight off the evils of the world, sometimes bad things are going to happen that we just can't stop. We can just do the best we can, and hope for the best."

She reached out her other hand, and softly caressed his face, and he leaned into to her touch and kissed her palm. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before speaking, "I know Kim, I know your right, and yet when I saw you there like that I never felt so helpless in my life! The thought of having lost you was unlike any pain I've ever known, worse than any injury in battle or torture from the enemy. Pain that bad, that intense I honestly thought I was dying too. Like you were reaching out from beyond and trying to drag me with you."

"I know I felt your pain in the Falcon's Cry. It was worse than any of my injuries, that how I knew you were in trouble. So I begged Zordon to stop the simulation I knew you couldn't take anymore." responded Kim. Before adding, "Don't ever left fear hold you back from being the man I know you are. As long as we are together we can literally do anything, just have a little faith."

"You're right. It's gotten us this far," states to her. He then smirks before adding, "Glad I had the good fortune to fall in love with someone smart enough to constantly remind me."

Kim laughs at this before saying. "Darn right! and don't forget it either!"

Causing him to start laughing as well.

* * *

After their laughter calmed down Kimberly sighed softly.

"What are you thinking about?" Tommy asked gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"My nightmare." She answered softly.

"Why are you thinking about it?"

"I can't stop."

"I know the feeling." Tommy sighed

"Why would I have a dream about my Co…about him nearly killing you and Jason? Every other dream I've ever had he has tried to kill me."

"I don't know." Tommy shrugged. "Why would I have a dream about you coming back from the dead just to kill me?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe Zordon will have the answers." Tommy sighed.

"Do we have to? I'm not ready to keep going."

"We can wait a few more minutes." Tommy nodded.

"Minutes? I was thinking hours, days even. How about a few more years?"

Tommy laughed, causing Kim to laugh with him. They both knew a part of her was serious.

Tommy kissed her head. "Don't forget Zordon can teleport us to the main room whenever he wants. He would never let us go years or even days without training."

"You're right. But I'm still not ready."

"It's ok. You don't have to be." He kissed her head, and they snuggled into each other's arms again. Neither of them were ready for another day of training, but they knew they couldn't avoid it forever.

* * *

After about another hour of snuggling Tommy and Kim, both got dressed and teleported to the main room.

"Good Morning Rangers, did you sleep well?" Zordon asked.

"We slept ok," Tommy answered. "We both had nightmares."

"That is very normal after facing what you did. You are both so brave to have come back for another try. Most people would have given up by now."

"We're not like most people," Tommy said.

"But we did consider it," Kimberly admitted.

"I'm sure you did. But you are still here. That is what matters. Are you ready to begin?"

"Before we do, Kimberly and I have a question," Tommy explained.

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Last night, Kimberly and I both had nightmares, but they were…they were weird."

"Most nightmares do not make sense, Tommy," Zordon said.

Tommy sighed. "I know, but these were…weird, weird, like weird enough to try and find answers."

"All right, well, why don't you each tell me your nightmares and we will go from there."

Tommy nodded. "Ok, well…I think it was based off what I went through in the stimulation room yesterday. Almost like a continuation…It was her funeral. I was standing there alone next to the coffin during the "viewing" Looking down on her body and I was talking to her, telling her how sorry I was for not getting to her in time and for failing her. I missed her so much. I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Then I said, "Some days I wish I could be with you." Then I heard her voice. It was kind of disembodied at first. So I wasn't sure if I heard it or not. She said "Me too, baby. I still need you." I looked around and called to her. Then she said my name. Then I looked down at her and laying there in her pink dress, and slowly her eyes opened but instead of the clear doe brown I always remembered them to be, they are this strange cloudy almost milky distortion to them, and the whites of it have yellowed a bit." Tommy paused to take a deep breath and let it out. "But the most haunting thing is how they were completely dead and hollow looking yet seemed to hold some malice. Her head slowly turned to look at me. And her lips part and she spoke again, this time it's clear that she was speaking. "We belong together... Not too late..." her words are slow and labored like they take much effort. I was rooted to my spot on the floor out of sheer terror watching her body talk to me. "Make it up to me... fix your mistake... If I can't be with you in life... Be with me in death!" She continued to tell me. Then suddenly her cold hand shot up with lighting speed and with inhuman strength grabbed my tie and pulled me down towards her. "Join me... and redeem yourself..." She told me. Despite my struggle to fight and get away, I couldn't break her hold. Slowly she started to faintly flicker and glow pink and the pain I felt at the moment I found and lost her that day returned one hundred fold. I felt like I was being torn to shreds from the inside out, then the pieces dragged into a pit where I could feel her waiting for me. As the life started to drain from my body as the pain continued to grow, she finally pulled me down to her and forced her lips to mine…" When Tommy realized who he was talking to he decided to lessen the details a little bit. "She literally gave me the kiss of death. I heard her voice in my mind, "We belong together, Handsome... just give in..." as my body started to weaken and suddenly all faded to black... That's when I woke up."

"I see, and what was yours, Kim?" Zordon asked.

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "He was there. He's always there."

"By he, do you mean your Coach?" Zordon asked.

"Yes. I've been having nightmares of him for a while now. But this time it was different. I was in the gym, and he had just given me the injection, and I was left alone to heal. Somehow Jason and Tommy managed to sneak in and try to save me but the men that usually hold me down were too strong for them, and they tortured Tommy and Jason and just hurt them so badly. My…My Co…he held me back so I couldn't stop them." Kimberly started to cry. "I couldn't stop them!"

Tommy hugged her and kissed her. "It's ok. You're safe."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I've always had dreams about my… about him hurting me, but he never hurt Jason or Tommy."

"I have theory's on why you had those nightmares, but I can not be certain," Zordon said.

"We will take whatever you have."

"Tommy, your guilt was overpowered by your fear of Kimberly's anger. You felt so guilty for not being able to save her in the simulation room that it followed you to bed. It turned to fear of what Kimberly would say if she had come back and been angry with you. Does it make sense?"

"Yes. I've always been scared of Kim when she's mad."

Kimberly couldn't help but giggle. Then she frowned. "What about mine?"

"Yours Kimberly, I believe is from all the progress you've made. You've gotten stronger and learning every day to stand up to your Coach and be less afraid of him. So, because of this your dreams of him hurting you are fading. But you still fear him, so you see him hurting the people you love the most."

"It makes sense when you say it like that." Kimberly nodded.

"Now that you've both heard my answers, are you ready to begin?"

They both nodded. Alpha came out with the blindfold and gave it to Kim. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She gave Tommy one last kiss and wrapped the blindfold over her eyes. She carefully sat on the floor taking deep breaths

"Hello again, Kimberly." She heard her Coach's voice once more.

"You're not really here." She said. "You can't possibly be here. Nobody can get into the Command Center without a power coin or help from Zordon. I know he would never allow you into the Command Center."

"You're right." Her Coach told her. "I'm not in the Command Center."

Kimberly smirked. "Told you so…"

"But neither are you."

"What? Of course, I am."

"Are you sure? How can you be sure this isn't just some dream?"

"I…I am sure," Kimberly said.

"You don't seem sure. How do you know this is even real?"

Kimberly didn't speak.

"It's not real, Kim. You're back in the gym, in your dorm room, sleeping. But you better wake up soon because I'm coming in. I have a present for you. I've added an extra dose."

"No!" Kimberly screamed. She ripped her blindfold off and panted as she looked around. She was in the Command Center. Tommy was by her side in a flash.

"It's ok. You're safe. I'm right here." He said as he rubbed her back.

Kimberly panted as she leaned into Tommy.

"Who were you talking to?" Tommy asked.

"My Co…Him…" Kimberly answered. "He got inside my head and convinced me I wasn't safe in the Command Center."

"I'm sorry he scared you, but guess what?" Tommy said with a smile.

"What?"

"When you screamed out, you didn't cry out to me. I felt no pain."

"Really?"

Tommy nodded. "Really."

Kimberly smiled. "I did it? I did it!" She squealed.

They shared a hug.

"Well done, Kimberly. I am very proud of you." Zordon said.

"I am too," Tommy said.

They shared a kiss and a hug.

"All right, Tommy. Now it is your turn. Are you ready?"

Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. He nodded. "If Kimberly can do it, I can do it."

They all moved to the arena.

"Just remember, Tommy. When you can no longer stand the stimulation just say pecan pie, and it will end." Zordon reminded him.

Tommy nodded. He placed the headband on his head then inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Kimberly left the room, and the room changed again.

* * *

Tommy was standing in the snow alone again. He saw Heather walking toward him.

"Hey Heather, I'll be with you in a minute," He called out over his shoulder, as he rushed off in the direction he knew Kim was in.

"Tommy, where are you going in such a hurry?" Kat asked as she came running over to him.

"Anywhere you aren't!" Tommy growled and pushed Kat aside harshly to get to Kim faster.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Kat asked, from the ground after losing her balance. She quickly got up and followed after him.

"Stop following me," Tommy responded, without breaking his stride.

"Tommy stop!" Kat shouted grabbing his arm and jerking him to a stop. Her eyes flickered red as she said, "You don't need her, I'm twice the woman she is!"

Tommy gave her the dirtiest, cruelest look he could muster and snarls "Pray she lives!" as he wrenches his arm free from her vice like grip, and continued to run toward the sound of the crane crying out.

Dropping to his knees, he begins digging frantically until he finally finds Kim, buried under the snow. He quickly starts to pull her out from her frozen tomb.

"NO!" He cried out when he saw her white body and blue lips. He inhaled and exhaled as memories from the previous night returned. "This isn't real. This isn't real." He said. He started to perform CPR.

She started to cough suddenly and then inhale and exhale a deep breath. "Tommy, I don't believe it! Is it really you?"

He chuckled. Some things never changed. "In the flesh."

"Tommy, it was Kat. She didn't help me she…she…"

He quickly shed his coat and wrapped it around her body, to warm her.

"Shhhh." Tommy soothed her, stroking her frost encrusted hair, "It's ok. This isn't real. You're safe This isn't real, you're safe."

Suddenly the snow around them started to vanish. One by one the trees vanished, and before Tommy knew it, he was back in the arena.

"Tommy you did it!" Kimberly squealed. She ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, yeah I did. A piece of cake." Tommy teased, as he took off the headband.

She giggled, and they shared a kiss.

"Well done, Tommy. I am very proud of you." Zordon said. "Let's go back to the main room, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

* * *

They were all teleported back to the main room.

"I am very proud of the progress you have both made in such a short amount of time." Zordon started.

Kimberly and Tommy smiled

"However, because this has happened so fast I need to ask you something that may seem…uncomfortable." Zordon continued.

"Like what?" Kimberly asked.

"Did anything happen between you two last night."

"Anything like what?" Tommy wondered.

"Either before or after your nightmares, did you two do anything special?"

"Why is this important?" Kimberly asked as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Because if you two did…connect in that way, it might have just given you both the last push you both needed to be fully 100% connected."

"Mind, Body, and soul?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, mind, Body, and Soul," Zordon said.

"Yes." Tommy nodded. "Kimberly and I did connect last night. It was after the nightmares and we both just needed comfort from each other, more than just holding each other could provide.."

"I don't normally get involved with things of this nature, but in a case like this I have to say it was an excellent choice."

Kimberly and Tommy smiled at each other and then shared a hug and kiss. Who would have thought making love was so powerful?

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"Susan Hart Romance"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Worst Stimulation Yet

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. But I have to give a big shout out thank you mae-E for helping me with this chapter. It is so much more epic because of her help! Thank you so much mae-E!**

 **Thank you mae-E for also being my beta!**

* * *

A couple more days passed after that. Tommy and Kimberly continued to train and work on their fears, each time passing with flying colors.

Kimberly was now able to go hours while wearing the blindfold, and she no longer heard the coach's voice.

Tommy had managed to fight off Heather and Kat and get to Kimberly in time, before she died, to save her.

They were both so excited by their progress that they didn't even think about the fact that it was going to get a lot harder.

One afternoon Tommy and Kim went to the main room, ready to face their challenge head on.

"Good Morning, Rangers. I am very proud of the progress you have both made and at such a fast pace as well. You are both now able to handle simple fears and pains without crying out to the other."

"Thank you, Zordon," Tommy said.

"Thanks." Kimberly smiled.

"However, I feel it's time to move on to something new. You are both able to control it, but you are both also in the same room as the other. We need to move on and test to see just how far your connection can reach."

"No. We know it can reach far. I was in Florida, and he was in…" Kimberly started.

"Kimberly, our connection was stronger and easier to control once you started to teleport to the same location as I was. Zordon is right."

"No. You're not leaving me," Kimberly said.

"He will just be in the other room. He will not be far." Zordon said.

"I…"

"It's ok, Beautiful. It's just to practice. I'll come right back to you as soon as you're done." Tommy said gently.

"He's still out there. He's still looking for me. If you're not here to protect me…" Kimberly whimpered.

"You're in no danger. Zordon and Alpha would never let anything or anyone hurt you. Besides your coach can't get into the command center. He doesn't even know this place is here. It's hidden from the human eye. You won't even see it if you didn't have a power coin or zeo crystals."

"I don't have either, and I can see it," Kimberly said.

"You have the Ninjetti power. That's the same thing." Tommy smiled. "It's even stronger than your power coin or a zeo crystal. You're perfectly safe in here."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Ok, Let's do it."

"That's my girl." He kissed her forehead and looked to Zordon. "We're ready."

"Then let us begin."

In a flash of red Tommy was gone. Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She sat on the floor as Alpha wrapped the blindfold over her eyes.

She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"It's about time. I thought Tommy was never going to leave your side." She heard her Coach say.

"You're not real." She said instantly.

"Of course I am."

"How did you get inside?"

"Simple, I got a zeo crystal from your friend."

"The Rangers would never give you their crystals."

"Are you sure about that? What about your little blond Australian friend?"

Kimberly gulped and started to breathe harder. She had never even thought about that. Kat hated her and while under the evil spell she would do everything she could to get rid of her. But did that include calling her coach and helping him find her? "I…Kat would never…"

"Are you sure? I know there was a time when Kat would never abandon you when you were hurt and needed help but she did."

"I…how do you know about that?"

"I know everything about you. I also know you never liked your medicine in your leg. It hurt too much. You always liked it better in your arm. So just hold still this will only pinch for a second."

"NO! TOMMY! HELP!" Kimberly ripped off her blindfold as a loud crane cry filled the room. "HELP!" Kimberly screamed once more. She looked around and didn't see Tommy. "TOMMY HELP!"

The cry of the crane got louder and louder.

Kimberly backed up until she hit the bottom of the control panel. She panted as tears filled her eyes. "HELP! PLEASE! MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

In a flash of red Tommy was by her side, laying on the ground next to her as he panted and tried to gain his strength back.

"It's ok, Beautiful. You're safe. I'm right here. You're safe." Tommy soothed. He couldn't even get the strength to sit up next to her, so he gently pulled her down, so she was laying next to him on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair kissing her forehead. "Shhh, you're safe. You're safe. I'm right here."

Kimberly was hyperventilating as she laid on the ground, her chest rising and falling at an extreme speed. She curled into Tommy hiding her face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

* * *

After a few minutes Kimberly calmed down, and it gave Tommy his strength back. He stood up and kept Kimberly in his arms.

Kimberly kept her face buried in his chest. She was too ashamed to look at Zordon or Alpha.

"What happen? She's never reacted this badly before." Tommy said. He rubbed her back as she continued to shake and sniff softly.

"I believe it was what she heard while she was wearing the blind-fold. She mentioned something about the other rangers giving her coach a zeo crystal to be able to enter. I think he might have mentioned it was Kat because She tried to say 'Kat would never' but never completed her sentence." Zordon explained.

"It's something we never thought of." Tommy sighed. "Kat is completely unpredictable while she's possibly evil. If she thought it would rip us apart and give her a chance with me…"

Kimberly started to cry again as she shook and clung to Tommy as tight as she could.

"Zordon do you think Kat would do that?" Tommy asked as he soothed Kim the best he could.

"I don't know, Tommy. I have not seen Kat do anything truly evil. However, I believe you when you say you suspect she might have been put under an evil spell so I can not say for sure."

Tommy hugged Kim tighter. Kat would never do something as terrible as call Kim's coach and tell him where she is…would she?

"Let's try not to worry about it. We do not know for sure Kat would do it. It very well might have just been Kimberly's fear of Kat combining with her fear of her Coach. Tommy, why don't we head over to the stimulation room."

"NO!" Kimberly screamed. "I'm not leaving him!"

"Kimberly, would you like to try something different?" Zordon asked. "We can move you up to the stimulation room."

"NO! I never want to do this or anything like it again!" Kimberly screeched.

"Kimberly, you must calm down. Everything you just experienced is all in your head. We have no proof that Kat has even called your Coach, none the less given him, her zeo Crystal."

"No!" Kimberly screamed once more.

Tommy kissed her head. _What is it, Beautiful? Why are you still so upset?_ He thought to her. He waited for a response but got none.

 _Please talk to me. Don't shut me out._

 _I thought I was safe here._

Tommy's heart broke when she finally answered him back through their connection.

 _You are._ He quickly replied to her.

 _No, I'm not. Not anymore. Kat is evil, Tommy. She already abandoned me when I was beaten to a bloody pulp. She even hid me from anyone else so they couldn't help me. I was stupid to think she'd at least stay loyal enough to keep my location a secret!_ She responded just as quickly to him.

 _Beautiful, Kat wouldn't give your Coach her crystal. Even if she did, he wouldn't know what to do with it. At the very least she'd have to explain everything to him, and that would expose all of us and put all of us in danger. She'd never do that, it would blow her cover, and she's not dumb enough to do that._ He said trying to soothe her still.

 _You didn't say she won't call the Coach and tell him where I am…._

Tommy sighed. He buried his face in her hair and squeezed his eyes shut. _I don't want to lie to you, that's why. But, even if she does call him he won't find you. Kat is not going to expose our secret just to get you out of our lives._ He admitted as calmly as possible.

 _You don't know that! You don't know that!_

Tommy's heart broke once more. "You're right. I don't. But until we have proof, there is nothing else we can do," he said aloud to her in a soft tone.

Kimberly cried as she clung to Tommy. They were both terrified now. Just how far would Kat go to get Kim out of their lives?

"Rangers, I understand your fear. I do not believe Kat would do anything to expose herself or the other rangers. I do not believe Kat would call your coach either."

Kimberly just whimpered and buried her face deeper into Tommy.

"Rangers…Kimberly, please look at me."

Kimberly whimpered once more and shook her head.

"Beautiful, look at him. It's ok." Tommy said gently rubbing her back.

"I can't" she whispered.

"My Young Crane, please will you look at me," Zordon said.

Kimberly looked up. It always made her feel better to hear him call her 'his crane.'

"Kimberly, you must understand something. IF and that is a very large IF, someone were ever to enter the Command Center that wasn't a ranger they would not be able to go anywhere else inside the command center without being teleported there by Alpha or myself. The bedroom we created for you is also a safe room. If your Coach were to ever enter this building, he would never get any further than this main room. Alpha and I would never teleport anyone into your safe room without your permission. So IF your Coach were to ever find a way in here, you would be teleported to your safe room, and nobody would be able to follow you."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded.

"Does that make you feel better?"

Kimberly nodded once more.

"Good. Tommy, are you ready for your training?"

"No!" Kimberly whimpered and hid her face once more. "No, no, no."

Tommy sighed and hugged her close rubbing her back.

"I think I have an idea," Zordon said. "Alpha…"

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said.

"Alpha's a mind reader now too?" Tommy teased.

Kimberly giggled softly, hiding her face deeper to muffle it.

A couple of seconds later there was a flash of different colors, and the Rangers were all there.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Where are Kat and Tanya?" Kimberly asked when he didn't see them. She had heard Jason's voice and peeked her head out to see him.

"Shopping," Jason answered.

"You didn't go with them?" Kimberly asked Trini.

"Nah, it's more fun shopping with you," Trini said. "Kat only likes to look at one store, at one particular rack. If she doesn't like anything, it's over."

"What is wrong with that girl?" Tommy teased. "Doesn't she know anything about shopping?"

"Yeah! Doesn't she know you have to shop at least ten different stores and at least one entire mall before it's over." Jason added.

Kimberly giggled softly and blushed. "It's two malls and five stores."

"My point exactly." Jason nodded. "Now that Kimberly is cheered up, what's going on?"

"It's been a rough day," Tommy answered. "Kimberly's training didn't go as planned this morning and it's left her shaken. I still have to do mine, but as you can, Kimberly has decided not to leave my side."

"What happen?" Jason asked. He walked over to where Tommy was and rubbed Kimberly's back.

"Did Tommy take advantage of you being blindfolded and tickle you." He teased hoping to make her smile.

"No," Kimberly whispered. "I would have preferred that."

"So what did happen?" Rocky asked.

Kimberly turned and buried her face back in Tommy's shoulder. Tommy sighed softly and kissed her hair. "We aren't sure what caused it, but Kimberly now believes that Kat is going to call her Coach and tell him where she is just to help break us up," Tommy explained. "She is also worried Kat will give him her zeo crystal to give him access to the Command Center."

"Kim, when are you going to let this thing with Kat go? I mean seriously! She made a mistake. She kissed Tommy, big deal. You wrote Tommy a breakup letter and broke his heart." Adam sighed.

Kimberly clung tighter to Tommy. "I didn't write that letter!"

"Adam don't you dare start defending her," Jason said. "This is not what Kim needs right now."

"No, you're right. What she needs is a strong dose of reality because Kat isn't evil."

"NO!" Kimberly whimpered. "No more needles please."

"Adam, you can leave," Tommy said. "You're not helping, Kim you're making this worse."

"Tommy, I'd like him to stay," Zordon said. "There is something I think he needs to see. Now, Jason, why don't you, Trini, and Billy take Kimberly into the bedroom while Tommy does his training. Adam can stay out here with me and help Alpha."

Kimberly whimpered.

"It's ok, Come on, Sis," Jason said gently rubbing her back.

"Go with him, Angel." Tommy soothed. "I'll be back real soon."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She carefully looked up, making sure not to look at Adam and reburied her face in Jason's shoulder.

"Teleporting now," Zordon said.

In a flash of different colors, the four of them were gone. In another flash of red, Tommy was gone as well.

* * *

Tommy landed in the stimulation room. _"Beautiful, you ok?"_ he thought.

 _"Yes. Just hurry back to me._ " She thought back to him.

Knowing Kim was ok he inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and stepped up to the table in the center of the room and picked up the headband and put it on. Moments later the table and bare walls of the room melted away and were replaced with angel grove park.

He and all his friends were sitting down on a blanket having a picnic. Kim was curled into his side as everyone had a plate full of food. Everyone was happy and getting along, and in that moment he forgot how much he had missed this. Just as he started to relax and enjoy this moment their communicators all went off.

"Well it was nice while it lasted," says Rocky.

Tommy raises his communicator to his mouth and says. "We read you Zordon."

"Rangers, the Ruinous Rhino and a band of putties have appeared in the park near your location, He is causing havoc with the population and must be stopped. Be careful Rangers; he has the power to bring out a person's darkest traits, letting them take control of the individual. He projects this power through his horn."

"We understand Zordon. what can we do for those infected?" Tommy asked.

"Scans show that if you cut off the rhino's horn, then he loses his power and those infected will be returned to normal," Zordon replied.

" We're On it. Tommy out," he said as he ended transmission.

They quickly got up from their blanket and headed towards the cover of the tree line. Once safely out of sight they Morphed into action. Heading in the direction they started to hear screams coming from, it only took about five minutes before they found the putties and the monster just northwest of the prior location.

Not only were people running and screaming, but the few that were under the monster's power were fighting with each other and cause general havoc.

"We have to find a way to lead them away from the people here." said Adam.

"There is a clearing just south of here if we can get them to follow us, it should work out fine," said Billy.

"Just leave it to me," says Kim as she pulls out her power bow. She quickly notches an arrow and takes aim at the monster. Then after a steadying breath, she releases the arrow, and it flies straight through the chaos going on around it and lands precisely at the monster's feet before igniting and knocking him off his feet.

It takes the monster a few moments to get back up on his rather large feet but as soon as he does he cries out his orders to the putties. "Get them!"

Responding to his command the squadron of putties start to advance on the Rangers.

" Good job Kim! Now it's time for follow the leader," said Rocky, as they all start to lead them away from the infected people and into the unoccupied part of the park.

Soon afterward they turn to fight the babbling gray monstrosities that Rita and Zedd used for footmen.

"Is it just me or are these things getting uglier?" asked Aisha.

"No, I think your right," says Kim as the first wave of slate colored goons descended upon them.

Rocky swung out with a left handed jab and connected with the putty's face. Then quickly countered with a roundhouse punch while it was still stunned, knocking it back and giving him room to kick it right in the big Z on the middle of its chest. Causing the putty to break down and disappear completely.

Meanwhile, Adam was fighting off two putties at once, ducking and weaving from the putties attacks. When one of the two putties managed to get him off balance, and the other one took advantage and kicked him knocking him down. Billy quickly jumped in, over where Adam's body was, and in a flying split, kick managed to make contact with the Z's on each putty's chest, causing each one to disintegrate upon being struck. By the time Billy landed on his feet, there was not a trace of either of them left.

"Looked like you needed a hand," said Billy as he reached down to help Adam up.

"Or a foot," Adam joked as he got to his feet with help.

Aisha dropped down low and swept the feet out from under the putty she was fighting with her leg. Once the Putty hit the ground, she seized the opportunity to punch the big Z on the middle of its chest, finishing it off. She quickly jumped back up as three more charged at her. She did a spinning kick and hit the closest one right in the z and then moved on to the second one before the first one even began to fall to pieces. Striking it in the face, and then with a quick side step, let the third one run right into the second one. The two putties fell to the ground and stumbled over each other trying to get up. By the time they got back on their feet, it was just in time for Aisha and Rocky to finish them off with well-placed kicks to the chest.

"Thanks." said Aisha.

"No problem, anytime," responded Rocky, as they both went back to fighting the ever shrinking crowd of putties.

Kim and Tommy were working together seamlessly. Tag teaming the group of putties that were surrounding them. Back to back they punched and kicked at the gray goons as they came at them. They moved with the precision of clockwork and made a lethal combination.

"we aren't making a big enough impact," stated Kim as the putties continued to press in on them.

"I have an Idea," responds Tommy.

Without saying anything further, he holds his hand out, and Kim nods knowing exactly what he has in mind. She quickly puts her hands in his and grips his wrists and jumps as he starts to swing her forwards. She Kicks out at the nearest putty her foot striking right in the middle of its chest, hitting the Z dead on. With the momentum, Tommy was creating it allowed Kim to stay upright for a few monuments and just walk across the chests of at least four more putties. By the time Kim had her feet on the ground the five putties had crumbled away and disappeared.

" That was fun. I walked all over them," Kim remarked.

while he couldn't see it, Tommy was pretty sure that she was smiling under her helmet as she said that.

Tommy roundhouse kicked a Putty in front of him hitting the Z; it fell apart instantly. They all looked around and noticed that the putties were all gone. They re-grouped and looked around.

"Where the monster go?" asked Billy.

"Good question Billy, a very good question," said Tommy, as they were all looking around.

A few minutes passed and they saw or heard nothing, but eerie silence.

"I don't like this, it's too quite." says Kim.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I would have sworn it followed us," said Adam.

"It should have, If someone knocked me off my feet the way Kim knocked that monster off its feet, I sure as heck would have followed," added Aisha.

"Should we contact alpha?" asked Rocky.

Before they got the chance the ground started to shake as they saw the monster come into view, The Rhino standing on two feet like a human and wearing a leather coat with spikes on it was charging at them with his head pointed down branding its horn.

The rangers scattered so to make themselves less of a target.

"It looks like one of the Bulk's relatives," jokes Rocky as they all continue the monster's advances.

"Not Funny Rocky!" shouts Kim.

Just then a bruise colored burst of energy bursts forth from the horn scorching the ground where Aisha and Rocky were just occupying.

"Beware of the horn guys remember what Zordon said about it," warned Billy.

"Right, Adam stand by with your ax, we need to cut that horn off him," ordered Tommy.

"We'll try to distract it to give him the chance to do so," responds Billy.

Billy, Aisha, and Kim take out their blasters and start to take shots at the monster while Rocky and Tommy move in a direct attack, as Adam moves in behind for a sneak attack on it with his ax. The monster is, unfortunately, is not fooled by this tactic and swats both Tommy and Rocky aside. He then stomps his foot causing the ground to shake knocking the rest of them off their feet. Then starts to blast energy at them from its horn.

The continual blasts left them all scrambling as they knew how important it was not to get hit by one. They all kept looking for an opening that would allow them the upper hand because as it stood now, they were on the defensive, which was not a good place to be. At the rate things were going it was only a matter of time before their luck ran out and someone got hit.

"Kim try shooting for his eyes, maybe if we can blind him we'll have a better chance of dehorning him," says Billy.

Kim nods and pulls out her bow and tries to line up a clean shot, while the others created a distraction. As she focused solely on lining up a clean shot the world around her became a blur. So the fact that one of the rhino's blasts had ricocheted of Adam's axe and was heading straight at her went unnoticed.

Tommy turned and seeing this made his blood run cold. He knew even if he tried to warn her it would be too late for her to react. So he did the only thing he could, being the closest to her he charged across the distance to get to her, praying with each step that he go to her before it was too late. He knew that neither he or any of the others could fight against her if it came to that. With no thought to his own safety, he raced against the beam, and when he was within a few feet of her, he dove to push her out of the way.

He succeeded at knocking her out of the line of fire, but at a high price. For He ended up taking the blast in her place. It slammed into the right side of his ribcage and then surged thru his body. He screamed out as the pain that flooded his body was excruciating as if burning and drowning simultaneously. His breathing constricted and came in strangled gasps, causing him to claw at his helmet until he managed to rip it off. His vision darkened and constricted causing a wicked case of tunnel vision, and what he could see was obscured by flashes of light like fireworks before his eyes.

His body was racked by a fit of spasms, and yet he felt someone touch him on his left side trying to sit him up. With a Herculean effort, he managed to turn his head and see a blurry pink form. A spike of fear shot through him, stronger than all the pain he was currently in, fear for her as he felt something dark take hold of him slowly ripping control away from him.

"RUN!" He managed to shout at her, as he used the last of his control to rip himself out of her hold and throw himself to the ground. As the pain started to die away leaving only a numbing cold, the kind that made him suddenly aware of the fact that he was now only a spectator of his actions.

The other Rangers were powerless to do anything but watch as they looked at the impact the blast had on his suit. Penetrated it, leaving a large hole that was burned around the edges. That was not the most terrifying part, for as if the suit itself was bleeding rivulets of a dark, filthy, murky green started to spread out from the hole across his suit staining the white armor with its grimy color.

The other Rangers watched him as they gathered around Kim, Not sure what to expect from him, but Kim and Billy knew that whatever was coming was not going to be good if past experience taught them anything.

"Guys the only way to save him is to dehorn the monster." advised Billy.

"Sooner rather than later, cause if he has become evil again he going to be more powerful than the monster itself," said Kim in a worried tone.

It did not take long for his suit to completely transition to its new vile shade of green. Slowly he starts to get up and without even bothering to reach for his helmet, he turns and looks at them and his eyes are no longer brown but are filled with bright green flames that seemed to glow. It was utterly unnerving to look at and sent fear throughout the team.

As Tommy looked at at the others, he growled at them all; while the monster to this opportunity to disappear.

The others stood frozen unsure of what to do against one of their own. They watched as he took his eyes off them just long enough to retrieve his helmet, the only part of his uniform to remain white. They were all taken by surprise when instead of putting it back on he threw it hard, directly at Kim.

"You Miserable, useless, wench! Can you do nothing right?" He shouted at her, with such venom it made her gasp.

"All I seem to do is save your ass, and all you seem to do is tease me with it in response!" he snarled at her leaving the others shocked.

"You can't talk to her like that," says Billy, as him and the other Rangers formed a wall between him and Km to attempt to protect her if she is going to be the focal point of his rage.

"Oh, really four eyes? you and little band of misfits going to stop me?" Tommy asked harshly.

"We don't want to hurt you, Tommy," responded Rocky., as they all took up defensive stances.

Tommy's only response was a devious laugh, one that the pink and blue ranger knew all too well.

"I'd like to see you try!" he said a little too calmly and eagerly, then quickly dropped into his battle stance ready for their attack.

The moment was still and charged with tension, as they sized each other up, it seemed to stretch out for a painfully long period of time before it was broken. When he charged them going on the offensive, the first person he came into contact with was Rocky hitting him square in the chest. The blow had such force that even with the protection of his suit it still knocked all the air from his lungs causing him to stagger back before dropping to his knees. As he gasped for air, he never saw the kick to the head coming which knocked him out cold. Next was Adam who kicked Tommy driving him back a few steps before he came back at Adam with a blow that would have hit Adam right in the helmet had he not blocked it.

" Why do you defend her, when she nothing but trouble?" Tommy snarled at him.

"Because she is my friend, that's why. This isn't you Tommy, you have to fight this! You love Kim, you don't want to hurt her," He responded, hoping to break through to his friend.

That hope what dashed by Tommy's answer to his plea, " What has that love ever gotten me? Mind games, aggravation, and enough frustration to turn certain parts of me blue in color. As I always have to be the one to save her when she gets taken, because she is our weakest link! I will satisfy one of those things today, and I will go through all of you to do so."

Deep within his mind, the rest of him howled in rage at what he saw himself doing and heard himself saying. Just as if he was watching a horror movie and saw the main character doing something stupid that would get him killed, except this time that character was him. He struggled desperately to take back control from the darkness that had overtaken him but it was futile, its grip was just too strong. All he could do was watch as one by one he beat his friends into unconsciousness, a few of them losing their morphs in the process until it was just Kim left standing. It hurt his heart to have to wittiness himself do this and be powerless to stop it. That paled in comparison to the fear he felt for what he might do to Kim. The thought of hurting her made him physically sick, but if he couldn't regain control of himself, his worst nightmare was about to come true.

Kim stood there holding her bow preparing to fire on him, for it seemed the blast made him stronger as well. While she knew she could teleport out to escape him, she feared for what he do to the others if she did, or worse if he followed her what he do to Alpha and Zordon. So she held her ground against him, praying she could get thru to him.

"Tommy you don't have to do this! I know you're stronger than this, you can fight this. Don't make me hurt you," she cried out to him as she prepared to fire.

He didn't respond just keep slowly advancing on her. With no choice, She fired letting her arrow fly straight at his heart at lighting speed. Just before it buried itself within its target, he put his hand up and caught it. Stopping its forward momentum, leaving him unharmed. He looked up at her and shook his head as if to say, "no, no, no." then threw the arrow off to the side where it embed itself into the dirt. She was momentarily blinded by the dirt cloud raised from the explosion as the arrowhead detonated. That moment was all it took for him to close in on her while she was temporarily vulnerable.

With one hand gripping her throat forcing her chin up to look him in the eyes, as his other arm was around her waist holding her body close to his, it was then and only then that he spoke, " Oh, but I want to! After nearly three years of skimpy outfits and skin tight workout outfits as you showed off just how flexible you are, teasing little kisses that promised more than they ever delivered, and consistent rescues I think you owe me something and I am finally going to collect."

He disappeared with her in flash of green flames.

They arrived at a place that looked like an abandoned warehouse; cobwebs and thick levels of dust clung to everything like a layer of gray snow. The place was littered with boxes and tools and machinery, and random chains hung from support beams near large, closed, rolling doors that at one point must have functioned as receiving bays to loading docks that lay just beyond the closed doors. Shadows loomed large and heavy within as the only light came from grimy windows far above their heads, near the ceiling. Slim beams of sunlight streamed in from the few windows that have been broken out of their frames.

He quickly shoved her against on of those support beams, disturbing the dust around them. As clouds flared up around them and shimmered in the low light he said to her, "Why don't we get rid of this; I want to be able to see into your eyes as we do this."

As he released her throat and reached around and undid the clasps so he could remove her helmet. Once it was off he threw it off to the side and then said, "There now that is better."

"Tommy this isn't you, this is the monster's power stirring up what is left of the dark dragon inside you. I Know the real you, and he would never hurt me. I know he still in there I can see him in your eyes," Kim pleaded with him, as she stared deeply into his eyes. They flickered for a moment between their real color and the ghastly glowing green that they currently were

The sway of the green unfortunately won out, and the little hope she had of getting thru to him was dashed. As his free hand starts to roam over her body, she starts to squirm to try to get away from him. As he started to grip her tighter, on instinct, she brought her knee up as hard as she could. The pain she caused him was enough for her to break free from his hold on her. She quickly disappeared into the low light of their surroundings. His breath came in gasps as he dropped to his knees. It took more than a few minutes for the pain to fade, and for him to see straight. It took a few minutes longer for him to be able to stand back up, but once he did he was enraged.

"KIMBERLY!"

He howled her name so loud that it echoed in the large empty space. He staggered forward as he looked for her.

"Where are you? You know its only a matter of time till I find you. Your suit can't save you, you saw what I did to the others, I could do that to you too, but I would rather you be conscious to enjoy what I have planned." He shouted as he looked around boxes or in places she could hide.

Out of nowhere, he got hit in the chest by a shot from a blaster causing his suit to spark and knock him off his feet. He then heard the sound of footsteps running off. He quickly got up and ran in the direction of the sound, and after a few moments caught a flash of pink ahead of him. He was about to give chase when he saw a rusted ladder attached to the wall that led up to a catwalk that encircled the building and smiled deviously. He quickly ascended a ladder to the catwalk to find it almost to the point of unstable, but it was worth the risk to get the bird's eye view he had now. He was determined to use this to his advantage no matter what. As he carefully and slowly walked along the catwalk, it groaned and shuddered in protest. After a few yards, he had to stop for a major chunk of the platform was missing making a further progress impossible. Not that it made much difference because from where he was he could not only see where she was hiding but could drop in right behind her. Without a second thought, he jumped from the edge of the catwalk. He silently plunged downward and landed within a couple of feet behind her. She turned and at the sound of his impact on the floor and quickly kicked out knocking him off balance. He quickly recovered and rolled up onto his feet. He charged at her, and she Countered using his size and momentum against him. She got a quick combo kick in on him before backing away out of his range. She readied her blaster again and went to shoot, but he managed to knock it from her hand. She countered with a punch that the jaw that without his helmet to deflect it, it knocked him to the floor.

She dove for the blaster while he was down, but just before her fingers closed on it, his fingers closed around her ankle and pulled her back. She tried to kick at him, but he caught her foot and just flipped her over.

"You know your wasting your time and energy fighting me, when you could actually enjoy this," he said.

"I fight cause, my Tommy, the real Tommy, wouldn't try to take anything from me, he cared enough to wait for me to give freely to him. He also knows I kick his butt if he tried." retorted Kim.

She kicked and bucked and tried to free herself, but he now used his weight against her and sat on her legs to keep her still. He reached for something off the top of one of the nearby boxes. It was a knife, a very large knife, and upon seeing it, she suddenly went still as the fear of what he meant to do with that ran through her. Even in the low light, the blade seemed to gleam thru the dust and grime. Before she could move, he took the blade and in one quick motion cut the morpher away from her suit.

She instantly lost her morph as her morpher and coin were no longer there to sustain them. The sudden fear of what this could mean for her spiked her adrenaline, and she was able to kick him off and run off.

She quickly dove behind a large stack of crates, in one of the darker corners of the warehouse. Her lungs burned from both the exertion and the dust. Now clad in only her pink jean shorts and pink tank top with the crocheted white pull over t-shirt which did little more than show off the tank top underneath, and pink tennis shoes. She could hear him looking for her, and the fact that the sound was slowly moving closer told her she couldn't hide here for long. She prayed the others were alright, and either on their way or fighting the monster. Cause she knew she could only fight him off for so long, especially now that he had her morpher. It was only a matter of time before he worn her down to the point where she wouldn't be able to escape. That would be when the nightmare truly begin.

As the game of cat and mouse continued in the warehouse, the real Tommy was in agony locked within his mental prison. The pain he suffered from the monster's initial blast seemed like nothing compared to watching himself fight with and torment the woman he loved more than life itself. Every kick or blow that he saw himself land on her was like a shot his heart. Every slash he saw himself make with that knife that ripped away a part of her clothes or spilled a drop of blood was like a slice into his own soul. As he saw his beautiful crane inevitably wear down from her valiant effort to fight off this dark, twisted version of himself, it felt like he was dying by inches in the most brutally severe agony he ever known possible. The worse the pain got, the harder he fought to get free, knowing that not just his life but hers was on the line.

What he saw next though almost broke him as fear gripped his heart like a vice, stopping him cold. His Kim battered and bruised and bloody. Her clothes or what was left of them shredded by that damn knife, and covered with grime and filth. He had caught her, and the look in her eyes was pained and terrified and almost seemed resigned as to what was going to come next. She was forced back against another of the warehouse's support beams, and this time he took one of the chains laying on top of one of the few crates that didn't get busted up during their fighting and wrapped it around her wrists and the secured her to the beam. She squirmed and wriggled trying to get loose but it was to no avail, she was too tired and secured too tightly.

The guilt he felt at all the pain she endured at his hands was crushing; he didn't think he could ever forgive himself for it whether she did or not. When she defiantly spit in in his face after a particularly crude remark, he couldn't have been more proud of her. Her defiance came at a price, for after he wiped his face he took the knife and cut down the center of her shirt and bra, then ripped what was left of her top off of her. He was horrified as he saw her now topless form standing bound before him.

It was then he saw what looked like her spirit breaking as her eyes started to water, she looked up at him and simply said, "I know you're in there Tommy, and I know your blaming yourself, but this isn't your fault, it is theirs. This is their evil at work. These are not the actions of the man I love."

At that final word, the tears rolled down her cheeks. In that moment he felt a sudden crack in the grip of the darkness that was controlling him. He took advantage of this and threw everything he had at it.

After a momentary struggle, he felt the crack give long enough for him to let out a strangled cry, "'PECAN PIE!"

Instantaneously everything disappeared, and he was back in the stimulation room. He quickly dropped to his knees and wretched up his breakfast. As he was able, he reached up and snatched the headband off his head and tossed it as far from him as he could. He felt disgusted with himself, as the pain from within him seemed to grow uncontrollably. He curled up into a ball as the pain multiplied, and before long he started to glow white all over, then a loud screech filled the air, and he vanished. When he reappeared, he was laying on the floor of his room with someone calling his name.

* * *

Kimberly was laughing with Jason and the others when suddenly a loud screech was heard throughout the room. A surge of unbearable pain rushed through her entire body. Kimberly cried out and grabbed her head. She fell to the floor just as Tommy appeared by her side. "Tommy!"

She crawled over to him and lifted his head into her lap. "Tommy, Handsome, it's ok. It's over. You're safe." She stroked his hair ignoring the surging pain running through her body. Her fears and pain forgotten completely as she comforted her lover.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried trying to pull away, but he was too weak.

"You have no reason to be sorry. It wasn't real. Shhhh, just rest." Kimberly soothed. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Tommy panted and clung to her as tight as he could without causing her any pain. He never wanted to cause her pain gain. That was the worse stimulation yet. He had caused her physical harm, bullied her, things he had promised he would never do again after his Evil Green Ranger days. Suddenly a thought hit Tommy. He was no better than Kim's Coach. He had no right to love her after the way he just treated her. Using what strength he had left he pulled away from Kim. "I'm sorry, Kim. I don't deserve you. Not after what I've done."

"What?" Kimberly gasped. "Of course you do! Tommy, I didn't see the stimulation, Jason and Trini made sure I didn't watch it. What happened to you? I haven't heard you talk like that since…"

Jason and Trini gasped too. "His Green Ranger days." They both said.

Kimberly nodded and looked to Tommy. She surprised herself when she felt herself glaring. "You listen to me Thomas James Oliver and you listen well. You are NOTHING like my Coach. He used my skills and talent for nothing more than money for his gym." She was so angry at that moment she didn't even realize that she had finally manage to say her Coach without struggle. "When I and a thousand other girls were no longer making him enough money he became desperate and forcefully injected us with drugs to help us perform better. You are nothing like that!"

"I beat you!" Tommy cried. "I bullied you! Just like he did."

Kimberly cringed at the memory but shook it away to help Tommy. "You're right. He beat me, bullied me, and left me for dead. If I hadn't teleported out of there, I would have died. But Tommy, you have to understand the difference between you and him."

Tommy shook his head too ashamed to even look at her anymore. Kimberly crawled over to where he was curled up in a corner. She carefully moved herself, so she was sitting on his lap. "Tommy look at me."

"No, I can't. Not after everything I did."

Kimberly took his chin in her hands and made sure he was looking at her. "Thomas James Oliver, what happened in that stimulation wasn't ready. I have forgiven you for your actions when you were the evil green ranger a long time ago. Besides, my coach left me for dead without a single drop of guilt or remorse. You are almost literally tearing yourself up for what you did to a pretend me. It wasn't even really me."

Tommy inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. "But it just reminded me that evil is still inside me."

"We all have evil inside us Tommy. It doesn't mean we're bad people." Kimberly said. "I've been under evil spells too, remember? It doesn't mean I'm a bad person. It doesn't mean you're a bad person."

Tommy sighed.

Kimberly looked deep into his eyes and could see he was still feeling guilty. Not knowing what else to do she pressed her lips to his and kissed him with so much passion and love it was almost overwhelming.

When she pulled away she looked into his eyes again and smiled. "Welcome back, Handsome."

He smiled too. "Thanks. Come here."

They shared a tight hug never ever wanting to leave each other embrace.

* * *

Back in the main room Adam was shocked by what he had just seen.

"I know that was hard to watch," Zordon said. "But I felt it was important for you to see the lengths Tommy and Kimberly are going through to strengthen their connection, their love for each other."

"But this doesn't prove anything about Kat," Adam said.

"This isn't about Kat." Zordon said. "This is about Kimberly. You look at her and see a crazy woman so messed up by drugs that she doesn't know the difference between reality and make believe. Do you really think Kimberly and Tommy would be fighting this hard if Kimberly was a crazy woman messed up by drugs?"

Adam didn't answer.

"Do you really think Kimberly would have been able to completely forget about her fears and worries for the sake of helping and comforting Tommy, if she was a crazy woman messed up by drugs?"

Again Adam didn't speak.

"I just wanted you to think about it, Adam. I will teleport you home now."

Adam could only nod. In a flash, he was gone. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	16. Chapter 16 - A Special Treat

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

* * *

That night after everyone went home Kimberly and Tommy were sleeping peacefully together. Kimberly was woken up by the sound of a crying Falcon. She opened her eyes and saw Tommy squirming in bed muttering words she didn't understand.

"Shhh, it's just a nightmare. You're safe." She whispered and kissed his forehead."

"No," Tommy muttered. "No, stop! Don't, don't hurt her please!"

"Tommy, wake up! You're having a nightmare." Kimberly said louder this time.

"No, no, Kimberly! Kimberly!" he cried out.

Tommy seemed to be getting more and more upset, and she wasn't able to wake him up.

"I wonder if I can use our connection to change his dreams…" She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath she closed her eyes and focused on her Crane connecting with her Falcon.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was in some kind of abandon warehouse. She saw the Red Zeo Ranger standing by a wall pinning another Kimberly to the wall by her throat as her pink ranger helmet laid on the ground forgotten.

Quickly Kimberly went over to the red ranger and touched his shoulder. "Tommy, stop. This isn't you. This isn't even real. It's a nightmare. You need to wake up."

The Red Ranger shrugged her hand off. "Say goodbye pretty pink ranger. You will not be missed."

His voice was dark and cold. She looked to the dream Kimberly, and her face was beginning to change colors from the lack of oxygen. Kimberly knew she had to do something fast! Tommy was never going to forgive himself if he actually killed her, dream or no dream.

Closing her eyes she let herself remember her coach, she let herself remember his beating, and all the times he injected her. She let herself remember feeling scared and alone when Kat abandon her. Just then a loud Crane cry was heard causing Tommy to drop the dream Kim and turn to the sound. "Kimberly!"

"Wake up, Tommy! Wake up!"

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, they were back in her bedroom. Tommy was sitting up in bed panting.

"It's ok; it was just a bad dream. You're safe." Kimberly soothed him.

Tommy didn't speak he just panted and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on Kim, he looked down.

"Hey, it's ok," Kimberly said. She gently reached out and took his chin making him look at her. "It was just a bad dream."

Tommy sighed and couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Thomas James Oliver look at me."

Tommy finally locked eyes with hers. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"For what? For a dream? Tommy, that's all it was. It was a bad dream. I'm perfectly fine. You didn't hurt me."

"I almost killed you."

"In your dream. If I've learned anything about bad dreams, it's that they aren't real. They can't hurt you. I'm fine, not even an inch of pain."

Tommy nodded and let out one last deep breath before he could breathe normally again. "Are you ok? I heard your Crane."

"I did that to wake you up," Kimberly said. "I'm ok."

"Good."

They shared a hug and kiss.

"Let's go back to sleep," Tommy said softly.

"Are you ok?" Kimberly wondered.

"Yeah. Thanks."

They shared one more kiss and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Tommy was up early. He showered and dressed and went into the main room while Kimberly was still sleeping.

"Good Morning, Tommy. You're up early." Zordon greeted him.

"I couldn't sleep." Tommy sighed. "I kept having these nightmares."

"Would you like to talk about them?"

"It was like I was in the simulation, only no matter how many times I yelled pecan pie it never went away. Everything that was happening was real, and I couldn't stop it." Tommy sighed. "I…I almost…"

"You almost killed Kimberly," Zordon asked.

Tommy nodded. He couldn't look Zordon in the face after that. He was too ashamed.

"Tommy, you have nothing to be ashamed about. Please, will you look at me."

Sighing softly Tommy looked up at Zordon.

"Tommy, do you know why this simulation is affecting you do differently?"

Tommy nodded.

"This fear you have of being evil again and hurting Kimberly, as well as your fear of not being able to fight the evil if it comes has been a fear for you since the very beginning. From the very first time Rita trapped you under her evil spell, and then we broke you from it, that fear has been settling just beneath the surface for many years. Through the years it has stayed just below the surface. Now that you have had to face that fear in the simulation it has fully surfaced, and now it is completely controlling your thoughts and actions. That is why you're having nightmares and unable to sleep."

Tommy just sighed. He would never admit it, but Zordon was right. Ever since he was freed from Rita's evil spell, he had been terrified of ever being back under evil's control again. Especially with Kat being evil again, it brought back a lot of unwanted memories for him.

"You know the best way to defeat those fears is the face them."

"I know. I just don't think I can. I almost threw up after the last simulation. I'm not sure I'm ready to do that again."

"You and Kimberly have both been working very hard on your simulation, and I'm very proud of both of you. Don't beat yourself up over one bad experience. It will get easier."

"I guess."

"Do not worry, Tommy."

Tommy just nodded.

"Tommy, have you realized yet what these training and tests are doing?" Zordon asked.

"They are helping Kim, and I control our connection, so we don't hurt each other," Tommy answered.

"Yes, that is part of it."

"Only part?" Now Tommy was confused.

"Yes."

"What's the other?"

"Helping you and Kimberly overcome your fears."

Tommy was quiet for a minute. He hadn't even realized that by learning to control their connection, they were also learning to conquer their fears. "Wow. I guess I never noticed that."

"You conquered your last fear of not being able to get to Kimberly in time to help her when she needs you. Soon enough you will be able to conquer this fear of not being able to fight the evil and hurting Kimberly."

Tommy nodded. Suddenly he was feeling just a little bit better. "Thank you, Zordon."

"You're welcome, Tommy. Also, just remember you have come a long way since your green ranger days. You have grown into a strong, confident, brave leader. Everyone on this team trusts you and looks up to you. You are not the same man who was broken out of Rita's spell. You are so much more than that."

"Thank you, Zordon." Tommy nodded. He knew that deep down, but it was always nice to hear it from someone else.

"Now get some rest I can see you need it."

Tommy nodded and was teleported back into the bedroom where Kimberly was still sleeping peacefully.

* * *

After a few more hours both Kimberly and Tommy were awake and dressed ready for their day. They were teleported to the main room and greeted by Zordon.

"Good Morning Rangers, how are you both feeling? I heard you had a rough night."

"It was ok. Just nightmares." Kimberly answered.

"Did you experience them as well, Kimberly?" Zordon asked.

"Yes, a few." Kimberly nodded.

"I am sorry. Please know I am very proud of both of you. Since you have both been working so hard and doing so well, you deserve a treat." Zordon started.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Kimberly squealed.

Everyone laughed.

"No, I do not believe an animal would do well in here." Zordon chuckled. "However I think it will please you both to have something special for lunch today."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"How would you feel about going to the Youth Center, Tommy and gets yourself and Kim some food?"

"That would be amazing," Tommy said.

"There is a catch, though," Zordon added.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked. "I…I don't want to go…He could…"

"Do not worry, Kimberly. You will stay here with me where it is safe."

Kimberly nodded. "What's the catch."

"Kimberly, you will tell Tommy your order through your connection, and you must wait until he gets there to tell him."

"So it's a test?" Tommy asked.

"A test and a treat at the same time. This might be a better way to test the distance between your connection without having to upset either of you."

"I'm ok with that." Kimberly nodded.

"Me too. But what if the connection doesn't reach?" Tommy asked.

"I will make sure we are connected at all times in case something happens."

Tommy nodded. "Ok."

"Tommy, I will be teleporting you home, from there make your way to The Youth Center for lunch."

"Of course."

A flash of red and he was gone.

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"Kimberly, close your eyes and focus. You should be able to hear him very soon." As Kimberly closed her eyes, she could see and hear everything Tommy could hear and see.

"Hey lovely weather today." she heard Tommy say.

"Yes, yes it is." Kimberly smiled.

* * *

Tommy continued to make his way to Ernie's making small talk with Kim. He arrived and went over to the counter. "Ok Kim, what do you want?" he asked inside his head.

He listened closely to her order and then nodded. "Hey, Ernie, can I have two double cheeseburgers no pickles or mustard, fries, and a chocolate shake, then one strawberry smoothie."

"Coming right up." Ernie put the order in and then returned to the counter. "So…have you seen Kim recently."

"What kind of question is that?" Tommy asked.

"Well I've been watching the news and the news about her missing is just blowing up. According to the reporter several other girls have come clean about their Coach."

"What do you mean come clean?" Tommy asked.

"These girls have been saying that he injected them forcefully with steroids against their will and was verbally abusive. Sometimes they were starved to lose weight."

"That's awful." Tommy gasped. He had thought Kim was the only one. _That's what I was told._ He heard Kimberly in his head. _My Co…He told me all the other girls on the team willing took the steroids, I was the only one who didn't want them. I wouldn't put it past him to lie to me._

"But anyway the search for Kim is exploding now. Everyone is trying to find her. I was just thinking, I know I've seen her around here a few times. She seems ok. If you'd like I could call and tell them she's ok."

 _NO!_ Tommy heard Kimberly scream. He flinched at the loud cry of the crane and quickly shook his head. He put on his best leader voice and tried to sound as stern as he possibly could. "Ernie, listen to me very closely, DO NOT for any reason call that number. I know you want to help but I can promise you calling that number will do more harm than good."

"Oh my gosh, he…Kim got the same treatment, didn't she?"

Tommy could almost see Kim's face paling through their connection. He was worried she was going to throw up. "This stays between us, Ernie. Nobody, I mean nobody else can know."

"Of course. It's not my business to tell. I won't call the number either. Give Kim my best ok. I know wherever she is, you're taking good care of her."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks, Ernie."

"I'll go check on your food." He went into the back room.

Tommy sighed as he turned his back to the counter. _You ok, Beautiful?_ He was worried when he didn't get an answer. _Kim? Kimberly?!_

 _I'm scared Tommy. I don't like people knowing what happened to me._

 _Ernie isn't going to tell anyone, he just said so. Besides he loves you no matter what._

 _Can you just hurry up and come back. I miss you._

 _I miss you too, Beautiful. But hey, this is supposed to be fun so let's have some fun. It's nice to know our connection can reach this far._

 _Yeah, I guess._

Before Tommy could say, more Jason walked over to him. "Oh, Hey, Tommy."

"Hey, Jason."

 _HI JASON!_

Tommy chuckled softly. "Kimberly says hello."

When Jason looked confused Tommy tapped to his head a few times, almost in a scratching motion and Jason nodded. "Hi, Kimberly." Jason frowned softly and sighed. "Have you been watching the news?"

"No, but Ernie just told me everything," Tommy said.

"Your parents are freaking out, Man. Trini and I are covering the best we can and making excuses as to why you aren't home when they come over but we can only cover so much before they start becoming suspicious."

"What are you saying we do?" Tommy asked.

"You need to come home, even if it's just for a few hours. They have to see you."

Tommy sighed. "Jase, maybe it's time we told them the truth. They will understand."

"We can't, Tommy." Jason sighed. "Besides you know Kim doesn't want anyone to know."

"They already do," Tommy sighed with him. "If Ernie can figure it out, so can our parents."

"At the very least we can tell them she is away from her Coach and she is somewhere safe and happy."

"I don't know, Man. How are we going to explain Kim's sudden return?" Jason asked.

"You and Kim came back around the same time. Just say you came back together."

"It's not that easy, Tommy. You know all our parents are going to have a million questions."

Tommy sighed. "I know. You're right. I'll talk it over with Zordon and see what he thinks we should do and I'll let you know."

Jason nodded. Without another word he turned and walked away.

 _What do you think, Kim?_ He wondered silently.

 _I don't know. I don't want anyone to know, but at the same time, you're right. If Ernie figured it out, it won't take long before everyone else does too. I just don't think I'm ready to face them._

 _We aren't going to do anything unless you're comfortable._

 _Ok._

Tommy sighed. Why did food always take longer when you were in a hurry to leave?

"Oh Hey, Tommy!"

Tommy groaned, and he could feel Kimberly tensing up at the voice. "Hello, Kat." he greeted.

"It's good to see you. You and Kimberly have been attached at the hip lately." She playfully grabbed his hip making him jerk away at her touch.

"Awww is someone ticklish." she teased in a baby voice.

"Cut it out, Kat! I don't want you to touch me." Tommy said.

"Wow, Sorry I'm just teasing you. Where is Kimberly anyway? I'm surprised she actually let you leave her side."

"We're not going to talk about Kim. I just came to get some food, I'm hungry."

"Me too. We should eat together just you and me here, alone together." She slowly stroked her finger down his chest.

"Kat!" Tommy growled grabbing her finger. He could feel Kimberly's anger growing every second.

"Stop growling at me. You're not a dog!" Kat said. "Anyway, I really just wanted you to come help me with something."

"Like what?"

"Sparring. I'm having a little trouble with my roundhouse kick. I keep falling on my butt it's really embarrassing."

 _I would pay to see that._

Tommy bit back the laugh as he heard Kim's comment in his mind. He focused on Kat. "I've seen you in battle you're doing really well. Your roundhouse kick is really good."

"Really? Wow! Thanks, Tommy that means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah? Then stop lying to me. You don't need my help you just want an excuse to flirt with me."

"What? Tommy…I…"

"Listen, Kat, if you want to stay friends you really need to stop. Otherwise, we aren't going to be anything other than teammates if even that! I have a strong urge to ask Zordon to kick you off the team."

"You can't do that!" Kat gasped.

"I can and I will. Do you really think I don't hear you? All those little side comments you make after defeating a monster? You bad talk Kimberly and say how much better you are than her and how she would never have been able to defeat the monster like you did. I hear it, and if you were a real ranger, you never would have said those things. This is your last warning Kat. Otherwise, I'm going to Zordon, and I'm getting you kicked off the team."

Just then a bag and two travel cups was placed on the counter behind him. Tommy grabbed the bag and cups, and left the money on the counter and stormed off.

Before Kat could run after him Rocky appeared in front of her. "You need to back off and leave him alone."

"Excuse me? Tommy is my friend and I was just saying hello." Kat said.

"Oh please." Rocky rolled his eyes. "I saw the whole thing. You were trying to flirt with him, knowing very well he's in love with Kim. Listen leave him and Kimberly alone, or I will help Tommy get Zordon to kick you off the team."

Kat growled as anger boiled inside her. "Is every so blinded by Kimberly Hart that they can't see her true colors? I swear she's like everyone's idol! You worship the ground she walks on. Fine, I'm going to make it my job to prove to everyone what Kimberly Hart is really like.

With that, she stormed off. Rocky sighed. He suddenly had a bad feeling that Kat was going to do something that was going to hurt Tommy and Kimberly in the worst way possible.

* * *

With Kat in an unknown location, she put some money into a pay phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hi, yes, I am calling because I have some information on Kimberly Hart…" Kat smirked as she listened to the lady on the other end.

After that conversation ended Kat hung up, and turned to walk away from the pay phone. "He won't be yours for much longer, Kimberly."

* * *

In another unknown location, a man stood talking on a pay phone.

"Master, I've located her. ...yes I'll go after her right away, personally... I won't fail you again...yes I know how important she is to the plan… I'll look for your operative...we will not fail you..." With that the man hung up and looked out into the distance. "I will find you, Kimberly Ann Hart. You won't ever see me coming."

* * *

Back at the command center Kimberly and Tommy were eating their lunch as they discussed what had just happened.

"If Kat is willing to openly flirt with you public then there is no telling what she will do." Kimberly as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"I agree. I didn't think she was this bad, but this is the worst I've ever seen her. We really need to watch her, there is a good chance she'll call the Coach." Tommy sighed.

Kimberly sighed softly.

"Don't worry, I doubt it will do any good. If all those other girls are coming clean that the Coach hurt them too, it isn't long before the cops get involved and then you'll get justice. Your Coach will be punished for his crimes."

"I don't want the cops to get involved. I didn't want anyone to know anything." Kimberly sighed as she set down her burger. "If the cops get involved I'll be asked to testify, and then I'll have to face him in Court I can't do that."

"It might be the only way to get justice. It might also be the only way you can face your fears of him."

Kimberly didn't answer she just took an extra long sip of her smoothie. Tommy sighed knowing this conversation was going to be endless. "So, how's the smoothie?"

"Good. Just like I remembered it to be too." Kimberly smiled. "These fries are delicious too and the burger. It's all really good."

"Good. I'm happy you're enjoying it." Tommy smiled. "Kimberly, I know you don't want to, but we have to talk about our parents. I'm sure by now your story has gone Global, everyone, even those in Paris should have heard about it by now. I think it's time we get our parents involved."

Kimberly didn't speak she just looked down at her food.

"Why are you so scared of them?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not scared of them. I'm scared of their reaction. I'm scared they will take me away from you. I'm scared my mom will…" Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I'm scared my mom will think I'm just like my dad…"

Tommy was shocked. Kimberly hardly ever mentioned her father anymore. He had no idea he had done drugs.

"He took them willingly. He wanted to be better and stronger than my mother and I. He wanted to use his strength to overpower us when he needed to." Kimberly answered.

"That's why you're so against people finding out what happened. You think they will assume you're just like your father." Tommy asked.

Kimberly nodded. "Besides I'm not allowed the leave the Command Center."

"You're right about that. You shouldn't leave here. But we can set up a webcam whenever we meet them. The question is…are you ok with us meeting with them and telling them everything, minus the Ranger details."

"I guess. I don't really have a choice. They will figure it out either way."

Tommy nodded and rubbed her back. "I promise it will be ok."

Kimberly just sighed and nodded. She ate the rest of her meal without a word. She was scared. How would the parents react when they found out? She just hoped everything went well. "Do we have a story?"

"You and Jason arrived back in Angel Grove around the same time. So the best story would be the closest to the truth."

"So Jason and I agreed to come back together? Why would I just up and leave?" Kimberly asked.

"Maybe you wrote him a letter in secret, or e-mailed him. It could have been something as a small mention of things getting harder there and how homesick you were. Then we can say Jason knew something more was going on and he went there to get you out and together you guys came home."

Kimberly shrugged. "I guess."

"We can make the story whatever you want, minus the teleporting part."

Kimberly sighed. She looked down to her food no longer hungry.

"Please tell me what you're thinking. I know I can just read your mind but I'd rather you tell me."

"It's what I should have done. Written and letter or e-mail, even a phone call to any one of you and you would have come to my rescue and I wouldn't have been beaten."

Tommy sighed. He moved to sit next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Listen, Beautiful, we can drive ourselves crazy with the what if, or beating ourselves up over what she should have done. But it's not worth it. We can't change the past. All we can do is learn from it and do our best to move on."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "I like the story of telling Jason about what was happening and him coming to save me. But I think Trini should be included too. Trini would never let Jason come rescue me by himself. She would demand to come with him and even though he'd object she'd come anyway."

"Then that's what we will do. You told Jason, Jason told Trini, and they both came to rescue you and brought you back home. We will have you set up here with a webcam so you can talk to them and they can see you're ok. But for your own safety they can't know where you are."

"Can't you just go talk to them and I stay here hidden under my blanket?" She said in a half serious half kidding tone.

Tommy chuckled. "I promise everything will be ok. It's our parents, Kim. They love us. They love you."

"My mom…"

"Your mother loves you. She knows you are nothing like your father."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, Let's do this."

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	17. Chapter 17 - Family Meeting

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **REMINDER THIS STORY IS RATED M! THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE GRAPHIC TOWARDS THE END! PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN YOU'RE READING! IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT. I HAVE IT MARKED OF WHEN TO SKIP.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta and helping me with this chapter and every chapter I've previously posted. :D You are THE BEST!**

* * *

After some planning and a talk with Zordon, everyone was set for the meeting with the parents.

Tommy, Jason, and Trini were back at their house getting the webcam, and everything set up to make sure the sound and picture were clear for when the time came.

"Ok, everything looks good. Kim, can you hear and see us ok?" Jason asked into the computer.

"Yes." She nodded.

She was in her bedroom at the command center. They figured it would look more like a safe house if Kimberly were in a bedroom.

"Ok. Our parents should be here any minute. Everyone knows the plan, right?" Tommy asked

"Yeah. We got it, we are all set." Jason answered.

"What if they don't believe us?" Kimberly asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Tommy asked her. "I highly doubt they will be able to figure out that you and Jason never spoke to each other and that you made your way back here through a way of teleportation and we are keeping you in our main base with our mentor and boss because we're superheroes who fight to save the world from evil."

"I guess when you say it like that." Kimberly sighed.

"Don't worry, Beautiful everything is going to be ok." Tommy smiled gently. "We are right here. If things start to get bad, we will disconnect you, and you stay safe."

"What if they call?" Kimberly wondered.

"Why would they call a man who all but tortured you and is now looking for you to keep you quiet?" Jason asked.

"Ernie was going to."

"Ernie promised he wouldn't. I trust him."

"And Kat?"

"Right now Kat isn't our biggest problem." Tommy sighed. "Beautiful, listen to me, I promise you, everything is going to be ok. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Ok. I'm ready."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Everyone shared a look.

"Let's do this," Tommy said in his best leader voice.

Jason stood up and went to answer the door. Tommy moved the laptop, so Kimberly only saw him. They couldn't let their parents see Kim until the time is right.

Jason led all their parents into the living room, and they all took a seat.

Tommy's parents ran over and hugged him tightly. "Tommy! We've been so worried about you!" His mother cried.

"It's good to see you're ok. Jason always told us you were, but it's good to see for ourselves." his father told him.

"I missed you both too. If you guys have a seat, I'll explain everything."

All the parents sat down, and Tommy inhaled a deep breath. "I'm sure Jason has given you a lot of reasons as to where I've been and why I haven't been around much anymore. But you should know….they aren't true."

"That doesn't matter right now. Have you heard the news about Kimberly?" His father asked.

"Yes, I have, and I've known since the very beginning."

"Wait a minute, you're saying you've known about what happened to Kimberly this entire time, and you never mention anything about it!" Caroline (Kimberly's mother) yelled.

"Yes, I've been in contact with Kim since she first left the gym," Tommy said.

"How dare you!" Caroline yelled. "My baby needed me, and you kept her from me this entire time!"

"Stop yelling," Tommy growled. He wasn't even looking at the computer screen, but he knew deep down Kimberly was upset by her mother's reaction.

"Let us explain please," Jason said calmly. "Tommy has been in contact with her, but I'm the one who kept her from you. I'm the one who saved her from the gym in the first place."

"Jason…" his mother gasped.

"I was at the Peace Summit, and I had a phone call with Kimberly one day. She promised me everything was ok, and nothing was wrong, but I could hear it in her voice, she was lying. That night she called me again, crying hysterically begging me to save her. She broke down, and she told me everything. She told me all about the injections and how awful her coach had been treating her. So we came up with a plan and the next day Trini, and I went to rescue her."

"Trini, you're involved in this too?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I could hear Kimberly crying through the phone, that's how badly she was crying. Jason told me to stay behind, but I refused. Kimberly is practically my sister, and I wasn't going to just sit back and wait for them to return. Jason and I went together to save Kim." Trini explained.

"Once we got her out of the gym we had to take her somewhere safe because we knew the Coach would be looking for her at some point. So we took her to a safe house." Jason explained. "She's been living there safe and happy this whole time."

"How do you and Trini just happen to find a safe house?" Caroline asked.

"It's mine," Tommy answered.

"How do you own a safe house?" His father gasped.

"That's not important. But Jason called me and told me the situation. We all agreed in order to keep Kim safe we have to keep her hidden from everyone. But we have all been visiting her and keep her safe and happy. The real reason Tommy hasn't been home is because he's moved into the safe house to be with Kim." Jason explained.

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Caroline asked. "I would have had this Coach arrested so fast his head would spin."

"Kimberly begged us not to. She is still 100% against us going to the police. She isn't mentally ready to talk to the police about what happened." Tommy answered. "Now look, we understand you all love Kimberly as much as we do. We know that you miss her and would love to see her again…" He stopped and closed his eyes. He inhaled a deep breath.

 _Are you ready, Beautiful?_

 _No, but let's do this._

Tommy exhaled and opened his eyes. "We have set up a webcam today, so you can all see for yourself that Kimberly is ok. But please, Kimberly is still skittish and still healing mentally from her experience. Be gentle."

He looked to Kimberly through the computer. She nodded slowly, and Tommy turned the computer around.

"Kimberly!" all the adults gasped.

"Hi," Kimberly said shyly.

"Kimberly! Are you ok?" Caroline gasped. "Please tell me you're ok. Tell me where you are I can come take care of you. I'll make everything better."

"I'm ok, Mom. Tommy, Jason, and Trini have taken good care of me. You don't need to come." Kimberly answered softly.

"It's important that we keep Kimberly's location a secret until her Coach is caught," Jason explained. "So I'm sorry, we aren't going to tell you where she is and neither will she."

"So this is all I get?" Caroline gasped. "A few minutes with a computer and then never again until this man is caught?"

"That's how it has to be to keep Kim safe," Tommy said.

"And you're ok with this, Kim?" Caroline asked. "Never seeing me again?"

"No," Kimberly answered honestly. "But I will do anything to be safe from…him…"

"Do you really not believe I'd protect you and keep you safe?" Caroline asked. "Perrie and I would both protect you from that monster."

"By calling the police as soon as we give you the location?" Tommy asked. "Because calling the police will only do more harm than good."

"But they could help," Caroline said. "It's their job."

"You call the police and tell them where Kimberly is, they go and questions her, then what?" Jason asked.

"Her Coach knows exactly where she is and that she's spoken to the police and he goes after her for revenge. How is that keeping her safe?" Tommy answered. "Not even the others know where she is."

He knew it was a lie but this conversation was hurting Kim, he could feel it.

"We've kept her hidden from everyone. Jason, Trini, and I are the only ones who know where Kimberly is and that is the way it has to stay." Tommy said.

Caroline glared. "You can't keep my daughter away from me! I'm her mother!"

"Kimberly is over 18. She can make her own choices. She has asked us to keep her location a secret, and we're going to respect her wishes." Trini answered.

Caroline looked at the computer screen. "Is this true? You told them not to tell me where you are? Do you hate me?"

"No, I'm doing this because I love you!" Kimberly's voice cracked. "Knowing where I am could put us both in danger. I don't want it to be this way, but it is. I'm sorry."

"Are they forcing you to say that?" Caroline growled with tears in her eyes.

"No." Kimberly cried, tears of her own filling her eyes. "Mommy, please you have to understand, it's not safe."

"But I'm your mother!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Kimberly, please. Tell me where you are. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"I can't, Mommy. I'm sorry."

"Please." Caroline cried. "I love you so much, it's killing me not being able to see you. If this is punishment for something, I did when you were a child I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, and I promise I'll do whatever you want. I'll break up with Perrie, I'll get back together with your father. Please, I'll do anything, anything! Just tell me where you are."

Kimberly was crying no longer able to speak. She wanted so badly to tell her mother the truth, the whole truth, but she knew she couldn't.

Tommy groaned softly when he felt a quick migraine pain and then a crane crying out, but this time it was soft enough to only be heard in his head.

"Look." Jason started taking the attention off Kimberly and Tommy. "We understand this is hard for you. You're right. You're Kimberly's mother, and it isn't fair that you can't see her. We will not be giving you her location. However, will set up a time and day where the two of you can video chat or have a phone call. You will be able to keep in touch with her, but you will not be able to know her location."

Caroline's pain was fading fast, and only anger was replacing it. "Who are you to boss me around? You have no right to tell me when and where I can see my daughter! I don't need you children to tell me where Kimberly is! I can call the police and say you've kidnapped her and then they will find her for me."

"NO!" Kimberly screamed.

The crying crane got louder, and the migraine pain got worse. Tommy groaned again and grabbed his head.

"Tommy, what's going on?" His mother asked instantly.

"I'm fine." He said. "A small headache." He rubbed his head to act as if he was rubbing away the pain. Then he grabbed the computer and turned it away from the adults. It broke his heart to see Kimberly crying. "Look, this conversation is getting us nowhere. Jason is right you are allowed to keep in touch with Kimberly, but it is not safe for you to know her location. If you want to call the police, then fine. But if you do you'll lose the respect of your daughter and all her friends."

"And us." His father spoke up. "Look I understand this is hard for you, Caroline. But Tommy is right. In a situation like this, it's best if we don't know where Kimberly is. Now, it's not like they are forbidding you from seeing her or speaking to her ever again. They are allowing contact with her just not the information of where she is being held."

Caroline growled. "If I call the police I get both."

Kimberly cried harder, and Tommy fought harder to ignore the pain and crying crane in his head.

"If you call the police you're doing more harm than good," Jason argued back.

As they started to argue Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on Kimberly.

 _I'm right here, Beautiful. You don't need to cry. Everything is ok._

 _I'm breaking her heart, Tommy. I feel so guilty._

 _Don't, she's the one who is making this harder than it has to be. We have offered her contact with you just not where you are. That should be good enough for now._

 _What if she does call the police? I can't lose you and Jason and Trini!_

 _You won't I promise. We will make sure she doesn't call the police._

 _How can we stop her?_

 _If she wants to save her relationship with you, she won't call them._

 _You just gave me an idea. Turn the computer around let me talk to her._

 _Are you sure, Kim?_

 _Yeah, I'm ok now. Thanks for calming me down._

 _Anytime, Beautiful._

Tommy opened his eyes and turned the computer around again.

"HEY!" Kimberly screamed through the computer.

It caused Jason and Caroline to stop fighting. They both looked at the computer.

"You know what, Mom, go ahead! Call the police I don't care." She growled

"What? Really?" Caroline gasped.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Just know if you do you lose me forever. I will never speak to you again, and I will never contact you again. Jason is right, I've over 18. The police can get Tommy and the others to tell the police where I am, but they can't make me stay with you or have any contact with you. If you call them, you'll never see me again. Jason and Tommy are offering you contact with me. So you either take their deal or you lose me forever. It's your choice." Kimberly said.

"Kimberly I…"

"It's your choice," Kimberly said again. "Make it, or I'll make it for you, and you won't like what I pick."

Caroline growled. "Fine, I'll take the limited contact with my daughter. I will not call the police."

"Good choice. This meeting is over."

With that, the screen went black. Everyone sighed. This did not go as they had planned. But at least their parents knew the truth. Now they just had to hope they didn't reveal their secret to anyone else.

* * *

After the meeting, Tommy was happy to go back to the Command Center and check on Kim. He knew that meeting was rough on her, even though she tried to hide it.

He landed in the Command Center "Zordon, tele…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence because he was already being teleported.

He landed in the bedroom and looked around. Kim was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chin rested on her knees. She didn't even notice him come in.

Tommy sighed softly and walked over to her. "Hey, Beautiful."

She looked up at him and then back down to the floor.

"You did amazing." He said. He climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her legs curled under her as her hands clung to Tommy's shirt. Her head rested on is chest right over his heart. Her tense body relaxed in his arms.

Tommy kissed her head and wrapped her tighter in his arms. "I am so proud of you."

Kimberly didn't speak.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm a terrible daughter," she answered. "I used my mother's worst fears against her to get what I wanted. What kind of daughter does that make me?"

"Kimberly, you are not a terrible daughter. Your mom couldn't see how dangerous it would be for her to call the police. You made her see that."

"No, I didn't. I gave her a choice. I made her choose between me and the police."

"And she picked you because she loves you," Tommy told her.

Kimberly just sighed. "I don't feel like I made the right choice."

"I know. But you did." He kissed her forehead. "Beautiful, we need to talk about telling what happened to you to the police though."

Kimberly didn't speak.

Tommy sighed. "I just don't understand. You were told you were the only girl getting the injections forcefully. Now all these girls are saying they got them forced upon them as well. Are they all lying for the attention?"

Kimberly shrugged. "He always told me I was the only one who had to be forced. He said he wished I could be more like the other girls and take it willingly, but he could have just been saying that to try and make me more willing. He'd never admit it, but it took a lot out of him when we'd fight."

Tommy laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

Kimberly smiled softly and then frowned. "That's why he called in his helpers. He used to say if I had just accepted them willingly like the others he wouldn't have had to call them for help."

"Kimberly, don't you want this man to pay for hurting you?" Tommy asked with a sigh.

Kimberly pulled away from him and shook her head. "I'm not calling the police, Tommy. I'm staying here in the Command Center where it's safe until that jerk is caught and behind bars."

"What jerk?" Tommy asked.

"You know who I'm talking about," Kimberly told him.

"Who?"

"Tommy, don't!" She growled.

"Don't you see it, Kim. He still has so much power over you. You can't even bare to say his name. If you call the police, you can finally break that hold he has on you, and you won't be so terrified of him anymore."

"I am always going to be terrified of him, Tommy. It's not just about the injections. I'm terrified of him for other reasons."

"Tell me." Tommy encouraged her.

Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut like she was in physical pain. "I can't," she whispered.

Tommy pulled her back into his arms. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. A light of pink and white surrounded them.

* * *

 **(A/N this scene gets pretty graphic. If this bothers you please skip down to the next page break)**

They both opened their eyes, and they were in an empty gym. "Show me," he whispered back to her. "Please."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She nodded.

She closed her eyes suddenly they went from being in the gym to being in her Coach's office.

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"It's ok. I'm right here. Just take your time. There is no pressure." Tommy soothed.

Another Kimberly walked into the office, but it was still empty. The other Kimberly was talking, but it looked like she was talking to herself.

"Where is he?" Tommy asked.

"I can't," Kimberly whispered. "We're too close to it, but if we go outside the office, you won't be able to see what's happening."

Tommy hugged her closer and closed his eyes. The room around them changed. "It's our special place, Beautiful. We can make whatever we want to happen." When Tommy was finished they were back in the gym outside the office, but all the walls and doors of the office had vanished, and the other Kimberly could clearly be seen from where they were sitting on the floor.

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath as an image of her Coach appeared. Kimberly whimpered hiding her face in Tommy's chest.

"Shhhh. He's not real. He can't hurt you." Tommy soothed rubbing her back.

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. She looked back to the memory versions of herself and the Coach. They started to move and talk again.

"Hey, Coach." Kimberly greeted.

"This was after the injections started, I was terrified of just talking to him, but I knew I had to do it if I wanted to get home."

"Were you running away?" Tommy asked.

"No. I wanted to come home to visit. I had just gotten your letter, breaking up with me for Kat. It didn't sound anything like you, it was so cold, so I wanted to go home and make sure you were ok. I thought maybe you had been turned evil again." Kimberly answered. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"Hey Coach, do you have a second." the other Kimberly greeted.

"For my favorite star, I have all the seconds in the world. What can I do for you? You're not due for more special medicine for a few more hours but if you're willing to take more…"

"No!" Kimberly quickly cut him off. She shook her head. "I'm actually here because I need to leave for a short while."

"Leave?" her Coach gasped.

"Yes, I got this letter from my boyfriend in California, and I think something is terribly wrong. I need to go home and help him."

"So your boyfriend is more important than your training? I thought you were dedicated."

"I am! Despite how you treat me, I'm going to make sure I see this through to the end," Kimberly answered.

"How I treat you? Kimberly, I am making you a star! You're going to be famous one day."

"You're drugging me." Kimberly shot back. "Against my will. I might add. Listen, all I'm asking for is a weekend trip. I can go home check on my boyfriend, and I'll be back and ready to train by Monday morning."

"Will you take the special medicine willingly if I let you go home?"

"No. Never!" Kimberly glared. "I'm not asking for permission. I am telling you, I'm leaving tonight, and I'll be back by Monday morning."

The other Kimberly turned to leave, but her Coach ran to block the door so she couldn't leave. "I can't let you do that."

The other Kimberly glared at him. "You don't let me do anything! That's never stopped me before." She instantly threw a punch hitting him, as hard as she could, right in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees.

Kimberly went running by him to get out the door, but he grabbed her ankle as she did so. Causing her to stop, then with a quick jerk pulled her to the floor.

She landed hard on her right hip, as pain exploded through her. She didn't have time to think about the pain as she felt him clawing at her leg trying to drag her backward toward him. She immediately started to Kick out with both legs, but he was surprisingly strong, and couldn't break his grip.

She slid backward from the door despite the fight she put up, and when he got close enough, she threw her left elbow back with as much force as she could muster. She heard the cracking sound as her elbow connected with his face.

This bought her enough time to regain her feet as he let go long enough to stanch the blood that was running from his nose. She quickly did a roundhouse kick, hitting him directly in his right temple knocking him to the ground.

She then tried to make for the door again while he was down, but he recovered too quickly from a blow that should have knocked him out completely. Again he grabbed her just as she had managed to get the now invisible door open and had one foot out of it.

They watched on in horror as the other Kimberly held on to the door frame with her right hand and the doorknob with her left for dear life, as she tried so hard to fight against his attempts to pull her back in. It was only a few moments before her grip gave out and she disappeared back into the office.

She was thrown forcefully back into the corner of the desk. Pain raced up and down her spine where the sharp edge made contact with her back. Her legs almost buckled but she managed to lock her legs and stay upright.

He slammed the door so harshly that it sounded like a clap of thunder echoing through the gym. He stood there between her and the only exit. Blood dripping from his face as he burning gaze dared her to try something else.

She approached swung out to punch him again, but this time he countered and blocked her punch before it could connect. So she quickly brought her right knee up as hard as she could making contact with his groin.

He flinched and crouched a bit, but then quickly raised his left hand and slapped her across the face so hard it knocked her to the floor.

Her eyes watered as her vision was still blurred with the stars she saw from such a strike. Her face felt like it was on fire, and for a moment her head swum. That momentary loss of clarity was all that was needed for him to take the advantage of the fight. He dropped his whole weight down onto her panting as he did so.

She used his momentum to roll him off her and struggled against him, but he countered and did the same, and they kept rolling till the hit the side of his desk where he came out on top leaving Kim pinned not only under him but against the desk as well, trapped on the floor with little room to try anything other than wiggle about.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Somebody has been a naughty girl," he taunted her.

"Let me up before I rip you apart," Kimberly growled.

"I would like to see you try." the Coach laughed at her.

Kim spits in his face in answer to him, as she squirmed under him and growled as she realized she couldn't move. She had been a Ranger not too long ago, and she had been trained by the best of the best on how to defend herself. She was going to use that knowledge to help her now, she just had to wait for the right time.

"Now, since you're here, and I have you restrained, I'm sure it won't hurt to give you your special medicine early," He said as he turned just enough to get the injection from his desk drawer which had been knocked partially open in their fight. Just as he turned back around Kimberly sat up fast and slammed her head against his as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Her Coach cried out. "You little Brat!"

He pressed down on her throat with his right forearm, keeping her down, and from trying anything else. Kimberly gasped and struggled for air.

"Do not do that again." He growled as he leaned in close and some of his blood dripped onto her face. He released her neck as he sat up and then slammed the needle into her skin on her upper left arm.

Kimberly screamed out in pain. "NO!"

The Coach smiled as he watched her squirm and fight against him and the drugs, but it was useless.

"I like the feeling of you squirming under me, it's quite a turn on."

Kimberly stopped moving, and everything around them froze.

"The injections did mess with my head." the real Kimberly spoke.

"It played with my mind as well as my body because of the drugs I didn't even realize what all the odd and slightly creepy, looks I would catch him giving me, and the slightly off, slightly odd comments he had made to me over my time there had truly meant until just then when he said that."

She sighed then continued on to say, "I think this injection was something different though. It didn't feel the same, instead of burning in my veins and my muscles, making me ache and hurt, this felt like a numbing cold like I was injected with ice. The more it spread, the weaker I started feeling. Almost as if my muscles were forgetting how to function. None of the others injections felt that way, they never robbed me of my ability to move."

"Kimberly did he…"

"No…..not completely... he didn't get that chance."

The room they were in unfroze.

"Maybe once this drug takes it's the full effect we can go to my room and have some fun." Her coach smirked. Giving a gruesome look to his bleeding face.

"Never!" Kimberly growled. "I'll kill you before you can even try."

"You don't have the guts," Her coach laughed. "You wouldn't even kill the spider on the wall over there."

"Don't test me."

"I'm going to, in fact, give me your best shot," Her Coach said with an amused smirk. As he moved taking his weight completely off of her and released her hands and sat there next to her.

Kimberly went to move but found even trying to sit up a bit of a struggle. She went to punch him right in the face, or better yet the throat, but when she realized she could barely move her arm let alone make a fist. It was like all her extremities had gone to or were going to sleep and were awkward to maneuver. So she did what she thought was the next best thing she held her fingers in her right hand out as straight as she could to try to slap him.

As hard as she tried to put force behind her swing, her arm moved in a clumsy and weighted down manner. Making her slap more of a weak tap at best against his face. So she dug her long nails into the skin on his face as hard and as deep as she possibly could get them to go, trying to cause as much pain as he could.

"Oh." he giggled. "That kind of tickles."

Kimberly growled and dug her nails deeper into his skin as she could, feeling them hit what she thought was bone and then scratched downward the length of his face. She felt her fingers scrape along the bone as the blood poured freely from the deep gouges she left in his skin. He didn't even flinch at this.

"Are you done?" he asked as he slapped her hand away with ease. "Good, cause now….it's my turn!"

Everything started to move in double speed, like a movie played in fast forward mode.

"This is where be beat me senseless." the real Kimberly spoke. "I struggled and fought back with everything I had in me, even though my body continued to work against me the whole time. Then I just couldn't fight anymore. My strength was gone, not to mention the drugs weren't helping. Eventually, I could barely move at all."

Everything around them slowed down, Kimberly was laying on the floor beaten and bloody as she panted.

"Now." her Coach smirked. "You won't be able to fight back when I do what I've wanted to do from the very beginning. Once I break you completely, you'll never be able to fight back against him, and my plan will be finished. I will be rewarded greatly."

"What…does…that mean?" she gasped. "Who…is…'him'?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." He placed his hand on top of her chest as close as he could get without actually making contact with the skin right over her racing heart."

"Please," Kimberly begged in slurred speech. "Please, I'm begging you, don't. I'll do anything. I'll take the special medicine without fighting. I swear, I won't go home I'll stay and train. Just please…please don't do this."

"As much as I love to hear that I must do what I was sent here to do….break the pink ranger."

"What…how…I'm not…." Kimberly was shocked by this but couldn't find any more strength to speak as his head slowly started to move. "Don't! Please! No! Stop! Stop!" she cried, but her cries were ignored as he kissed the skin above the neckline of her leotard. His hands groped her beaten body, roaming everywhere. His mouth moved down and assaulted each of her breasts through the thin material she was wearing. He took his time in his actions knowing that by now the medication made her powerless to stop him.

Near her waist, he widened a rip in her leotard and slipped his hand in running it over her flesh. Sticking his fingers into fresh wounds he created as well as fondling her chest as well. Enjoying every time she screamed in pain or cried uncontrollably while begging him to stop.

As he got down to her thighs, he groped her battered skin, and reached up under the edge of her leotard to scratch his nails along the skin of her behind in a similar but not quite as harsh manner as she did to his face. He then ripped away the bottom of her leotard and then with one hand grabbed her chin and made her face him so he could see her face, her eyes as he started to insert his fingers roughly into her body repeatedly.

At this Kim screamed out in great pain, which he seemed to relish. Her screams echoed off the walls at a deafening level.

Suddenly he stopped and said, "playtime is over."

and started to reach for his waistband to undo it, but before he could go any farther, his cell phone rang.

He growled and answered it. "What!"

He stood up knowing she was now too weak to move anyway.

"I was just about to when you called me!" He growled.

He then looked down at Kim. "Don't you dare move. Not that you could anyway," he ordered. With that, he walked out of the room to finish his conversation.

Kimberly just laid there crying and panting. A loud cry of a crane was heard, and in a flash of pink light, Kim was gone.

* * *

 **(A/N this graphic scene is over. It is safe to read again.)**

The room around them disappeared, and they were back in the Command Center. Kimberly was crying and panting as Tommy held her close.

"It's ok, it's over you're safe. Nobody is ever going to touch you again." Tommy soothed.

"That's why I'm so scared to face him, Tommy." she cried. "That's why I can't even say his name without feeling like I'm going to throw up. That's why I'm too terrified to go to the police. I can't face him again, Tommy. I can't ever see him again. He'll…" Kimberly gulped and shook her head.

"I would NEVER let that monster hurt you again!" Tommy said with such conviction that his eyes flickered a bit as he did so.

"I know, that's why I have to stay here in the Command Center where it's safe and where he can't hurt me ever again," said Kim in a soft broken voice.

Tommy sighed but nodded. "Ok, I'll drop the conversation. I love you, Kimberly. I am so sorry. I had no idea."

He hugged her close and kissed her head. Kimberly clung to him like a lifeline as she cried into him. As long as she stayed in the Command Center, she was safe. But how much longer until her Coach was caught and she'd be allowed outside again?

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	18. Chapter 18 - Kat's True Colors

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta and for so much more!**

* * *

A couple more days passed by and there was no sign of Kim's Coach, and even Kat seemed to be acting a little nicer. Kim and Tommy continued their training and were both doing very well.

One morning while Kimberly was taking a shower, Tommy teleported to the main room to speak with Zordon.

"Good Morning, Tommy." Zordon greeted.

"Morning," Tommy replied.

"Are you and Kimberly sleeping better?"

'Yes, much better."

"Good. Is there something you needed, or have you just come for your breakfast?"

"Both," Tommy answered. "I wanted to talk to you about maybe taking Kim outside."

"I'm not sure I understand, Tommy."

Tommy sighed. "I know that Kim being here is the safest choice until her Coach is found but I feel like she is getting too comfortable here. I'm worried that she might get so comfortable here that going outside even for a few hours is too terrifying to even think about. So I was going to take her out today. I was thinking maybe the park, pack a picnic, just be outside in the fresh air."

"I understand your concerns, Tommy. I have noticed Kimberly's behavior changing when their even talk or even mention of going outside. I think it is a good an idea for you and Kimberly to go out and get some fresh air. There is an area in Angel Grove that doesn't get many visitors. In fact, hardly anyone ever goes there, only wildlife."

"Sounds like the perfect spot to go."

"I agree. It will require a small hike up a steep hill, but other than that I think it will be just what you both need."

"We've had longer hikes on special ranger missions. I think we will be fine." Tommy smiled. "Thanks, Zordon. Can you pack our breakfast in the basket for us to take on the picnic."

"Of course."

"Thanks!"

In a flash, Tommy was teleported back into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Kimberly was finishing up her make-up. "Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, Handsome." She greeted with a smiled. "Is Zordon ready for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our training. Zordon says I'm almost ready to join you in the stimulation room."

"Oh yeah. We're taking the day off. We're going to have some fun."

"Sounds like a plan to me. What time is everyone coming over?"

"They're not."

"Oh. So just you and I? That's fun too." Kimberly smiled.

"No, Beautiful, you don't understand. Nobody is coming over because we are going out….like to the park."

"Oh…well you guys go have fun. I'll be fine here by myself for a few hours."

Tommy shook his head and walked over to her. "Beautiful, we are both going out to the park today. You've been cooped up in here for far too long."

Kimberly instantly shook her head. "No, we're not leaving. I can't. It's not safe. If anyone sees me, they can call the Coach and then I'll be in trouble."

"I've already asked Zordon and he going to give us a map of a special place in the park where nobody goes."

"There is always that one person that knows about places like that, Tommy. All it's going to take is one person to see me."

"If you would feel better you could wear a disguise."

"No, I'm just not going."

"Kimberly…"

"No," Kimberly said her voice cracking. "I can't."

Tommy took her hands in his and kissed them. Then he looked deep into her eyes. "Do you really think I would let anyone or anything hurt you? Do you really think Jason or Trini would let anyone or anything hurt you? We will make sure you stay safe. Come on, Beautiful, it's not healthy to stay cooped up in here forever. You need to get out into the fresh air."

"If he finds me…"

"He won't. We don't even have proof that he's in Angel Grove."

"Kat…"

"If Kat called that number we would have known about it. I promise it's ok."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "O…ok, let's go."

"That's my brave girl." He kissed her forehead, and together they teleported to the main room.

* * *

What nobody else knew was that Kat was already in the park. She was meeting with a hooded figure, that nobody could see the face of.

"Now just remember as soon The Crane is in the right spot press this button on the necklace and let us know." The hooded figure said and handed her a small chain with a heart shaped pendent on the bottom.

It looked like any normal necklace, but Kat knew otherwise.

Kat put the necklace on and nodded. "I will. It's going to take some time. Kimberly hardly ever leaves Tom…I mean The Falcon's side. But as soon as I get a chance I'll press the button and The Crane will be yours."

"Good. Don't fail us now. The Master will be very unhappy with both of us if you mess this up so don't mess it up!"

"Don't worry. I won't." Kat spoke and her eyes flashed red. "Kimberly will be back with you soon enough."

Her cell phone rang in that moment so she quickly grabbed it. The hooded figure vanished.

"Hello…oh, Hey Tanya, what's up?...Park, in an hour?...Great I'll be there." She hung up and then smirked. "This might be even easier than I thought." Her eyes flashed red once more and she headed out of the park.

* * *

Everyone met at the park entrance. Tommy had given Kim a hat, sunglasses and a sweatshirt with a hood to wear until they got to a more deserted location. She stayed tucked into his side, hiding her face so nobody would see her.

Once they were all together Tommy stayed in the lead with Kim, as he used the map and led the others away from the people and behind a bunch of tall trees.

Tommy, why is Kat here? Kimberly wondered thru their link.

I didn't invite her. I invited Rocky, he must have invited Adam, who invited Tanya, who invited Kat. We can ask her to leave…if you want. Tommy answered her.

We really can't. She hasn't done anything wrong. We look like the bad guys. Kim responded to him.

Just try to ignore her. I'll shut her down the second she starts something. This is your day of fun. he tells her.

Thanks, Tommy. she replies.

They continued to walk until they finally came to the steep hill Zordon had told him about.

"This is it. Once we get up here we should be clear of all people." Tommy said.

"We have to climb that?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh come on, Kim. Even you are not that lazy." Kat said.

"No, I'm not lazy. It's really hot."

Tommy sighed softly. "We do have you bundled up pretty good. I think it's safe to take the hood and hat off. We can remove the sweatshirt too if you want to."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked softly.

"I promise." Tommy nodded. "I haven't seen another person around here for the past 5 miles."

Kimberly nodded and removed the hat and hoodie. She let out a deep breath. "That's much cooler."

"Good, you ready to conquer the hill?" Tommy asked.

"Let's do this." Kimberly smiled.

They locked hands and together they made their way to the top of the hill.

Now that Kim had removed her disguise she was a lot more jumpy.

The wind blew causing the trees braces to rub together create a strong noise.

"What was that?" Kimberly jumped out of her skin and grabbed Tommy's arm tighter.

"It's just the wind, you're safe." Tommy soothed and kissed her head.

Then there was a sound of someone knocking.

"Who's knocking!" Kimberly squealed hiding her face in Tommy's arm.

"It's a woodpecker, pecking the tree." Jason said. "You're safe. I promise."

Something small, fast, and squeaky ran past them.

"Oh no!" Kimberly gasped.

"It was just a squirrel with a nut. You're fine. Take a deep breath." Tommy soothed. He pulled his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her keeping her tucked safely in his side.

"Kimberly, I'm coming for you, I'm going to get you." A voice whispered.

"Help! Tommy!" Kimberly screamed.

"Knock it off, Kat!" Jason growled as he spun around to see Kat laughing.

"Kim, is jumpy enough without your added commentary." Jason said.

"She is being such a baby. I'm just having a little fun. Come on, even you must admit it was a little funny." Kat said.

"No it wasn't. Not even a little bit." Tommy growled. "Don't ever do that again."

"Fine. Man, you guys have no sense of humor." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Tommy, are we there yet?" Kimberly whimpered softly.

"Almost, are you legs hurting, need a break?"

"No."

Tommy sighed. He knew Kat was only terrifying her more than she already was. Jason came and walked next to the them matching their speed.

"You trust me, right?" he asked Tommy.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Tommy answered.

"Once we get to the top of the hill we're there right?" Jason asked once more.

"Yes. Why?"

Jason didn't respond he moved over so he was next to Kim.

"Want to get out of here?"

She nodded.

"Hold on tight."

Without another word Jason lifted her up onto his back and started sprinting up the hill. There wasn't much more to go, not to mention he was in great shape so he knew he'd be able to do it.

It made Kim start giggling like mad, which was the whole point.

Tommy smiled. Jason really was an amazing brother to her.

* * *

About an half hour later everyone was sitting around a large picnic blanket surrounded by food and drinks as they talked and laughed. Kimberly was anything but relaxed though. Any sound made her jump. She was always checking her surroundings to be sure nobody else was there.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind them.

"What's that?" Kimberly gasped. She jumped into Tommy's lap hiding in his chest.

Seconds later a baby bunny popped out from the bushes.

"Oh wow, he looks real scary, Kim. You better be careful I bet he can smell your fear." Kat laughed.

"Knock it off, Kat," Tommy growled. He looked to Kimberly and rubbed her back. "It's ok, it's just a bunny."

A strange shadow flew over them making Kim jump again.

"That's a bird," Tommy told her. "Beautiful, I promise you're safe here."

"I can't believe you were ever ranger." Kat laughed again. "You're such a baby. Maybe even not that. Babies aren't scared of bunnies and birds."

"Kat, shut up," Jason growled.

Tommy, I want to go home. This was a bad idea. Kimberly thought in her head.

No, it wasn't. You're going to have some fun. I promise. You've just got to relax. Ignore Kat.

Kimberly sighed but nodded. "You're right."

"Good now, where is that beautiful smile?" Tommy asked

Kimberly shrugged.

"Maybe I can find it…hmm, I think it is here." Tommy said giving her a small poke in the stomach. She squealed, and a smile appeared on Kim's face. "See there it is. Any change I can hear the giggle I love so much?"

"I don't know," Kimberly answered.

"Maybe I can find your giggle spot again," Tommy said tickling her sides.

"Tommy no." Kimberly giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"Ah, there is that beautiful sound. What about your famous laugh?"

"Tommy no! Not my ribs!" Kimberly shrieked and burst into hysterical laughter as Tommy moved both his hands down to her ribs tickling them.

"Oh, you like that huh? Do you like that Kim huh do you?" Tommy teased playfully.

He couldn't help but laugh along with her. Her laugh always made him laugh too.

He stopped making sure she had time to catch her breath.

Once she got her breath back Jason spoke up. "My turn!" His hands shot out and he tickles Kim as she squirms and giggles in Tommy's lap.

"No!" Kimberly squealed. She tried to push his hands away but he just continued. "Tommy, Trini, help!"

"My pleasure." Tommy said and attacked her sides as Jason tickled her stomach.

She squealed with giggles as she squirmed and tried to push their hands away. "Stop it!"

"Oh please, Kim you're a power ranger. Just fight back." Kat scoffed. "I could easily break free if someone did that to me."

"Let's test it then," Adam said. "Tanya, care to help me?"

"Wait, no, that's not what I….ahhhh." Kat was cut off with a squeal as Adam pinned her down and Tanya tickled her making her break out into giggles.

Trini chuckled and went over to Kim. "Need some help, Gentlemen?"

"Sure, get her ribs for me," Tommy said.

"No! Don't!" Kimberly squealed but then broke out into giggles as Trini tickled her ribs and Jason tickled her stomach. Tommy continued on her sides.

"Stop!" Kimberly begged in giggles. "Stop!"

Tommy stopped. But she continued to giggle and squirm.

"Trini! Jason!" she squealed with giggles.

"Yes, Kim?" Trini teased. "Do you need something?"

"Can we help you?" Jason answered.

"Stop! Stop! Please!"

They both finally stopped.

Kimberly panted softly as she smiled. "Thanks, guys," she whispered softly.

"Anytime, Beautiful. Are you feeling better?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I have my friends to protect me." She smiled and looked over to Kat.

"Tommy! Tommy! Help!" Kat cried out in giggles.

Tommy laughed. "You're the one who said you could break free if you were pinned down and tickled so now is your chance to show us what you can do."

"No, I can't. I can't."

"Give up?" Rocky asked.

"Yes!"

"Will you stop picking on Kim?" Jason asked.

"Yes!" Kat squealed.

"Ok, let her up, Guys," Rocky said.

Adam let Kat go.

"I hate you all," Kat said. "I hate being tickled."

"You asked for it." Adam laughed.

"No, I didn't!" she growled.

"Yes, you did." Tommy laughed. He was enjoying watching Kat get some kind of punishment for all she had put Kim through.

"It's not fun being pinned down and helpless, is it?" Kimberly said before she could stop herself. "Now you know how I felt. Yet, you refused to help me."

"Oh please, Kim, you were in no real danger! Trini didn't help you either." Kat rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Kimberly told her. "You know what I'm talking about.

"I really don't."

"Let's not talk about the past right now," Tommy said. He knew Kat would never admit to what she had done and Kimberly would only be upset by it.

"Good idea. We came out here to have some fun and relax. Let's start doing that." Jason said. He reached behind him and grabbed a Frisbee and held it up. "Who is up for a game?"

Everyone smiled and stood up spreading out into a large circle. Kimberly didn't even mind being further away from her friends and Tommy.

Kimberly had the Frisbee and she threw it, accidentally throwing it down the hill. "Opps…sorry."

"It's ok, Beautiful. I'll go get it." Tommy said.

"Actually Tommy, I've got a better idea." Jason said. He walked over to the very edge and then laid down on the ground. A second later he started rolling down the hill laughing all the while.

"I want to do that!" Kimberly squealed. She followed right behind Jason. She laughed as she rolled down the hill.

Tommy chuckled and followed behind Kim. The other rangers followed behind Tommy.

They all laid at the bottom of the grass laughing hysterically. Ok, so maybe it was a little childish for a bunch of young adults to be rolling down a hill like children but Kimberly was finally having fun and she wasn't scared by every little thing anymore. So it was all worth it.

* * *

About an hour later they had moved on to a game of tag. Kimberly was running freely and was a good few feet away from all her friends. When Kat noticed this she smirked. "It's time." She reached up and gave her heart pendent a squeeze, pressing the tiny trigger button on the side.

All of a sudden Cogs appeared.

"Oh great!" Tommy groaned. "Let's do this, Guys!"

As they rangers morphed Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and Billy all did the best they could to fight without the ranger power. It was hard than they thought.

Before Kimberly knew it she was surrounded, There were cogs everywhere! in front of her, behind her, and on both sides of her. There was no way she'd be able to handle all these guys by herself. "Tommy!" she cried out.

"Hang on, Kim." He answered. He went to rush to her side but the Cog surrounded him, making a solid wall around him, keeping him away. No matter how much he fought the wall of Cogs was not breaking.

"No! Jason! Help Kim!" he cried out.

Just before Jason could get to her, he was surounded too. "NO!" A second wall of Cogs was formed around him as well. Neither he or Tommy were able to get to Kim.

The others tried to get to Kim, but each time they tried, a wall of cogs formed to block their path, keeping them away from her.

Kimberly continued to battle the best she could, throwing kicks and punches every which way. Everyone was surprised to see Kat walking right over to Kim. Nobody was stopping her, not even the cogs.

Tommy and Jason watched with a small hint of hope that Kat was actually going to save her.

"Kat?" Kimberly asked. Was she really going to help her?

"Hello Kimberly," she said sweetly. Then before Kim could react, she swept her leg out knocking Kim's feet out from under her sending her to the ground. "Good-bye, Kimberly." She gave Kim a harsh kick in the ribs not once but twice before she walked away. The Cogs surrounded her until they all just vanished, taking Kim with them.

"NO! KIMBERLY!" Tommy yelled as the other cogs vanished too.

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled.

Adam and Tanya looked to Kat in shock. Everyone else was furious, but there were no words to explain how angry Tommy was at that moment.

He was going to attack her, when they were all teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

They landed in the Command Center, and the second his feet touched the ground, Tommy lunged for Kat.

"Tommy no!" Jason cried out. He grabbed him and held him back the best he could. Billy and Rocky and Adam had to help Jason because Tommy was too strong.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill her! That traitor! I should have kicked you off the team when I had the chance!" Tommy growled viciously.

"Kat, what is wrong with you? Why would you do that to Kim?" Adam asked, as he struggled to hold on to Tommy.

"Kat, that wasn't right. I know you and Kim haven't always gotten along but to just abandon her when she needed help wasn't right. Why would you do that?" Tanya asked.

"Because she's an evil rat who deserves to die!" Tommy growled.

"Dude, I know you're angry but calm down," Rocky said as he struggled to help Jason hold him back. "We're going to find, Kim."

"We shouldn't have to find her!" Tommy yelled as he struggled even harder to pull out of Rocky and Jason's grasp.

Tanya and Trini, rushed over to help hold him. He was stronger than almost all of them.

"We never should have forgiven you! We should have known you weren't really on our side! I bet this was your plan from the beginning!" Tommy yelled struggling with every ounce of strength he had break free. "You're a rat! You're worse than Rita ever was!"

"Tommy that's enough! Yelling at Kat isn't going to help us find, Kim! You're the only one who can help us find her right now." Jason said.

"If it wasn't for the wicked witch of Angel Grove we wouldn't have to find her! I swear Kat if I ever get free you're going to be dead!"

"All right, Tommy, I get it you're upset! But don't threaten to kill anyone! That's one step too far!" Adam said.

"You're not allowed to speak! If you had just believed me from the start, this wouldn't have happened!" Tommy growled.

"It's not my fault! I wasn't any closer to her than you were." Adam defended.

As everyone started to fight, Kat used that moment to teleport herself away.

The fighting got more and more intense as everyone was screaming at each other trying to figure out who was at fault for Kat getting kidnapped?

 **"RANGERS!"** a voice boomed over them.

Everyone stopped instantly. Zordon had never yelled at them before. It was terrifying.

"It does not matter who is at fault for what happened to Kimberly. What we need to do now is get to work on finding her. Tommy, you are the only one who has contact with her right now."

"What about the Witch?" Jason asked.

"Katherine has teleported herself out of here. We haven't been able to get a lock on where she went. But we were able to get a scan on her while she was here. Kimberly is correct. Kat is under King Mondo's evil spell. Her actions, past and present are not her own."

Tommy growled. He wanted to say it wasn't an excuse but he had been in her shoes before, and everyone forgave him. He would want people to forgive him for his actions when he was evil. He had to show Kat the same respect, no matter how hard it would be.

* * *

When Kat teleported out of the Command Center she landed back in the park. She grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number. She waited until she heard an answer on the other line before she spoke. "I did what you asked, where is my reward?"

"You shall have it sooner than you think." the voice on the other end spoke.

A second later the hooded figure returned. "The necklace." He said and put his hand out.

Kat returned the necklace. "Now, my reward."

The hooded figure said nothing but snapped his fingers. Seconds later cogs appeared and grabbed her vanishing quickly along with the hooded figure.

* * *

Kimberly struggled in the hold of all the cogs, but they were much stronger than her.

Finally, they threw her onto the ground inside a cell. She groaned softly as she quickly stood and got into a fighting stance. "Back off!" she warned. "I said back off!"

"We have been waiting a very long time for this, Ms. Crane." a voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" She growled.

King Mondo moved into the light front of her locked cell.

"You're an idiot!" Kimberly growled. "Seriously, you villains get stupider and stupider every time! Tommy is already coming up with a plan to rescue me and when he does you're going to be dead."

"Yes, we know. That is exactly what we're planning on." King Mondo said. "We are anxiously waiting for his arrival."

"You really are stupid." Kimberly scoffed. "When Tommy comes he's going to destroy you all."

"We will see about that. In the mean time have fun. I believe you'll know your cellmates. You will need some time to catch up."

Kimberly looked around confused. The two men who used to help her Coach pin her down were chained to the wall in the cell with her. She gasped and returned to her fighting stance.

It didn't matter if they were chained or not. They terrified her just the same. "Don't you dare come near me!"

"Temper, temper," a new voice said from the shadows. "You always did have such confidence in your ability to fight back. I'm happy to say you're being overly confident."

Kimberly gasped. "No…" She knew that voice anywhere, but it couldn't be…could it?

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light, and Kimberly gasped. "No!"

There in the flesh, was the same scarred face that haunted her nightmares, it was none other than her Coach.

"No, NO!" she screamed. "This is a bad dream! You're not real. You monster you can't be real! This isn't even possible!"

"Oh you haven't seen the monster yet Kimmy!" He said with sadistic amusement.

He stripped off his shirt, then proceeded to roll his shoulders inward passed the point of human ability to do so, as his body slouched over forward. Stopping just under his chin, causing his arms to hang down directly in front of him at a severely unnatural angle. His head bend down till his chin seemed to lock into place in the space between his now touching shoulders. This downward angle was just enough to see down his spine from where she stood.

Suddenly there was a series of wet muted popping sounds as spike tipped metal fins started to rip through his flesh and appear along his spine. Blood flowed freely from the gashes that had been ripped into his flesh.

Then a sudden grinding noise filled the air as he seemed to inhale deeply.

His torso expanding with the intake of breath, doubling continuously in size and width till the grinding sound was accompanied by a sickening ripping sound creating a ghastly symphony of noises.

She watched horror struck, as the flesh along this back and sides started to rip and tear apart as the body it covered continued to expand beyond its ability to cover it. uneven chunks of flesh started to drop away from the body and on to the floor beneath him. Exposing an inhuman shaped metal skeleton coated with dark red blood that now oozed and dripped from him onto the floor having no other place to go now.

His hands balled up into fists and clenched so hard that his arms shook, causing the muscles and veins in his arms to bulge and swell. Until the skin on his arms also began to crack, split, and tear in different places. Blood started to pour from the newly wrenched gaps in his flesh, as they grew ever wider, till just like on the back and torso chunks of skin started to fall away.

The process continued down to his legs, wrenching the fabric of his pants as well as his skin away from him. Until the only flesh left on his monstrous metal frame, which was now oozing and dripping with the blood it was once coated in, was his face and head.

That scarred face that seemed even more monstrous then the body it now rested upon. The shoulders moved back into their proper place, and his spine straightened as he raised his head. He now towered over her by several feet. The width of his body now rivaled the size of a city bus.

His head now seemed too small for such a large body. Slowly his now massive left hand came up and gripped the edge of his skin under his chin, just below his right ear, he then quickly ripped it off his head in one fluid movement, as if he was removing a rubber Halloween mask. His head now grew to match the proportion of his body. The gruesome face that laid beneath, stretched out to a truly horrific caricature of what a human face should look like.

She nearly gagged as she stared at this now hideously malformed, bald, blood soaked, metal skull. That had red lasers filling the eye sockets, a jagged misshapen hole where the nose should have been, but was broken off, and just exposed metal teeth set into a metal jaw where the mouth should have been.

All finally feel silent as he looked straight at Kimberly and said in a sarcastic tone, "How do you like me now? is this what you wanted, a monster worthy of nightmares? or did you prefer this?"

as he righted the flesh that was one his face with the ease that most people right an inside out sock. Then held it up for her to see, before tossing it at her feet.

Kimberly let out a blood curling scream, before fainting from fright.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Truth is Out

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

* * *

In the Command Center, everyone was talking, searching frantically trying to find Kim. Out of nowhere, Tommy let out a blood curling scream. He grabbed his head and dropped to his knees. "Kimberly!"

"It can't be Kimberly. There was no sound of a crying crane." Rocky said.

"They've been practicing. Maybe they've learned how to control it better so only Tommy hears it." Jason said. He knelt down by Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to her man, don't fight it. Listen to her."

Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. He closed his eyes and focused on Kim.

* * *

Suddenly he could see prison bars and outside of those bars was a man he had only seen inside Kim's head. Only he looked…different. He was transforming right before his eyes. He looked behind him and saw Kim stood in the corner terrified, he couldn't blame her. He knew the sight of her coach terrified her enough but even he was a little freaked out seeing this man changed before his eyes.

He gasped when a wad of skin, it looked like what used to be this man's face was tossed at Kim's face.

Before any more could happen it all suddenly went black, like when a tv's power is shut off due to a storm, there was no warning or anything. It just all went black. He couldn't see or hear anything through their connection.

"Kimberly? Kimberly!"

He looked around frantically. "Kimberly! Kimberly!"

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in the Command Center.

"What did you see?" Jason asked.

Tommy didn't answer. He stood up and went over to Alpha. "We've got to hurry. Kim is in real danger."

"Tommy, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Can we track her power coin or something?" Tommy asked again.

"She no longer has the power coin. We can try and track her communicator, but it will take some time." Zordon said.

"Tommy!" Jason growled. "What is going on with my sister!"

"We don't have time! That monster is going to break her, and this time she won't ever recover!" Tommy growled.

"Tommy, we're going to find her. But you have to know Machine Empire won't kill her. He'll lose his leverage if he does that. He needs Kim." Jason said.

"He's not the one I'm worried about." Tommy sighed.

"Then who is? Tommy, what did you see?"

"It was Kim's Coach. He's been working with them. He's…he's not real."

"What?"

"Never mind! Just forget I said anything, we've got to find Kim and fast."

"Tommy, I understand you're upset. But if you're going to help Kim you must calm down." Zordon spoke.

"She's muted me, Zordon. I can't help her anyway!"

"No. She would not do that. She needs you right now. If your connection was broken, she must have passed out, due to fear I'm assuming. You can still reach her Tommy; your connection is strong enough now that you can reach her without touching her or even being in the same room with her. Trust yourself and trust your falcon. You can do this Tommy; you've had the proper training. Find Kimberly and bring her back. You're the only one who can."

Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. He did as Zordon said.

"This isn't working," Tommy growled. "It's still all blackness."

"Keep going. Look deeper!" Zordon instructed. "Push past the darkness and finds her. You know Kimberly's mind well enough. Find it, and you'll find her."

Tommy tried with every ounce of strength he had, but it was still blackness. "Zordon!" He growled getting frustrated. "This isn't working! It's wasting time."

"You're not trying," Zordon said. "Something is stopping you."

"You don't want to find her," Jason said suddenly. "You're scared."

"Excuse me?" Tommy growled. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at Jason. "I want to find her more than anything!"

"You're also terrified of what you're going to see when you do find her! That fear is holding you back." Jason said.

"I'm not scared, Jason," Tommy said.

"Yes, you are," Jason said. "You're scared you're going to be too late. You're scared your stimulation will come true, and you're going to be too late to save her, and she'll be dead when you find her."

"Shut up," Tommy growled, and his eyes flashed green.

"Jason back down," Zordon said.

"No. He's angry because he knows I'm right. He's terrified of finding out that the blank connection means she's dead. That's what's stopping him."

Tommy didn't speak knowing he was right.

"She's a ranger, Tommy. She's stronger than she thinks she is. She's not going down that easily. You know Kimberly better than any of us. If her fear caused her to pass out, she'd go somewhere she feels safe, and some place she knows won't cause her harm. You're the only one who can find her now. So stop being scared of the past and go save your girl."

Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. He nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on what Jason said. The one place Kimberly would go when she was upset or scared…

* * *

Suddenly the blackness started to fade, and he could see a small lake, trees, and a few rocks.

"Come on, Beautiful, I'm right here. Let me in, please." He muttered.

The room changed completely, and he was at the lake in Angel Grove Park. Kimberly was sitting on the rock looking out into the water.

"Kimberly!" He cried out.

He ran over to her and swept her off her feet and swung her around in circles. Giggles left her mouth instantly, and it made him smile.

"I'm so glad you're ok." He said as he set her down on his feet.

"How did you find me? I passed out." Kimberly said.

"I'll always find you," Tommy said and kissed her passionately. "You've got to wake up now."

"No," Kimberly whispered. "I'll stay here until you save me."

"No, we need you to tell us where you are and how to save you. We have no idea where you are." Tommy said.

"No, you'll find me. You just said so. I can't go back. Not to…him…" Kimberly gulped as her stomach churned. "No."

"I know it's terrifying, but you're strong enough to face him."

"No, no, I'm not."

"I know you are."

"Tommy, this goes ways beyond just my…him. This whole thing…it's a setup. They've been planning this from the beginning."

"That only means we have to fight back just as hard to ruin their plans. We're going to make them pay, Kim. I promise. We're going to make them all pay!"

Kimberly nodded.

"That's only going to happen if we all work together. I need your help though. I need you to wake up and try to find out where you are."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Ok, let's do this,"

They shared one last kiss, and both opened their eyes.

* * *

Kimberly opened her eyes and looked around. Her Coach was gone, and the other men were passed out against the wall. She stood up from the floor and continued to look around. She was a little shocked to see Tommy.

"How are you still here?" She asked.

"I'm not going to leave you in here alone." He said. He carefully kicked the face away and out of sight so it could no longer be used to torture Kim. "I'm going to see if I can find a way to get you out of here or at least find out where you are."

Kimberly watched as Tommy walked over to the bars and walked through them. He looked to the left and then to his right. Both ways were just long dark hallways.

"Try the right," Kimberly said. "When they brought me in I came from that direction."

Tommy nodded. He went to move but quickly found he couldn't. "I can't move."

Kimberly sighed. "You're in my head. You can only see what I see."

Tommy sighed and went back into the cell. "We have to find another way."

Before any more could be said they heard yelling from down the hall.

"Let me go! After all, I did for you, and this is the thanks I get! I swear when I get out of here you're all going to pay! You wouldn't even have the crane if it wasn't for me!"

The robot that used to be her Coach walked over dragging Kat along with him.

Kimberly gasped and jumped back.

"It's ok; I'm right here," Tommy said.

The cell door opened and Kat was thrown inside. Her Coach slammed the cell door and locked it. "I'll see what the master wants to do with you."

He walked away, and Kimberly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Great! They don't even give me my own cell. They trapped me in here with you." Kat said as she looked at Kim.

"Can't she see you?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"I guess not. Otherwise, she'd be acting nice." Tommy answered.

"See who? Never mind. I don't care. You're a crazy druggie anyway." Kat shook her head. "Just be quiet, so I can figure out a way to get free from here. Now that you're trapped in here I can finally get what I want."

Kimberly self-consciences pulled at her sleeves. The scars had faded to almost nothing, but Kimberly knew they were there.

Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "Don't listen to her. You know I love you. You're not a druggie. No matter what happens next I will never love her."

Kimberly nodded. She looked to Kat. "You're only wasting your time. Tommy will never love you, no matter what you do to me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Kimberly."

"I'm not going to bother to argue with you, Kat. I'm done fighting."

"Good. So you're finally giving up."

"Only in your dreams."

"I'm going to head out, Beautiful. I promise I'm going to find you and I'm going to get you out of here." Tommy said.

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Ok. I love you."

"You love me? Wow, you must really be under a lot of drugs." Kat laughed.

"I love you too. Don't let Kat get to you. Just remember she's under the spell."

Kimberly nodded. Tommy kissed her head once more. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Tommy was gone.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes and looked around. He stood up and looked to Zordon. "She's ok, for now anyway. I saw Kat too. They must have grabbed her shortly after she left here."

"Good, I am very proud of you, Tommy. I know that wasn't easy. Were you able to find out where Kimberly is being held?" Zordon asked.

"No. All I know is she is being kept in a cell that looks like it's in some kind of basement or something. There are dark hallways to the left and right."

"That's better than nothing. You said Kat was there. It is possible to get a lock on her zeo crystal and locate them both. However, if she no longer has the crystal on her, it will be harder. But it will be a start."

"We have to try everything. Zordon. Kimberly can only handle so much. Having her Coach so close to her is really going to mess with her physically and mentally."

"Alpha, start scanning for the pink zeo crystal, with any luck we will have Kim home by nightfall."

* * *

Kimberly looked to Kat and then went to lay down on the little bed in the corner of the cell.

"Thanks a lot, Kim. Now I'm trapped in here too." Kat groaned.

"I'm not about to play the blame game, Kat. But you're the one who has been working with them, so really it's your own fault that you're trapped in here." Kim didn't even look at her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Kat laughed.

Kim inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Kat was under a spell. She had to remember that….even though remembering that didn't help the fear at all.

* * *

It was silent after that. Neither Kat or Kim spoke a single word to each other for at least an hour.

They both jumped when they heard a loud sound and then seconds later King Mondo, and his crew were standing outside their cell. Kim's Coach was next to them.

"Having fun, ladies?" King Mondo laughed.

"You wish! What gives? I helped you get the real Crane, and now you're treating me like a slave. I was promised a reward, and I want it!" Kat growled.

"Oh don't worry my dear Kitty Kat, you will get your reward soon enough." King Mondo said. Then he looked at Kim. "As for you my dear Crane, you best prepare yourself. We are going to make sure that your Falcon never comes for you. In fact, we're going to break that connection once and for all."

"Good luck! The connection between the Falcon and Crane is unbreakable. Better villains than you have tried and failed." Kimberly bit back.

"Oh, you mean your dear Rita and Zedd? Yes, I know all about them. They left quite a few files behind, and I was able to get ahold of them. That's when I started to plan this whole thing. It's all been part of my master plan."

"Kidnapping me isn't much of a master plan. I've been taken by Rita and Zedd tons of times. I've always been able to get away. The Rangers have always come for me."

"I'm not just talking about kidnapping you, Crane. I'm talking about all of it. From the second that horrid Coach offered you a spot to train with him in Florida. Then him leaving shortly after so my excellent sidekick could become your Coach. It's all been planned. Those injections were never supposed to help you. The goal was to make you weak and powerless, so when the final task came to be, you wouldn't fight back."

"The final task…" Kimberly gasped. "You…you told him to do that to me?"

"Yes, I did. I knew it was the final way to break you completely. Then once you broke, you'd break The Falcon as well."

"The letters!" Kimberly gasped. "Did you write them?"

"Of course I did. The was the first step. It got you to question your relationship with The Falcon, that way after the final task was completed you wouldn't want to go back to him and the Falcon and Crane would break up forever, and your precious Falcon would fall, and the other Rangers would follow. Then I could finally take over the world."

"You…you planned it all." Kimberly gasped. "Everything that has happened to me has been a set up to destroy the Rangers?"

"Yes, it was, and you all played along so well. Now that you're here we're going to finish what we started, and we're going to make sure the connection between the Falcon and Crane is destroyed forever."

"That will never happen," Kimberly answered.

"We are still going to try. Now I will leave you and your Coach to talk. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. As for you pink ranger, come with me, and I will give you, your reward."

"No!" Kimberly screamed as Kat walked out of the cell and her Coach walked in. "No!"

King Mondo and his crew left with Kat without another word.

"Stay away from me." Kimberly got into a fighting stance. She was terrified, but she had to try and fight him away. If he was going to finish his final task, he'd have to fight for it.

* * *

Back inside the Command Center, Tommy was working with Alpha to try and find Kimberly. Suddenly a loud Crane cry filled the room and Tommy grabbed his head dropping to his knees.

"Kimberly! Hang on!" Tommy cried out. "Alpha hurry!"

And then Tommy felt an all too familiar pinch in his arm. "No! Kimberly!"

It only lasted a minute, and Tommy became worried. He stood up and went back over to Alpha. "Either Kim passed out again, or she muted me, or the danger went away. But it won't last for long! We've got to find her, and we've got to find her now!"

"We are doing everything we can, Tommy. Please. You've got to calm down. We will find her." Zordon said.

"I know we will. It's the kind of shape Kim is going to be in when we do." Tommy sighed.

He knew they would find Kimberly. But he was really worried that once they found her, she wasn't going to be the same Kimberly she had once been.

* * *

Kimberly sat curled up in a ball on the bed clutching her arm, where her Coach had just injected her again. She had tried to fight him off, but her human body was no match against his robotic body.

"Don't worry, Kimmie, this time it will be different. These injections will do what the other injections should have done." Her Coach said. "These injections will weaken you until you're powerless to stop us. Then the real fun will begin."

"I will not be powerless; I will fight with every last ounce of strength I have." Kimberly bit back.

"Oh, I know you will. But just remember, Kimmie, the weaker you get, and the more you wear yourself out so does your precious Tommy. The weaker he gets, the less of a chance you have that he'll be able to find you."

"You're lying! Tommy will always find me!" Kimberly growled. She was used to his mind games by now. She knew they were all lies.

"Maybe he will, but that doesn't mean you'll get out of here. Did you ever think about how tired Tommy must get from having to save you all the time? Do you even think he's tired of you always making him feel weak and powerless everytime you get even a little spooked? My dear, dear, Kimmie, did you ever think that maybe Tommy is happy you're gone?"

Kimberly glared. "Your mind games won't work on me. I will never believe a word that comes out of your mouth."

"You're right." Her Coach said. "They never have. That just means we will have to do this the hard way."

With that he turned around and left the cell, leaving Kimberly alone.

Kimberly looked down at her arm where a fresh, small, hole was forming. She bowed her head feeling ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Tommy. Please forgive me."

* * *

In the Command Center, Tommy was working with Alpha again when he suddenly felt ashamed, embarrassed even. He heard Kimberly's voice in his head. "I'm so sorry, Tommy. Please forgive me."

He sighed softly. He closed his eyes and focused on his Falcon. "It's ok, Beautiful, whatever happened is not your fault. There is nothing to forgive. I love you."

He opened his eyes and continued to work at finding Kim. She was already starting to break. He knew it was only a matter of time before she was completely broken.

Zordon had been wrong. Nightfall had come and gone, and there still was no sign of Kimberly.

With every passing second, Tommy was more and more frustrated.

* * *

The next morning Kimberly rolled over on her bed. She had barely slept the night before. She was too terrified of what would happen to her if she did.

A part of her was worried because Kat had never returned either. But the other part of her was happy to be left alone.

She spoke too soon when King Mondo joined her and stood outside her cell. "Good Morning Crane, sleep well?"

Kimberly didn't bother to answer him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You must be hungry. I have brought you some food." He said again.

Kimberly turned her back to him. She would rather starve than eat whatever poison they were going to feed her.

"Fine, starve. It will only make you weaker and make it easier for us." King Mondo dropped the tray of food and walked away.

She sighed softly.

It wasn't long after that that King Mondo returned. This time he walked into the cell.

"Wake up little Crane. It's time to play a little game."

Kimberly ignored him again. She wasn't sleeping, but maybe if they thought she was they would leave her alone…or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Fine, don't speak to me. That will make this easier. This is the game we're going to play. I am going to show you flashes of things that either have or have not happened to you in your life. You have to tell me which one's are real and which are fake. If you get them right, we will leave you alone, if you get them wrong…well, you'll see."

Again Kimberly didn't speak. She was done speaking to these monsters. She jumped when she felt a large hand on her head. Suddenly she felt like she was transported into another world.

* * *

She found herself in her childhood home. She was sitting on the couch in the living room her mom and Dad were in front of her.

"Now Kimberly, your father and I have something we need to talk to you about." Her father started.

"Your father and I feel that it's best for this family if we split up for a while." Her mother told her.

"Me too?" Kimberly asked. She was five years old again.

"No, just your father and I. You will stay with me most of the time. During the summer you will go and stay with your dad." Her mother explained to her again.

"Daddy isn't living here anymore?" Kimberly asked.

"No. I'm going to be moving away."

Tears filled Kimberly's eyes. "No! Daddy! Stay! I'll be a good girl I promise."

"I can't stay. Your mother is driving me nuts! To be honest so are you! You're a whiney brat." Her father said.

Kimberly started to cry.

* * *

Seconds later she was back in her bed, inside the cell. King Mondo was standing over her. She quickly sat up and glared at him. "Stop it! You're twisting everything around. My father never said those words to me!"

"So is what you saw real or fake?"

"Both! My parents sat me down when I was five and told me they were getting a divorce, but my father never said those harsh words to me."

"Wrong answer!" King Mondo growled.

Seconds later she felt a burning pain in her arms.

She screamed and yanked her arm away. When she looked, she saw her Coach holding a single hot coal in his hand. When did he get here?

"Shall we try another one?"

"No!" Kimberly growled. "Stay out of my head!"

"But I'm having so much fun."

King Mondo replaced his hand on her head, and again she felt like she was teleported to another world.

* * *

She was back in the Command Center. She was lying on the medical bed with Tommy at her side.

"Are you with Katherine?"

Tommy looked confused. "With her how?"

"In love?"

"Yes, I love Kat. She's the most beautiful in the world." Then he gasped. "You saw me kiss her?"

Kimberly nodded.

"I wasn't going to push her away. You shouldn't have even been there. You were supposed to be with your boyfriend in Florida."

Now Kimberly looked confused. "New boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the one you broke up with me for in your letter?"

Kimberly looked even more confused. "Letter? Tommy, I never wrote you a letter."

"But I got a letter from you saying you've met someone else and you saw me as a brother."

Kimberly shook her head. "I got a letter from you; it said you were with Kat and didn't love me anymore. It was harsh and cold and mean, and it didn't sound like you. I was coming back to make sure you were ok and not under a spell or something."

"My letter was the truth. I am with Kat now. We are happy together, and we never wanted you to come back and ruin our lives." Tommy said. "Just because you failed at your relationship with this other guy doesn't mean you get to come crawling back to me. I won't take you back. Not now not ever. My heart belongs to Kat. It always will."

* * *

Kimberly blinked, and she was back in her cell. "No!" she screamed. "That's not what happened at all! Tommy loves me! Not Kat! Neither of us wrote those letters!"

"Wrong!"

Kimberly screamed again as another coal was pressed to her arm. "Stop it!"

She knew that was fake. So why would they say it was wrong. It was right. The memory they showed her was a fake memory they created…wasn't it?

"How about we try another one. This one will be completely taken from your mind." King Mondo said.

He placed his hand on her head

This time she was back in the Gym in Florida. She was fighting with her Coach just as he pinned her down. Only this time…there was no phone call to stop him from his actions.

Kimberly screamed, and she jumped back away from them when she realized she was back in her cell.

"Stop it! That wasn't real! He never got that far! There was a phone call! I know it!" She screamed.

"Are you sure?" King Mondo asked. "How can you be sure you remember it right? Maybe you just don't want to admit it happens because you know the Falcon will never love you once he finds out the truth."

"No! I'm sure! It never happened!" Kimberly screamed. Then she felt a burning pain on her arm again. She screamed again. "Stop it!"

"It happened, Kimmie. Like it or not it happened." Her coach laughed. "It was amazing!"

"No! It didn't happen, you're lying!" she bit back.

"You're just in denial. You know if you accept the truth little Tommy won't love you anymore." Her Coach told her.

"No!" Kimberly screamed. She honestly didn't know what to believe at that moment. She knew it was possible for the brain to withhold memories to protect someone but that's not what was happening was it? There was a phone call to stop her Coach…wasn't there?

"Let's leave her be." King Mondo said. "We need to go prepare for the next game."

Coach and King Mondo left the cell leaving Kimberly feeling confused.

"Kim, you ok?"

Kimberly jumped when she heard Tommy's voice. She looked around but didn't see him. "Tommy?"

"Who else would it be?" She heard him laugh.

"Where are you?"

"What are you talking about, I'm in the command center."

"How can I hear you right now?"

There was a long silent pause, and Kimberly wondered if she was going crazy.

"Please tell me you're kidding, Kim." She heard Tommy said.

Kimberly shook her head, clearing away all her thoughts of her Coach and what he had said to her. She chuckled. "Yes, of course, I'm kidding. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little."

But she wasn't kidding and deep down they both knew it.

"I was feeling these burning pains in my arm. I wanted to be sure you were ok." Tommy said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. They can't hurt me." Kimberly said.

"Keep staying strong, Beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too."

Once Tommy was gone she curled herself into a ball. Her Coach had to be lying to her. It was just some kind of mind game. He used to do it all the time back at the Gym. Only this time he had King Mondo to help mess with her memory. It was lies, all of it…it had to be.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	20. Chapter 20 - Breaking Down

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Tommy was working with Alpha when he suddenly stopped and turned to Zordon.

"Zordon, I know you've told me this a million times, but I have to ask it once more. Are you sure there is no way to break the connection between the Falcon and Crane?"

"I am positive, Tommy. The connection you two share is completely unbreakable."

"Is it possible Kimberly turned it off or something?"

"The connection cannot be turned off, Tommy. It can only be muted. Why are you asking?"

Tommy sighed. "When I reached out to Kim she just said she was surprised, or maybe even confused. She didn't understand how she was hearing me and not seeing me. She tried to play it off as a joke, but I knew she wasn't joking. I'm worried King Mondo might be trying to break our connection."

"Impossible. No-one is able to break your connection. However…if King Mondo is doing something with Kimberly's mind, to cause her to question things, it might be possible that Kim is starting to doubt the connection."

Tommy gulped. "Zordon, we have to find her."

"We will. As long as you can still feel Kimberly, she hasn't given up."

Tommy nodded and went back to helping Alpha.

* * *

Back inside the cell, Kimberly hadn't moved. However, her mind was running a mile a minute. She couldn't think. She shook her head. "No." she spoke out loud. "He's lying to me. I know that for a fact. He's lying."

"Let me go! When I get out of here, you're going to pay!"

Kimberly jumped startled by the sudden scream. Was that Kat? That was Kat! She must have gotten her reward…but why would they bring her back? Why was she screaming at them? She was on their side. Unless…they wanted to use Kat to torment her more. That had to be the reason. Kat was still being used as part of their plan. They wanted to trick her that Kat was nice again so Kat could help to break her later. She wasn't going to fall for it.

One of King Mondo's helpers came into view dragging Kat. He opened the cell door and threw Kat roughly inside and then slammed the cell door and locked it once more. Then he walked away.

Kimberly expected Kat to stand up and start yelling some more. Instead, she just laid on the floor where she thrown and panted. Slowly she stood up and looked to Kim. "Are you ok?"

Kimberly's eyes went wide. Why was she suddenly being so nice to her? "Do you actually care or do you just want to play on my fears and use them against me?"

"No, I care. They broke the spell, Kim. I'm me again."

"I don't believe you. You were under a spell for months and acted kind to us before. I won't let you trick me again."

"Kim, I'm telling you the truth. I was no longer useful to them, so they broke the spell. That was my reward. I'm free. You don't understand, Kim." Kat sighed. "When they first grabbed me they thought I was you. When they realized they had grabbed the wrong Crane they used me as a weapon until they found the real one. Since they've officially captured you they undid the spell because I was no longer useful to them."

"Good for you. Then leave."

"I can't. I'm stuck in here, just like you are. They had promised me a reward, lots of it, money, gold…spend forever with Tommy. Instead they undid the spell but then they said I had to stay in here with you because they didn't want me to go and tell the others where you were. They know I would. I would and will always protect you, Kim."

"Stop being so nice to me!" Kimberly groaned. "I know it's an act."

"It's not, Kim. I promise."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky breath. Kat was good now, after months of being bullied by Kat, now she was good. How did that happen? Was this even real? Or could this be like her Coach had said and it's actually her mind playing tricks on her to protect her from the truth?

Kimberly curled up even tighter on her little bed. A soft whimper escaped her lips. What was going on?

Kat sighed. "I'm sorry, Kim. I'm really sorry for everything. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. I'm going to prove it to you. From this moment on I'm going to protect. I will do everything in my power to protect you from these monsters."

Kat sat down on the second bed and just looked down on the floor. She didn't blame Kim for not trusting her. She knew if she could get Kim to trust her, they could find a way out of this together, but she didn't think that was going to happen any time soon.

* * *

A few minutes later King Mondo walked in with Kim's Coach. Her Coach was carrying a bucket full of ice water.

Kat looked to Kim who hadn't moved from her seat. Kat had bad feeling she wasn't going to. She jumped from her seat and ran over to Kim and stood in front of her.

King Mondo and Kim's Coach walked over to her. "This doesn't concern you anymore, move out of our way."

"No! You're not going to touch her!" Kat said again. "You've tormented her enough! Leave her alone!"

"Stupid Girl, you should know better than to defy us!" King Mondo growled.

Kat got into her fighting stance. "I'll fight you both."

"Bring it on, Human girl." Kim's Coach laughed. He went to attack, but Kat blocked him, but when she tried to fight him back it didn't have any effect.

"Oh, that kind of tickles." He said.

"This next one won't," Kat said. She threw another kick his way, but he just laughed. "Oh, you're right. That really tickled."

Kat growled. Suddenly Kimberly screamed. Kat looked over at Kim to see her soaking wet and the bucket full of ice water was now empty.

While Kat was distracted Kim's Coach back handed Kat across the face sending her to the floor un-conscience. "Finally, that blond was starting to annoy me."

"Let me go!" Kimberly screamed as King Mondo grabbed her.

"Now, now, calm down. We're just going to play another game."

Kimberly was dragged out of her cell kicking and screaming.

* * *

In the Command Center, Tommy was working with Billy as Alpha took some time to recharge. Suddenly Tommy screamed. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms as if he was freezing. He felt like he was soaked. He could feel his clothes sticking to his skin, water droplet sliding down the back of the neck. But when he looked down he was completely dry.

"Kimberly," he whispered. "But why would they throw cold water on her?"

"I don't know. But let's not focus on that."

Tommy nodded. "Please hang on, Kimberly. I promise I'm going to find you."

* * *

Kimberly kicked and screaming the entire time until they arrived at another room. King Mondo dragged her inside. The room was cold and drafty. There wasn't much in the room except for a mop and bucket. There were spider webs everywhere and on everything.

Kimberly wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she became colder. She was freezing now, to the point she was shaking.

"Wha-what i-is this?" she stuttered through her trembling body.

"We are going to play another game."

"Wha-what ki-kind?"

"We're going to see how long you can survive in this freezing cold room before you beg for us to let you out. If you can survive until tomorrow night, that will be a full 24 hours, then we will return you to your cell, and you will be left alone for a few hours. If not…well you'll just have to wait and see."

King Mondo threw Kim onto the floor and walked away locking the door behind him.

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, not surprised when she could see her breath from the cold.

She rubbed her arms up and down trying to create some warmth, but it didn't work. There wasn't even a chair in there. So she was forced to sit on the cold hard floor.

"Tommy please hurry." She whispered.

* * *

Tommy was laying in bed at home, not by choice. Zordon had teleported him home to get some rest. But he wouldn't be able to rest until Kimberly was home safe and sound.

He pulled his blankets over his body as he suddenly become cold. "What are they doing to you, Beautiful?"

"Tommy, please hurry." he heard her whimper.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Where are you, Beautiful?"

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes, and he was in a freezing cold, dimly lit, small, room. In the center of that room was Kimberly shivering.

"Kim!" He rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Hey, Beautiful." he greeted softly.

Kimberly looked up at him. "Did you find me?"

"We're working on it. I promise. Just hang on a little longer."

"Then how are you here?" She asked.

"Kimberly now is not the time for jokes," Tommy said.

"I'm not joking," Kimberly said. "If you haven't found me how can I see you?"

"Kim…" Tommy started. He looked at the color of her pure white skin and noticed her lips were turning blue. "These freaks are going to give you hypothermia!"

"What freaks?" She asked. "Where am I? How can I see you?"

"It's ok, you're safe." Tommy soothed. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She was as cold as ice. "I've got you. You're safe." Tommy closed his eyes and a white glow formed around them.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, they were in a sauna, filled with heat. Kimberly relaxed as she felt her cold body start to warm up. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I love you, Beautiful. I promise I'm going to find you."

Kimberly nodded as she leaned against him. Tommy kissed her forehead, happy to see her body temperature was back to normal.

"Keep fighting. I promise I'm going to find you." He gave her one last kiss and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Kimberly opened her eyes to see herself back in the cold room. Tommy was sitting next to her.

"You're still weak. When was the last time you ate?" Tommy wondered.

Kimberly shrugged. "Picnic at the park."

Tommy sighed. "That was a few days ago. You've got to eat something to keep your strength up."

"Why? They're just going to poison it." Kim sighed.

"They need you alive and healthy for whatever they have planned. They won't let you starve yourself. It's better you eat by yourself otherwise they may force you."

Kimberly sighed. "You're right. Next time they bring me food I promise I'll eat."

"Good girl. Now…"

Before either of them could answer they heard the sound of the door opening.

Her Coach came back inside. "How do you feel?"

"I'm freezing how do you think I feel?" She growled. "What is the point of this?"

Tommy smiled at her bravery.

"You'll see. The Master just asked me to come give you another dosage. Oh and he told me to mentioned we upped the dosage by half…or was it double? I don't remember. Either way it's stronger than last time.

"No! Not again! Please!" Kimberly gasped.

"Just a small pinch." Her Coach said.

"No!"

Tommy stood up and went in front of him. He punched his hand out but it was like punching air. It we right through the Coach. He didn't feel anything.

"What? No!" He continued to try and block the Coach from reaching Kimberly but he was just a Ghost and he couldn't stop it.

Tommy was forced to watch as Kimberly fought her Coach and lost.

Kimberly did her best to fight him, but it wasn't enough, and he ended up injecting her again. It took effect almost instantly. Kimberly dropped to the floor panting.

"Now, for your second dose." Her Coach took another bucket filled with ice water and threw it at her.

Kimberly whimpered as the freezing water bit her skin, mixing with the freezing cold air of the room. It was actually painful. "Please stop!"

"See you tomorrow."

Her Coach left, and Kim laid there panting. Thanks to the injection she was too weak to move. Now she was laying on the cold hard floor as the water on her body dripped off onto the floor.

Tommy growled slightly. "We're going to get you out of here, Beautiful. I promise."

He gave her a kiss on the head, and helped her sit up in his arms. He whispered soothing words in her ear as he gently rocked her side to side. There was no way to stop the effects of the injections but he could help keep her comfortable and feeling safe until they wore off. He also made sure to bring her back into the sauna again to warm her up.

* * *

When the next night finally arrived, and her sentence came to a close, Kimberly found she had managed to survive the 24 hours in the freezing cold room. She wasn't sure exactly how, but she knew she did it. She had a feeling it had been with Tommy's help, but she wasn't sure. She could remember Tommy being there but it felt more like a dream than reality.

"I'm impressed." King Mondo said as he walked into the room. "I didn't think you'd make it."

Kimberly didn't respond. A few hours a go hypothermia had set in, and she was very confused and had no idea what was going on, or even where she was anymore.

"How do you feel?" Her Coach asked.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is Tommy?" she asked.

"Yes!" King Mondo cheered. "It worked. Let's take you back to your friend."

"My friend?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes."

Kimberly nodded and slowly stood up. King Mondo grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her room.

* * *

Kim was thrown roughly back into the cell where Kat was and then left alone.

"Kim! You're ok! I'm so happy to see you're ok. When they didn't bring you back, I got so worried." Kat said. She ran over to give Kim a hug.

Kimberly pulled away. "No! Stop! Don't touch me!"

"Kim..I…"

"NO! You're evil! You're just going to hurt me! Stay away from me." Kimberly cried.

"I'm not. They took the spell off me. I promise." Kat said.

"No. I don't believe you! Just leave me alone!" Kim cried.

"Kim I…"

"Just stop, please just stop." Kimberly started to cry. All she wanted was Tommy, and she had no idea where he was or even how to get to him."

Kat sighed softly and nodded. She was only upsetting Kim worse, and she didn't want to do that.

* * *

A few minutes later her Coach and King Mondo walked in.

"Leave her alone!" Kat said instantly.

"I'll take you out, easily." Kim's Coach said. "Don't get in our way."

"I will not let you hurt Kim," Kat said.

With one swipe of his metal hand, Kat was knocked out again.

King Mondo walked over to Kim. "Ready to play another game?"

"Game? Kimberly sniffed softly.

"Yes, a game. You'll get to see Tommy if you do."

"Yes, I want to play." Kimberly nodded.

"Good. Now here is what I want you to do. I'm going to show you some flashes of you and Tommy. I want you to tell me if it really happened or if it was pretend."

Kimberly nodded. King Mondo placed his hand on Kimberly's head again.

* * *

Kimberly was suddenly back in her old High School. She saw her younger self-walk over to Tommy at his locker. She smiled at the memory.

Suddenly she heard Tommy yell "News flash Kimberly, it's not always about you!"

"Excuse me for living!" she heard herself say back.

Kimberly gasped. She remembered this. This was when he was the evil green ranger.

* * *

Suddenly she was pulled out of the memory and back in the cell.

"Now, Little Crane, tell me. Was that real or fake?" King Mondo asked.

"Real, but it wasn't really Tommy. He was under a spell." She felt a burning pain in her arm, and she cried out. She looked over to see her Coach standing there was a piece of hot coal again.

"Tommy wasn't under a spell. He doesn't love you. He hates you and thinks you're selfish." King Mondo said.

Kimberly actually laughed. "Oh please, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that. I know you're lying. Tommy and I love each other. Our love is so strong we are able to do things that most couples can't. You'll never be able to break that."

"We aren't going to stop trying. Let's try another memory…" King Mondo touched her head again.

* * *

After about hour of trying King Mondo growled. No matter how many times he tried, no matter how many memories he showed her of him being evil her faith in Tommy remained strong. If the memories were doing anything, it was making her stronger.

He had to find a way to break her. If he could break her, she'd be less willing to put up a fight when it was time for his final plan. But how?

He heard Kimberly whimper and turned around to look at her. Her Coach, his Minon was stalking toward her. King Mondo smirked. "Bingo."

Kimberly looked at him and smirked. "Was his nameo."

"Shut up!" King Mondo growled. "You know what, Crane, you're right. I can't break your connection with Tommy. However, I know someone who can. I'll just let you two talk."

King Mondo left the cell leaving Kim alone inside with her Coach.

Kimberly gasped and looked to her Coach.

"Alone at last." her Coach said. "Now we can finally finish what we started the day you left me."

"No!" Kimberly screamed.

"But first…" Her Coach grabbed her and dragged her out of her cell and threw her back inside the freezing cold room. "You're going to spend a little more time in here. I like my woman cold, you're too warm."

He slammed the door leaving Kim alone.

Kimberly stood up and looked around. They had thought they could break by showing her memories of when Tommy was the evil green ranger. But they were wrong. All that did was give her back her strength. Tommy had fought so hard to break free of the spell, and even harder afterward to make up for what he had done. It inspired her and gave her strength.

Now that she was back and ready to fight she had to find a way out of here. There had to be a window or trap door or something, anything that could be used to free her.

She jumped when the door opened. Her Coach walked back inside. "I almost forgot…" He threw another bucket of ice water on her and then held up an injection.

"No," Kimberly growled. "It's too soon!"

"Not really, this will help." Her Coach said.

"I'm not scared of you!" She said, but inside she was terrified. "I will not let you inject me again."

"We've been down this road before, and you always end up being injected. Can't you just hold still and be a good little girl and let me give you this shot?" Her Coach sighed.

"No. Never. I will always fight you, I will never willingly let you inject me." Kimberly growled.

"Bring it on!"

Kimberly was freezing, the water was sticking to her skin, and her wet hair was turning to ice. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

Tommy was back at work in the Command Center hard at work when he all of a sudden smiled.

"Tommy…you ok? You're a little too happy over there." Jason said.

"I'm fine. In fact so is Kim. She's kicking some serious butt." Tommy said proudly.

"How can you tell?" Adam asked.

"I can just feel it," Tommy answered. He turned back to the control panel. "That's my girl."

* * *

Kimberly's strength didn't last long. His metal, robotic body, had once again brought her to her knees. From there he pinned her to the ground and injected her again.

"There, now I'll be back in a few minutes to continue our fun." Her Coach said. He left the room and Kimberly whimpered.

She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she really didn't want to figure it out.

* * *

In the main room, King Mondo and Kim's Coach were talking.

"We need a new plan, my plan of getting the Crane to doubt her connection with the Falcon is not working. If she's not doubting him, she'll fight to stop us from using that Connection to turn them both evil!" King Mondo growled.

"What if it's not about breaking the connection, but breaking her." Kim's Coach suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't break her connection with Tom…I mean the Falcon. But that doesn't mean we can't break her. If we break her and get her to give up and stop fighting us, we might still be able to turn them both evil using their connection."

"You make a good point, faithful Servant. Please tell me how do you plan on breaking her?"

"Same way we did before. We almost had her, she was questioning everything and everyone. She was weak and tired. She was close. Then she saw the memories of her Falcon, and it gave her back her strength."

"So we just continue to mess with her mind, trick her into believing things happened when they didn't?"

"Exactly. I've also learned that when a human's body temperature gets below a certain level, they go into what is called hypothermia. That causes memory loss and confusion. So if we keep her freezing with the ice water and keep her in the freezing cold room, it will help make it easier to trick her."

"You are brilliant, you will be greatly rewarded for this." King Mondo said.

"I trust you will."

They both shared a smirk. "This time we're going to break the Crane for good."

That's exactly what they did. Every few hours Kim's Coach would go into the freezing room and splash more cold water on Kim and give her another injection. Then once she was weak King Mondo would come in and mess with her mind. He'd show her things that really happened just changing a few small details to make Kim question if they were real or not. Then they would drag her back into her cell and leave her alone.

They had no idea that while in the cell the confusion only continued by Kat trying to convince Kim that she was good again. But it was only making things worse.

* * *

It had been a few days and Tommy growing more and more angry by the minute. He could feel Kim slipping away, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had tried to get inside her head again, but the further she slipped away the harder it was getting.

Tommy was at the Youth Center sparring with Jason. He needed a release for his anger, and this was the only way he knew how without hurting someone.

Jason threw a punch in Tommy's direction and he just barely dodged it.

"Whoa, I just almost took your head off. You can normally block that easy, what's going on?" Jason asked.

Tommy sighed. "I feel what she feels," he whispered. "She's slipping away, she's getting weaker, and tired. I can feel it too."

Jason sighed. "What are they doing to her?"

"I have no idea. I used to be able to feel it, but the more she slips away, the less I feel."

"Is Alpha any closer to locating her?"

"No," Tommy answered. He looked down to the floor.

"Tommy…"

Tommy kept his head down and looked away.

Jason walked over to face Tommy. "Hey, Tommy…"

Tommy acted as if he didn't hear him.

"Look at me, Tommy," Jason said. "Now."

Tommy slowly looked up at Jason.

Jason was saddened, but not surprised when he saw tears in Tommy's eyes. His eyes were red and puffy, and Jason knew it was taking everything inside Tommy not to start crying hysterically. He also knew ever since Kim was taken Tommy had only ever shown his anger, he never showed his guilt, fear, sadness, or his pain.

Jason put on his best leader voice and grabbed Tommy by the shoulders. "We're going to find her. I know that for a fact."

"Yeah. You're right." Tommy choked out, his voice cracking. "We will find her. But that doesn't mean she's going to be the same Kimberly she used to be."

"Then we help her find her way back," Jason said. "We've done it before, we can do it again."

"This is different Jase, I can just feel it."

"What do you mean?"

Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky breath. "I…" Tommy shook his head. "I can't. I just…I can't." With Tommy pulled away and rushed out of the Youth Center.

Jason went after him.

* * *

He found him in the park, he was back at the very top of the hill where they had last seen Kim. Jason knew he was there because it was empty and he could be alone.

"Tommy, Man, do you want to be alone?" Jason asked.

Tommy had his back to him and didn't respond.

"I can leave if you want, or I can stay. I just need you to tell me."

Slowly Tommy turned to face Jason. Jason wasn't surprised to see tears streaming down Tommy's cheeks and his cheeks wet with previous tears.

Not saying anything else Jason pulled Tommy into a hug and let him cry. Tommy went up there for a reason so nobody would see their 'fearless leader' crying. But Jason knew deep down Tommy needed to do this. He was just as scared, if not more than they were. They all knew they would find Kim. But it was the condition she would be when they did that scared them the most.

* * *

Kimberly was inside the cell. She sat on her bed curled up in ball. Her knees were pulled to her chest, and her face was buried in her knees. She had her hands up to cover her ears. Kat was once again trying to convince her that she was broken from the spell, and she was nice again, but Kim couldn't believe her. In fact, she couldn't believe anything or anyone anymore. She was so confused on what was real and what was fake. Her arm ached from all the injections. She was weak and tired and confused. All she wanted was to be with Tommy and have him hold her and promise her everything would be ok again.

Even though her ears were covered, she heard the cell door open.

"Time for another game, Crane." King Mondo said. "This time is going to be fun. All your memories will be about the fun times you've had with your Coach."

Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't take this anymore. Not knowing what else to do she let herself drift into a place where nobody else could reach her. She went so deep into her mind she wasn't going to be able to hear, see, or feel anything that was going on in the real world.

* * *

Back at the park, Tommy dropped to his knees. "NO! Kimberly!" He cried harder. "She's gone, Jase."

Jason sighed and bowed his head. It was official now, the Kimberly Hart they knew and love was gone. This time they were sure they'd never get her back.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Great Power

**IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ: Hello to all my readers, I need to apologize for my lack of posts and updates. I wish I had a good excuse, but I don't. All I can offer is the truth. My Grandmother was diagnosed with lung cancer, and she has come to live with us. That was a huge adjustment for myself and my family. For my readers who believe in the power of prayer, please pray for my family and I. On top of that I've gone back to school full time. So between those two things I haven't had much time to be online. I hope you can forgive me. I will try to update and post when I can. Once again, I'm very sorry.**

 **A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **mae-E helped me write this chapter to make it as amazing as it is. So a big shout out to mae-E, thank you for everything!**

* * *

Two weeks, that's how long it's been since Kim was taken. A week and a half, that's how long it's been since Tommy lost all contact with Kim. He had become a shell of who he used to be. He felt like a part of him was dead inside. He became almost like a robot. He showed no emotion and went about his daily life without any emotion at all. He spent most of his time at the Command Center searching for ways to find and save Kim.

Sighing softly Tommy stopped and rubbed his face with his hands. He was exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes were proof enough that he hadn't been sleeping. But he had to keep going.

"Tommy, you will be no good to Kimberly if you do not take care of yourself. You must go get some rest." Zordon said.

"I'm fine," Tommy answered.

That had become Tommy's answer for everything. Everyone knew it was a lie.

"You are not fine, Tommy. You are falling asleep as we speak. You can barely keep your eyes open. You need your rest." Zordon ordered. "I will not let you do this to yourself."

"Zordon I'm…" Before Tommy could finish, he was teleported into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Tommy sighed. There was no use arguing with Zordon. He'd never win. Tommy buried his face in his hands. Since he was alone, he started to cry. "Kimberly, where are you? I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you. I promise I'm going to find you. I have to find you. I have to!"

It was at that moment Tommy lost it completely as he broke down and cried like he had never cried before. He could hear his Falcon screeching in agony at the loss of his Crane.

Seconds later a white glow formed around Tommy. He looked up from his hands confused. "What's going on?"

In a flash of white, he was gone.

* * *

Tommy felt himself being dropped somewhere. As the white glow vanished, he looked around and saw he was just outside a cell somewhere. It was then he saw Kat on the bed sitting in the corner.

"Kat?"

"Tommy? How did you get here?" Kat asked. "And what are you wearing?"

"I don't know. Where is here?" Tommy asked. He looked down at himself to see he was once again in his white ranger uniform. "What the…" He shook his head and removed his helmet. He looked to Kat. "Where am I?"

"Look over there." Kat sighed pointing to the other corner of the cell.

Confused Tommy turned to look, and his heart dropped. There sat Kimberly on the bed. She was curled up into a ball. Her legs were pulled as tight to her chest as they could go and her arms were wrapped so tightly around her legs her knuckles were white. She was staring ahead with a blank expression on her face.

"Kimberly!"

With one swift kick he tried to break down the bars. They didn't budge. "No!" Tommy growled.

Suddenly a thought hit him. "If I'm the white ranger again that means…" He reached for belt and smiled. "Saba, my old friend. Can you help me get Kimberly out of her?"

"Of course." It answered. It flew from Tommy's hands and went over to the door of the cell. Red lasers shot from its eyes at the lock. Once he was finished he flew back into Tommy's hands. Tommy put him back in his belt. "Thanks, Buddy."

Tommy opened the cell door and ran right over to Kimberly. "Hey Beautiful, Hey, it's me. It's Tommy. It's ok. You're safe now." He knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her knee. "Come back to me, Baby, please."

"It's not going to work." Kat sighed. "I've tried anything. King Mondo and his helpers have tried everything. There was nothing that worked."

Tommy sighed and stood up. "Let's get her out of here and then we will figure out a way to bring her back."

"Wait, you're letting me come with you?" Kat asked. "Don't you hate me?"

"I hate what you did. But I also know what it's like. So…no, I don't hate you. Yes, I'm going to help you out of here."

Kat nodded. "How can you tell I'm not evil anymore?"

"When I first got here you told me about Kim. You didn't automatically assume I was here to rescue you." Tommy said. "That's the real Kat I know."

Kat smiled softly. "Thanks, Tommy."

"Not to mention all your bruises. I can tell you got those trying to protect and defend Kim."

Kat just nodded.

"Come on, take my hand and let's get out of here."

Tommy grabbed Kimberly into his arms and then held Kat's hand. Before he could teleport away a visitor came to join them.

"Well, well, well, I thought I heard a strange noise."

Tommy looked and noticed it was Kim's coach. He growled. He was the reason Kimberly was catatonic. Tommy was going to take great pleasure in destroying him.

"I'm sure you understand I can't let you just walk out of here." Her Coach said.

"Well that's just too bad. That's exactly what I'm going to do." Tommy said.

"No you're not. This is exactly what we've been planning for. We've got the two strongest rangers in our grasp. Now we can finally use your connection to turn you both evil."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You have me and I'll kick your butt before I let you turn me evil."

Her Coach may have been a robot made of steel, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he'd never survive a fight against the white ranger. "How about we make a deal? I'll let you go free…"

"What's the catch?" Tommy asked.

"You leave the beauty in your arms here with me." Her Coach said eyeing Kimberly like she was a piece of meat.

"Not a chance!" Tommy growled.

"Then I'm not letting you out of here." Her Coach said.

"Fine, it's your funeral." Tommy shrugged. He turned to Kat and inhaled a deep breath. "Please, if you really are good again prove it to me. Take care of her." He handed Kimberly over to Kat.

"I will, I promise." Kat took Kim back over to the beds and sat down next to Kim keeping her safe.

Tommy looked to the Coach. "I may not have been able to defeat you before but now I'm going to take great pleasure in destroying."

"You know, your little girlfriend over there said the same thing, right before I destroyed her."

Tommy growled. He was really going to enjoy this. Without wasting another moment Tommy threw a punch at the Coach but he dodged it. He laughed. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

"Oh trust me, I will."

With a furry of kicks and punches Tommy used every ounce of strength he had, his anger only fueled his energy in making this monster pay for hurting Kimberly.

* * *

Finally Tommy landed one swift kick to the Coach's head and he fell to the ground, sparks flying from his head. Tommy panted for a second and then he turned back to the girls and ran over. He grabbed Kimberly into his arms. "Come on, grab my hand and let's go."

Kat grabbed his arm as he held Kimberly tightly to his chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. He tried to focus on his Falcon and letting him protect his crane and seconds later there was another white glow, and then a flash and the three of them were gone.

* * *

They landed in the Command Center. The second they stood up a cage appeared around Kat. She didn't argue or fight it. She knew she deserved it and she knew they were just protecting everyone in case she was still evil.

"Tommy, please place Kimberly on the medical bed," Zordon said.

Tommy ignored him and held Kimberly tighter. His forehead was pressed against hers.

"Tommy, I need to scan her body for injuries. You must place her on the medical bed." Zordon said again.

"I'm not letting her go," Tommy said. "I'm not letting her go ever again."

"Tommy, please, let us examine her," Zordon said.

"No." Tommy shook his head. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Jason.

"I know you're scared. But she's safe now. Zordon and Alpha can protect her here. We will all protect her here. But they need to scan her to make sure she doesn't have any internal injuries or any broken bones. You can stay by her side the entire time. But you've got to let her go."

Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. He gently set Kim down on the medical bed. He carefully uncurled her body and let it lay on the bed. He stroked her hair and pressed his forehead to hers. "Hey Beautiful, it's ok. You're safe now. Please come back to me."

Nothing happened.

"Let me in, let me see where you are so I can help you out," he whispered again. "You're safe now. You're home. Everything is ok."

Tommy sighed when nothing happened. He pulled away and looked to Zordon. "What do I do? How do I help her?"

"I am not sure, Tommy. Please step back and allow Alpha to scan her for any injuries."

Tommy sighed but nodded. "How did I even find her?"

"It must have been the same way Kimberly found you when she was attacked the first time. Also based on your current clothing choice, Your Falcon was in so much pain without his Crane that he became so desperate to find her. The connection must have brought you right to her." Zordon explained.

"I guess. But how is he going to help her now? I can't get through to her." Tommy sighed. "Her Crane isn't letting either of us in."

"Her Crane must have built a defense to keep everyone out to protect herself," Zordon said. "If the fear is great enough Kimberly's Crane is strong enough to put up such a strong block from everyone including her Falcon to keep herself safe."

"But how do I break it?" Tommy asked. "She won't let me in."

"You must wait until she is ready to let you back in. There is nothing else we can do."

"No, there has to be another way," Tommy said. "When I landed I had this suit on. All it did was give me the ability to be able to fight off her Coach, why can't it be enough to break through Kimberly's walls."

"I'm sorry, Tommy. There is nothing else we can do right now."

Tommy sighed and pressed his forehead against Kimberly's forehead. He closed his eyes and just let the feeling of her pressed against him comfort him a little. At least now she was home safe and sound.

* * *

In an unknown location standing on top of a gorge was a lone bear. She was looking down below at the ground. There was a broken and bloody crane at the very bottom. On a ledge below were a Falcon, Frog, Ape, and Wolf were all standing, trying desperately to reach the bottom and save the broken Crane. However, something unseen was stopping them. The bear decided to try and climb down to try and help, but she also found something unseen was preventing her from moving. She was forced to watch as the Crane suffered alone.

Aisha shot up in bed panting. She looked around and sighed softly putting her hand on her racing heart. Suddenly…it had all become clear. Her nightmares, her sickness, everything she had been feeling lately was finally starting to make sense.

"Kimberly needs me," she said. "That's it, I have to go home. I have to go back to Angel Grove!"

Aisha jumped out of bed and quickly began to pack. "Hang on, Kimberly, I'm coming."

* * *

Back in the Command Center, everyone was gathered around Kim, hoping she would be able to sense their presence and come back. Suddenly Aisha's voice was heard. "Hang on Kimberly, I'm coming."

Tommy sat up and looked around. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jason asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Trini said.

"I heard it," Billy said.

"Me too." Adam nodded

"Yeah, I heard it too," Rocky said.

"I didn't hear anything," Tanya said. "What are you guys talking about?"

Tommy just looked between Billy, Adam, and Rocky, The only ones to have heard Aisha's voice were those had the spirit animals inside them. That's when he had a flashback…

 **Flashback**

Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Billy were all standing around a broken and dead Zordon. Everyone was crying for their fallen friend and mentor. Suddenly Tommy spoke up. "Don't you guys remember what we learned today? To those who possess the great power anything is possible."

Suddenly everyone had hope. They all gathered in a circle around Zordon and stood with their arms in the air focusing on the power deep within them, Moments later Zordon was alive, and the broken Command Center had been rebuilt.

"He's alive! He's alive!" Alpha cheered.

 **End Flashback**

"To those who possess the great power anything is possible," Tommy said. Then he looked at the others. "I think I know how to help Kim."

"But we are missing someone," Billy said. "The spirit animals aren't complete until Aisha is here. We've already learned with Kat that just because she holds the coin doesn't mean she is the crane."

"Does anyone know where Aisha is?" Tommy asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"We have to find her," Tommy said. "Billy, help me start a search."

Tommy stood up but then looked back at Kimberly sighed. He couldn't leave her. He was too terrified to leave her. He sat back down and stroked her hair. "It's ok, Beautiful. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't worry, Tommy. We will find her." Billy said. "Alpha, I could use some help."

Billy, Alpha, and Trini got to work searching for Aisha. As for the others, they left the Command Center to start asking around and making phone calls. They were going to find her. They had to. Everyone was so focused on finding her that had completely forgotten about Aisha's message.

* * *

Inside Kimberly's head. She was sitting curled up in a ball in the middle of a desert. There was no water, no flowers, no nothing. Kimberly heard the sound of her Crane and looked up. Her Crane flew over and stood in front of her.

"He's back, we're safe. We must take the barriers down and let him in." She said to Kim.

"What? Who?"

"Tommy, our Falcon. He's found us we're safe."

Kimberly shook her head. "No, it's a trap. King Mondo and my Coach are just trying to trick us into returning so they can torture me some more. I'm not going back. I can't. Keep the barriers up. No-one is to be able to get in."

Her Crane sighed and looked back. "Ok. If you're sure."

Her Crane flew away, and Kimberly buried her face into her knees. It wasn't Tommy; it was a trap. It had to be….right?

* * *

Back in the Command Center, Tommy hadn't left Kimberly's side, and he continued to try and use his Falcon to break through her barrier. He sighed softly as he sat up. "Why won't you let us in, Beautiful. It's ok. You're safe now."

"Maybe it's Kat," Jason said. He had returned shortly after leaving not waiting to be away from Kim either.

"What?"

"She was scared of Kat, remember? Maybe she can sense Kat nearby, and it's sending a message to her that she isn't safe."

"Kat isn't evil anymore," Tommy said. "I wouldn't have brought her back with me if she was."

"How can you be sure?" Jason asked.

"Tommy is right," Zordon said. "Alpha and I have been running every scan and test we have. All of them have come back negative."

The cage around Kat vanished. She, however, stayed in her spot. "Once I was no longer useful to them they broke the spell."

"Did Kim know that?" Jason asked.

"I tried to explain it to her. But she was so confused that she didn't know what to believe. I think a part of her wanted to believe me but the other part was too terrified to trust me after what I did."

"Confused?" Jason asked.

"They were messing with her mind," Tommy explained. "Even before she shut down she would be confused when I went to see her. I'm not sure what they did to her, but she was always confused. She didn't understand how she could see me if I wasn't really there."

"You don't think she'll be confused once she wakes up, do you?" Jason asked.

"I hope not, Jase. I really hope not." Tommy said.

"Jason might be right." Kat sighed. "If Kim can sense my presence she might not want to come back until I'm gone." She looked to Zordon. "May I go home?"

"Yes, Kat, go home and rest you deserve it," Zordon said.

In a flash of pink Kat was gone.

But Kim still didn't wake up, no matter how hard Tommy tried.

* * *

Back inside Kimberly's mind, she was still in the desert, but this time she was laying on her side using her hands as a pillow with her legs curled under her. Her crane flew over to her once more.

"Kimberly I am sure it's Tommy. Our Falcon has come to save us. We're safe. We must let down the barrier and allow him in."

"No," Kimberly answered. "No one is to get inside."

Her crane sighed. She laid one of her wings over Kimberly's body. "You're getting weaker. The longer you're inside your own mind like this the faster you're losing yourself forever, you're dying, mentally. You must allow Tommy inside."

"It's not, Tommy. It's a trap. King Mondo and my Coach are using every trick in the book. It's not safe yet."

"But Kim, Tommy's so close to being able to break through. He's using every ounce of strength he has. His Falcon is using everything in him to break through." Her crane said.

"It's not Tommy. But if the barrier is weakening we need to come up with a plan B." Kimberly said. Using what strength she had left, she sat up. "We need to make sure even if someone gets through the barriers they can't get to me."

"How are you going to do that?" Her crane asked.

"Create challenges," Kimberly said. "Rocky, broken bridges, the strong current moving waters, anything, a fire breathing dragon, anything that will stop them. We will make it as far away from me as possible. If they are able to break the barriers and cross all our challenges, they are here to save me. If not they should be kicked out before they reach me."

"But your friends. Tommy…"

"If it's really them he'll be able to cross the challenges. If it's not him…" Kimberly didn't answer. She carefully laid back down, fighting the sleep. "If it's not him….he won't make it."

"Are you sure about this. If you wait any longer, you'll be gone for good. Even I won't be able to reach you anymore." Her crane said. "Please, you must let Tommy in."

"No. I'm sorry." Kimberly closed her eyes no longer able to fight it.

Her crane wrapped her wings around Kimberly hoping to give her some more strength.

* * *

In the Command Center, everyone was searching for Aisha and Tommy was still trying everything he knew to bring Kimberly back. Still…nothing was working.

Suddenly Kimberly's eyes slowly fell closed.

"Kimberly, Beautiful?" Tommy whispered. "Are you with me?"

There was no movement.

Tommy sighed. "You're just going deeper and deeper inside yourself, aren't you?"

"Tommy, we must hurry and find Aisha. I fear the further into her mind she goes, the less likely it will be that we bring her back. In fact, there is a chance we might not be able to bring her back at all."

"Are you saying…" Tommy couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes, Kimberly will be brain dead."

"No!" Tommy growled. "We have to find her now!"

Alpha walked over to a small round device. He placed it on Kimberly's head.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked. "What is that?"

"You must calm down, Tommy. That device will be able to tell us how active Kim's mind still is. The small lights around it are flashing that means it is still active. If those lights go out…"

Tommy sighed and nodded. "I won't let them go out. I promise.

Sudden his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and sighed. It was an unknown number.

"Answer it," Jason said. "It might be important."

Sighing Tommy nodded. "Hello?"

"Tommy?"

"AISHA!" Tommy yelled as his eyes went wide.

Jason looked at him shocked.

"Where are you?" Tommy asked. He smiled widely. "The airport?" He looked to Jason and Trini and nodded at them. In a flash, they were both gone. "How did you know?" he asked. He nodded. "Of course. Her crane needs all of us to protect her. I'm so excited you're here." He suddenly frowned and looked to Kim. "It's not good…she needs all the help she can get." He nodded. "Jason and Trini are on their way. I'll see you soon." He hung up and looked to Kim. "Hang on, Beautiful. The rest of us are on the way."

* * *

Inside Kimberly's mind, she was now laying in the sand on a small island surrounded by water. Not even the strongest swimmer would be able to get through the strong currents. Kimberly's Crane flew over to her. "Kimberly, you have to hold on just a little longer. They are coming."

"Who?" Kimberly whispered. She was so weak she could barely speak.

"Our family." Her Crane answered. "Our Falcon is bringing the family. Our ape, our frog, our wolf, but most importantly our bear, she's been found. She's coming."

"It's a trap." Kimberly shook her head. "Nobody is coming."

"Kimberly, please, you can't go yet. We're so close."

"I'm sorry." Kimberly sighed. "I just can't let him get me again. I can't take a chance of it being a trap."

"It's not a trap. I promise." Her Crane told her. "You must hold on."

"I can't."

"You trusted me to get you safely to Tommy the first time, please give me a chance to do it again."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky breath. She coughed softly showing just how weak she really was. "I'll give you until sundown. Then, I have to go."

"By Sundown our family will be here." Her Crane said and then flew away with a loud screech.

* * *

In the Command Center, Tommy was sitting stroking Kimberly's hair watching the lights on the headband flash. Suddenly a loud screech was heard. "Kimberly!" Tommy cried out.

"I'll give you until sundown. Then I have to go." He heard Kimberly's voice said.

Tommy looked at the flashing lights as they slowly started to dim, but continued to flash.

"Hold on, Kimberly. Please."

He put his communicator to his lips. "Guy you've got to find Aisha and get back here as fast as you can. Kimberly isn't going to wait much longer!"

"On our way, Tommy. Hang on a little longer." Jason said.

Tommy looked to Zordon. "Can you teleport them from the airport?"

"I wish I could, Tommy. But there will be too many people, and it will expose everyone. I'm sorry."

Tommy sighed but nodded. He understands, but he didn't like it. He turned to Kimberly. "We're coming, Beautiful. Please hold on."

* * *

They say time flies when you're having fun. Well, Tommy wasn't having any fun at all and time still flew by.

They had 20 minutes till sundown. Tommy kept his eyes glued to the head band lights hoping they never went out. Suddenly Tommy felt a sharp pain in his side. He screamed out and grabbed his side. "What's happening?"

"I fear Kimberly gone so far inside herself that she has lost her connection to her crane. You are also feeling that loss." Zordon said.

"No! Kimberly, Kimberly! You've got to hang on!" Tommy cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. This time he didn't care who saw them. He was desperate again. He needed to get inside her head, and he needed to get in now.

* * *

With five minutes to spare a flash of different colors appeared and the Rangers were there.

"Guys, we've got five minutes till sundown. If we're going to save Kim we have to do this now." Tommy said.

Tommy stood and gathered around the medical bed. They held their arms up just barely touching each other like they had done with Zordon. They all closed their eyes.

There was the sound of a loud wolf growl, there was a ribbit, a Falcon cry, and a bear growl and the sound of an ape beating on his chest. Then a beam of light red, white, yellow, blue, and black surrounded Kimberly.

* * *

When the Rangers opened their eyes, they all looked around. They were in their Ninjetti robes. As they look around, they saw they were on some kind of beach. But it wasn't a nice relaxing beach you'd normally see. It was dark, the only light was the glow of the rising moon. It was also cold, so cold that it bit their skin right through their robes. The sand beneath their feet was a smoky, dirty gray color. As they looked out, they see water, but even that is a dirty shade of black. There was fog covering anything further than that.

"Where are we?" Rocky asked.

"Kimberly's mind," Tommy answered. "She's come to a lot of different places, but this one is all new to me."

"Look, over there," Aisha said as she pointed in the distance.

As the fog rolled away, everyone could see a small island. The island had four torches burning brightly. Within the four torches was a raised bed with four more torches at each corner. On top of the bed was Kimberly. She looked almost like she was sleeping.

"Kimberly!" Tommy cried out. He didn't waste a second before diving head first into the water.

"Tommy no!" the others cried out.

"Ah!" Tommy cried out as he reached the surface the water so ice cold it was burning his skin.

The others managed to pull him out. He sat on the ground panting.

"I don't understand," Adam said. "You've always said when Kimberly goes inside herself she comes somewhere she feels safe and comfortable. Why would she come here?"

"She created this place to keep everyone out," Tommy said as he stood. He began looking around for a boat or bridge or something to use to cross the water. "But it all represents something. The back water is a sign of her pain and suffering. The cold air is her numbness she feels and the distance? That's one obvious of the distance she's put between herself and us. She did this all on purpose. The only people who will be able to reach her are those who are really here to save her. If Kat were right about her being confused, she would think my trying to reach her is a trap. She's put up blocks and challenges to stop anyone who will harm her."

"How do you know that?" Aisha asked.

"My connection with Kim is stronger here. I may not be able to feel her Crane anymore, but we're still connected and I can feel and hear their thoughts better than I could before."

"Well, how do we get across the water?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know. Help me look for a boat or something." Tommy said. "Because swimming isn't an option."

"Wait, you said Kimberly created this place for a reason," Adam said. "To allow only those who are here to save her to reach her."

"Yeah. Why?" Tommy asked.

Aisha nodded. "What if this is also a part of Kimberly's way to help us get back together. Rocky filled me in on the situation with Kat on the way here."

"What are you saying? We have to hold hands and sing a song around a camp fire to reach Kimberly?" Rocky asked.

"No singing around a camp fire, but maybe if we use our connection like we did last time…" Aisha said. "It's worth a try."

Everyone stood in a circle and held hands. They closed their eyes and inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled.

A strong, sturdy bridge appeared leading them right to the island.

"A bridge!" Tommy cried out. He let go of the others and ran toward the bridge. The second he reached it, it vanished. "What? No!"

"We have to do this, together," Aisha said. "Kimberly wants us to work together."

Tommy nodded. Everyone locked hands again and proceeded to walk single file across the bridge.

The second they reached the island everyone rushed to Kim. Tommy scooped her up into his arms instantly. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the day she was taken. Only now they were ripped and torn and covered in dirt. But that wasn't even the worst of it. Kimberly's lips were blue and cracked. Her body was covered in bruises and burn marks. She was completely broken.

"Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up," Tommy said softly kissing her forehead.

Nothing happened.

"No," Tommy whispered. He kissed her on the lips. "Come on, Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

Still, nothing happened.

"Kimberly, come on, it's time to get up," Tommy said shaking her gently.

There was no movement at all. It was then Tommy noticed how ice cold her body was. He looked at her, this time really looked at her. His eyes filled with tears. "No. Baby, please, don't leave me. Don't leave us."

The other's teared up too.

"We're too late," Adam said.

"No, we can't be," Aisha said.

As Tommy started to cry into Kimberly's hair, Billy put a hand on Kimberly's shoulder as tears fell down his own cheeks. Adam and Rocky knelt down and each put a hand on Kimberly's knee. Aisha grabbed hold of Kimberly's freezing one. They all cried together for the loss of their friends.

* * *

Suddenly a glow of red, white, yellow, blue, and black appeared. There was the sound of all the spirit animals crying out together showing they felt the loss too.

Suddenly a light pink glow formed around Kimberly. It started to get brighter and brighter. The darkness started to glow into light again.

The still water started to move forming waves that started to pound the shoreline of the small island. The waves got stronger and larger as the light gets brighter Soon a wave rose up and threatened to engulf the island, but it broke over an invisible dome around them which protects them all. Soon the light became blinding, then there was a popping sound, and when the light died down Kimberly was now in her ninjetti robes and was healed from all physical wounds.

A loud gasping sound caused all of them look down at Kimberly. Her chest was heaving up and down. Tommy leaned down and kissed her on the lips again. When he pulled away, he finally saw those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, Beautiful." He greeted softly.

"Tommy, I don't believe it. Is it is really you?" She asked gripping him as tight as she could.

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "In the flesh…well, kind of."

She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back. A loud Crane cried out, but this time it was in joy, not pain. Their Falcon and Crane flew up into the air together and wrapped their wings around each other.

The others joined the group hug, happy Kimberly was ok.

* * *

After the group hug was over everyone stood up. Kimberly stayed in Tommy's arms.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Your head," Tommy answered. "You blocked me out, so I brought in some help."

"I didn't know if it was you or a trap," Kimberly said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tommy said. He kissed her forehead.

"Now that we've got you back we should find a way to get home. I bet Jason and the others are dying to see you." Adam said.

Kimberly looked down to sand and shook her head. "I…I'm not ready. I...I think we should stay."

"Shh." Tommy soothed as he rubbed her back. "It's ok. We can go back when you're ready."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Where am I?"

"The Command Center. I found you and brought you home?"

"And Kat?"

Tommy sighed softly. "You don't have to see anyone you don't want to."

"She kept telling me the spell was broken, but I..I don't know. I can't trust it."

"It's ok. Zordon and Alpha ran a scan on her. The spell was broken. But that doesn't mean you have to trust her right away. We all understand she needs to earn that trust back."

Kimberly nodded. "Where are they? Do they know I'm gone?"

"Yes. We haven't defeated them yet. But they aren't going to touch you again" Tommy said. "You're not leaving the command center until they are, that's a promise."

Kimberly just nodded. "I'm still not ready."

"That's ok. We can stay here until you are." Tommy said. He kissed her head and hugged her close.

Kimberly looked out into the distance and then hid her face.

"What is it, Beautiful? What scares you?" Tommy asked gently.

"Maybe if you tell us you won't be scared anymore," Aisha said.

"What if this isn't real?" she whispered. "What if this is just another trap?"

"It's not," Tommy told her. "It's real."

"I'm not ready to find out if you're telling the truth or not," Kimberly said. "I can't handle finding out this isn't real."

"This is real," Tommy told her. "You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't."

"You were dead, Kim, completely dead," Rocky said.

"Easy Rocky," Aisha said. "Let's not scare her back into her shell."

"Rocky is right, Beautiful. When we first got here, you were gone. You were so far gone not even your crane was able to reach you. King Mondo and your Coach wouldn't have been able to bring you back the way we did. They never would have gotten past the water to this island."

"Really?"

"I promise," Tommy told her. "This is real."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Adam asked.

"Being in the cell with Kat. I knew what King Mondo and my…I knew what they had planned, and I was too weak, cold, and tired to fight them off. So I just came here. That's the last thing I remember."

"You're out of the cell. You're home at the Command Center with all your friends surrounding you." Billy said.

Kimberly just sighed.

"Literally, we are all standing around the medical bed surrounding you," Rocky said.

Kimberly giggled. She actually giggled. It made everyone smile hearing a sound they hadn't heard in a long time.

"I missed you, Rocky," Kimberly said.

"I missed you too," Rocky said. They shared a hug. Then she went right back into Tommy's arms.

She looked around at all her friends and smiled softly. "I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

They all smiled and locked hands. Together they crossed the bridge and made their way back home.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	22. Chapter 22 - More Questions

**HI! Remember me? It's Hopelessromanticgurl. The hopeless romantic writer who stinks at description and adds shameless, useless, fluff whenever I feel like it. Lol, yeah that's the one. I'm finally back after a year long hiatus! I don't have any good excuses other than the truth…life, and writer's block has been kicking my butt off and on for an entire year! Anyway, thank you for those who are still reading. I promise I'm going to try my best to start posting updates regularly again. If you're still reading and haven't given up on me, please leave a review below so I know you're still there.**

 **A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for helping me with the story! It wouldn't be possible without you!**

* * *

As everyone opened their eyes, they noticed they were back in the command center. Kimberly opened her eyes, and suddenly she felt a weight on her head. Her eyes went wide, what was on her head? Is that how she was able to see the Rangers again? Was it all an illusion from the monsters trying to torture her?

She went to reach up to grab the machine when two other hands grabbed her. She panicked once more and looked only to see Tommy. He kissed both her hands. "You're safe," he promised.

He let go of her hands and then reached up and removed the machine from her head. He handed it off to Alpha without taking his eyes off Kim.

"It's ok. You're safe." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here. You're safe."

Kimberly relaxed when she felt the weight leave her head. _**What was on my head?**_

Tommy heard her voice in his head. He smiled gently and looked at her. _**It was a device to be able to tell how far inside yourself you were. We had to make sure we got to you before the lights went out.**_

Kimberly nodded. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and looked around. Tommy was right. She was back in the Command Center. "Jay…Tri…" Her voice sounded horse surprising herself.

"You haven't spoken in a while. It's going to take time for your voice to come back." Tommy said gently.

Kimberly sighed. "Jay…Trini…"

"Jason, Trini, I think she's looking for you," Tommy said.

Jason came and stood next to her with Trini at her side. "Hey Sis, I've missed you."

The three of them shared a hug.

"I'm thrilled you're back. I've missed you so much." Trini said.

"Me too."

Kimberly looked around again. "Where she?"

"Where is who?" Tommy asked.

"Kat?"

"At home, resting," Jason answered. "She knew she was making you uncomfortable, so she left."

"Good? Bad? Don't know…confused…scared…" Kimberly started to breathe heavier.

"No, no, no," Tommy soothed quickly. "It's ok. Don't worry about Kat right now. Just focus on being here with us. Alpha and Zordon ran a scan, and it said the spell has been broken, but that doesn't mean you are forced to forgive her. You don't even have to see her until you're ready."

Kimberly nodded as she calmed down. "Can't talk."

"It's ok. Rest your voice. You don't have to talk anymore tonight." Tommy said.

"Unless you want to," Rocky said. "You can tell us what happened."

"No. Can't…not ready…too scary…"

"It's ok, Beautiful we will go at your pace."

Kimberly nodded. Tommy reached over and stroked her hair behind her ear. Kimberly held his hand and leaned her head into his hand as she closed her eyes using his hand as a pillow. He chuckled softly and used his other hand to continue stroking her hair. Her breathing evened out, and her eyes slipped closed.

"Zordon…" Tommy started.

"She is just sleeping, Tommy. Do not fear."

Tommy let out a breath of relief.

"In the morning we can focus on her talking more and moving more. Her muscles will be stiff from not being used. But she should be back to moving and talking in no time." Zordon explained.

"Good. Can we all stay here tonight?" Aisha asked.

"Of course. I will teleport you all to your own rooms."

In a flash of light, everyone was gone.

"Zordon, will Kimberly really be ok?" Alpha asked.

"I do not know, Alpha. She seems ok for now. However, it might just be the shock. Only time will tell. She seems to do better when all the rangers are with her. But we will see what happens when Tommy and the others are needed in battle."

"Aye, aye, aye, I do hope Kimberly will be ok."

"So do I Alpha, so do I."

* * *

A few hours later Tommy woke up to the sound of a crying Crane. As he looked at Kimberly, she was sitting up in bed crying softly.

"Hey, Beautiful, it's ok. Please don't cry." He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "You're safe. I'm right here. It was just a bad dream."

She snuggled into his arms and sniffed softly. "No bad dream."

"You didn't have a bad dream? Then why are you crying?" He asked gently.

"Where am I?" she cried out.

Tommy pulled her closer to him and hugged her close. He rubbed her back and looked around. That's when he realized they weren't in the regular room Kimberly was used to. Zordon had teleported them to a special room where they could keep an eye on Kimberly's physical health from the main room just in case something came up during the night that was missed earlier. Kimberly must have woken up, disoriented and been even more scared when she didn't recognize the room.

"It's ok, Beautiful. You're still safe in the Command Center. This is a different room than you're used to so Zordon and Alpha can keep an eye on your physical health. But you're still safe."

Kimberly snuggled further into his arms. "I thought…"

"I know. It's ok. You're not there. You're here, and you're safe."

Kimberly nodded but made no move to get out of his arms. He kissed her head. "Let's try and get some more sleep. I'll hold you all night."

Kimberly nodded and closed her eyes. Tommy waited until he knew for sure she was sleep then he went back to sleep too.

* * *

The next morning Kimberly and Tommy were awake. Both just snuggled in each other's arms. Kimberly laid her stomach, on Tommy's chest with one hand resting on his chest by her face. Tommy laid on his back with one arm wrapped around Kimberly's back.

Tommy stroked her hair, down her neck, past her shoulders and down her back.

Kimberly giggled and buried her face in his chest.

"What's so funny?" he teased as he stroked his fingers down her side and then back up.

"It tickles!" she giggled.

"Really?" he teased. "I had no idea."

He stopped, and she unburied her face from his chest. "Can we stay like this all day?"

"You mean you want to stay in bed with me all day while I tickle you to death?" He teased giving her side one more tickle.

She giggled and shook her head. "No tickling, but I want to stay in bed with you all day. I don't want to do anything else."

He chuckled. He was tempted to say yes and just spend the entire day in bed with her, but he also knew she was just using it as an excuse to not have to go out and face the reality of what had happened to her. But he also wanted to keep her mood up, so he continued to tease her.

He carefully rolled her over onto her back, making sure not to pin her down or even get on top of her. He stayed laying on his side next to her. "Sorry Kimberly," he teased. "But being tickled to death…" he tickled her stomach gently. "…Comes with the territory of staying in bed with me all day."

She giggled and squirmed and pushed him away making him stop. "I don't want to face everyone." she frowned finally telling him the real reason she wanted to stay in bed with him.

"Nobody is going to judge you." Tommy soothed stroking her hair. "They all love you."

"They are going to have questions. I don't want to answer any questions. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it."

"It's at your pace, Kimberly. Nothing is going to happen unless you want it to."

Kimberly nodded.

"Unless you decide to stay in bed with me all day. Then you're getting tickled whether you want to or not." he winked at her.

She giggled knowing he'd never do anything to her that she didn't want.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Let's take a shower and get ready for the day."

She sighed but nodded. She was happy they had already previously made love, it made the showering together thing a whole less awkward.

* * *

After the showered and dressed, they went to the main room.

"Good Morning Rangers, did you sleep well?" Zordon asked.

"Ok," Kimberly answered softly.

"Kimberly woke up a little spooked last night, But she's doing ok. I slept good having this wonderful Angel back in my arms." Tommy smiled.

Kimberly blushed.

"Have the others been here yet?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, they have all gone home to change, and I think one of them may bring some breakfast back with them. I assume you are both hungry."

Kimberly and Tommy nodded.

"How are you feeling, Kimberly?" Zordon asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "Fine."

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Good. I am happy to hear that."

"Yes." Kimberly nodded.

"That wasn't a question, Beautiful," Tommy said gently. He was getting worried. She was talking a lot more this morning, and now she was shutting down.

"Ok," she answered.

Tommy turned her to face him. He gently took her chin and lifted it up to look him in the eyes. "What's going on?"

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Is something bothering you or hurting you?" He asked again.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why are you shutting down so much? You were much more talkative this morning."

"Ok."

"Kimberly, please talk to me."

"I'm fine."

"You're not, please tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Ok."

Tommy looked confused. She wasn't making any sense. He kissed her forehead and pressed his forehead to hers. **Please tell me what's wrong.** He begged in his head.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around herself. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. **Where are the others? I want them to come back. I need…I want…she can't leave, I'm not ready for her to leave…she has to come back!**

Tommy hugged Kimberly close to him. He rubbed her back. "Aisha isn't going anywhere. I'm sure she'll be back as soon as she can."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "She has to come back. She has to come back."

"She will. I promise." Tommy soothed.

Kimberly nodded and calmed down but stayed in Tommy's arms.

"Rangers, I do not want to upset you more than you already are but I must warn you, Kat is supposed to be coming by at some point today. I want Alpha to scan her and make sure nothing is broken, and there are no internal injuries. Neither of you have to see her if you do not want to, but she will be coming by today."

Kimberly just nodded, she didn't speak. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you for telling us, Zordon," Tommy said. "Kimberly and I will hang out in our room while she is here."

"Understood. I will make sure neither of you are disturbed."

Tommy nodded and kissed Kimberly on the head.

Suddenly there was a flash of colors, and the other rangers were there. Kimberly gasped and ran over to Aisha and hugged her tightly. "Please don't leave. I'm not ready for you to leave. Please stay." Kimberly begged.

Aisha smiled and hugged her back. "I'm not going anywhere. My plane ticket was one way, I have no plans to go back for a very long time. Sorry, Kim, I think you're stuck with me."

Kimberly giggled softly. "Good, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Everyone smiled at the sound of her giggle and Tommy was happy to hear her opening up again.

Suddenly the alarms started to blare. Kimberly's eyes went wide, and she rushed to Tommy clinging to him tightly and hiding her face in his chest. **Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me, please don't leave me.** She begged in her head over and over again.

Tommy hugged her tightly and sent a look of guilt to Zordon. He had no idea what to do.

"Hey, Kim, why don't you and I go hang out in my room, and you can catch me up on everything I've missed? I'm dying to know about you and Tommy." Aisha said walking over and placing a hand on Kim's back.

Kimberly whimpered at first but then looked up at Tommy and then to Aisha. "Just you and me?"

"Whoever you're comfortable with," Aisha said. "Any of the none current rangers can join us."

Kimberly bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Just you," she whispered.

"That's perfectly fine." Aisha smiled. "Come on." Aisha put her hand out for Kim. "Come with me."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She nodded and took Aisha's hand and in a flash of yellow and pink they were gone.

Tommy sighed in relief. Kimberly was ok. Now he could focus on kicking King Mondo's butt.

* * *

In the bedroom, both girls sat on the bed.

"So, Kim, fill me in on everything I've missed," Aisha said.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, the last I heard you had written a really mean break up letter to Tommy. Clearly, that didn't happen."

"Who was your source?"

"Kat."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Of course she was."

Aisha reached over and touched Kimberly's knee. "It's ok. The others filled me in on the situation with Kat. I know you don't trust her anymore. That's why I'm asking you what really happened."

"I didn't write the letter. I got a letter from Tommy breaking up with me too. Neither of us actually wrote the letter."

"So who did?"

Kimberly opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of her water. She still couldn't even say his name.

"He who shall not be named" Aisha teased.

Kimberly giggled. "What?"

"The others mentioned you struggle to talk about your Coach and what he did to you. So I'm going to call him 'he shall not be named.'"

Kimberly laughed. "That's the perfect name for him. Yes, it was him. He wrote the letters."

"But why? What could your Coach possibly gain by breaking up you and Tommy?"

Kimberly opened her mouth to answer when a thought hit her. She had always thought the letters had been sent in an attempt to get her more focused on training, but it had all been planned from the beginning. The Coaches being switched, The shots, the mentally abuse, the beating, the…sexual assault. It had all been part of King Mondo's master plan to destroy Tommy through their connection. If their connection were weak, it would be easier for them to turn them both evil.

"Kim, hello, earth to Kim." Aisha waved her hand in front of Kim. "Kim!"

Kimberly jumped as she was thrown from her thoughts. "What?"

Aisha laughed. "Where did you go just now?"

"Nowhere. Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you why your Coach wrote the letters to you and Tommy?"

"Oh. It's a long story." Kimberly sighed.

"I've got nothing but time. Come on, talk to me."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She nodded. "Ok…"

* * *

Over in the park the Rangers were engaged in a massive cog battle. Kicks and punches were flying in every direction. Tommy was fighting harder than he ever had before. But this time he let his anger fuel each punch and kick he landed. He wasn't just mad, he was furious. How dare they hurt his Kimberly! How dare they kidnap her and mess with her mind! How dare they torture her with cold water and freezing cold rooms! How dare they let her Coach be alone with her to torment her! How dare they allow that monster to touch her in such private places! How dare they…

"Tommy! Tommy stop it!"

Tommy was thrown from his thought when he realized he was beating a dead cog to the point he had broken through the metal and had cut his hand.

Tommy panted as his friends pulled him away from the cog.

"Tommy, what was that?" Adam asked.

Tommy looked around to see all the other cogs had vanished. Then he looked down to his hand to see his knuckles bleeding. He hadn't even felt it. He hoped Kimberly didn't feel it either.

"Are you ok?" Kat asked touching his shoulder.

Tommy jerked away from his touch. "Don't."

"What's wrong with you?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's get back to the Command Center."

"That wasn't nothing, Tommy. You nearly broke your hand punching a cog that had been destroyed 5 minutes earlier." Rocky said. "I mean, I get it your angry but…"

"That's where you're wrong, Rocky. You don't get it. You have no idea what it was like while Kimberly was missing!"

"I may not love her the same way you do but she is like a sister to me, and I hated it every second that she was missing. It hurt me just as bad as it hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Did you feel the pain in your arm every time those freaks injected her with something? Did you feel the cold water splashed on you, so cold it was like biting your skin? Did you feel the confusion and deathly cold numbness of hypothermia? Did you feel like a part of you was literally dying inside?"

Nobody spoke a word.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So don't any of you stand there and tell me you know how I feel right now." With that, Tommy walked away from them.

Kat went running after him, but Rocky stopped her. "Let him go cool off. We need to get back to the Command Center."

Kat sighed and nodded.

They teleported away.

* * *

Back in the bedroom with Kimberly and Aisha, Kimberly was absentmindedly rubbing her knuckles. She didn't think much of it. Her hands always ached after she worked out on the high bars or rings. Not to mention the fact that she had been catatonic for a while. Zordon said her muscles might be sore from not using them for so long.

Aisha laughed. "No way! You and Tommy actually communicated telepathically from here to the Youth Center?"

Kimberly leaped off the bed. "Of course! I wouldn't lie to you, Aisha! Is it so hard to believe that my connection with Tommy is strong enough to do that!" She snapped.

Aisha was shocked. Kimberly was shocked. She covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Aisha I…I'm so sorry. I'm really so sorry. I…I don't know why I did that!" She sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry. I"m really so very sorry."

"Kim, it's ok," Aisha said gently. "I'm not hurt. I'm more shocked. "Where did that come from."

"I…I don't know." She looked down to her knuckles which were still aching. Then her sudden burst of anger. She sighed and looked back up. "But I think I have an idea."

Suddenly Aisha put her hand over her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

Kimberly nodded and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "They must be fighting." She laid down on the bed.

"You ok?" Aisha asked.

Kimberly nodded and didn't speak.

"You don't look ok. In fact, you look a little pale." Aisha touched her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. She didn't understand. Kimberly was fine a minute ago. It was almost like her strength came from the Spirit Animals when everyone was together. If they were fighting and there was a gap, she was a terrified, skittish, kidnapped victim. But that wasn't possible…was it?

"I can't feel him," Kimberly whispered. "I can't feel any of them."

"Hang on, Kim. I'll go see what's going on." Aisha said.

Aisha teleported out of the bedroom.

She arrived in the main room to see the others had returned from the battle. "What happened?" she asked. "Where is Tommy?"

"We don't know," Rocky said. "He got angry at us and stormed off."

"He nearly broke his hands trying to kill a cog. I think he's more than angry." Adam said.

"If he's angry he must have gone to cool off before he comes back to Kimberly. He would never want to scare her." Jason said.

"I don't think that's our biggest problem," Aisha said. "She was fine one minute, and now she's shut down again. Right before I left the room, she said something about not being able to feel him or any of you."

"What does that mean?" Kat asked.

"Well, we know her connection with Tommy is strong. Is it possible Tommy turned the connections down to prevent her from feeling his anger or pain?" Trini said.

"Of course. But what about the second part?" Rocky asked.

"You don't think her healing has anything to do with us…do you?" Adam asked.

Aisha shrugged. "I know it sounds crazy but it it's like…it's almost like her strength is coming from our Spirit Animals and when they are together and happy, Kimberly is confident and brave, and when we're fighting and apart she's shy, scared, and terrified."

"But that's not possible…is it?"

Everyone looked at each other wondering the same thing. Was it actually possible?

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

For cute, fluffy, clean, tickle stories please go check out my second account " **writingqueen2016"**


	23. Chapter 23 - Real or Fake

**Hey Guys so here is the deal, I'm going to hold a sort of contest type thing. In addition to this story, I have posted 4 other stories in different categories. I want to see which category has the largest fan base. Whichever category wins, those are the stories I'll focus on. So if you want to enter all you have to do is leave a review. It can be short or long, it doesn't matter. So please if you really like this story and want to read more of it, leave me a review and let me know.**

 **A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2018 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Everyone looked at each other wondering the same thing. Was it actually possible?

"Wait, we're all back now. Maybe Kimberly is feeling better." Adam said.

"We may be together, but our fight with Tommy hasn't been resolved. Not to mention her Falcon isn't here. That's going to be the biggest problem we have." Billy said.

"We should go check on her," Jason said. "Zordon, teleport us to her room please?"

"I will teleport you. However, Kat, you must stay here. Alpha and I will run those scans on you while the others visit with Kimberly."

"I understand." Kat nodded.

"Thank you, Zordon," Jason said.

There was a flash of different colors, and everyone was gone.

* * *

Everyone was teleported into Kimberly's room. They landed and walked over to the bed. They all gasped. Kimberly was laying there on the bed; there was no emotion in her eyes at all. She would roll onto her back and then to her side like she was in pain. It was almost like she was dead.

They all knelt down around the bed. Kimberly made eye contact with them before looking ahead not speaking a word.

"What happened to her?" Trini asked.

"I have no idea," Aisha said. "One second we were talking, and we were fine, and then….this."

"It's got to be the fight with, Tommy. It's the only other explanation." Billy said.

"Or she's just missing, Tommy," Jason said.

"Maybe both," Rocky said. "We won't know for sure until Tommy returns."

"Until he comes back I'm not leaving her side," Jason said.

"I'm not either," Trini said.

"We can't leave her like this," Aisha said. "We won't."

"You don't think this has to do with Kat, do you?" Tanya asked, "Because she's here?"

"Nah, it wouldn't cause this kind of reaction. This is something else." Jason answered.

"But what?" Rocky asked.

"I have no idea "

Everyone looked at each other and sighed. What was wrong with Kim? Where was Tommy? When would he come back?

* * *

It felt like forever before they finally saw a flash of white and them saw Tommy.

"Finally, where have you been?" Jason asked.

Tommy didn't answer. He walked over and knelt down by Kim. He stroked her hair.

"Hey, Beautiful. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

She didn't respond. She made eye contact with him and then looked away.

Tommy sighed. He turned to look at the others. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you guys like that. I was just so angry, and I took it out on you."

"I'm sorry too," Rocky said. "I never should have said that I knew what you felt when Kim was missing. Your connection with her is something nobody can really understand unless they experience it themselves."

Kimberly sat up on the bed.

"Friends?" Tommy asked.

"Always," Rocky said.

Just like that, Kimberly moved off the bed and into Tommy's arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel that."

"It's ok. I'm ok. Is your hand ok?" She carefully picked up his hand, that was now wrapped in a white bandage.

"Yeah, it's not broken. Just badly bruised. I went to the doctor to be sure."

"What did you tell the doctor happened?" Jason asked.

"I was doing construction work, and I hurt my hand," Tommy answered. "I highly doubt they'd believe the truth anyway."

"I'm glad it's not broken." Kimberly smiled. She brought it up to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Are yours bothering you?" Tommy asked.

"Not anymore."

"Good."

"What happened to you, Kimberly?" Adam asked. "Why did you shut down like that, only to open up again the second Tommy came back."

Kimberly shrugged. "I can't explain it. I don't know."

"I think she did it on purpose," Tanya said. "I mean, she knows you guys will do anything for her so if she fakes being sick and depressed like that, you will make up just to make her happy."

"That wasn't fake," Aisha said. "I saw it happen."

"I would have felt it if it was fake," Tommy said. "It was real."

"Ok, but how? Why? What causes it?" Adam asked.

"Only one way to find out," Rocky said. He looked to Aisha. "Aisha that is a terrible shirt color. I hate that color of your shirt." He looked to Kimberly.

Kimberly just burst into giggles making the others laugh too.

"Rocky, you've never been good at fake fighting." Aisha laughed.

"This is almost as bad as the time you tried to start a fake fight with me because I ate apples instead of bananas for lunch." Adam laughed.

Rocky pouted like a child. "I'm just trying to help Kim."

"I appreciate it, Rocky. But I'd rather not send Kim back to that state just to test a theory." Tommy said. "We will figure this out another way."

Everyone nodded and shared a look. It was just a theory…right?

Tommy sighed. "I better go face the music. I promised Zordon I'd talk to him about what happened if he let me come to check on Kimberly first."

"I'll come with you," Kimberly said.

"Thanks, Beautiful, but I need to do this on my own," Tommy said. He kissed her head and teleported out.

* * *

Tommy landed with ease but didn't speak. He felt like a child in trouble with his parents.

"How is your hand, Tommy?" Zordon asked.

"Fine, nothing is broken barely a scratch," Tommy answered.

"Good. I am happy to hear that. Now…what happened?"

Tommy sighed. He shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure. I guess my anger got the better of me and I couldn't control it. One second I was fighting King Mondo's son and the next thing I know everyone is pulling me away. My anger blinded me…I think."

"What exactly are you angry about?"

"Everything." Tommy shrugged. "What is there not to be angry about?"

"I understand your anger, Tommy. I myself am angry at what happened to Kimberly. However your actions today cannot ever happen again."

"I understand, Zordon. I'm sorry. Am I kicked off the team?"

"No. I do however think that you should go with the other rangers and work through your anger at the gym. That way the next time you get angry it won't blind you like that."

"I will. Zordon. I promise. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now go back to Kimberly. I'm sure she misses you."

"Thank you, Zordon."

Tommy teleported back to the other room.

* * *

He landed on his feet and smiled when he heard Kimberly laughing. "Hey Beautiful." he greeted.

"Tommy!" she squealed and ran over hugging him tightly.

He hugged her and kissed her head. "You ok? These guys haven't tortured you too much, have they?"

"Are you kidding? Being with these guys is torture enough. They don't have to do anything." Kimberly teased.

"Did you guys hear that? She made a joke. Kimberly actually made a joke." Jason laughed.

None of them could remember the last time she had made a joke like that.

She and Tommy went over and sat down on the bed. Kimberly smiled innocently. "Who said I was joking."

Everyone laughed knowing for sure she was joking. She giggled right along with them.

"Oh, that's it, Kim. No more Mr. Nice Guy." Rocky said teasingly.

Everyone gasped and looked to Kim. She flinched and frowned. Everyone waited, watching to see how she'd react, ready to comfort her if she needed it. Kimberly had been working with Zordon on that phrase so it wouldn't scare her as much…but for some reason now it sent her into a flashback.

 **Flashback**

Kimberly was laying on the floor of the freezing cold room. Water dripped off her as she panted and tried to sit up. Her body was too weak from the recent injection to move. Then her Coach walked in and knelt down in front of her.

"Having fun?" he asked.

Kimberly didn't speak, she couldn't. Instead, she spit in his face.

Her Coach growled. "I've tried being nice, I've tried less drastic ways to break your connection, but it's not working. You've left me no choice. No more Mr. Nice Guy."

With that, he sat down on her knees. "I'm going to make sure Tommy doesn't love you anymore, and then your connection will be broken for sure."

Kimberly knew exactly what he had planned. She screamed as loud as she could and tried to fight his hands away. Of course, he was way too strong for her. She felt his hand going under her shirt and the one going down to unbutton her pants.

"No!" She screamed she best she could. "No!"

"Let's see if Tommy still loves you when I take the one thing he never got."

Kimberly screamed and struggled and fought him off the best she could but it was useless, and in the end, her worst fears came to life, and her Coach took advantage of her.

When it was finally over her Coach smirked. "Give Tommy my best, that is…if he ever speaks to you again." With that, he left her alone.

Kimberly laid there panting, bleeding, her clothes ripped and torn. "I'm sorry, Tommy." She whispered and then she went inside herself, so far nobody, not even Tommy could reach her.

 **End Flashback**

Kimberly let out a gasp as she jumped off the bed. "No!"

"Beautiful, it's ok. You're safe. I'm right here." Tommy soothed quickly. "Nobody is going to hurt you."

As she locked eyes with Tommy, she suddenly felt guilty. She should have fought harder. She should have stopped her Coach before he finished the job. She didn't. Now she was scared her Coach was right. Tommy wasn't going to love her anymore.

Tommy felt a sudden rush of guilt and looked to Kim confused. Why was she feeling guilty? He had thought she had been getting over her fear of that phrase.

Kimberly looked around and realized everyone was staring at her. "Sorry." she choked out. "I…I didn't…"

"It's ok. You're safe." Tommy said. He carefully and gently pulled her back into his arms holding her close. "You're safe."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered over and over again.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Tommy told her gently. He kissed her head, and she exhaled a deep, shaky breath. "Shhh." he soothed. "You're ok." It was then Tommy felt the guilt grow and another feeling of shame added to it. He had no idea why. He kissed her head once more. _Whatever happened, it's not your fault. Nothing is ever going to stop me from loving you. No one is strong enough to break our connection._ He told her in her mind.

Kimberly just started to cry. He had no idea what he was saying. As soon as he found out the truth, he'd leave her.

Tommy hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "I love you, Beautiful. I always will."

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I'm sorry."

Everyone sighed. They wished they knew what Kimberly had just seen to cause such a reaction. Everyone had thought she was getting over her fear of that phrase, maybe she wasn't.

* * *

That night Tommy and Kim laid in bed together, both awake unable to sleep.

"Tommy, you awake?" Kimberly whispered softly.

"Yeah. You can't sleep either?" Tommy asked.

"No."

Tommy rolled over on to his side to face her. She rolled onto her side to face him.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked gently. "What's keeping you awake?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I don't know."

"You ready to talk about what happened earlier? Why did Rocky upset you so much? I thought you've been doing better about that phrase."

Kimberly didn't answer.

"What did your Coach do to you? I can feel your guilt, I can feel your shame. I just don't know why." Tommy sighed.

Kimberly rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. "You don't want to know why Tommy. Trust me."

Tommy sat up leaning up his elbows to look at her face. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"You think you do, but you don't. Once I tell you….you're going to wish I didn't. It will change everything, Tommy."

"Kim, I know what you have to say isn't going to be easy to hear, but I love you. I am willing to listen no matter how bad it is."

"Yeah, it's not the listening part that worries me." Kimberly rolled onto her side facing her back to him. "Please just drop it, Tommy. It's not worth talking about."

Tommy climbed off the bed and went around, so he was facing Kimberly. He knelt down in front of her. "It's worth everything to me if you talk about."

"I can't, Tommy. I just…I can't."

Tommy sighed. He had to remember Kim had only been back for a day or two, she was still trying to get settled. He knew if he pushed too much he'd lose her for good. So, he nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry. I won't push. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He was shocked to feel her flinch. He pulled back, and her eyes were squeezed shut like she was in pain. "Beautiful, did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

Kimberly shook her head as her eyes opened. "You didn't hurt me. You would never hurt me."

"Why did you react like that when I kissed you?"

"React like what?"

"I felt you flinch and you looked like you were in pain. You've never reacted like that before."

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Can we go to sleep?" She rolled onto her other side facing away from him.

Tommy sighed but nodded. "Sure, Beautiful. Let's go to sleep."

He climbed back into bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Kimberly never flinched away from his kisses before. Why would she start now? Why is she so embarrassed and guilt-ridden? What did that monster do to her? Suddenly it hit Tommy like a speeding train. He shot up in bed. The phrase, her feelings of guilt and shame, her behavior when he kissed her, it all added up to one thing…her coach finally completed his final task. He took advantage of her. He…. Tommy shook his head. Using the r-word seemed impossible right now. He wanted to believe he was just overreacting, it didn't happen. But deep down, he knew it did. Kimberly's behavior proved it.

Sighing softly he fell into an uneasy sleep. His dreams were haunted by nightmares of Kimberly screaming for help and him not being able to rescue her.

* * *

The next morning Kimberly was unable to sleep, so she teleported to the main room.

"Good Morning, Kimberly. You're up early." Zordon greeted.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Can I ask you a question?" Kimberly replied softly.

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"If one of the rangers ever did something horrible, would you forgive them?"

"That depends, does this have anything to do with Katherine?"

"No," Kimberly answered.

"Well, if one of you rangers did something knowingly wrong willingly, I'm not sure I'd be able to forgive so easily. It depends on what was done and why. However, if one of you did something wrong against your will because of a spell or something else I could easily forgive you. There would be nothing to forgive in my eyes."

"Oh."

"What is on your mind, Kimberly? Does this have anything to do with the secret you're keeping?"

Kimberly didn't speak. She looked to the floor.

"Kimberly, there is nothing in this world that you could do that I would consider unforgivable."

"Really?" Kimberly asked as her voice cracked. "Because I could think of a few things that I've done that I don't know if I could forgive myself for."

"Kimberly…"

"I just…I wondered if you would ever forgive me?"

"I will always forgive you, My Crane."

Kimberly sighed. "How do I forgive myself?"

"By realizing that what happened was out of your control and there was nothing you could do to stop it or change it. Will you please tell me exactly what you are thinking that is giving you so grief?"

"Nothing, I just…I…" Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep, shaky breath. "I'm worried you're mad at me or disappointed in me because I used to be a Power Ranger and I couldn't defend myself against them when it was most important."

"Kimberly, if there is anything I want you and all the rangers to learn more than anything else in his world is that there is always going to be evil this world. Sometimes that evil will be stronger than you and other times you will be stronger than that evil. Now, even if you were unable to fight back doesn't mean this evil was stronger than you. You can still fight back by beating this, by finding your courage and strength back."

"How do I do that?" Kimberly asked.

"It won't be easy…"

Kimberly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Jason.

"But with your friends by your side…"

Another hand touched her other shoulder causing her to turn and see Tommy.

"You can get through anything."

She looked fully behind her to see all the rangers there.

"How long have you guys been there?" she asked.

"Long enough," Jason said.

"You should know to always listen to Zordon," Tommy smirked. "You should not worry about any of us being disappointed in your because you were hurt by some crazy freaks."

"Tommy is right. Do you know how many crazy freaks have beaten us in the past?" Jason asked.

"I guess." Kimberly nodded. As she looked around, she couldn't help but chuckle. "You guys have to stop doing this to me."

"Doing what?" Tommy asked.

"Whenever you guys are around me I feel different. I feel brave and confident like I don't have to hide anything or worry about anything. When you're not around I'm…I'm terrified and skittish, like anyone or anything could hurt me at any moment." Kimberly said honestly.

"Good. Then we shall never leave your side, and you'll be fine." Rocky teased.

"As much as I would love that we should figure out exactly what is going on," Tommy said. "It's not humanly possible for all of us to be with Kimberly 24 hours a day 7 days a week and 365 days a year. Besides I want her to be able to feel that way without us by her side."

"But we still have no idea how or why it's happening," Jason said.

"Zordon, do you have any ideas?" Tommy asked.

"Honestly Tommy I do not. When I first heard of this, I assumed it was just timing. But now that I have seen it with my own eyes…I can honestly say I have never seen anything like this before."

"I love you, Kim, but are we sure this isn't just something she is doing on purpose to keep us near her?" Trini asked.

"It's not. I saw it for myself just now. Before you rangers appeared Kimberly was asking a lot of questions without giving me much explanation. She was almost speaking in code. Once you all teleported here, she suddenly opened up and told me the truth. However, she had no idea you guys were here until Jason touched her." Zordon explained.

"Oh. Sorry." Trini blushed.

"It's ok. Faking something like this is something I'd do, but I honestly don't know how to control it." Kimberly said.

"Rangers, I do not want any feelings to be hurt, but I wonder if this has something to do with your Spirit animals since it took all of you to bring Kimberly back," Zordon said. "I will try and contact Drucla and see if she can explain this."

Everyone just looked at each other. Kimberly looked to Trini. She may not have said anything but Kimberly could see the hurt in her eyes. She instantly felt guilty. Whatever was happening to her was beyond her control. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. But at the same time it was hurting her best friend, her sister, how could she ever do that to Trini?

"Trini is right," Kimberly said suddenly. "I…I am faking it. You don't have to contact Drucla. I just don't want to be alone, so I made up this idea of only being strong when you're near me."

"You're lying," Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Kimberly cried out. He had never been so blunt before.

"Kim, you don't have to lie. Whatever this is, we will figure it out together. We will get through it together just like we've gotten through everything else. You don't have to worry about finding out the truth."

"I don't care about the truth, Tommy. I care that it's hurting my best friend."

Everyone looked to Trini who refused to make eye contact.

"Hey, we don't even know what this is it," Jason said taking her hands in his. "It could be something completely different. It could be something mental in Kim's mind that's she's doing without realizing it."

"Trini, I love you. You're my best friend, practically my sister. You know that." Kimberly said quickly.

"Yeah, practically." Trini scoffed finally making eye contact. "If I were a real sister I would have been able to help you. I would have been able to save you. I would have been able to stop you from being hurt all together. I didn't do any of those things. Aisha did. That's why you trust her more than me."

"Trini that's not…"

Trini cut her off. "I'm sorry. I have to go." With that, she teleported out of the Command Center.

"I have to go after her," Kimberly said.

"It is not safe," Zordon said. "You must stay here."

"Then bring her back here," Kimberly said. "Please."

"I'll go talk to her," Jason said. "I kind of know what she's going through…"

"Jason not you too. It's not…"

"It's ok, Kim. I understand." Jason teleported away.

Kimberly looked to the floor as everyone else sighed. Knowing there was nothing he could say Tommy wrapped his arms around her, just holding her comfortingly in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Make sure to leave a review to vote for your favorite category!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**


	24. Chapter 24 - Being a Yo-Yo

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta!**

* * *

At the Youth, Center Kat sat at the counter with a chocolate, banana smoothie in front of her. She stirred it with her straw just staring into it.

"You ok, Kat?" Ernie asked. "You seem a bit down."

"Kim and I had a fight. I said and did things I can't take back. I don't know if Kim will ever forgive me." She sighed.

"You and Kim have been friends for a long time. I'm sure you'll make up. How is Kim, by the way?" Ernie asked.

Kat shrugged. "She doesn't speak to me anymore. She won't even go near me."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Me too."

"How about another smoothie, on the house?"

"Extra chocolate and less banana?" Kat asked.

Ernie laughed. "You got it."

"You're the best," Kat said with a small smile.

Ernie went back to the kitchen. Kat continued to stir her smoothie not paying attention to anyone around her. She failed to notice a guy in the distance watching her.

"JJ! Stop drooling!"

The guy watching Kat jumped and turned to the young girl next to him. "I'm not drooling, LJ, I dropped my drink."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." the girl laughed.

The guy blushed. His name was Jacob Johnson or JJ for short. The young girl was his twin sister Lily Johnson or LJ for short. Even though their gender was different, they were very identical. Brown hair, blue eyes, and a few freckles.

JJ had the biggest crush on Kat. They had just moved to Angel Grove a few months ago and were still getting to know people. JJ was completely awestruck by Kat and couldn't wait to get to know her. The only problem was he was too terrified to go talk to her.

"Go talk to her, JJ. You know you want to," LJ said.

"Of course I want to. That isn't the problem. The problem is I can't. The last time I tried at school I tripped and fell into an open trash can."

LJ giggled. "I'll be here this time to make sure there are no trash cans."

JJ sighed.

"JJ, you helped me when I needed it the most. You got me through the darkest moment in my life. Please, let me do this for you."

JJ looked to her with a small smirk, "You had to play that card, didn't you?"

LJ smirked back. "It's the truth."

Finally, he inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Ok, I'll do it. But if I make a fool of myself, you can pay for the new house when we move."

Giggling LJ nodded. "You got it."

JJ slowly started to walk toward Kat. He began to envision their first meeting. They would gaze lovingly into each other's eyes and fall instantly in love. He was so deep in thought he failed to see the steps leading up to the counter. Once again he tripped. This time he stumbled into another person carrying a smoothie. To make the situation worse that smoothie fell right into the lap of none other than Kat herself.

JJ started to apologize quickly and frantically. He didn't know if he should cry or just run. Kat would never give him a chance now. He looked up to face the music, and he couldn't have been more shocked by what he saw. Kat was laughing, she was actually laughing. He had spilled smoothie all over her, and she was laughing?

His face turned bright red, and he forced back the urge to cry. He was so embarrassed.

Kat finally made eye contact with him and noticed the look on his face and tried to get control of her laughter. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to laugh. Well…I did just not at you, more at the situation."

"You're handling this surprisingly well," JJ said.

"Honestly, with everything else I have going on in my life right now, a spilled smoothie is the least of my problems. That's why I'm laughing." Kat explained.

"Well I really am sorry, are you sure I can't make this up to you somehow? I can buy you a new shirt or pay for dry cleaning? How about another smoothie on me, this time I promise you'll be able to drink it not wear it."

Kat giggled softly. "Honestly, I'm ok. Haven't you ever heard of the expression no use crying over spilled smoothie?"

"I thought it was spilled milk?"

"Same thing." Kat smiled. It had been so long since she had last smiled a real smile.

"Well at least let me be your ear," JJ said gently.

"I'm sorry?" Kat looked confused.

JJ blushed once more. "I mean an ear. You said you had a lot going on. If you'd like to talk about it, I'll listen."

"Oh…uh…well…it's not really something I can talk about it." Kat looked down. She'd love to talk about to someone who could be objective, but there was so much she wasn't allowed to talk about.

"How about we just go for a walk in the park or something like that. You can tell me as little or as much as you want. I'll listen or just keep you company."

Kat smiled. She had been alone for too long. "I'd like that. It's just…" Kat looked down to her now ruined shirt.

"I'll buy you a new shirt first." He promised.

Kat smiled and nodded. "You've got yourself a deal. I'm Kat by the way."

"JJ."

JJ put his hand out to her, and she took it feeling small sparks rush through her when they touched. Together, hand in hand they left the Youth Center.

* * *

Just as they were walking out, Jason and Trini were walking in. None of them noticed each other.

Jason and Trini went and took a seat at the counter.

"Hey Guys, what can I get for you?" Ernie asked.

"Just a bottle of water will be fine," Trini said softly.

"I'm not really hungry or thirsty for anything at the moment," Jason said.

"You two look like you just lost your best friends," Ernie said. "Is everything ok?"

"We did," Trini whispered.

"Does this have anything to do with Kimberly?" Ernie asked. "I know Kat just told me she and Kimberly were having some problems too."

"It's like she doesn't trust us anymore," Jason said.

"The more we try to be there for her the more she pulls away," Trini added.

Ernie sighed. "You know, my niece went through something like this, and after it happened, she didn't go near any male human being, including myself and her father. It was hard, and it hurt me so bad because all I wanted was for her to know that I loved her and I wanted to be there for her but every time I got within a foot of her she'd instantly run away and hide behind her mother. But I never gave up and continued to love her and be there for her as much as I could. Even if we had to have conversations from separate corners of the room, I still made an effort. One day, I'll never forget it was Christmas Day, and I was talking with my nephew, and my niece walks over to me, sits directly next to me and places a present in my lap. She gave me a hug and wished me a Merry Christmas. Till this day, I don't remember what the gift was. I didn't care because the best gift I could have ever gotten was her speaking to me and sitting next to me."

Trini sniffed and wiped a lone tear as it slipped down her cheek.

"She told me that she appreciated me continuing to try and be there for her even if she tried to push me away. She said I reminded her of a yo-yo. No matter how many times she pushed me away, I always came right back. Now she calls me Uncle Yo-yo."

Trini and Jason chuckled.

"That's a beautiful story," Jason said.

"It's all true."

Jason and Trini shared a look and seconds later they were up and out of their seats.

"Where are you going?" Ernie called out to them.

"To be Yo-yos," Jason called back as he and Trini left the Youth Center.

Ernie chuckled. He looked out, and a young girl caught his eye. He smiled and waved her over. The young girls rushed over with a smile and took a seat at the counter.

"Hey LJ."

"Hey, Uncle Yo-Yo…"

* * *

Jason and Trini landed in the Command Center in a flash of red and yellow.

"Zordon where..."

"I have teleported Kim and the others back to her room," Zordon answered cutting him off.

"Is she ok?" Jason asked again.

"Of course she is. The other rangers are with her." Trini answered.

"Actually, I think I might have been mistaken earlier. Once you left Kimberly's attitude changed drastically. She became very quiet and withdrawn. She didn't want to speak to anyone and clung to Tommy not wanting to let go. Whatever is happening to Kimberly you two are a big part of it."

Jason and Trini smiled softly.

"I was ready to be a yo-yo." Jason teased.

Trini giggled.

"I'm sorry I don't understand," Zordon said.

Both Trini and Jason chuckled. "It's ok, Zordon. It's not important. Can you teleport us to Kimberly?"

"Of course. Teleporting now."

In a flash of yellow and red, they were gone.

They arrived in the bedroom to see Kimberly curled up on the bed in Tommy's arms. Everyone was talking to her and trying to coax her from Tommy's arms, but she didn't budge.

"Kim…" Jason said.

Kimberly looked up at them, and a second later she leaped off the bed and rushed over to them with tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled both Jason and Trini into her arms as tight as she could. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "Please don't ever leave me again. I'm so sorry! I love you both so, so much! I'm so, so sorry!"

"No, Kim, we're sorry. We shouldn't have just left like that." Jason rubbed her back and hugged her tighter. "We know you love us and you know we love you!"

"Even if we're not a part of whatever magical thing is happening to you we're going to be by your side the entire time too," Trini said.

"Actually…" Tommy said as he climbed off the bed and walked over to them. "I think Zordon might have made a mistake. The second the two of you left Kimberly withdrew into herself again. She didn't speak or anything."

Tommy knew Kimberly better than anyone. So he knew most of her quietness was due to the guilt of hurting her two best friends. But he also knew Kimberly had enough going on without adding the guilt to it. So he decided to make everyone feel better. Besides, it wasn't a complete lie. Kimberly did need Jason and Trini by her side to get through this.

"It's ok, Tommy. You don't have to lie to us." Jason chuckled.

"Yeah we appreciate what you and Zordon are doing, but we're ok." Trini nodded.

Kimberly looked up at them. "He isn't lying."

"Yes, he is, and we appreciate it, but it's not necessary." Jason smiled. "We are going to be by your side no matter what."

Kimberly gave them both another tight hug and then let them go. She already felt a little better.

* * *

JJ and Kat shopped around for a while looking for a new shirt for Kat to wear. She was currently wearing JJ's sweater to cover the stains.

"Hey, how about this one?" JJ held up a white shirt with a mock pink ranger suit on the front. On the back, it said "pink kicks butt."

Kat giggled at the irony of the shirt. Even though she didn't feel much like the pink ranger these days.

"I could see you kicking butt just like the pink ranger," JJ said.

Kat smiled as a rush of confidence went through her. It had been a while since she had someone have faith in her. It felt nice. All of a sudden butterflies tickled her stomach making her blush. "Thanks, that means a lot."

"So is this the one?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Kat smiled.

JJ went to the register and bought the shirt and then handed it to Kat and waited for her as she changed.

* * *

After Kat changed, she walked out with her dirty shirt slung over her arm. She walked over to JJ. He reached over and took it from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not going to let you pay for dry cleaning. I'll get it cleaned and returned to you."

"That's sweet JJ, but you don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. I'm the one who spilled the drink on you. I should be the one to get it washed."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to."

JJ smiled. "I know I don't have to. I want to."

Kat smiled as the butterflies tickled her belly once more. It was official she had a crush on JJ.

JJ returned to The Youth Center and went over to the counter. He leaned against it smiling widely.

"JJ, are you ok?" Ernie asked.

"Isn't life just grand?" JJ asked.

Ernie and LJ laughed.

"I'd say someone had a good time on their date." LJ teased.

JJ blushed. "It wasn't a date."

"You wish it was though."

JJ just blushed redder.

"All right, Bashful back to work." Ernie chuckled. "Table six need to be wiped down."

JJ sighed but nodded. "Oh by the way...can I have some money for dry cleaning?"

Ernie and LJ laughed. "Tell you what," Ernie said. "You can earn it."

"Deal." JJ laughed. He headed over to wipe down the tables.

* * *

That night Tommy and Kimberly laid in bed wide awake. They both thought the other was asleep so neither of them said anything. Finally, Kimberly rolled onto her side letting out a small sigh.

"Why are you still awake?" Tommy asked.

She jumped startled by his voice. But then countered back "Why are you still awake?'

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Can't sleep."

"What's on your mind?" Tommy asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's on my mind, Tommy. Why don't we skip that and you tell me what's on your mind?" Kimberly answered.

"It's nothing important. Do you want me to call the others and we can have a sleepover? That might help you sleep."

"No, I don't think that will help."

"Talking about it might..." Tommy told her.

"It doesn't matter. It's not going to change anything." Kimberly sighed.

"No, it won't. But might make you feel better. "You can at least. Tell me what happened with Rocky the other day. Why did that phrase upset you? I thought you were getting passed it."

"I'm actually exhausted. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Good night, Tommy." She rolled onto her other side and closed her eyes pretending to go to sleep.

Tommy sighed. He went back to staring at the ceiling. He had a horrible feeling he knew what Kimberly was hiding. He just wished she'd tell him...or at least tell him he is wrong. Either way, he'd have an answer. Until then he'd just have to wait. With that final thought, he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Tommy felt like he had just fallen asleep when he heard his name called. He stirred and groaned softly. He opened his eyes to see Zordon had teleported himself to the room he was in.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Tommy. However, there is a battle in the park. The Rangers need your help." He said.

Tommy looked to Kim and back to Zordon. "If she wakes up and I'm gone…"

"I have already taken care of that."

Seconds later a flash of red and yellow landed in the room.

"Jason, Trini, Aisha." Tommy smiled.

"Go, we will take care of Kim," Jason said.

Tommy nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

In a flash of red, he was gone.

Almost as if she could sense it, Kimberly started to stir. "Tommy…"

"Shh." Jason soothed. "You're safe. Tommy will be right back."

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Jason, Trini, Aisha what's going on?"

"Tommy was needed in a battle. We are here to spend time with our favorite pink ranger." Jason smiled.

"In other words, Zordon and Tommy want you to babysit me." Kimberly teased as she slowly sat up.

"Not exactly." Jason chuckled. "We know you don't need a babysitter, but even you have to admit you feel better when you're not alone."

"That's true." Kimberly yawned and stretched.

Aisha, Jason, and Trini joined her on the bed. Kimberly leaned back into Jason letting out a content sigh.

"How did you sleep?" Jason asked noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"About the same as I've been sleeping for the past several months," Kimberly answered.

"Nightmares keeping you awake?" Trini asked gently.

Kimberly just nodded.

Knowing Kimberly wouldn't talk about her nightmares Jason decided to change the subject. "Do you guys remember when Rita took control of our dreams and gave us all nightmares?"

"Oh yeah." Trini nodded. "Those were weird."

"I think I'd rather suffer through a Rita nightmare than the current ones," Kimberly said honestly. "Compared to my current ones the Rita ones weren't that bad."

Kimberly grew quiet after that. Jason, Aisha, and Trini shared a look, unsure of what to do or say?"

"Do you want to talk about them? They might help?" Aisha asked softly.

"No," Kimberly answered softly. "I'd rather forget."

"Hey Kim, should we tell Aisha about that time we gave Jason a makeover and made him look like his mother?"

Aisha laughed. "Uh yes! You have to tell me that story."

"No, you really don't." Jason blushed.

Kimberly smiled softly. "I remember that."

"We were having a sleepover and Jason fell asleep early. So Kim and I decided to put makeup on him while he slept. When he woke up we convinced him we were going to play dress up, but Kim and I were going to wear boys clothes, so he had to wear girls clothes. He wore one of Kim's dresses and high heel shoes. His mother walked in and was so thrilled to see him all dressed up that she just had to take pictures. She kept saying how much he looked just like her." Trini laughed.

Kimberly giggled as Aisha bust into hysterical laughter.

"That is awesome! Please tell me I can get a copy of that picture?"

"I'll have to check with his mother, but I'm sure you could."

"Awesome!"

"Kim, do you remember that time we made Jason pee his pants?"

"Did you really?" Aisha gasped.

"No, they didn't." Jason defended. "I spilled water on myself."

Kimberly giggled and shook her head. "Your mom never let us have drinks in the living room before she didn't want us to spill anything on the couch."

"We scared you so bad that you wet yourself."

"I did not wet myself! I spilled a cup of water."

Trini and Kimberly laughed and shook their heads.

"I've got to hear this story," Aisha said.

"No, we don't," Jason said. But he couldn't help but smile as Kimberly laughed hysterically with Trini and Aisha. He was glad Kim was laughing and having a good time. He just wished it didn't have to be at his expense.

"Sounds like someone is having a good time."

Kimberly smiled at the voice. "Tommy!"

She jumped off the bed and rushed into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around making her laugh.

He set her down and kissed her forehead. "Having fun?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yes, we're telling Aisha stories of when we were kids."

"Or more specifically embarrassing things I did when I was a kid," Jason said.

"Sounds like fun." Tommy chuckled. "Did you tell her the one about the petting zoo?"

"Oh yeah!" Trini laughed. "I forgot about that one!"

"OK, that was not my fault. That sheep was going to attack!" Jason said quickly.

Kimberly laughed hysterically with her friends. It felt nice to laugh and have fun again.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	25. Chapter 25 - Forgiveness and Trust

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Kimberly laughed hysterically with her friends. It felt nice to laugh and have fun again. She looked up at Jason's face and suddenly frowned. It felt like she was pulled into a completely different world.

 **Flashback**

All the Rangers were having a sleepover at Jason's house. It was the night before he, Zack, and Trini left for the Peace Conference. They were sitting around on the floor in a circle in their sleeping bags.

"Do you remember that time when we went to the petting zoo, and Jason got so scared by the sheep that he cried?" Trini laughed.

"Oh yeah." Kimberly laughed. "I do! His dad had to take him out to calm him down."

"That was not my fault. That sheep was angry. He was going to attack at any minute." Jason said.

Everyone else laughed.

"It's ok, Jason. We forgive you for upsetting that poor nice sheep." Trini teased.

 **End Flashback**

Kimberly had trouble remembering what happened after that. King Mondo had messed with that memory and changed it. Now she couldn't remember what really happened and what was an altered memory. All she could remember was what King Mondo made her see.

 **Flashback Continued**

Jason stood up in anger. "You know what, Kim, you're the worst friend in the world. That was a traumatic time in my life, and you're sitting here laughing at me! I can't believe I ever thought for one second that you were a sister to me. A sister would never treat me the way you are! I'm actually glad I'm leaving. I don't think I could step another second being your brother!"

 **End Flashback**

"NO! JASON! I'M SORRY!" Kimberly launched herself into Jason's arms crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me. I'll never laugh at you again. Please don't stop being my big brother! I'll never tease you again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Whoa, hey, hey," Jason said gently rubbing her back. "Kimberly, I could never hate you. Teasing is a part of being friends. I tease you and Trini just as much as you tease me."

Kimberly continued to cry into him. Jason gently lifted her face from his chest to look at him. "Hey, look at me." When she made eye contact, he continued. "Do you really truly believe that there is anything in this word that you could do that would make me stop being your big brother?"

Kimberly sniffed softly and shook her head.

"Why don't you tell me what really just happen?" Jason said move some hair behind her ear.

Kimberly looked down and then back up. "King Mondo, he messed with my mind. He would take my memories and make small changes. They would be small enough that I'd have to question if it was real or not. One of the memories he changes was us teasing you, and you got mad and said you didn't want to be my brother anymore."

"That was all a lie. You could tease me for the rest of my life without stopping, and I'd still be your brother." Jason smiled. "I might also have to tickle you until the end of time, but it'd be fair." He lightly and gently tickled her stomach making her giggle away her tears.

"I'm sorry. He messed with so many memories I'm still trying to figure out which ones were real and which ones were not." Kimberly said.

"That's perfectly understandable," Tommy said as he walked over. He climbed onto the bed and leaned his back against the wall. Kimberly moved from Jason's arms to Tommy's arms snuggling into his chest. "I'm going to take a wild guess though and say that anything King Mondo showed you was a lie."

"But it wasn't," Kimberly whispered. "He showed me things that I know for a fact are true...at least I think they are true...I...I don't know. I just...I don't know anymore!"

"Shh." Tommy soothed rubbing her back. "It's ok. It's over. You're safe. I can help recreate any memory you need. I'll happily take away your bad memories and fill it with good ones."

Kimberly nodded and closed her eyes as she rested against his chest. Tommy laid his head on her's and closed his eyes.

It was then the others noticed how tired Tommy looked. Tommy rarely ever looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyelids looked like they could barely stay open.

"Rough battle, Tommy?" Jason asked.

Tommy shrugged. "Not too bad."

"You sure? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. But thanks for checking."

Jason shared a look with the others. It was clear he wasn't okay. But they let it go for now.

* * *

The next couple weeks went by uneventfully. Both Tommy and Kim continued to get very little sleep. However, neither of them wanted to be a bother to the other, so they both kept quiet about it.

Zordon did reach out to Ducla about the situation. They were waiting to hear back. Kimberly continued to show more strength and courage with her friends around than she did when she was alone.

As for Kat, she kept her distance. The only time she saw the rangers was during a battle. Even then things were tense and uncomfortable. As soon as the fight was over the Rangers would teleport back to the command center and Kat would be left alone again. She hated it, but she understood. She continued to spend time with JJ. He made her happy. She tried to deny it, but deep down she knew she liked him more than a friend.

* * *

One afternoon everyone was in the Command Center just hanging out and having lunch. They were expecting to hear back from Ducla at any time now. So they were all waiting together.

They were laughing together when there was a flash of pink.

Kimberly flinched closet to Tommy.

"Zordon I...oh...I'm sorry I didn't know you would be here," Kat said softly.

"It's ok. Alpha, please teleport the others to a different room." Zordon said.

"Wait, please," Kat said quickly.

"It's ok," Kim said softly. "I'll stay."

"Thank you." Kat smiled softly. "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since we were rescued. I really just wanted to apologize. I know that will never be enough to make up for what I did. But I truly am sorry. I hate remembering what I did to you. It hurts me knowing that I hurt you. You were my friend, and I hurt you. I will spend as long as it takes trying to make it up to you and earning your trust back."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Thank you. I appreciate you saying that. I do forgive you. I know it wasn't really you. But at the same time...I don't know who to trust right now. So please know I'm trying to trust you again. I want to be your friend and trust you again. I just...I don't know how."

"I understand. Thank you for listening to me. I know I make you uncomfortable."

Kimberly smiled weakly. "I'm trying not to be."

"I know. It's ok. "

"Zordon, I'm ready."' Kimberly said.

"Of course."

In a flash of color, everyone was gone.

* * *

As they landed in the room, Kimberly exhaled a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"I'll let you know when I can catch my breath," Kimberly answered softly.

"Are you kidding me? Kimberly, that was amazing! I am so proud of you!" Tanya rushed over hugging Kimberly tightly.

Kimberly flinched back and jerked awake violently as if Tanya was on fire. "Let go!"

Tommy instantly pulled her into him sending her calming feelings through their connection. Kimberly relaxed into his arms.

"Sorry, I forgot about the whole 'scared of touch' thing. I'm just so proud of you! This is great! You finally forgave Kat, and now you guys are going to be friends again, and we can all be a team again."

"Tanya, I just said I forgive her. That doesn't mean I trust her. There is a big difference between trust and forgiveness."

"Not really. If you forgive someone, you trust them."

"I forgave Kat because I knew she wasn't in control of her actions towards me."

"Exactly! So why can't you trust her? You know everything she did that hurt you was because of that stupid spell."

"Tanya, back off now," Tommy ordered. "Kim just made a huge leap in forgiving Kat. It will take time before she can trust her. Spell or not, Kat broke Kim's trust, and it's going to take time before that trust is earned back."

"I don't understand why you can't forgive her and trust her? You know her actions were because of the spell."

"Yeah? How do we know the spell is actually broken? She's fooled us all before, more than once actually. When we first met Kat she was under a spell, we had no idea. She was under a spell for months, and none of you even noticed, nor did you believe me when I told you. THAT is why I can't trust her yet, Tanya!" Kimberly snapped. "Are you happy now? Did I answer all your questions? Good. Now please leave." Kimberly walked over to the bed and laid down. She rolled onto her side, facing her back to the others as a lone tear slipped down her cheeks.

Tanya sighed. She bowed her head sadly. "I'm sorry. You're right. You have every right not to trust her. I just…I just hate that she's all alone these days. Except for battles we never see her anymore, and I hate it. Before you came back into town Kat and I were best friends. It seems wrong for me to betray her just because of something she did while under a spell, especially when that spell has been broken. Zordon has confirmed it."

"I hate to say this, but Tanya is right," Aisha said.

"Aisha!" Kimberly gasped as she sat up quickly facing them.

"I'm sorry, but if the roles were reversed Kim, I would want Kat to forgive and trust me again too. If it was you and Trini, wouldn't you feel guilty?" Aisha asked. "I am NOT saying you have to trust Kat right away. I'm just trying to get you to see it from Tanya's point of view."

Sighing softly Kimberly nodded. "I understand your desire to be friends with her again. But I'm sorry, Tanya I'm not ready for that."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to force you in trusting her. Are we still friends, even if I am friends with Kat?"

"Of course. Just know I can't hang out with you when you're with her."

"I do understand. I will hang out with her alone. Thank you for understanding. I really am sorry for grabbing you and lecturing you on trust."

"It's ok." Kimberly smiled gently. "Friends?"

"Friends."

Knowing Kim wasn't in the mood for a hug she just gave one last smile and then teleported away.

"Are you really ok?" Tommy asked. He went over and sat next to Kim on the bed.

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah. I can understand why Tanya needs her friendship with Kat back. I just don't know when or…or even if I'll be ready."

"There is no pressure. It's your choice to make when you feel ready." Tommy said rubbing her back. "But, just so you know Zordon did confirm, the spell is broken."

Kimberly nodded. She did know that. She loved and trusted Zordon, but there was still something she couldn't explain that was stopping her from trusting Kat and causing her to fear Kat. She just wished she knew why and how to stop it.

* * *

In the Command Center Kat was still talking with Zordon.

Zordon, I...I would like your permission to tell someone my secret. I'd leave the rest of the rangers a secret. It would just be me." Kat said.

Zordon sighed softly. "I appreciate you coming to ask first, Kat. However, I cannot give you permission. Your secret identity is not just for fun, it's to protect you and the people involved. If you reveal your secret, you are putting not only yourself but whoever you just told in danger. King Mondo will use your feelings for this person as a way to hurt you or worse make you trade your powers for your friend."

"I don't want to put JJ in danger. I just feel like we are getting so close and I hate lying to him." Kat sighed. "But I do understand why I have to. Thank you, Zordon."

"I'm sorry my answer is not the one you were hoping for."

"It's ok." Kat nodded. "I do understand why. Thanks anyway"

Kat teleported away.

"Aye, aye, aye! Zordon, do you think Kat will obey you?" Alpha asked.

"I do believe she will. However, if she does not, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to remove her from the team and wipe both her and whoever she told's memories of the rangers."

"Oh no! I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me too, Alpha, me too."

* * *

Kat made her way to The Youth Center. Just because she wasn't allowed to tell JJ her secret, didn't mean she had to avoid him.

She went inside and looked over to the counter where JJ usually sat. Of course, he was in his regular seat, but this time was different. Someone was sitting next to him. This, someone, was a girl, and he was pretty friendly with her. Kat watched as he poked and tickled this girl making her laugh. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath trying to keep her anger in check. She wasn't going to be one of those girls who freaked out and jumped to conclusions only to find out it's a relative. But she couldn't help but worry. Maybe JJ wasn't the man she thought he was.

Heading over to them she put on a fake smile. "Hey, JJ." she greeted.

"Kat!" JJ smiled widely as he stopped tickling the girl in front of him. He leaped off his chair and hugged her tightly. "I'm so excited to see you."

Kat smiled a real smiled but was hesitant to return the hug. He pulled away and turned to face the girl. "I want you to meet someone. This is my little sister LJ."

Everyone tense muscle in Kat's body relaxed, and she smiled widely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, LJ," Kat said putting her hand out to shake.

"You too. JJ talks about you all the time. I feel like I already know you." LJ said shaking her hand.

"Not all the time," JJ muttered.

"Most of the time." LJ giggled.

Kat giggled, she loved when JJ blushed. "It's ok, JJ. I'm honored."

JJ just smiled and shook his head. "So, how was your meeting? Is everything ok?"

Kat just gave a small smile and nodded. "It didn't go like I planned. But yes, everything is ok."

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" JJ asked.

"No. Why?"

"LJ and I were going to head to the park. She's having a bit of a rough day, and I thought a day in the park might cheer her up."

"That sounds like fun. But I don't want to intrude." Kat said.

"You wouldn't be. It'd be a lot more fun if you came with us." LJ said.

"I don't think so. You two go have fun."

LJ frowned. "Please, it will really cheer me up."

"Oh, the guilt trip." Kat chuckled softly. "You're a lot like your brother."

"Please. I could really use a female friend."

Kat smiled. LJ had the same puppy dog eyes as JJ. Those eyes she could never say no to.

"Ok, ok, I'll come. It sounds like fun."

"Yes!" LJ cheered.

She leaped off her seat and rushed outside. JJ chuckled. "Looks like she's feeling better already."

"Good. We better catch up to her." Kat smiled.

"Yeah, good idea."

Together they two of the rushed after LJ.

* * *

The three of them arrived at the park. They took a walk around the lake and even played a game of tag. Then it was time to rest. They were all sitting in a shady spot by the lake. They made small talk for a bit and then it was filled with comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Kat realized LJ was gone. She looked around and spotted her a few feet away. LJ was standing under a tall tree in the shade. It seemed as if she was doing some kind of dance. Kat smiled when she realized LJ was doing ballet.

"Wow, she's really good," Kat said.

JJ looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, she is. I was wondering if she'd dance today."

"What do you mean?"

"LJ doesn't do ballet as much as she used to."

"Why not? She's amazing!"

JJ nodded. "I agree with you. I wish she would do it more."

"Why doesn't she?"

JJ sighed. "There was a...situation, and it caused her to lose her confidence in herself and her dancing. Now she only dances if she thinks nobody is watching. If she messes up, she gets so frustrated and gives up."

Kat watched LJ as she did a perfect plié. She even managed to do a perfect spin while balancing on one foot. Suddenly LJ tried to do a releve, but the second she got up onto to her tiptoes she'd fall. Kat smiled as she stood up and tried again and again, and again. But then Kat frowned. After falling for the 4th time, LJ didn't get up. Instead, she started punching the grass.

Without another word, Kat stood up and went over to her. Knowing she'd had only just met LJ, she decided not to try and speak to make her try again. Instead, Kat went over and started to do a few simple ballet tricks of her own.

LJ smiled. "Wow, you're terrific."

"Thanks. I've been doing ballet for as long as I can remember. One of the most important things to remember is..." Kat paused and stopped putting her hand out to LJ. "No matter how many times you fall down, always get back up."

LJ smiled and took Kat's hand and standing up. Together they did a few simple ballet moves.

JJ watched from a distance with a smile on his face. Kat seemed to really get along good with LJ and vice versa. That was always a plus.

Both girls and LJ smiled softly. "Can you help me? I keep messing up."

"And that's ok. It takes a lot of practice. But I'd love to help you. Are you trying to do a releve?"

LJ nodded. "The second I get up I fall on my butt."

"Do you mind showing me? If I can see what is messing you up, I can help you fix it."

"Um..." LJ looked around and bit her bottom lip.

"It's ok. Nobody is watching." Kat smiled gently.

LJ nodded. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She carefully reached her arms up above her head and then slowly moved her feet up till she was on her tiptoes. Then less than a second later she fell. This time Kat caught her before she hit the ground.

"You're doing really good. But you're putting all your weight on your tiptoes. Try focusing more on standing on the ball of your foot."

LJ nodded. She tried again, this time following Kat's orders. She was up for a minute longer before falling.

"I did it!" She squealed as she quickly stood up. "I really did it."

"I knew you could. Try again."

LJ smiled as she did the releve again, and again, and again, and again. Each time being able to stay up a little longer than the time before.

"I'm doing it, I'm really doing it! Thank you, Kat."

"My pleasure. Are you in a class or anything?"

LJ shook her head. "I don't really do ballet a lot anymore...only when I'm alone."

"Why? You're perfect."

"There was a situation at my gym. Ever since then I haven't had the confidence to start again."

"I'll tell you what, Ernie has been letting me use The Youth Center to help teach ballet to the kids. I'm sure he would let me have an extra hour or two. So I can help you too."

"I really don't want to be in a kiddie class." LJ blushed.

"Oh no. That's not what I meant. Either before or after the Kiddie class. I can work with you one on one."

"Really, just you and me?"

"Of course."

LJ smiled. "I'd really like that."

"Good. You ready for one more."

"Let's do it."

LJ smiled as she did one more releve. Suddenly fingers found their way to her armpits, tickling her. She let out a squeal and yanked her arms down falling to the ground.

Kat was shocked at first but then noticed JJ was now tickling her on the ground. She laughed and squirmed. Kat chuckled. She loved watching JJ with his sister. He seemed like such a good brother.

"JJ!" LJ choked out between giggles. "JJ..." Every time she tried to speak it would be cut off by giggles.

"Let's see, what was the first position again?" JJ teased. "Oh yeah! You have to raise your arms above your head and hold them like that as long as you can without pulling them down." He grabbed LJ's hands and lifted them up above her head and then tickled her armpits.

LJ would squeal and yank her arms down trying to push him away. "Stop it!"

"Nope, you have to keep your arms up." JJ teased and lifted her arms back up again. "Let's try again." he tickled her armpits getting the same reaction.

"Kahahahat!" LJ laughed. "Hehehehelp!"

Kat chuckled. She debated helping LJ or helping JJ.

"Here, I'll help you," JJ said. He raised her arms up once more, this time holding them there and then tickled her armpits. LJ laughed hysterically as she struggled to pull her arms down. Her laughter went mute as she squirmed under her brother.

"All right, JJ. I think she's had enough. Let her go." Kat said.

JJ stopped and let her go. They both stood up off the floor. LJ playfully smacked her brother. "Jerk! I was almost at 5 minutes. You ruined it."

"Yeah! Besides its fifth position, raising your arms up like that. Not first. Second tickling her armpits isn't fair. Nobody can keep their arms up like that when you tickle their armpits." Kat said.

"Ok, ok, my bad. I won't mess up your dancing again. I promise. You're free to practice without me." JJ chuckled.

LJ just stood there and crossed her arms over her chest. She had a good feeling the second she raised her arms to do the releve again he'd tickle her. JJ chuckled. "I promise. You are free to continue dancing." He looked to Kat. "You on the hand..."

"Me?" Kat asked.

"Yes, you. You're in big trouble."

"What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"You interrupted me when I was in the middle of a perfectly good tickle attack. That's extreme punishment right there."

Kat just chuckled. "I'm not scared of you.

"Oh, but you should be." He took a step toward her. "Now, let's see just how long you can keep your arms up while I tickle your armpits."

"JJ, no! I'm super ticklish on my armpits." She squealed.

"I need to help you practice the fifth position." JJ teased.

"No!" Kat squealed, and she turned to run. JJ smirked and ran after her. LJ laughed as she watched them.

She had encouraged JJ to befriend Kat for his own sake. Now she was happy he did because Kat was a really great friend to her as well. She heard Kat squealing and giggling. As she looked into the distance, she saw Kat on the ground as JJ tickled her. She laughed and rushed over to help save her. Despite how her day had started, it had a pretty good ending.

* * *

"NO! KIMBERLY!" Tommy shot up in bed panting. He looked around to see Kim was sleeping peacefully next to him. He sighed. These nightmares wouldn't leave him alone. Each one seemed to get longer and longer, and each time it seemed harder and harder to wake up from.

"Dude, you ok?" Tommy turned to see Jason walking out of the built-in bathroom. It was then Tommy remembered the Rangers had decided to stay the night.

"Yeah," Tommy answered. "Just a bad dream. I'm ok. I'm just glad I didn't wake Kim."

"Having us here seems to help her sleep," Jason said.

"Good. She needs it."

"She's not the only one." Jason sighed.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"You haven't gotten much sleep either. You need your sleep too."

"I'm fine. I get plenty of sleep. I'm going to try and go back to sleep now. Good night."

Tommy laid back down and closed his eyes. He had hoped his nightmares would go away, or at least his dreams would get better. But deep down he knew, they were only going to get worse.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	26. Chapter 26 - The Strongest Connection

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Mae-E helped co-write this story! She did an amazing job! Please help me thank her by leaving an awesome comment for this chapter!**

* * *

After a few more days of restless sleep, Tommy was mentally and physically exhausted. By the time he went to bed that night he was out the second he closed his eyes.

The next morning Kimberly woke up and stretched and then snuggled into Tommy. It was a normal thing they had been doing. After waking up, they stayed in bed and just snuggled together. Tommy always wrapped his arms around her the second she snuggled him. This time was different. This time he didn't do anything.

"Wow, you're really out of it this morning." She said softly. She hugged him a little tighter, and still, nothing happened. She sat up and looked at him. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Then she giggled. Maybe he was only pretending to be asleep and then any moment now he'd jump up and tackle her back down and then tickle her to death. She waited and waited, but still, nothing happened. She frowned and shook him gently. "Tommy, this isn't funny anymore. Wake up."

Still, he didn't move. She shook him harder and spoke louder. "Tommy wake up! I'm not kidding anymore."

He remained sleeping.

Kimberly began to panic. Tears filled her eyes. She shook him even harder. "Tommy! Stop it! You're scaring me!" Usually, whenever Kimberly said those words, Tommy always stopped whatever he was doing. This time he continued to sleep.

"Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!" She started shrieking as tears streamed down her cheeks,

Seconds later she and Tommy were teleported to the main room. Kimberly didn't even notice. Tommy was on a medical bed, and she was next to him. She had to wake Tommy. He had to wake up. "Tommy! Tommy!" Her crane cried out louder than ever before, and even that didn't wake him up. Her crane used to be able to wake him from even the deepest of sleep. But not this time. Something was really wrong. Kimberly dropped to her knees and cried, and her crane was screaming out in agony right along with her.

Suddenly strong arms pulled her into a hug.

"Tommy!" She gasped. But when she turned to look, she realized it was only Jason. The others had arrived too.

"Jason!" Kimberly cried. "Something's wrong. He's not waking up."

"Shhh, I know. I know. It's ok. Zordon will help him. I promise. Shh. Take a deep breath." Jason soothed, as she curled into his side tucking herself into a little ball.

Kimberly calmed down and stopped crying after a few moments, "What's wrong with him?" She whimpered.

"Tommy is in a very deep sleep. So deep, in fact, I fear he may have slipped into a coma." Zordon explained.

"What? Why? How?" Kimberly asked.

"Do you really not know?" Tanya asked.

"Last I checked people don't randomly slip into comas," Kimberly answered.

Jason sighed softly. He had a pretty good idea he knew exactly how this happened. Now to get Kim to understand it.

"Kim I don't know what happened to you, or what horrors they made you live thru, but you can't keep running for this. It's not healthy for you or for him. Your so intertwined with each other that your refusing to deal with this is stopping him from doing the same," says Jason as he gently rubbed her back.

"What do you mean?" she asks .then looks back up at the table that she knew Tommy was laying on, cut off from the world, lost within his own mind. She thought back over the last few days, over how tired he been and how wound up and agitated he been and how strained and awkward things have been between them recently.

She looks back at Jason as his words repeat in her mind before everything clicks into place. "Oh my gosh, I've done this to him!" she chokes out as a look of panic stretches across her features.

Jason quickly says, "Heck no Kim!" mentally kicking himself for not realizing she was going to find a way to blame herself for this.

"What I'm trying to say Kim is that you've both been suffering, but you're not going to heal by trying to block the other out, you're too connected for that. Neither of you can do this alone, the only way either of you can truly heal and put this behind you is to do so together. Which means you have to be totally honest and open with each other. Trust that the other isn't going to turn on you regardless of what you share. The longer you try to fight alone against your demons the more your only fighting against each other. You need to fight together like you used to."

"what do you mean? there nothing to fight here right now." Kim asks him.

"Hear me out on this, you need to look at all the things your fighting against in here, like you used to fight all those monsters years ago," he answers as he reached out and lightly tapped her forehead. "Find that pink warrior that I know is still in there somewhere and just let her Kick some serious butt on all those mental monsters. I don't mean to oversimplify the problem here, far from it actually. Maybe just a change of perspective, a way of seeing yourself as powerful as what you're facing. Besides you never been alone. You've always had all of us to back you up that hasn't changed. We will all be here for you no matter what." Jason answers.

"So what does that mean right now? how does that me, or help him right now? " Kim asks as she wipes her face with the back of her hand.

"Well if he is not able to be out here with us, then maybe just maybe he waiting for you to come in there and get him. You get to rescue him this time, I know its a switch but stranger things have happened," he says with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, but how? How do I reach him? I've tried my connection. It isn't strong enough." Kim sighed softly. "I don't know if I'm strong enough."

Aisha walked over and touched Kim's shoulder. "You're plenty strong enough. If you want to reach him, just do it the same way we reached you. Turn your connection all the way up, and push it as much as you can. You'll find your way inside his head, and then you can save him, the same way he saved you."

Kim stood up from her place on the floor and looked down upon Tommy sleeping soundly for the moment on the bed. "He's in there because of me. His nightmares will involve my...'him.' What if I get in there and I can't save him?"

"Your crane will help you, Kimberly. Trust it and let it guide you. Tommy's Falcon will be searching for her. So let them guide you both and help you both. For It's the only way," says Zordon.

Kimberly nods then inhales and exhales a deep breath. She climbs up on to the bed and curls up next to him. She leaned down and kissed Tommy on the forehead, then whispers, "Hang on handsome, I'm on my way." Then she pressed her forehead to his. She closed her eyes and let her Crane take full control of her mind.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was standing outside of what looked like an abandoned warehouse, heavy smoke poured from the upper windows, and the air hung heavy with the unmistakable scent of something burning. There was no doubt in her mind that it was the massive building itself that was burning, and that her mate was trapped somewhere within it. As if on cue the shrill, desperate cry of the falcon could be heard coming from within the structure.

"Just like Jason told me if ever there was a time to find my inner ranger it would be now," she said out loud to herself. She took a deep settling breath in and out, then charged into the building. She could feel his distress before she even crossed the threshold and only hoped he could hold on long enough for her to get to him. She tried to send as much calming energy as possible through the link in the hope that he knows that she was here and trying to get to him. As she disappeared through the door and down the first dark and smoked filled hall, she heard her crane's responding call.

As she rushed down the dark hallway, she could feel just how much stronger their connection was here. Like an internal compass guiding her through this labyrinth of corridors back to his side.

"TOMMY!" she cried out as the dim lights flickered overhead and the smoke seemed to obscure all details around her.

Before long she came to a door, she quickly jerked on the handle only to find it locked tight. She looked up at it to notice a small window with what looked like a sign under it. Squinting she could just make out the words, memory number... but the soot from the smoke obscured the seemingly random string of numbers. Raising up on her tiptoes she wiped at the window with her hand. Just being able to see into the now clearer window she saw what looked like a battle.

It did not take long to spot Tommy in his red suit in the midst of battle. His red suit shining brightly in the sunlight as he fought alongside the others. She gasps as she sees him come across the robot prince. Her shock only grows as she sees him continuing to strike his opponent long after the other has stopped putting up a resistance. She sees sparks start to come from his hand as he continues his onslaught. The fact that he only stops after the other rangers pull him off and away from the metal body as all the other cogs disappear.

"His hand, that what happened," she remarks to herself as she looks away from the door. Knowing that she not going to find what she seeks there. "Why wouldn't he tell me about that?" she asks herself.

As her right-hand slips from the door, it hits something. Suddenly she hears the voices of Tommy and the other rangers. She turns back and realizes that she now hearing what happened at that moment, the fight that made her shut down. She hears Tommy angrily shout at Rocky about how he doesn't understand how he feels. How he felt every single thing that was done to Kim even when he wasn't actually there. How he suffered right along with her until she shut down blocking him out, which caused him to suffer even worse. She watched as he stormed off and the image went dark only to start over where she first saw it.

She backed away from the door and shook her head. "If he felt everything, I guess there really isn't anything we can hide from each other. I never realized our connection went that far, Jason was right about us...again. This is starting to become a nasty habit," she tells her self as she heads further down the hall. As she looked further down the hall, she noticed that she could just make out other doors through the smoke. I must be in his memory banks. She realized. She let the pull of the crane lead her down one hall then another. She stopped every so often to look into the windows, she saw his memories of getting the false letter, to her finding him at the youth center in her beaten and battered state, and of her telling him about what Kat did to her. She even saw moments she never knew happened, Like Tommy talking to Billy and Jason and Rocky about his anger over what had happened to her and not knowing what to do with it, his fear of losing her, and the guilt of not being able to stop it or stop things that seemed to keep happening to her even with him there. She also saw his nightmares and his simulations during training sessions.

She also found good memories mixed in with all of the pain and the anger that she was seeing and feeling in these memories. She lingered at the door that held the memory of their first time together. Smiling as she felt the love they were feeling among other things as she watched the memory play out thru the glass. This memory was the only experience, and evidence she had that proved physical means of love could be gentle and beautiful. That under the right conditions with the right person it didn't have to be a painful thing. That when willingly entered into it could be the most natural, incredible things that one can ever be blessed to experience. It was only when it was twisted and corrupted and forced that it became something ugly, and painful and cruel. While she had experienced both at the hands of both angels and monsters, it was only now after everything she had discovered here that was giving her the clarity needed to finally separate the two and truly start to understand the difference.

It was foolish of her to think that she could hide something so huge from him and deal with it on her own. Yet again Jason had been right, she and Tommy had only been tripping each other up by not talking to each other. If her surrogate brother ever found out just how right he had been, his ego would become as big as his former zord.

She shook her head and laughs and says to herself, "Can't have that now can we?"

She moved away from the door and continued on through this burning maze, she knew she was getting closer cause the smoke was getting thicker. She just hoped she got to him in time, the thought of losing him was too painful to consider. If she did get to him in time, she swore to herself that she would tell him everything, so that they can heal together. She was tired of keeping her walls up so high that she had to keep everyone out and attempt to pull together on her own especially when she didn't have to. Suddenly the walls and floors started to shake violently and the lights flicker wildly as the desperate and despondent cry of the falcon can be heard. The force of the cry, as well as the shaking of the ground under her feet, made it hard for her to keep her footing. Her crane instantly responded to the call with one of her own.

"HOLD ON TOMMY I'M COMING!" Kim screamed out, not sure if he could hear her where ever he was. With all her heart and soul she truly hoped he could.

As soon as she gets stable on her feet and the building stopped moving she took off running. She didn't have time to waste looking into windows she had to get to him, and it was clear he wasn't here. Besides this felt a little too much like snooping through his things and violating his privacy. With as connected as they are they have very little of that to start with, so if he doesn't choose to share it, then it's not right for her to look for it on her own. She loves him enough to respect him that way and the hope that he would feel the same if the roles were reversed. There was one connecting factor that she noticed in the memories she did see, something she never realized before being so lost in her own problems and feelings. That while he was totally devoted to helping taking care of her and to help her get better, never once did she see him do anything to take care of himself. She felt the anger and fear and pain and guilt in his memories and found with no proof that he has done anything to cope with it. This was just like when he first joined the team after they freed him from the spell. He was bottling everything up and not dealing with it until I made him. Except for this time she was too damaged to make him help himself, cause he too busy trying to help her and she been making it harder for him by trying to hide things from him.

A sudden thought stopped her in her tracks so quickly that she almost tripped and fell over. He must have felt her attack as well if he doesn't already know what happened to her, he smart enough to piece it together soon enough. She starts to tear up at that thought and everything else that starting to run through her head. Her body starts to shake as she starts to panic, but then she feels that sudden tug coming from within her and it reminds her why she here, so she takes a deep breath and nods "I can't fall apart now, he needs me. I need to be the pink he used to know right now, and with that, she starts running again.

After flying down several hallways, she had to slow down as the smoke started to make her lungs burn and running was no longer possible. From what little she could see of her environment she could tell that she was no longer in his memory banks. She had moved into another part of his mind, but what she didn't know. The heat in the building was getting stronger, as well as the smoke two sure signs she was getting closer to the source of the blaze. If what she was feeling through the link to the falcon was any indication, she would find Tommy in the same place as the heart of the fire.

As she worked her way down another hallway and around a corner, she saw something halfway down the hall in front of her that was most definitely out of place. When she got closer, she could see why one of the doors on the left-hand side of the hall was hanging open. Once she got to it, she could see that the door was not just merely open, but was warped and bowed in several places and was hanging partially off its hinges. Almost as if it had been subjected repeatedly to some great force and was now a mangled wreck. As she looked closer at the door, she saw that it was one of those really thick formidable doors like one would see on a bank vault. Oddly enough this is the only door she seen with such a multiple of now busted locks and security measures. Whatever had been kept behind this door was never meant to get out. She took a quick peek from the door to the room only to find it empty. The interior had been completely shredded and destroyed. From the look of all this, she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or afraid that whatever was in there is now roaming around free out here. She just prayed that whatever it was she didn't cross its path. That would be the last thing she needed was to have to fight one of his demons, she could barely deal with her own. Not wanting to think of what could have possibly been in there any longer she moves along further down the hall but now with a bit more trepidation.

She traveled down a few more empty smoke-filled hallways, blindly following the pull of the falcon's call, coughing more frequently as she goes. Not long after climbing two flights of steps and coming to a section of intersecting halls the whole building began to shake again. This time the shaking was a great deal more intense, and she starts to hear a creaking and groaning coming from the very walls and floors themselves. Suddenly something impacted her right side hard, knocking her clear off her feet! Immediately afterward there was a loud crashing sound and a massive dust cloud flew out in all directions. It takes a few moments for the dust to clear enough to be able to see anything, and to stop coughing, but once she does she can see a massive hole both above and below where she had just been standing. The ceiling had given way and fallen in hitting the floor with such force that it caused the floor to cave in and fall on the level below.

If it hadn't have been for whatever hit her, knocking her out of the way, she could have been seriously hurt maybe even killed. Wait, what did just hit her? She turned as she looks at her would be savior and is utterly shocked!

"Tommy!" she gasps loudly.

He smiles at her and says, "In the flesh. Kim."

She throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. In her joy to have found him, she almost missed the fact that while it was stiflingly hot where they were, he was almost ice cold.

She chuckles and shakes her head and says, "To think I came here to rescue you, and yet here we are, and you rescued me again."

"That's my job. protecting the pretty pink princess," he said as he swept hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

Something was slightly off in his tone, which reflected in his words making them not sound right. She also noticed how her crane was not rejoicing, even though she had Tommy in front of her. In fact, she was frantic as if trying to warn her of something, even if she couldn't figure out what. The most off-putting thing was his touch, where she normally thrilled and tingled when he made sweet and gentle gestures like this. Only this time it was just the opposite happened, the chill that ran through her was not a pleasant one. Something about it made her feel uncomfortable and threatened. She knew whatever she was missing was impotent, that the pieces were there in front of her, but she just couldn't put them together.

She looked at him a bit confused before saying, " You haven't called me that since I was actively in pink. I'm sure you're ready to get back outside of here." She went to get up but felt his arm around her stop her and hold her in place.

"No rush Kim we got time, and I like to show my appreciation for your coming to find me," he says as he leans down to Kiss her.

She turns her face away, and he ends up kissing her neck by her ear. "Not now Tommy, can't we wait till we are back out in the real world?" she asks him, to stop his trail down her neck. Which was making her flesh crawl in the worst way, and bring back memories she rather forget. Her Crane's distress got stronger, and she knew something was wrong here.

She looked back at him and said, " This place isn't safe, we really need to go."

Again she felt him hold her and stop her from getting up. Not in a harsh way but with just a little too much effort. "No, not yet. let's just take a few minutes to enjoy being together," he said to her trying to be kind, and yet it seems oddly strained.

"The ceiling and floor just caved in not mere feet from us, and the building is burning. This is not the time or place for this. Now please let's just go." She says with just a little bit more force in her voice.

It was then that she saw it, in his frustration at her refusal, his eyes flickered green. At that moment her blood felt like it turned to ice as everything clicked into place.

"Dragon!" she stammered in shock.

"Took you long enough to figure it out pinky! I forgot just how easy to fool you were. Pity I thought I could fool you long enough into being with me willingly. You were always so beautiful, I wanted to steal you and lock you away in my room at the moon place and claim you as my own. If Rita hadn't been so over-eager to defeat you and the other rangers, I would have," he says as he his free hand starts to roam over her body as he uses his body weight to hold her in place.

Kim starts to struggle as tears started to spill from her eyes. "No., please, stop," she begs him.

"Why should I, when I finally have you where I want you. In all those short pink outfits you used to wear, such a tease that made me burn so badly to touch you when I knew I couldn't," he responded as he kissed down her jawline to her ear. Mimicking everything that Tommy would do and how he had done it. Confusing her body, which was both responding and fighting at the same time.

"He might have had me locked away, but he couldn't hide the fact from me that he had you. Why stop at his good side, when you can have his dark side too? Just like him, I know what you like and how I promise I can make you scream in ecstasy! I can be so much better than he was you'll just lose your mind," he whispered into her ear. As he kissed down her neck till he got to that spot where he could feel her pulse and sucked and nipped at it in the way he knew she liked.

Kim was thrown back into a flashback of when the coach attacked her. The pain and the fear and the feeling of being powerless to stop what was happening. It was like she was suddenly reliving the whole experience all over again, which made it hard for her to breath.

Her chest started to burn, at first from lack of air, but then from something else. Something deep from inside, it joined with the tugging in her heart and seemed to whisper to her as it grew more powerful.

"You are not alone, you can do this, fight, and you can win!"

These words seemed to penetrate her flashbacks and blow them away like leaves caught in a fierce wind. Allowing clarity to start to break through into her consciousness like the first rays of sunlight after a nasty storm. Stoking the fires of her willpower making them stronger then they been in a long time. She suddenly started fighting against him, fighting with all she had within her, determined not to let it happen again, not when she had the power to stop it. She managed to bring up her knee and make contact with him causing him to stop and groan and hiss in pain.

"I didn't figure you for the type that liked it rough pinky. Not after all that happened, but if that how you want it I can be rough," he said to her in a bit of a harsher tone.

Suddenly a loud screeching sound is heard, and he stops, and his weight is gone from her as covers his ears. "Would you should those damn birds up!" he snaps at her.

Kim takes her chance and bucks him the rest of the way off of her and scrambles to her feet. The drops into a fighting stance and says, "Not a chance Dragon. Unlike you, Tommy would never hurt me. Nor would he try to force me into anything. I may not have been able to stop that metal monster in human clothing, but I damn well sure can stop you!"

"No, you can't, at least not by yourself. Broken little pinky can't even be in a room by herself, she has to be babysat every moment of the day. If she had just stayed where she belonged the big bad monster wouldn't have hurt her. You can't even make decisions correctly, how do you expect to stand a chance at beating me? There no one here to protect you this time. The longer you drag this out, the worse it's going to be when I eventually win," he taunts her.

There is silence for a few moments before she replies, "You're wrong, I'm not alone, and I never have been. While I have been broken, it doesn't mean I can never be fixed, because what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. As I see it, its time for me to start playing a more active roll in my repairs. That starts right here with me kicking your butt!"

"Bring it on pinky! This is going to be fun," he says with a smug smirk unfazed by her bold statement.

He drops into his fighting stance, as they start to circle each other. After a few moments, he makes the first move on her which she dodges, barely. She counters with a one-two combo which he blocks and counters with his own which she also blocks. She makes a quick jab that makes contact with his nose making him bleed and wiping the smug look off his face.

He wipes his face with his hand and when he pulls away and sees the blood on his fingers. He looks back up at her, and she can see his eyes flash green.

"I'm done playing around with you pinky, I'm going to make you pay for this, then I'm going to make you squeal like a little pink piglet!" He snarls at her, then charges at her.

The onslaught of punches and kicks come at her fast and furious. More finding their place then she would have liked, but she manages to land a few of her own, for in his anger he is getting sloppy. She knew she could use this to her advantage because in the back of her head she could hear the boys warning her against just this very thing in their training sessions. After blocking a hit and dodging another, he managed to sweep her legs out from under her. She hit the ground hard, but from where landed she could see that the hole in the floor was only a few feet behind him. If she could only distract him long enough, one good kick would send him right through it. Almost instantly it clicked in her mind what she had to do, Playing possum she laid still as if she been knocked out from the fall.

He let out an evil laugh as he looked down at her. "That was too easy, and now I'm really going to enjoy this."

"My thoughts exactly!" retorts Kim as she quickly moves and kicks out contacting with his solar plexus before he can react.

Knocking the wind out of him Kim quickly scrambles to her feet and throwing a one-two combo at him while he still winded knocking him back towards the hole. With one last quick kick at her unprepared opponent, she knocked him off balance and backward through the hole. There was short almost animalist howl of rage before a loud thud, then silence. She creeps close enough to look over the edge and sees him sprawled out on top of the broken pile of concrete below. She couldn't tell if he was dead or just out cold, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. She had a rescue to complete, her falcon was counting on her. Besides she didn't think Dragon would be quite that easy to kill, she just got lucky this time. She wanted to be as far from here as she could when and if he came to, cause he was going to be pissed when he did. With that thought in mind, and a small amount of self-satisfaction she left the side of the hole and allows herself to be lead by her connection to her mate.

After an hour of twisting halls and stairwells that had ever-rising temperatures and smoke so dense she could feel the build-up of soot on her skin, she Finally came to a large room where she could hear the fire crackling away. As she ventured deeper into the room, she saw large pillars supporting the ceiling, narrow pathways that lead to a large round platform, and underneath it, all fire crackled away wildly. Hanging from a chain, high in the center of the room, just off to the side of the round platform was a cage. Within that cage, looking much worse for wear was Tommy!

He was arguing with some person wearing a black hooded cloak. As she crept closer and hid behind one of the pillars she heard the hooded figure taunt and torment him with the worst lies, playing on his every fear and hot-button he could.

"What good is it doing you being a ranger? When you can save the world but not that one person that matters, the person that needs it the most? Why would she bother to stay with someone who can't protect her? When she realizes how worthless you are she going to leave you, for someone who can actually protect her. Just like all the others in this life, they see you for who you are and leave." the hooded figure shouts at him harshly.

"That's not true. Kim will not leave me she loves me. She loved me enough to come find me when she needed me. I can protect her along with the other rangers with me," Tommy fired back.

"Liar! If she loved you so much, she never would have left the first time. As far as your ability to protect her, she never would have been taken from under your nose if you could protect her. Nor would she be ambushed and betrayed by one of your own, who went undetected for too long. If you could protect her, you would have gotten her back long before they had the chance to violate her so viciously that it broke her completely. You know what he did to her, is why she can't bear to be touched," The hooded figure spat at him.

Tommy looks like he just been struck by a physical blow. She could feel his pain and his guilt raging in him so strongly, and she knew without a doubt at that moment that he knew. Somehow the hooded figure knew as well and was browbeating him with it. Just then the entire building shook violently as the most despondent and anguished cry of the falcon could be heard. Being so close, the pain in that cry brought Kim to her knees and left her gasping.

Who the hell was that under the hood? It couldn't be Dragon, he should still be out cold several floors down. Who else could it be those? The person under the hood sounded just like him, even though being inside of Tommy's mind that doesn't really mean all that much. Other than Dragon who could be so cruel to Tommy? Does it really matter in the long run? She came here to save Tommy, so what does it matter who the person was, she still had to deal with him. After fighting with Dragon, while fighting off the flashbacks that he caused, this should be a lot easier. She couldn't quit now too much was at stake, Tommy was counting on her, he just didn't know it yet.

As soon as she caught her breath and could find her feet she stood up and stepped out from behind the Pillar. She shouted out at both of them getting their attention, "You're wrong! I would never leave him, not again. I Love him, In fact, I love him so much I came here to get him, which means rescuing him from you."

At the sound of her voice, they both turned to see her standing at the other end of the room. The look of utter disbelief mixed with hope etched itself across Tommy's face as her name fell from his lips in almost a whisper.

"How dare you grab my falcon and hold him here against his will. How dare you bombard him with your twisted lies in attempts to destroy him. As one very pissed off crane, I have come for my mate, and if that means I have to go through you to do so then so be it!" Shouted an enraged Kim.

The anger at everything that had happened, both here and outside of here, at all they had both suffered just flooded her so intensely that she started to glow pink. She then charged up the pathway that lead up to the hooded figure that stood directly in front of the cage that held Tommy in a blaze of light. Like a shooting star.

She moved with such ferocity that the hooded figure barely had time to react. In fact, the defensive action was all he had the chance for, as she left him no room for anything else.

It seemed that even the fire around them seemed to dim as Kim fought with the hooded figure. Almost as if it was being sucked into the wake of the fearsome storm that was Kim in action. All of the rage over everything that had happened to her that she didn't realize had been building in her, was released with explosive force at that moment.

Tommy watched from the cage in shock, even in the heat of battle during her time as a ranger he never saw Kim fight so viciously against an opponent. Whoever was under that hood was in deep trouble, having to deal with a pissed off Kim. He almost felt sorry for him. Seeing his crane was a welcome sight, it gave him hope, not just for him and the current situation, but for Kim as well. Hope that she is starting to fight her way back from that dark place she seemed to have fallen into that even he was having trouble reaching. He wanted to help her with his, but he knew it was important that she did this on her own.

Whoever was under that hood it was quite clear that it wasn't Dragon, just from the fighting style alone. Both Kim and Tommy could tell that this person didn't have the same skill level. The fight didn't last for too long for Kim was just too formidable a force to be reckoned with. She managed to grab hold of the back of the hood and yank it away revealing the face beneath. All at once the flames went out all around them as Kim stared into the face of what seemed to be an 8-year-old Tommy. She was dumbfounded at what she saw. A minute ago, he was a full-grown threat, and now he was a pint-sized child.

"You're going to leave us, everyone leaves us. Nobody ever wants us!" shouts the little boy. His voice breaking with emotion as he starts sobbing.

At seeing this, all the rage immediately drains out of Kim, As a wave of sympathy crashes over her and squeezes her heart. On instinct, she reaches out and pulls him into a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love you, and everything is going to be okay. It will be rough for a while, but it will be okay," she tells him as he cries into her chest. She holds him close as he sobs, then says " I wouldn't have come down here if I didn't love you. It won't be that easy to get rid of me, You're stuck with me long term."

For several long moments, she stood there and held the little boy as he cried. She spoke soothingly to him as she held him close, assuring him that everything is going to be alright. She didn't even notice the soft white light that started to blend into dull pink glow she still gave off. It worked slowly up around them like a summer sunrise enveloping them in warmth. She closed her eyes and allowed the peace that came with the warmth of the light fill her. once she opened her eyes, she noticed the boy was gone as was any other threat leaving just Tommy stuck in his cage above her.

She looked up at him and with a smirk says "So you just planning to hang around or what?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "No I'm waiting for this incredible woman clad in pink to finish rescuing me," he responded to her.

"Of course you are. So tell me what's it like being on the other side of this for once? Since its normally the other way around?" she asked him.

"A little strange, but I could get used to this," he answered with a grin.

"Sure you could," she remarked as she rolled her eyes.

She raised her hand up to the cage, and even though it was a foot or two out of her reach, above her the pink glow stretched out from her hand bridged the gap. It made the whole cage glow as it slowly started to move down towards her. Once it finally touched down on the ground, the door swings open. He crawled out, and Kim helped him to his feet.

He hugs her tight and tells her, " I was so worried Kim, I didn't know how I was going to get back to you. I knew you had to be panicking/."

" I was, but it was pointed out to me that maybe this time I had to save you," she tells him.

"Who shared this bit of wisdom with you?" he asked her.

"Jason did, and he was right. He was right about a few things, but don't tell him, it will inflate his ego to Megazord size."' she answers.

Tommy laughs hardily at this, before agreeing. His laughter was so infectious that even Kim couldn't help but join in,

After a few moments, she calms and says to him, "I take it everything that happened has stirred up some old childhood fears. Some that took hold of you once you were too tired to hold them off any longer."

"Yeah I guess so," he says sheepishly.

"Why did you let it get this bad?" she asks him.

He sighs deeply before speaking, " I didn't mean to, I figured that only one of us could be broken at a time, so I wanted to help you more than anything."

"That's why you ended up breaking your hand, isn't it? You spent so much time and energy taking care of me you weren't taking care of you. You realize the only way you can take of me is to take care of your self-right? We are far too connected to not work together going forward. If I learned anything on this trip through your mind, its that the more we keep secrets from each other, the more we are just spinning our wheels. As painful as its going to be we are going to have to talk to each other if we ever want a chance at healing." She says as she looks deep into his eyes, with the most serious expression on her own face.

He nods before saying, "I promise once we get out of here, from now on we talk about everything," then looks at her at her astounded and just shakes his head. "I know he got loose during all this, I'm just amazed you managed to slip through without encountering him."

"Him? you mean Dragon?" she asks

He nods.

"Oh I ran into him, well if you want to get technical about it, he ran into me, Literally. I managed to Kick his ass though. Only after the S. O. B. triggered the worst flashbacks ever. I managed to fight through them so I could fight him. It wasn't easy, but there was something very important on the line that was worth fighting for." she tells him with a tiny hint of pride in her voice.

He looks at her totally shocked. Then starts to sputter, " Kim, my gosh, are you... did he... what happened?" As he starts to check her over to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine, well not totally fine I'm quite sore in a few places from the fight, but I'm better than I've been in a while. He tired, pretending to be you, at the time. He jealous that I've been with you and not him, he doesn't like that he missed out. I saw through the ruse pretty quick and stopped him. Besides my crane and your falcon were protecting me." she answers.

He hugs her tightly as he lets what she said wash over him.

"I know we have a lot to talk about once we get out of here, but for now, no more secrets?" she asked.

" No more secrets." he agreed with her.

"Are you to leave now? rejoin the living?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I am, as long as you come with me," he tells her.

"Always handsome!" she responds then leans up to kiss him. As their lips touch a white light envelopes them both and the strange little room disappears.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Was it worth the wait? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	27. Chapter 27 - Facing Fears

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

As they opened their eyes, they looked around and noticed they were in the Command Center. Their friends were scattered around on the floor sound asleep.

"Guess we've been gone a while." Tommy chuckled.

"It was only a few minutes," Kimberly said.

"Actually, It's been two days," Zordon said. "Welcome back, Tommy. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. Have I really been out two days?"

"Since you were out a day longer than Kimberly it's been three days for you. Two days for Kimberly to save you." Zordon explained. "Now, I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about. I shall teleport you both to your room."

"What about the others?" Kimberly asked.

"They will be sent home to sleep in their own beds, with the knowledge of you both being safe."

"Thank you, Zordon."

"Of course. Alpha, teleport them."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha turned to the machine.

In a flash of pink and white, they were gone.

"That was fast, Alpha," Zordon noted.

"I didn't do it, Zordon. I had just started preparing things, and then they were gone." Alpha explained.

"So you're telling me they teleported on their own? Is that possible?" Zordon asked.

"It looks that way," Alpha said. "But how?"

"Their connection is truly powerful. But we must know more about it. Alpha has there been any response from Drucla?"

"No, Zordon. Not a word."

"Keep trying."

"Of course."

* * *

Back in the bedroom Tommy and Kimberly both sat on the bed facing each other.

"So…" Tommy started.

"So…" Kimberly continued.

"Thanks. For saving me."

Kimberly chuckled. "I was just returning the favor. I've lost count at how many times you've saved me."

"It's not a competition. Besides if you really think about it…I suck at saving you."

"What? How could you say that?" Kimberly gasped. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

Tommy let out a sigh. "If I had found you sooner, you wouldn't have been hurt in the first place. You had to come to me to get me to help you."

"That wasn't your fault. Neither of us knew what was happening. Besides, if my coach hadn't beaten me to a pulp, I would have been just fine."

Tommy smiled softly. "Listen to you. You've gained some confidence since I last spoke to you."

Kimberly just shrugged. "I guess the adrenaline hasn't worn off yet."

"I think it's more than that."

Kimberly sighed and shook her head. "You were pretty fast to change the subject."

"So are you," Tommy noted.

"Tommy, what happened to me it isn't your fault, none of it."

"What did happen to you, Kimberly? You never talk about any of it. It's been bothering me more than I've ever told you. In fact…it's been terrifying me, Kimberly. So much so I've been having these horrifying nightmares."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kimberly asked.

"You had so much on your plate, so many other things to focus on. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"You suffering until you went into a coma was a better idea?" Kimberly teased lightly.

"Well, I didn't know that would happen. But I'm glad it did."

"Really? Why?"

Tommy took Kimberly's hands in how own. "It reminded me of something significant…we do so much better when we are open and honest with each other about everything."

"Yeah, like the nightmares?"

"Yeah and like what happened between you and your coach."

Kimberly sighed and looked down. She quickly pulled her hands away. "Tommy…"

"Please, Kimberly. I know you're scared of telling me the truth, but I need to know. It will help both of us. But you need to say it. You need to admit it."

"You know, don't you?" Kimberly asked softly.

"I know what the signs say. I know what your attitude and body language are saying. But I could be 100% right, or I could be 100% wrong. That's why I'm asking you."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Once I say this Tommy…it's going to change everything. How can I be sure it won't damage our connection? It will change how you feel about me."

"There is nothing in this world that you could say that would change how I feel about you. There is nothing in this world that could damage our connection. Please."

Kimberly nodded. Inhaling and exhaling once more she opened her mouth to speak. "My coach, while in his human form, he…he…Tommy, he raped me."

Tommy gasped. He was silent. Kimberly just bowed her head. This was going to be the end of their relationship she just knew it. This was… she was cut off by strong arms pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry. This changes nothing."

Kimberly started to cry. Even after he knew the truth, he still loved her. To her surprise, he started to cry too.

"I'm so sorry, Kimberly. I'm so sorry! I should have found you sooner. I should have saved you before that monster got his hands on you. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything."

Kimberly sniffed and looked up at him. "Thomas James Oliver don't you dare apologize! None of this is your fault. The only person who should apologize is my Coach. He's the one who started all of this. This was his plan from the very beginning, he even wrote the letters. He wanted to break our connection. He wanted to damage us so he could destroy the rangers. But it didn't work. He didn't win. Our connection is stronger than ever before. It is not your fault this happened. I do not want you to apologize anymore."

Tommy sniffed and chuckled softly. "When did you get so wise?"

"I'm just telling the truth. I don't blame you for what happened to me. I do not want you to blame yourself."

"I'll make you a deal. I won't blame myself, and you don't blame yourself either, deal?"

"How did you…"

"Our connection is stronger than you think." Tommy winked. "So…deal or no deal?"

Kimberly smiled gently. "Deal."

They shared a hug and then a kiss. When they pulled away, Tommy stroked Kim's hair behind her ear. "That's why you used to flinch when I tried to kiss you?"

Kimberly nodded. "Not anymore. I know you won't hurt me."

"I love you so much, Beautiful."

"I love you too, Handsome. Forever."

"Forever."

They shared one more kiss and just held each other close.

* * *

Kat walked into the youth center the moment it opened in the morning. She loved spending time with JJ. So she would go and see him before his shift would start in the morning, then again on his lunch break, and after he was finished, they'd go out to dinner together. LJ would sometimes join them, other times she left them alone.

Kat smiled when she walked in and saw JJ at the counter. He seemed so focused on something. She assumed it was homework. She walked over to him and then grabbed him by the shoulders. "Boo!" `He jumped and quickly slammed the book he was writing in shut.

She giggled. "Sorry."

"No, you're not. But it's ok." he smiled.

"What are you working on over here?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Nothing huh? So why did you close your book so quickly?" She said in a teasing voice.

"Just some homework. I didn't want you cheating for answers." He teased back.

"Well, it's a good thing we're in different classes then. So you can let me see."

He chuckled and shook his head. "We're actually in three classes together and trust me. You really honestly don't want to see. It's nothing good."

"I highly doubt that. Come on, please?"

"It's really nothing important. I think you'd be bored anyway. I don't want to waste your time."

"JJ, come on. Please." Kat gave her best puppy dog pout. It worked all the time with LJ maybe this time it will work for her.

He groaned. "Kat, that's not fair."

She popped out her bottom lip. "Pwease"

"No, you really don't want to."

"Fine," Kat smirked. "You leave me no choice."

JJ gave her a confused look, and a second later she grabbed him by the sides tickling him. He gasped and jerked his arms back groaning slightly. "Not fair."

She grabbed the book and opened it. She gasped when she noticed what was inside. "JJ...these, these are beautiful."

"I know it's embarrassing. You don't have to lie to me."

"Lie to you, JJ, these are incredible. Did you really do all these?"

As she flipped through the pages, she noticed it was a comic book about a Ballerina Superhero named "That Satan Sash." She fought crime and protected people, especially woman. Her trademark was leaving a ballerina ribbon on her victims. "This is really cool."

"You think so?" JJ asked.

"Of course. They are awesome."

JJ smiled and read over her shoulder. "Thanks. I actually made them for LJ."

"She's the main character?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. After her...situation, she lost all confidence in herself and people. So I made a few comics to help her regain that confidence. They make her happy, so I never stopped."

"That's amazing. You're a great big brother."

JJ just chuckled. "LJ and I are closer than most siblings, but we still fight from time to time."

"What siblings don't?"

JJ just smiled. "Who knows, maybe you can do something similar for your friend."

"Huh?"

"You know, the one who is going through what LJ went through."

"Oh. Yeah. Maybe your right." Kat smiled as she thought about the new way she just might be able to help Kim.

As she made it to the last page, she stopped and looked closer at the current character that was only half drawn. "Who is that?" Kat asked.

JJ took the book from her hands and smirked. "You're going to have to wait and see. Just like LJ." With that, he turned and headed out of the Youth Center.

"JJ, wait! Come back!" She quickly rushed after him, giggling as she went.

* * *

A few days later things remained as normal as possible. Kimberly had become more confident in herself and her relationship with Tommy. But that was as long as the others were with her. However, the second she was alone, she withdrew into herself. She became quiet and shut down.

One afternoon Tommy and Kim were teleported back to the main room where the other rangers were. Just as they landed, everyone got quiet.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Jason answered.

"About what? You guys all look guilty." Kimberly noticed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing...yet..." Trini answered.

"Yet?" Kimberly asked.

Jason inhaled and exhaled deeply. "The weather has been getting colder. Flu season is coming. We were just discussing going to get our flu shots."

Everyone looked to Kim waiting to see how she'd react.

To everyone's surprise, she growled. "I hate this!"

"Hate what?" Tommy asked.

"This, being terrified of everything! I hate that you guys have to tip-toe around me, walking on eggshells every time you do or say something, scared I'm going to break. I hate that I can't go like a normal person and get a flu shot without having a panic attack! I hate that I can't even drink a cold drink of ice water because it reminds me of the water that was splashed on me. I hate being scared of everything and everyone. It's not me! I was the pink ranger for crying out loud! I used to be fearless. I wasn't scared of anything! Now…" Kimberly chuckled as tears filled her eyes. "Now….I'm scared of everything and everyone, and I hate it."

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down onto the bed with him. "You were attacked, more than once. You have every right to be terrified."

"I know I have the right to be. I just don't like that I am." Kimberly sighed. "Mondo was able to break me because he realized my biggest fear was my Coach and being left alone with him. Once he realized it, he used it against me and broke me. If I wasn't so terrified he never would have broken me."

"So let's make you not terrified," Jason said. "You've already come so far. A few months ago you never would have been able to say your Coach's name, and now you say it like it's nothing. It's going to take time, but you're already doing better than you were a few months ago."

"Yeah, when you guys are with me. I'm terrified of being alone. I'm terrified of leaving the Command Center with or without you guys. I'm still terrified of everyone and everything that are outside these four walls."

"Ok, so let's work together and help you overcome that. Come with us to get a flu shot. That will help you overcome your fear of leaving the Command Center and shots."

"That's not a good idea," Kimberly said softly.

"Why? You just said you hated being scared, so this is the best way to make you not scared."

"Yeah but..." Tommy cut her off.

"Look, Jason does have the right idea. The best way to conquer your fears is to face them. Your fear of needles will come later. For right now let's start small. Like your fear of leaving the Command Center or that phrase that you don't like."

"How are we going to do that?" Kimberly asked.

"Simple. We just have to have to put you in situations where you are forced to face those fears."

Kimberly gave him a terrified look. He smiled gently. "Not alone. We'd all be there to help you."

"Yeah, I can call our family doctor and see if we can come in to get our flu shots together. We will go as a group, and we will all be there to support you."

"What about that phrase, or leaving the Command Center?"

"We can start slow. One morning we will just go out and spend some time somewhere of your choice. We only have to be out for maybe 30 minutes or an hour. Then we come back. Next time we are out for a long time." Tommy said.

"You just have to get used to hearing that phrase again and realizing nothing bad will happen when you hear it. We just have to say it enough that you get bored of hearing it and it won't affect you anymore."

"You make it sound so simple. What happens when the nurse comes near me, and I kick her so hard she falls over? What happens when you say that phrase and I have a panic attack? What happens if we go out somewhere and someone recognizes me or someone comes up behind me and scares me, and I freak out?"

"We're going to the doctor with you. We can hold you down, so you don't kick the nurse." Rocky said.

Kimberly's eyes went wide.

"The point of going is for Kim to realize that not all needles are going to hurt her," Tommy said. "For her to learn that she has to take them without us pinning her down."

"You might have to," she mumbled.

"We will see. As for the phrase, I think I have a better idea." Jason said with a smirk. "We don't want her to get bored of hearing it. We want her to hear it and knowing something exciting is going to happen." Jason said.

"How are you going to do that?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll show you," Jason said. "Trini, can you be Kim for a minute?"

"Sure." Trini stood up and put both hands on her hips. "You guys, that is like so totally gross. My hair keeps getting tangled up on this helmet."

Everyone laughed as Kimberly blushed. "You guys, I totally don't sound like that."

Everyone just laughed harder, and Kimberly blushed hiding her face in Tommy's shoulder. He chuckled and rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead.

"Kim, watch this," Jason said once they all calmed down.

Kimberly looked to Jason.

"All right, Trini, that's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy." Jason said. Then he launched at Trini, tacked her to the floor and started to tickle her making her squeal with giggles. "Jason no!"

Kimberly giggled softly. She bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she could handle being pinned down, even if they were only tickling her. They didn't know about what happened with her Coach yet. Tommy swore he wouldn't say anything until she was ready. Being pinned down right now would only terrify her more.

Jason stopped and returned to his spot. "So we just say the phrase and then tickle you or mess up your hair, or something fun that doesn't hurt you."

"I don't know, Jase. I don't know if I can handle being pinned down right now."

"I'm not going to pin you down. You'll have full access to push me away if you need to." Jason said.

"I don't know." Kimberly shrugged.

"You said you wanted to overcome your fears, right? Well, this is the best way to do it."

"There is still one more thing. I don't know how to overcome it."

"Your Coach?" Tommy guessed. "We will work on that last, let's focus on one fear at a time. We don't want to overwhelm you." Tommy said.

"I'll call the doctor later and set up appointments. In the meantime…" Jason smirked. "Who is up for a little game I like to call tickle Kimberly?"

"No!" Kimberly squealed. "Don't! I'm not ready!"

"Easy, guys." Tommy chuckled. "As much fun as that would be, she is still not ready to be pinned down and tortured."

"Thank you, Tommy." Kimberly smiled.

"Don't thank me yet. As soon as you're ready we're going to have a major tickle Kimberly day. We're going to dedicate an entire day to tickling you." he teased.

She groaned, and everyone laughed. "I think I like being terrified better." she teased back.

* * *

Everyone laughed, and she laughed with them. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

The next day Kimberly had just finished getting dressed and ready for her day when Tommy walked over to her.

"Hey, Beautiful." He greeted.

"Hey, Handsome." She smiled.

They shared a small kiss. "Do you have any plans for today?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because I'm headed to The Youth Center, and I'd like you to come with me."

Kimberly froze. "What?"

"You said you wanted to practice leaving the Command Center more. I think it's best you have some experience before we leave to go get the flu shots. Jason has a date scheduled."

"But..."

"I'm going to be right by your side. I promise. We can stay as long or as little as you feel comfortable with. Please."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. The last time she left the Command Center...she shook her head to get rid of those memories.

"This time it's different. It's just us. You and Me, nobody else."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled once more. This time she nodded. "Ok, let's do it."

"That's my girl."

They shared one more kiss, and Tommy pulled Kimberly into his arms.

* * *

They arrived at The Youth Center, and Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"I'm right here. We are just going to go in, order our food, and then we can head back." Tommy said.

"I don't know if I can do this, Tommy," Kimberly whispered.

"Yes, you can. I know you can. Just take my hand. We will do it together."

Kimberly took his hand, and together they went inside and up to the counter.

Ernie went over, and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Please don't..." Kimberly whispered.

Tommy nodded. "The fewer people to recognize her the better this would go."

Ernie nodded. "Welcome to The Youth Center, what can I get started for you."

"Two cheeseburgers with fries, one chocolate shake, and a strawberry shake," Tommy ordered.

"For here or to go?" Ernie wondered.

Tommy looked to Kimberly. "That's up to you."

Kimberly bit her bottom lip. She looked around at all the strangers and all men. Then she looked to Tommy and smiled softly. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and spoke. "For here please."

"You got it." Ernie smiled "He returned to the back to get their order."

Tommy smiled. "I am so proud of you."

"I'm trying." She whispered.

"You're doing amazing."

Kimberly just nodded. She inhaled and exhaled again. "Tommy, I can't breathe..."

"Shhh." Tommy soothed and rubbed her back. "You're safe. I'm right here. You're doing fantastic. We can change our order to go if you want."

Kimberly shook her head. "I have to do this."

"You don't have to do anything," Tommy said. "I don't want you to have a panic attack."

"I want to try and stay."

"Then we will." Tommy pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I'm right here. You're safe."

Kimberly's breathing calmed down, and she relaxed into his arms. Then she noticed someone. "Tommy..."

"Yeah, Beautiful?"

"Look..." She pointed over by the patted mats. Tommy looked over to see Kat hanging out with two people he didn't know.

"Looks like Kat made some new friends."

Kimberly smiled softly. "I think she made more than that. Look at the way that guy is staring at her."

Tommy chuckled. "You would notice that." Then he frowned. "If you're not comfortable we can leave. I had no idea she'd be here today."

"No. It's ok. We can stay." Kimberly said. "I'm feeling a little better."

"We can just stay over here, away from her."

Kimberly shook her head. "I think I'd like to go say Hi, but..."

"Your worried about that guy aren't you?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly nodded.

"If he's a friend of Kat's I doubt he's dangerous. Regardless, I'll be right by your side." Tommy said. "It's your choice. We don't have to."

"I want to try," Kimberly said.

"Ok, let's go." Tommy took her hand and together they walked over to the others.

"That's great, LJ, you're getting so much better," Kat said.

"You're a great teacher." LJ smiled.

"I do my best," Kat responded. Then she noticed Tommy and Kim and gasped in surprise. "Tommy! Kim!"

She went to hug them but stopped herself before she could upset Kimberly. "May I hug you?"

Kimberly shook her head. "Not right now." Her nerves were high enough. The last thing she wanted was someone to touch her.

Kat nodded. She looked to Tommy.

"How about a handshake?" He asked.

"I'll take it." They shook hands and then Kat turned to JJ and LJ.

"This is Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. Tommy, Kim, these are my new friends JJ and his sister LJ."

The two men shook hands. Tommy offered a hand to LJ. LJ looked to him and bit her lower lip. She looked to Kat and then JJ.

Tommy removed his hand and just smiled. "It's nice to meet you, LJ."

"You too." She whispered softly.

JJ looked to Kim. He could tell she was nervous around him. So he just smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kim."

Kimberly just nodded. She appreciated him not trying to touch her, but he still made her nervous.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kat asked. "I know Kim has been hesitant to go anywhere too crowded."

"We're working on it," Tommy said. "We're just getting some lunch. How about you?"

"I'm helping LJ with her ballet," Kat answered.

"JJ is just watching," LJ answered. "Because he has to be with Kat at all times." She teased.

JJ blushed as everyone else laughed. "That's not true."

"How did you guys meet?" Kimberly asked.

"Here. LJ and I work here. We just moved here, and we're helping out our Uncle."

"Ernie? He's your Uncle?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah."

"That's pretty cool." Kimberly's nerves settled. If this guy was related to Ernie, he had to be a good guy.

"JJ, LJ, orders up," Ernie called from the counter.

"That's our cue," JJ said. "We will be right back."

He and LJ walked away.

"He seems nice. I'm really happy for you, Kat." Kimberly said.

"Thanks. He's a good friend." Kat answered.

"Are you sure that's all he is?" Kimberly said teasing her a little bit.

Kat blushed. It had been too long since they had teased each other. "I do like him. But I'm taking it slow. After everything, I just went through...I don't want to rush anything."

"I think that's a good idea," Kimberly said. "I am happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you too. I'm proud of you, for getting out and trying to overcome your fears."

"Thanks," Kimberly said softly.

They shared a small friendly smile.

LJ came running back over. "Hey, Kat, we're about to start our break. Come join us."

"Of course." Kat smiled. She followed after LJ. Tommy looked to Kim who had this strange look on her face.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

Kimberly just smiled and then did something to surprise them both. "Hey, Kat, wait up."

Kat stopped and turned to Kimberly.

"Tommy and I just ordered our food. Would you like some company?"

"Of course. The more, the merrier." LJ said. Then she looked to Kat hoping she didn't make things uncomfortable.

Kat smiled. "Of course. Always."

Together they went to sit down and eat. Kimberly stayed close to Tommy. The second she started to feel nervous or tense, Tommy was there to calm her.

There was never an awkward moment. They all talked and laughed together. By the time it was over LJ had become a lot more comfortable with Tommy and Kimberly had become a lot of more comfortable with JJ and even Kat too.

Kimberly was happy. Her first day out of the Command Center went a lot better than she had expected. She just hoped things went this well when she went to get her flu shot.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	28. Chapter 28 - The New Plan

**A/N These two weeks went by faster than I expected. I know it's late and I'm really sorry about that. But as promised, here is the full chapter of "Stealing Pink". Now I am going to warn you, the next chapter will be all about the journey for Tommy, Kat, and Kim. I really want it to turn out good and I really want you guys to like it. So, it might take more than a week to get it finished. But I promise when I do publish it, it will be epic! So please hang in there with me as me and my co-writer get it written. Thank you. Now without further ado, here is the full chapter.**

 **A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

* * *

Kimberly sat on the small bed in the doctor's office waiting for the nurse to come in and give out the shots. The others were in the room with her. They had all already gone, and gotten their shots. Now it was her turn.

Kimberly rolled up her sleeves and the nurse cleaned the area. Then she neared Kimberly with the shot.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! HELP! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kimberly screeched. She leaped off the table and ran to the other corner of the room. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"This shot will help you. I promise. It's a small pinch and it's all over. Now be a good little girl and hold still." The nurse said.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Kimberly screamed. Suddenly the nurse turned in her Coach and the rangers vanished.

Kimberly let out a blood curling scream, her crane screeching out in pure fear.

"PECAN PIE! PECAN PIE!"

Suddenly the room started to vanish. She looked around and realized she was in the simulation room at the Command Center. She panted softly as Tommy rushed over to her. "It's ok, you're safe. I've got you."

They had been practicing in the simulation room for a few days now and it had always ended up with Kimberly on the floor in the corner crying hysterically.

Tommy was honestly starting to wonder if she was really ready to get her flu shot or not. He just hoped that when it came time for the real thing she was ready.

That day came fast, faster than Kimberly would have liked. She had hoped when the time came she'd feel ready and confident. Now all she felt was nervousness as her mind continued to think of the worse possible things that could happen.

"You ready, Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"No, not really. Can Zordon write me an excuse note to get me out of it?" She asked softly.

Tommy chuckled. "I don't think Doctor notes work if you're trying to get out of going to a doctor."

"What if I hurt this person? I really should stay here. It's safer for everyone."

Again Tommy chuckled. "You're not getting out of this, Beautiful. Remember, you said it yourself. You're ready to start healing and moving on. You're ready to face your fears."

"That wasn't me. That was my evil twin." Kimberly mumbled.

"I'm sure it was." Tommy chuckled. "Let me guess, is your evil twin a vampire who can't get shots or else they will explode?"

Kimberly didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Tommy laughed and took her hands in his own. "You're going to do great, Beautiful. I'm going to be right by your side the entire time."

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Then she nodded.

They locked hands and together they left the Command Center.

They arrived at the Doctor's office and took their seat as Jason checked them in.

"This is going to be easy, Kim." Rocky said. "We are going to go inside, we will take a seat on the table, and roll up our sleeves. Then the nurse clean the area with a cold wet wipe, and then we get the shot, and it's over. 1...2...3 and it's over."

"I know how getting shots works, Rocky. I certainly got enough of them!" Kimberly snapped. Then she bowed her head and frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok. Just try not to worry about it. You're going to do great." Rocky smiled.

"Thanks." Kimberly said softly.

Less than five minutes later Kimberly stood up and walked over to one of the magazine racks.To anyone else it looked as if she was searching for a good magazine to look at. Tommy walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him.

"What makes you so scared of the shots, Beautiful? Is it the pain? The pain will only last a few seconds and then it's over." He asked through their connection.

"It's not the pain. I've gotten used to the pinch. The thing I fear most is not having control of it, being held down and forced to endure the shot without having consent of when or if it's given to me. Plus lately whenever I see a needle it causes flashbacks." She answered through the connection. "Right before...right before he took advantage of me he drugged me. This one was different. It made me weak, it made me tired. He made sure I was powerless to fight back. That's what I'm scared of."

"I promise you will not be given the flu shot until you're 100% ready and you tell the nurse you're ready. The medicine in the flu shot may make you a little sleepy or feel a little sick. But I promise you it will not make you feel powerless to fight if you need to. I promise this will not be like the injections you've been given in the past."

Kimberly just nodded and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

Their names were called and everyone went to the back room.

Jason went first and took a seat on the bed. It had been decided that Kimberly would go last. Seeing all the ranger get a shot and be perfectly fine would help ease her fear.

After watching all the rangers, including Tommy get theirs it was Kimberly's turn.

She shook her head. "Tommy, I can't do this. Let's just go home."

"You can do this. I know you can. I have faith in you. It's time to have some faith in yourself."

Kimberly nodded as she inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She stood up and walked over to the bed.

She slowly started to roll up her sleeves. As she saw the faded white dots on her arm she felt sick. The flashbacks started and she quickly pulled her sleeves down and went to run to Tommy, but he was already by her side. She shook her head as she buried it in his chest. "I can't. I can't. No more needles, please no more needles."

"Shhh." Tommy soothed rubbing her back. "You're safe. I'm right here. This shot will only help you. It won't hurt you. I just got the same one and I feel fine. I promise."

Tommy noticed the nurse walking toward them needle in hand, ready to inject Kim. Tommy put a hand up and shook his head at her. The point of this was to help Kimberly overcome her fears of needles. That wasn't going to happen if the nurse injected it into her while she was distracting.

"He always said that. He always promised it wouldn't hurt me but then it did. It always hurt me." She whimpered, not even noticing the nurse.

"I know, Angel. But that was your Coach, he always lied to you. This is me, I would never lie to you. You know that. So trust me, Beautiful."

Kimberly looked up from his chest. He had a good point. Her Coach always lied to her. Tommy always told her the truth. If Tommy said the needle wouldn't hurt her than it had to be true. She looked back to the nurse who was waiting for her to be ready. She looked to her friends who nodded encouragingly at her. With one last deep breath she turned to the nurse and nodded.

The nurse slowly walked toward her. Tommy grabbed her hand and held it, kissing her knuckles.

Kimberly held her breath as the nurse lifted her sleeve and cleaned a small area.

"Breathe, Angel. Breathe. I'm right here." Tommy said softly.

Letting out her breath the nurse injected her arm and then pulled it out.

"There you go, all done. See that wasn't so bad, was it? Although based on the marks on your arm, I'd assume you'd be used to it." The nurse said and left the room.

Kimberly looked down feeling ashamed, but seconds later she was swept off the table and spun around causing giggles to spill from her mouth.

"Tommy!" She giggled.

"You did it! I am so proud of you!" Tommy cheered.

"I'd say a celebration is in order. Smoothies from Ernie's on me." Jason said.

"I just want to go home, please." Kimberly said softly as Tommy set her down. She tugged on her sleeves making sure all her marks were covered.

"Don't let that nurse get to you. You just overcame one of your biggest fears. You should be proud. You should celebrate." Tommy said. He leaned closer to her and whispered. "Besides you kicked Dragon's butt. If you can do that, that nurse doesn't stand a chance."

Kimberly giggled and blushed. She nodded her head. "You're right. Let's go. If Jason's buying I'm getting three."

Everyone laughed as they headed out of the office.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove park Kat sat on a large black and white checkered blanket with JJ and LJ. They had the day off and decided to spend some time outside since the weather was so nice.

"So Kat, JJ told me he showed you his comics." LJ said.

"Yeah, they are amazing...you are amazing." Kat smiled.

LJ blushed. "You're right. They are amazing. But I was really wondering if you knew anything about this new character he's creating?"

"No, and it's driving me crazy!" Kat groaned.

JJ chuckled. "I told you both, you have to wait and see when it's finished."

"You can't get it out of him either?" Kat asked.

LJ shook her head. "Nope. I've tried everything, even tickling him."

Kat chuckled. "Have you tried sneaking into his room and reading it while he wasn't home?"

"Excuse me, whose side are you on?" JJ asked playfully.

"Yeah, I couldn't find it. He's got it hidden under lock and key somewhere." LJ answered ignoring him.

"I guess we have no choice." Kat sighed. "We have to wait and see."

LJ nodded. "Even though it's not really fair." She said with a long deep sigh. "Those comics are the only thing that make me happy in life. It's would be nice to have something to look forward to."

Trying not to laugh Kat nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It does make me really sad that we have to wait so long to find out. I'd be so much happier if we could just get a little peek." They both popped out their bottom lip and looked at JJ with their biggest, best puppy dog eyes.

JJ laughed and then groaned. "You two are unbelievable. I knew I shouldn't have introduced you two. Now it's double trouble."

"Pwease, JJ. You're the bestest big brother." LJ said.

JJ laughed and shook his head. "Ok, ok, put the lips away. I'll give you guys a hint."

"Yes!" They both cheered.

"The new character is going to be a sidekick, well...more like a partner. The Statin Sash, can't keep fighting crime on her own. She needs a partner."

"Finally, please tell me it's a boy, who she can fall in love with?"

JJ laughed. "You know that would completely destroy everything The Statin Sash stands for."

"I know but still. She does need someone in her life."

"Trust me, she'll be getting someone even better than a boyfriend." JJ said and looked at Kat with a smile. "Both of you need to trust me. That's all the information I'm giving you."

"Awww!" The both whined.

He chuckled. Then he knocked them both backwards onto the their backs and started to tickle them as they laughed and squealed.

"This will teach you both to team up on me!"

Seconds later a dozen cogs appeared out of nowhere.

LJ let out a scream as she noticed them. JJ gasped and quickly pulled both girls to their feet.

"What are those things?" JJ asked.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here." LJ said.

"Go, go, I'll be right behind you." Kat said urging them away. Zordon would kill her if she actually ever ran away from the cogs.

LJ ran first with JJ close behind her. He assumed Kat was right behind him. But as soon as they were both far enough away Kat turned around to face the cogs. She glared at them and then began to fight.

LJ and JJ continued to run as fast as they could.

"Are they still chasing us?" LJ asked as she stopped to catch her breath.

JJ stopped and looked behind them. He gasped. "Kat! She's not here."

"What! Where did she go?" LJ asked.

"I don't know. But I have to find her! Stay here, get behind one of the trees."

"JJ no!" LJ cried. "If you're going I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous." JJ argued. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"So leaving me here by myself is better plan?"

"You're right. Come on. Just stay behind me and do as I say."

LJ nodded.

Together they took off running again, back toward where they had left Kat.

Kat paused for a moment to catch her breath. "What do you ugly robot heads want anyway!" She groaned.

A few dozen more cogs appeared and Kat groaned once more. "I can't keep this up much longer. I'm going to need some help." She put her wrist to her mouth. "Zordon, I'm in the park, I'm outnumbered by cogs. I need help."

Then she grabbed her pink zeo crystal. "Zeo Ranger 1 Pink." She cried out and was changed into her ranger outfit. "That's better, now where were we?" She said to the cogs. She started to fight them away.

Not too far away LJ and JJ stood shocked by what they had just seen. Unknowing to Kat, they had seem her morph into the pink ranger.

"Wow." LJ said. "She is even cooler than I thought."

JJ was too stunned to speak. He had just realized something very important. He was in love with the pink ranger...what did he do now?

"JJ, look!" LJ said pointing to where Kat was.

JJ looked to see more rangers appear and help Kat fight the strange robot things.

"There is more of them!" LJ said.

JJ just nodded, still too shocked to speak.

A few moments later the cogs vanished and everyone stopped fighting.

"Thanks." Kat said. "I couldn't handle all of them by myself."

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad you're ok." Tommy said gently.

"Yeah, what did those robot heads want anyway?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know." Kat sighed.

"I should get back and check on Kim." Tommy said. "If they were after the pink ranger, Kim might be in danger."

"You're right. Let's go." Rocky said.

In a flash of different colors they were all gone.

Kat was just about to power down when she heard her name. She turned and saw JJ and LJ rush over.

She panicked then remember she was still in her suit. "Are you two ok? You weren't hurt were you?"

"No, we're both fine." JJ said. "Thanks to you."

"It's my pleasure." Kat said nicely. "I'm glad neither of you were hurt. But I think they are all gone now if you would like to get back to...whatever it was you were doing."

"Only if you join us." LJ said.

"That's very nice of you, but I have to get back to my boss. I'm sure that other lady friend of yours will be back in just a moment."

JJ shook his head. "Kat, we know that's you in there."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who this Kat is..."

"We saw you change." LJ cut her off.

"You weren't behind us. So we ran back to get you and we saw you change." JJ said. "We know it's you, Kat."

Kat sighed and bowed her head. Her secret was out so she powered down.

"This explains so much." JJ smiled. "This is that one thing that you were never allowed to talk about, isn't it?"

Kat nodded. "One of the rules of being a ranger is to keep our identity a secret. I wasn't allowed to tell you."

"It's ok. I'm not mad." JJ said. "I think this is so cool."

"Me too. Now you're just like the Statin Sash." LJ smiled.

"Nah, she's much cooler than me." Kat giggled. Then she frowned. "You guys knowing this could be dangerous."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." JJ said.

"Yeah, I won't say a word to anyone." LJ nodded.

Kat just sighed. "I have to tell my boss. It's the right thing to do."

"Are you going to be in trouble?" LJ asked.

"I don't know."

They all just looked to each other unsure of what to do or say.

"Take us with you." JJ said. "Maybe if we tell your boss that we will keep the secret you won't be in trouble."

"It's worth a try. Just prepare yourselves." Kat said. She grabbed both of their hands and teleported them away.

They landed in the Command Center. Kat started to speak a mile a minute.

"Zordon, I'm really sorry. My friends JJ and LJ found out who I was. I swear I didn't tell them. They promised to keep the secret and I trust that they will. Please don't kick me off the team. I swear I didn't tell them."

"Kat, please take a breath." Zordon said.

"Whoa! He's a talking, floating head!" LJ said.

"Shhh," JJ said softly. "Don't anger him."

"Alpha and I have been watching the entire thing. You did the right thing by coming to me and telling me what happened. For that, I will not kick you off the team."

Kat let out a breath of relief.

"As for your friends JJ and LJ, going back for your friend, even knowing it could be dangerous take real courage and shows true bravery. I admire that about both of you."

"Thank you, Uh...Sir?" JJ said nervously.

"My name is Zordon, and you do not need to worry. You will come to no harm from me."

LJ and JJ let out a breath of relief.

"However, now that you two know about the rangers, I must ask you to promise not to speak a word of it to anyone."

"Of course. We already promised Kat we'd keep quiet."

"Yeah, nobody will hear it from us." LJ said.

"Thank you. Now, I must ask you all to return home. There is some ranger business I need to discuss with Kat and the other rangers on the team. Out of respect for their privacy it would be better for you two to head home."

"We understand." JJ said.

"We will see you later Kat."

"Thanks Guys. See you later."

In a flash they were both gone.

"Now that we are alone…am I really in trouble?"

"No, Kat. I meant what I said. I really do have business to discuss with you and the others. They should be here any moment." Zordon answered.

As if on cue there was a flash of different colors and the rangers appeared.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Kat…" Kimberly said softly. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, as far as I know." Kat said.

"I have asked you all here for one reason." Zordon started. "I have received word from Ducla. She has requested a meeting with you all."

"Don't worry, we will watch over Kim." Jason said.

"Actually Jason, she is requesting a meeting with Tommy, Kat, and Kimberly too. I wasn't given a lot of detail other than she would like to meet with you three. I will be able to teleport you to the right location, but you'll have to teleport to get home."

Everyone shared a look. Kat and Kim were slowly reconnecting, but Kim was in no way ready to trust Kat again. Now they'd have to go on an adventure and face who knows what together.

"I think this will be good for you all." Zordon said. "It will help fill the gap that has formed."

"Zordon, I don't know if I'm ready to go on an adventure like that. I just barely feel comfortable leaving here." Kimberly.

"You will have your Falcon with you, My Crane. You have no reason to be scared."

"Yeah, I've got your back." Tommy smiled.

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She nodded. "Ok, let's do this."

"I'm in." Kat nodded.

"Let's do this." Tommy agreed.

"I will give you all some time to prepare. When you're ready I will teleport you."

Everyone nodded and teleported away to get ready.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review.**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Journey

**A/N Power Ranger Zeo Settings and Characters all belong to Haim Saban and Toei Company and the Fox. Any original characters and this story are copyright © 2011-2023 to Hopelessromanticgurl, all rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from the author.**

 **Thank you mae-E for being my beta and helping to write this chapter.**

* * *

Everyone nodded and teleported away to get ready.

Kat raced to The Youth Center.

"JJ, LJ!" She called as she ran inside and over to them at the counter.

"Whoa!" JJ cried as she ran into his arms. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I have to leave," Kat answered.

"What? Why?" LJ asked. "Is this because we know your secret? We promised we wouldn't tell. It was our fault, not yours. You shouldn't be in trouble! We can talk to him."

"Calm down, LJ. Let Kat explained." JJ chuckled.

Kat looked up from JJ's chest and sighed. "No, I'm not in trouble. My fellow rangers and I need to go on a mission for something, and for that, I have to leave."

"I'm sure you'll be ok. I don't think your mentor Zordon would send you somewhere dangerous. You'll be back before you know it."

Kat just sighed. She knew she had to leave. But to be honest, she didn't want to. "JJ...I don't want to leave you...you're the only thing that's made me happy these last few months. You and LJ are my only friends."

"Maybe this will give you a chance to make up with your other friends. Maybe this is what you need. I promise we will be waiting right here for you when you get back."

Kat inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "I know, but...but just in case I need to do this..."

"Do wha..." Before he could finish Kat reached up and kissed him on the lips, holding it for a few seconds and then pulling away. She blushed and took a step back.

JJ was speechless with cheeks as red an apple. LJ giggled. "I've never seen my brother speechless before."

"I'm sorry, I just...I needed you to know how I felt before I left." Kat said softly. "Please say something."

"I'm not sure he can," LJ said. "But trust me when I say he feels the same way."

Kat sighed. "It's ok. You don't have to make me feel better." She turned to walk away when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back and seconds later JJ was kissing her again. This time it lasted a few seconds longer before they pulled away.

"Kat I've been crushing on you since I first laid eyes on you. I've liked you from the second we met. You have no idea how excited I am that you feel the same way." JJ smiled.

Kat smiled. But then frowned. "But I'm leaving, what if things change between us?"

"Don't worry, I won't even look at another female until you come back."

Kat giggled. "You work in a cafe, that's going to be pretty hard. Besides, your sister is a female."

"I'll wear a blindfold. LJ is my sister, so she doesn't count as a female."

"Gee, thanks." LJ teased.

Everyone laughed.

"Kat, I promise, until you come back I won't be interested in any other girls."

"Thanks, JJ, but..."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line. I won't let him do anything stupid." LJ said.

Kat giggled. "Ok, I feel better now."

"Oh sure, you believe her." JJ teased.

Kat smiled, and they shared another kiss. "I'll come to find you as soon as I get back. I promise." With one last kiss, she took off running out of The Youth Center.

* * *

At the Command Center, Tommy and Kim were in their room getting ready.

"Tommy, I'm not too sure about this," Kimberly said softly.

"It's going to be fine, Beautiful. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Kimberly went and sat down on the bed.

Tommy went and sat down next to her. "You're worried about being alone with Kat?"

Kimberly nodded. "We don't know what kind of danger we're going to be facing out there. What if I need help and Kat won't help me, and you aren't able to? What if she hurts me again?"

Tommy sighed softly and rubbed her back. "I know it's hard for you to trust her right now. But I really think she has changed. You two have slowly been getting back to being friends again."

"Yeah, but someone else was always around, like the other rangers, or her new friends, but this is the first time we will be alone with her."

"Hey, I'm not going to let Kat do anything to you. I don't care what I have to do to make it happen. I will keep you safe. I promise."

Kimberly nodded.

Tommy kissed her forehead. He stood up and put his hand out to her. She looked to him and then his hand. Smiling softly she reached out and took his hand. Together they teleported to the main room.

* * *

They landed at the same time as Kat.

"Welcome back, Rangers, are you ready?"

"Yes, we are," Tommy answered.

"I have prepared some water and a few snacks for your trip. Once you run out, I will not be able to provide more for you. So please only use what you really need."

"We will, Zordon."

"Zordon, why can't we go?" Jason asked.

"Dulcea requested only the three of them. Tommy, Kim, and Kat. The rest of you are needed here in case of emergency."

Jason sighed but nodded. "I understand."

After a few goodbyes, Tommy took Kim's hand and looked to Zordon. "We're ready."

"Teleporting now."

In a flash of different colors, the three of them were gone.

* * *

They landed in the same location they had landed last time. As they landed, they all took a look around. There were rocks everywhere, a few mountains, and the ocean was behind them.

"Wow. It's exactly like I remember it." Kimberly said.

"Yeah, except this time Zordon's life isn't in danger," Tommy said.

"Hopefully we don't encounter any of those freaky birds things again. Those Tanga's were awful." Kimberly answered.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Tommy took her hand, and they headed in the right direction.

"Wait, shouldn't we go the other way? There are fewer rocks. It might be easier." Kat said.

"It's this way, Kat. I'm positive." Tommy said. "I've been here before. I remember the way."

"Well, maybe we can find a shortcut," Kat said.

"If you want to wander off on your own, that's your choice. But Kim and I are going this way."

Kat sighed and decided to follow behind them. It was completely silent for a while. Nobody said a word to each other.

* * *

After walking for a while, Tommy noticed Kim was slowing down a little and struggling a little more to keep going. She was sweating and panting as if she had just run a marathon.

"You doing ok, Beautiful?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kimberly lied. She was exhausted. Her legs were cramping, her lungs were burning as if they were on fire, but she wasn't about the tell them that. She was stronger than that.

"We can stop and take a break. It's ok if you're tired. You haven't been doing a lot of physical work lately. Your body isn't used to this. Plus you don't have the extra energy from the ranger power." Tommy said.

"I'm fine. Tommy. Let's keep going." Kimberly said. She wasn't about to show weakness in front of Kat. She wasn't going to be the one who slowed them down. No matter how much she needed it.

"Actually Guys," Kat started. "I could use a break. Can we stop for a minute?"

"Of course." Tommy smiled. He knew Kat was perfectly fine to keep going. She just didn't want Kim to be embarrassed by asking everyone to take a break.

They all sat down on a large boulder. Tommy handed out the bottles of water a few energy bars for snacking. He caught Kat's eyes and mouth a small 'thank you.'

She just smiled and nodded. But then it was silent again. Nobody knew what to talk about.

"So...Kat, how's JJ?" Tommy asked.

"Good," Kat answered. She smiled, blushing as she thought about the kiss.

"What's with that blush?" Kim asked.

"What blush?" Kat asked quickly.

"The one on your cheeks."

"Nothing."

Tommy chuckled. "Based on that smile and your blush I think things are more than good between you two."

"Ok, fine," Kat blushed harder. "Before we left I might have...maybe...kissed him..."

"Kat that's amazing!" Kimberly squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Kat smiled. She knew things were already starting to get better between them.

"He seems like a great guy. I'm glad you found someone who can make you happy." Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy."

As they finished their last bites and last sips of water Tommy stood. "Are you guys ready to keep going?"

"Yeah, thanks for stopping for me," Kat said.

"Yeah, thank you, Kat," Kimberly said softly. She knew what Kat had done for her, and she appreciated it more than she could say in words.

They shared a smile and stood up and continued on with their journey.

* * *

As they continued the land around them started to flatten out, and there were fewer rocks. The ocean began to vanish, along with all the trees. Soon enough they were in a desert area.

"Wow, it's really getting hot," Kim said softly. "I don't remember it being this hot."

"That's because we were a little more occupied with finding the cure for Zordon. So we didn't really focus on where we were." Tommy said. He stopped walking and grabbed a water bottle from his bag and handed it to Kim. He handed another to Kat before grabbing one for himself. "But this is good. At least we're going in the right direction."

"How did you guys survive this without your powers?" Kat asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Dulcea really helped us. But a lot of it was determination and the knowledge if we failed Zordon would die. So we did what we had to do to save his life." Tommy explained.

"It wasn't easy. But we made it work." Kimberly continued as she took a long sip of her water. "I've never missed the ranger powers as much as I do right now."

Tommy chuckled. "You're doing fantastic without them."

"He's right. You're really doing well." Kat nodded.

"Thanks." Kimberly smiled softly.

"Let's keep moving. We're about halfway there." Tommy said. He put the water bottles back into the small cooler and lifted it back onto his shoulder.

Just as he turned to head on, he heard Kimberly scream. He spun back around and saw giant sandmonsters were attacking her and another was attacking Kat. It was almost like a snowman, one giant ball at the bottom, a medium ball in the middle and a smaller one on top for his head. His eyes were nothing but holes, and his mouth was made of sticks.

"Well...that's new." He said before throwing the cooler on the floor and jumping into action to help fight the monsters.

As horrible as this situation was he was really proud to see Kim fighting back and holding her own against these monsters. The only downside to fighting something made of sand, every time they kicked or punched a hole in one, it just closed back up with more sand.

Everyone fought their hardest, Tommy and Kat even morphed but it was a useless battle. Until finally everyone was back into a wall.

"What do we do?" Kimberly asked as more sandmonsters continued to surround them.

"These guys have to have a weak spot somewhere. We just have to find it." Tommy asked.

"How? No matter where we kick or punch it doesn't even hurt them." Kat said. "I even kicked off this one monster's head, and a new one just came back in its place."

"Tommy, I don't know how much longer I can take. Without the rangers powers, I'm powerless against these guys." Kimberly said honestly. "I don't know what to do."

"Hang in there, Beautiful," Tommy answered. His mind started to go a mile minute. How did they destroy these sandmonsters? Suddenly it hit him, how did sandcastles at the beach get destroyed? A wave would come and make them wet, forcing them to fall over and not able to hold their shape. "I've got it!" Tommy shouted suddenly. "We have to use our water."

"Tommy now isn't the best time for a drink. These freaks are multiplying by the second." Kat answered.

"No, I'm not thirsty. Think about it, at the beach, how are sand castles destroyed?"

Kat's eyes lit up with she realized what he was talking about. "The waves."

"Exactly. So here is the plan. Kat you and I are going to fight as much as we can and distract them. It's easier for us to fight. Kim, I need you to run and grab the cooler. Grab as much water as you can and start splashing it everywhere. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can do it, Tommy."

"All right, let's do this." He and Kat ran at the sandmonsters fighting off as many as they could at once as Kimberly ducked under them and made a run for the cooler.

A few sandmonsters followed her, but she fought them off with ease.

Just as she grabbed the cooler it was flung out of her hands, and she was knocked to the floor. "Hey!" She cried out. Before she could stand one of the sandmonsters moved, so it was covering her feet, not allowing her to get up. "Let me go!" She cried out. Being pinned down only made her remember one thing and it was not anything she wanted to remember right now. She let out a scream. "Tommy! Tommy! Help!" Her crane cried out as the flashbacks attacked her.

"Kimberly!" Tommy cried as he was surrounded by Sandmonsters. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to her. "No! Kimberly!"

Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the flashbacks, and a few seconds later her legs were free. She quickly stood up and opened her eyes ready to hug Tommy as tight as she could. To her own surprise, it wasn't Tommy who had saved her.

"Kat?"

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Kat asked.

"A little shaken up, but I'm ok," Kim answered. She looked to see Tommy completely surrounded and fighting off the sandmonsters. "You saved me?'

"I made the mistake of not saving you once, Kim. I don't plan on ever making that mistake again." Kat said. Without another word, she rushed back over to help Tommy fight.

Shaking off the shock Kimberly rushed over to the cooler and opened it quickly grabbed as many water bottles as she could carry. As she ran toward the battle, she opened all the water bottles and started throwing the water every direction.

She handed some to Tommy and Kat, and they started to splash the water all over the sandmonsters until finally, they were all destroyed and nothing more than a mushy pile on the ground.

Everyone stopped to catch their breath. "We did it," Kimberly said.

"No Kim, you did it. We couldn't have done it without you." Kat said. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Kat. You saved me." Kimberly said. "I honestly didn't think you would."

Kat sighed and nodded. "I know. I don't blame you. But I was under a spell when we were at the ski lounge. I wasn't myself. If I had been in my right mind, I would have helped you the second I saw you. I promise from now on I will always help you when you need it. No matter what."

"Thanks, Kat. I appreciate you saying that." Kimberly smiled softly.

"Is everyone ok?" Tommy asked. "I know that was tough. Kim, did you hit your head when you fell?"

"Yeah, but I'm ok. It was the flashbacks that hurt me the worst."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you. I tried." Tommy pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him tightly burying her face into his chest. Letting the warmth of his arms comfort her.

He let her go and looked to Kat. "Thank you, Kat. For helping Kim. I can't tell you how much it means to me. Are you ok, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. A little tired and hot. But other than that, I'm ok." Kat answered.

"The only downside to that plan was now we're out of water." Tommy sighed.

"We should be ok. We don't have too much farther to go, right? We still have a few snack bars too." Kimberly said.

"It's going to have to do. Come on, let's get out here." Tommy said.

This time, they headed on side by side, ready to defend each other at the first sign of danger.

* * *

They stopped just outside a massive jungle.

"Well...at least it will be cooler," Kat said. "All these trees will provide us with shade from the sun."

"Yeah, but it also goes on forever," Tommy said. "By the time we get out of here you're going to be wishing for sun."

"On the plus side, we're almost there," Kimberly said.

"You two have been saying that since we started this journey." Kat laughed.

Tommy chuckled. "This trip seems longer than the last time we were here."

"Come on, let's keep moving. It's going to get dark soon. I don't want to be in this jungle when that happens." Kimberly said.

Together they ventured into the jungle. If it weren't for all the dead animal bones everywhere, it would have almost been like a nature walk. There were trees everywhere a few flowers, most were dead, a few were still alive. As well as the sound of nature all around them.

They had been walking for a while when Kat said "You're right. This jungle does go on forever."

Tommy chuckled. "I'll take this jungle over that desert any day."

"Me too." Kimberly nodded. "I really wish we hadn't used all our water bottles."

"You need a break?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "Just thirsty."

"Me too." Tommy nodded. "But we're almost there. Think you can make it a little further?"

Kimberly nodded. "I can try."

"I know you can." Tommy took her hand, and they continued on.

They continued to walk until they reached what looked like a graveyard. There were dead dinosaur bones everywhere.

"Whoa! This place is freaky." Kat said.

"Welcome to Jurrasic Park," Tommy and Kimberly said at the same time before laughing together.

"That is scary accurate." Kat chuckled.

"Yeah, but let's keep moving. The last thing I feel like doing is riding a dinosaur." Tommy said.

Kat laughed. "You rode a dinosaur?"

"Oh yeah! Then he ripped it's head off." Kimberly chuckled. "It was pretty cool now that I think about it."

"Yeah, but back then it was terrifying." Tommy chuckled.

They all continued to walk, not wanting to fight a dinosaur.

* * *

A few more miles Kimberly stopped and panted. "We have to stop." She said.

"It's ok, let's take a break," Tommy said.

Kimberly leaned back against a tree closing her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"It's not much farther," Tommy said. "Remember, the dinosaurs weren't too far away from where we needed to go."

Kimberly nodded. Suddenly she felt something strange wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes thinking it was Tommy. But as she looked down, she realized it was a vine. "What the...hey...I'm stuck." She tried pulling away from the vine held her firmly in place.

Tommy went over and tried to break the vine with his hand, but without him noticing another one wrapped itself around his waist and pinned him to the tree next to Kim.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked. "Let us go!" She struggled to break free as did Tommy.

"Hey, let them go!" Kat yelled as she rushed over to try and break the vine. But a second later she was pinned to the tree as well not able to break free.

"What do we do now?" Kat asked.

"I don't know. We didn't face anything like this before." Tommy said. "I'm not even sure what this is."

"We have to break free somehow," Kat said. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"None." Kimberly sighed. She was too physically tired to keep pulling.

"Fighting against it only seems to make it wrap around us tighter," Tommy said as she stopped struggling.

Kat sighed and stopped struggling as well.

"I think I'd rather fight the dinosaurs." Kimberly sighed.

"Me too. But we're going to find a way out of here." Tommy answered.

"How?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe we should call out to Dulcea and see if she can save us?" Kat said. "You said she saved you once before right?"

"Yeah, it's worth a try."

"The answers you seek do not lie within me. The answers can only be found in yourselves." They heard Dulcea's voice echo throughout the jungle.

"What does that mean?" Kat asked.

"I don't know." Kimberly sighed.

"It means we're on our own to figure this out," Tommy answered. "It must have something to do with us though, like something we have to do for the tree to release us."

"We are pretty limited as to what we can do since we are tied to the tree," Kimberly said.

"Maybe it's something we have to say," Tommy replied.

"Abra Kadabra alakazam release us!" Kat said.

Nothing happened, and three of them laughed.

"It was worth a try," Kat said.

"Please release us?" Kimberly asked in her sweetest voice.

Still, nothing happened.

"Maybe it's a test," Tommy said suddenly. "Maybe this is because we haven't been as close to each other as we used to be."

"But we're friends again," Kat said. "Kim said she forgives me and you have said you forgive me. Tanya forgives me. The other rangers are slowly following. Unless it's about trust, that I'm not sure I've earned back."

"You have," Tommy said. "You saved Kimberly when I couldn't. That's good enough for me."

"Yeah, after you saved me from Mr. Sandman, back there I trust you. Maybe not 100% yet but I still trust you."

"So then what is it?" Kat asked.

"Hang on..." Tommy said as another thought hit him. "Kat, you named a list of people who have forgiven you for what you did. But you aren't one of them. Kat...have you forgiven yourself?"

"No, of course not. I can never forgive myself for what I've done. I nearly killed Kimberly. I'm the reason she was taken the second time." Kat answered. "I can't forgive myself for those things." She let out a sharp gasp and a groan as the vine tightened around her.

"That's it!" Tommy said. "It must be holding on to our guilt. Once we let it go, it will release us."

"Easier said than done, Tommy." Kimberly sighed. She would never forgive herself for cheating on Tommy. Even if he didn't consider it cheating and forgave her without hesitation, she'd never forgive herself. She groaned as the vine tightened around her waist.

"Kat, what happened to Kim wasn't your fault. You were under a spell. I know better than anyone what that is like. I wasn't responsible for the things I did when I was evil, and neither are you." Tommy said.

"You never hurt Kim," Kat replied.

"That's not true." Both Tommy and Kim said. "I battled her, I knocked her down more times than I care to admit. Not to mention I was verbally mean to her. I know I hurt her feelings on more than one occasion."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it took me time to forgive myself too. But finally, I realized when I was under a spell I wasn't myself. I was not in control of the things I said and did. So how could I be responsible for what I did, if it wasn't really me who did it? Someone else did it, not me."

"Is that where Dragon came in?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. Dragon is the one who hurt everyone. Not me. Once I accepted that I could forgive myself. What you did wasn't you, Kat. It was someone else pretending to be you. Had you really been you, you never would have left Kim."

"I never thought about it like that before." Kat inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"He's right, Kat. It's not your fault."

Kat inhaled and exhaled a deep breath again. Seconds later the vine around her waist vanished, and she dropped to the ground.

"I'm free." She said with a smile. "In more ways than one. Thank you, Tommy."

"My pleasure, now can you help us out of here?" Tommy asked.

"Only you can help yourself, Tommy. What guilt are you holding onto?" She asked.

Tommy let out a dry chuckle. "I didn't think I was holding on to any guilt, not after that crazy nightmare. Kim and I promised each other we wouldn't blame ourselves for what happened."

"I hate to say this, but...you're both pinned to a tree. So clearly you're both holding on to something." Kat said.

Tommy racked his brain, and he couldn't come up with anything. He no longer felt guilty for what happened to Kim. He knew it wasn't his fault. That's when it hit him. It wasn't him. "It's our connection." He said to Kim. "You're still holding onto something, and it's strong enough that I feel it too. I've already forgiven myself. Kim, I thought you had too."

Kimberly sighed, and seconds later Tommy was released from the tree.

"Now it's your turn to get free," Tommy said gently. "Whatever it is, just let it go. It wasn't your fault."

Kimberly didn't respond. She just couldn't believe him. She had cheated on him. She was no better than her lying cheating father. Tommy was the definition of perfect, and she had cheated on him. That was something she'd never forgive herself for. She let out a groan of pain as the vines tightened around her.

"Let me in, Beautiful. What are you thinking about? What are you still holding on to?" Tommy said softly. He stood in front of the tree and took Kimberly's hands.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I can't." She whimpered. "I can't forgive myself."

"We made a promise." Tommy reminded her gently. "What happened to you isn't your fault. Just like it's not my fault, remember? We promised each other we weren't going to blame ourselves anymore."

"I know." Kimberly whimpered. "I've kept my promise. I know what happened to me wasn't my fault."

"Then what are you holding on to so tightly?" Tommy asked. "I know you aren't lying to me. So there is something else. What is it?"

"Kimberly, whatever it is, let it go. I feel so much better now that I'm not weighted down by guilt." Kat said. "If you want me to leave I can...well maybe not too far away, but just enough to give you guys your space."

"She's right, Beautiful," Tommy told her gently. "Talk to me."

Kimberly shook her head and then let out a cry as the vine wrapped tighter around her. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. I can't. I just can't." She let out another cry of pain as the vine continued to wrap itself tighter around her. She started to struggle to get the vine off her, pulling her hands away from Tommy, but it only got tighter.

"What is it, Beautiful? What are you feeling guilty about? Just tell me that much?"

"No, no, I can't. I can't." She cried as the vine was now wrapped painfully tight around her, making it harder for her to breathe. Her crane cried out to her Falcon.

Tommy grabbed her hands again to stop her from struggling. "It's only going to get tighter if you struggle." He said gently. "Look at me, trust me, talk to me. I love you, nothing is going to change that."

"Let me go, let me go! Please! Please! Let me go!" Kimberly cried as she continued to struggle.

Tommy sighed. He stepped closer to the tree until he was face to face with Kim. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"What's going on in your head, Beautiful. Share it with me please." He said softly.

"I know it wasn't my fault, Tommy." Kimberly thought to him. "But I did something horrible to you, and I can't forgive myself for that."

"Does this have to do with what happened between you and your coach?"

Kimberly nodded.

Tommy sighed when it finally registered what she was holding on to. "You feel guilty because you feel like you cheated on me."

Kimberly nodded.

"Kimberly, listen to me very closely." He said pulling away to look her in the eyes. "I do not feel hurt by that. I do not see it as cheating. Someone took advantage of you, that means it was done without your consent. That means you didn't want it and you didn't do it willingly. That is not the definition of cheating. Cheating means both parties involved willingly make love while one is with someone else. You didn't want it. You didn't even like it. How can you still feel like you cheated on me? Baby, when something like that is done to you against your will, without you wanting it, or consenting to it, it's called sexual abuse. It's called rape, Angel. Not cheating. You didn't cheat on me. I do not feel hurt by what happened, I do not feel like I've been cheated on. Baby, it's only hurting me because I can see how much it's hurting you. Please, let it go. Forgive yourself. I won't forgive you, because there is nothing for me to forgive. So please, Baby, please, forgive yourself." Tommy said. He had tears in his own eyes as he talked to her. "I love you, nothing is ever going to change that."

Kimberly continued to cry. Hearing the different definition seemed to register something in her mind. She looked at the situation in a completely different light. He was right. She didn't want it, she certainly didn't like it. So how could she have cheated on him? That monster took advantage of her, that wasn't her fault. That was all on him. Tommy loved her and nothing was going to change that. She loved him and would never make love to anyone else willingly. Kimberly cried as the vine around her waist vanished, and she dropped to the ground. She never knew this feeling of being free could feel so amazing.

Tommy hugged her and kissed her. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much. You're so strong and so brave."

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I'm sorry for ever doubting our love." Kimberly cried.

"All is forgiven, Beautiful. I love you. You love me. That's all that matters."

Kimberly sniffed and nodded. They both stood up, and Kimberly wiped her eyes. "You're right, Kat. I feel amazing."

"Good. Don't worry, everything I heard is staying with me until the day I die."

"Thank you."

"Now, let's keep going," Tommy said. "It's not..."

"Let me guess, it's not much farther?" Kat teased.

Everyone laughed as Tommy nodded. "Yes, exactly."

"This time he is right." A voice said.

As everyone looked, Dulcea, came out of the shadows. They hadn't even realized they had entered into the Plateau. Knowing Dulcea couldn't go beyond that point, told them exactly where they were.

"Dulcea, it's good to see you again," Tommy said.

"You as well, Tommy. I am very impressed with how you all handled that tree. Very few are able to break its hold." Dulcea said. "Now, I'm sure you're all tired and in need of some rest. Follow me, I will help guide you the rest of your journey."

Together the four of them followed Dulcea with ease. They all felt a lot lighter than when they had first arrived.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Dulcea turned to face them.

"Now, I have received your message from Zordon with your questions."

"Yes." Kimberly nodded. "I feel stronger, braver, confident when all the rangers are surrounding me. Without them, I feel...lost, scared, confused, unsure about things. I don't understand why. It only happens with Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, and Tommy. But I love Jason and Trini. They practically my siblings."

"The spirit animals will always be connected by something stronger than words can ever express. However, that day when all the spirit animals were used to bring you back to life, even if only in your mind, an even stronger bond, was formed. When you feel unsure or scared, or maybe stressed about things your Crane feels it. She cries out to her friends for support. Because she feels stronger with them around. That is why it effects you as well. Your crane feels stronger, so you feel stronger." Dulcea explained. "But look around you, only your Falcon is with you now. And you seem pretty confident and strong to me."

Kimberly smiled. "Yeah... you're right. I didn't even notice that."

"As you gain strength in yourself, and move on from what has happened to you, that need to have them by your side every second of the day will lessen. Your Crane is your spirit, Kimberly. She knows what you feel and needs even before you do. Lately, she's needed the other close, so you needed your friends closer. But as your Crane gets stronger so will you. Soon you and your Crane will be able to fly solo without the constant need of your friends. However, she will always need her Falcon, just like Tommy's Falcon will always need your Crane."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. She hugged Tommy and shared a kiss.

"Now, I have called you here for another reason. Another reason your Crane is clinging to the others is because someone else is trying to control the Crane and it's upsetting to your Crane to have someone else in control."

"You mean me?" Kat asked.

"Yes, now I understand when you first joined the team you were able to control the Crane zord without issues. But it's like driving a car. Almost anyone can control it with a key. Now that the zords are no longer needed you've still held onto and have that spirit in you."

"That's why I kept landing in front of Kat and not Tommy," Kimberly said. "My crane was trying to find it's whole self?"

"Yes. That is right. Now I am not blaming you, Katherine. I understand you were given those powers fair and square. Now, it's time to give them back."

"You mean I..."

"Yes, Kimberly. It is time for you the regain full control of your Crane. As well as full control of the pink zeo crystal."

"But I..." Kat started and was cut off.

"Do not worry, Katherine. I have plans for you."

"Good or bad plans?" Kat asked.

Dulcea chuckled. "Trust me, I'm not going to harm you. Everything I did to you since you arrived was to test you. I tested all of you."

"Wait, so the sandmonsters and the trees it was all set by you," Kimberly asked.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Think about it, a few days ago would you have been able to fight in a battle with the cogs, or even left Tommy's side to grab a weapon without Tommy at your side?"

"No, I...I guess not."

"Katherine and Tommy, you haven't been able to work together as a team in a long time. Today, you did just that. Together all three of you worked as a team destroy the sandmonsters and rebuild your friendship. Kimberly and Katherine, your friendship was rebuilt because Katherine was able to save you in a time when Tommy couldn't. I loved what I saw, but I knew you could never fully fill that gap until you all let go of the guilt you had. So I had you let that go first. I've tested you from the second you got here, and you all passed with flying colors. I couldn't be more proud. With that said, Katherine, I am taking away your pink ranger powers. However, I am granting you with a spirit animal of your own, and the purple zeo crystal."

"Wow, that's amazing, I don't even know what to say."

"Wait," Tommy said quickly. "I don't understand. I thought we had found all the zeo crystals already?"

"Zordon and I believed you had also. However, it seems one of them has made its way here, waiting for the right person to claim it."

"And that's me?" Kat asked.

"Indeed it is. Now please, Come, gather around the fire, Kimberly and Katherine only."

"Oh I get it, girls only, no boys allowed." Tommy pouted playfully.

The girls giggled as they followed Dulcea to the small fire pit in the center.

"First, I will restore Kimberly's crane." She waved her staff over the fire pit. The flames roared up before settling back down. Dulcea bent down and gathered the ash into her hands and then blew it at Kimberly.

Kimberly inhaled and exhaled a deep breath like it had been the first breath she had ever taken. A golden light in the shape of a Crane flew around her before landing on her chest. Seconds later Kimberly was back in her pink Ninjetti robes. She couldn't stop the smile on her lips.

"Zordon will help you with the zeo crystal transfer upon your return. Now, Kat, it is your turn."

"Your spirit animal the Phoenix. After a Phoenix dies, it is reborn like new and rises from a pile of ash. That what I feel has happened to you, Katherine. Your old life, before and during the spell is in the past behind you. When you let go of that guilt, you fell to the ground, but then stood back up ready to give it a second try and help your friends. That was you rising from the ashes and becoming new. You have been reborn."

Kat smiled and nodded.

Once more Dulcea waved her staff over the fire. Flame roared up, this time in the shape of a Phoenix, before settling down again. Dulcea grabbed the ash and blew it onto Kat.

Kat smiled as she felt the familiar ranger power surge through her veins, but this time it was stronger than ever before. Seconds later she was standing there in her own purple Ninjetti robes.

"This is amazing." She smiled. "Thank you, Dulcea."

"Young Phoenix, you have proven that you can work as part of the team, but your journey is not yet complete, for your piece of the Zeo Crystal is waiting for you," says Dulcea.

"Ok what do we have to do? " asks Kat.

"This you will have to do by yourself young Phoenix, but know even so you will not be alone for your spirit animal brothers and sisters are always with you."

Kat looks back to Kim and Tommy, and they nod in support.

"Come young one," states Dulcea as she starts to walk towards the right towards the back corner of the temple ruins. She stops near a small pond being fed by a small spring. She picks up a small shallow cup-shaped stone and dips it into the water.

"kneel and drink young Phoenix to start the last leg of your quest."

Kat follows her command and does so. The water is cold and crisp, but bitter in taste, like medication. Mere moments after she swallows, she collapses to the ground unconscious.

* * *

She awakens alone in the middle of the jungle. Unfamiliar with the part she was in, she scrambles to her feet. She panics at first, but then stops and breathes remembering Dulcea's words. She calms and tries to feel for the others. She surprised when she feels that she can, but more strongly she feels something stronger that almost pulling her forward like a magnet.

Hours pass as she travels through the jungle. Driven onward by something calling her. Just as the sun starts to dip to the tree line, she comes to a clearing that at its heart has large stone outcropping. She could tell that a major battle took place here, weapons littered the ground, the walls and surrounding areas are pockmarked and covered in oddly sized rocks. The stone walls have empty cavities carved in them as if something once sat in them. In front of her stood a massive boulder with a golden crest on it. One that matched symbols on hers and Kim's robes. She knew she didn't need to be told that these were the Sacred animals that she was now a part of. The massive crest started to glow as she started to see hers suddenly start to appear on it. She was drawn towards it, possessed with the urge to reach out and touch it.

Just as she was about to, she hears a voice, "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Kat turns and sees herself. It was like looking into a mirror, except something was off with the reflection. It took a few minutes, but as the copy stared her, she saw it, the flash of red in its eyes. She knew what she was dealing with right then and there.

"You don't scare me, not anymore. You're here to test me aren't you?" Kat shouts at her.

"Clever girl!" her double said. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't still scare you a little."

Kat looked at her copy and says, "you're wrong. You can't use fear to control me anymore or guilt. You're just a mere shadow of me."

Just then the strangest thing happened. At Kat's words, all the color drained out of her evil double. After a few minutes, she looked something out of a black and white movie.

Kat dropped into a defensive stance as she could tell her now grayscale counterpart was pissed. Not long after she went on the attack against Kat. It didn't take long to figure out that while they might share the same skill set, Kat found that she was now much more powerful than her opponent. She knew this wasn't all her power alone, she could feel the power of the others around her as she fought, helping her out. After a final kick to her copy's abdomen, driving her back against the stone. The light from the crest started to glow brightly, and like all shadows, she burned away at the lights touch.

Once gone Kat approached the crest and laid her hand upon it. She was surprised to feel her hand pass thru it until it connected with something solid. Then felt a sudden surge of energy rush through her as she suddenly could hear the calls of all the animals including her own. She retracted her hand and found a purple crystal shard within it. She saw it for only a moment before it shown so brightly she was blinded.

* * *

When she could see, again she was laying on her back with the others standing over her.

"Welcome Back young phoenix, you have done well." Commended Dulcea.

"Thank you, Dulcea." Kat smiled.

"It is my pleasure. Now, return home and continue working as a team. That is when you will all be at your most powerful is when all the Spirit animals unite and work together. You young Katherine are now a part of that pack."

"I will treasure it always. I promise. Thank you."

"Thank you," Kimberly said.

"Thanks, Dulcea," Tommy said. "But I think now it's time for us to head home." He walked over and grabbed Kimberly's hand. Kimberly took Kat's hand.

"Of course. Stay well rangers, and may your spirit animals watch over you."

In a flash of white, pink, and now purple the Rangers were gone. Only this time, they left together as a team, as friends, as a family.

* * *

 **A/N What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Those who review with an account will get a sneak peek at the next chapter so please review!**

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl"**

Also, follow me on Instagram. Just go to Instagram dot com **/hopelessromanticgurl**


End file.
